<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>redamancy by amonkeysue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322825">redamancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue'>amonkeysue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phase 2 Rewrite, Post-Avengers (2012), Slow Burn, Team Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) the act of loving in return<br/>--<br/>Loki is defeated, New York and the planet as a whole saved. In the wake of the battle, the Avengers all take some moments for themselves and decide that they're willing to try this team thing out on a more permanent basis. Bonding isn't without its challenges, but they're all stubborn and willing enough to make it work, and none too soon to address more of those threats Nick Fury had in mind with them...<br/>--<br/>or, the Avengers actually becoming friends and Clint and Natasha realizing they're in love with each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Avengers Team, Clint Barton &amp; Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, Natasha Romanov &amp; Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is 100% self-indulgent and has grown a lot from when I first started on it, and definitely fits in going back to the ~2012 era in several ways. As much as this is MCU based there's a lot of inspiration taken from other Marvel properties as well for sure, and plenty of pure headcanon! It is definitely a Clint and Natasha story first, an Avengers story second though.</p><p>Also, I promise that the characters/relationships tagged already will play a bigger role as this goes on and aren't just tagged for brief inclusions, and that there are still several more characters coming! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an unspoken agreement for Clint and Natasha to slip away from the group with their drinks while the others took Loki and his scepter away.</p><p>Natasha had put in her word for taking him to the New York SHIELD base and figured the other so-called Avengers could muscle their way through any issues that might crop up on the way when handling an alien threat who had just caused a major incident.</p><p>And letting Fury work out the containment details with Thor sounded like a great idea. She had her own shit to deal with after the nonstop events of the previous days, after all.</p><p>Clint had wordlessly gone for the balcony when the others left, a half glass of Stark’s whiskey and the bottle in hand. Momentarily frowning, Natasha followed with her own glass and settled beside him to lean against an intact section of the balcony railing.</p><p>He idly swirled his glass before drinking it, keeping his gaze focused on the damaged cityscape before them.</p><p>Plumes of smoke rose from piles of rubble, occasional fires burning within. A couple large carcasses of the alien behemoths were visible where they had crashed into buildings after the portal had been closed, trails of destruction left from the impacts. The wails of sirens carried up from all over the area as emergency vehicles worked on starting to manage the aftereffects of the attack.</p><p>Natasha downed her own whiskey in a gulp and gave him several moments to stare before saying anything, her voice quiet. “Don’t do that.”</p><p>“Don’t do what?” Clint broodily asked, still not looking at her.</p><p>Which was frustrating enough, that he couldn’t at least comfortably do that.</p><p>She pursed her lips. “You’re not the one that brought and commanded the alien army. What happened here isn’t on you. It’s all on Loki.” She made sure to sympathetically soften her voice. “Stop blaming yourself.”</p><p>Clint morosely chuckled. “Doesn’t change the fact that half that half of New York is on fire because of aliens that I helped bring here, inadvertently or not.” </p><p>“Don’t overlook that you helped to stop the same aliens.”</p><p>He finally looked at her, all the lines in his face tight and the drawn circles under his eyes startlingly apparent. “No one’s forgetting this any time soon. I mean, shit,” he sighed while throwing his hands out, sending the rest of the whiskey momentarily sloshing around. “I’ll be lucky if Coulson doesn’t have me doing weekly psych evals for the next five years at minimum from this.” When Natasha’s expression stayed slightly too impassive he frowned at her. “Nat, whatever it is-.”</p><p>It took more effort than she would have liked to keep herself from swallowing. “I’ll tell you after you’ve slept.”</p><p>“Nat.” Clint couldn’t help the slightly desperate rising note to his voice, concern evident in the set of his brow while he searched her expression for some clue to the situation. “You’re scaring me.”</p><p>She gently took the bottle from his hand, hovering her fingers over his for an extra moment than was probably necessary while she looked him straight in the eyes. “You’re exhausted and I doubt Loki let you have any sleep while he had you. Take one of Stark’s many available bedrooms and get at least a few hours in before we start to deal with the aftereffects, Barton.”</p><p>His eyes darkened a shade. “I’ve been managing well enough-.”</p><p>“Don’t make me take you there myself, I will take you down again if I have to,” Natasha said with a note of warning before she softened her expression. “I’ll be right there and won’t let you sleep through anything important, but Clint, please. You need it.”</p><p>He stared at her for a second, his jaw tightly clenched before he gave another sigh and relaxed his shoulders. “Fine,” he absentmindedly flapped a hand at her, “I’ll sleep for a couple hours. And then I’m hearing what you’re not telling me.”</p><p>She nodded. “I promise.”</p><p>They only had to go down a few floors to find a guest room, and Clint quickly settled down, setting his bow and quiver aside in easy reach before stripping off his top tactical layers and almost immediately falling asleep as soon as he put his head to the pillow.</p><p>His sheer exhaustion in the moment aside, Natasha had always been impressed by his ability to instantaneously fall asleep practically anywhere on demand. She always needed at least a few minutes, and he managed to get surprisingly deep sleep despite being on alert enough that a single wrong sound could wake him up.</p><p>Natasha set her weapons aside and curled up in the chair she dragged over from the guest room’s living area to watch Clint as he slept.</p><p>His breathing was steady, his expression surprisingly peaceful under the circumstances.</p><p>Something unclenched in Natasha’s gut with relief at the sight. It was only a start, but it was something to have her partner back to himself.</p><p>Her belt buzzed, and she held back a sigh as she retrieved her phone from inside a pocket.</p><p>A text from Maria.</p><p>She carefully glanced back to the bed, gauging for any shift in position or other movement. </p><p>If Clint had woken up at the sound he wasn’t showing her. She suspected that it was more that he was exhausted enough to completely crash.</p><p>Figuring that he was doing well enough, Natasha opened the text. <i>Thought you might want to know that Stark and all have Loki safely on the way to the NY base with a whole group of accompanying agents</i>. Another text buzzed in. <i>Should we be concerned that you’re not coming in with them? How’s Barton?</i></p><p><i>We’re as good as we can be</i>, Natasha texted back. <i>I’m making him sleep.</i></p><p>Maria’s response was a few more moments in coming. <i>Is that good or bad?</i></p><p>Natasha hesitated for a second before typing. <i>He doesn’t like it but he needs it, especially before I catch him up on the last several days.</i></p><p>They both were silent for a moment, Maria going up and down with the typing signal before she responded. <i>Let me know if you need anything, I’ll see what I can do.</i></p><p>It was going to take a long time to adjust to not having Coulson around.</p><p>Natasha put the phone away and leaned her head against the back of the chair, briefly closing her eyes as she exhaled before looking back at Clint. They both still smelled all too strongly like dirt and soot with a side of blood, something acrid in the mix that she guessed was from the aliens.</p><p>At least only a fraction of the blood was theirs.</p><p>With the time for it and not much of anything else to do while she waited for him, she double checked to catalogue any injuries she had obtained during the course of the fight. The small cut on her forehead, a split bottom lip, a few of what were definitely going to become ugly bruises on her hip and thigh, the consistent twinge of her ankle that she’d need to visit medical just to check…</p><p>Clint looked to be relatively unscathed from the fight, thankfully, beyond a few small cuts and bruises. She guessed there were a few other bruises down his chest and legs, but at least there weren’t any slashes through his undershirt or pants. The most substantial injuries seemed to be from where she had bitten his wrist and the faint mark of the cognitive recalibration hit.</p><p>All together not too bad, especially for coming out on the other side of a genuine battle with aliens.</p><p>After a second she pulled her phone back out and started writing sections of her inevitable report. Two hours in Maria texted an update that Loki had been secured at the base under fulltime watch. It was another hour before Stark’s AI spoke in the room.</p><p>“Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton? Mr. Stark has asked that you hurry to the SHIELD base so that all the Avengers team can discuss what happens to Loki next with Director Fury. Deputy Director Hill has already arranged for transportation, which should be arriving shortly.”</p><p>Clint had shot up with a sharp inhale at the start of the message, instinctively reaching for his bow before realizing there was no active threat. “Who’s that?” he carefully asked, eyeing the ceiling with suspicion before glancing to Natasha.</p><p>“I am JARVIS, Agent Barton, Mr. Stark’s AI.”</p><p>He slowly nodded, shooting the ceiling a slightly incredulous look. “Right. The AI.”</p><p>Natasha stood, grabbing her belt and locking it back into place before nodding at Clint. “Anything you want to get out of the way before we go?”</p><p>“When do I get to hear the important thing you wanted me to wait for?” he drily asked while pulling his tactical layers back on and gearing up with practiced ease, not looking away from her beyond double checking that he was strapping everything through the right spot.</p><p>“On the way to the landing pad?”</p><p>Concern fell back over his expression. “How bad is it?”</p><p>She was starting for the door and waited for him to follow before replying. “How much do you remember from the Helicarrier?”</p><p>“I took out a rotor, infiltrated with the others, and was working on taking systems down and getting to Loki when you found me.” He paused for a deep breath, continuing in stride with her. “We fought, and you got through before hitting me really hard on the head, then I woke up in medical, we talked for a bit, then left with Captain America himself to get to the fight here.”</p><p>“And what have you heard already about what happened while you were unconscious?”</p><p>Clint hit the up button for the elevator and angled towards Natasha. “Loki escaped to get here and we were left with a mess on the Helicarrier and Manhattan. What else?”</p><p>“Coulson confronted Loki while he was threatening Thor.” Her voice was soft. “Loki killed him while he made his escape.”</p><p>Clint blinked at her, his eyes slowly widening before he briefly closed them, shakily inhaling. “Coulson’s dead?” His voice barely came out above a whisper.</p><p>She swallowed and wordlessly nodded, glancing down for a second. “Clint-.”</p><p>He pulled her against him into a tight hug with a single breath, burying his head against her shoulder and ignoring the small surprised sound she made. “Goddamn it,” he exhaled, “he had to play the hero. Goddamn it, Coulson.”</p><p>She closed her eyes and tightly hugged him back, only pulling away when the elevator dinged. “We’re supposed to hear about the funeral as soon as possible,” she somberly said while they stepped inside and she pressed the button for the roof.</p><p>Clint leaned against the nearest wall of the elevator with one shoulder, crossing his arms. “Do you know how it happened?”</p><p>“Not in detail.”</p><p>He was quiet for several floors, his voice quiet when he did talk again. “Did Fury or Hill tell you anything about what they’re thinking for me going forward?”</p><p>“Nothing negative.”</p><p>“Nat.”</p><p>She arched an eyebrow at him. “I’m not hiding anything. I’ve barely had time to get any updates from Maria, let alone discuss what Fury’s plan is for us. We’ve all been busy.”</p><p>A dark chuckle escaped Clint. “Sorry Nat, you might become a one-woman STRIKE team because of this.”</p><p>“It’s not STRIKE Team Delta without you,” she said, her eyes intense. “I’m not replacing you anytime soon, Clint, and you’re a damn good agent. No one’s forgetting that. Don’t be the one that does.”</p><p>They reached the roof and stepped out of the elevator, both instinctively scanning the surrounding skyline for any approaching aircraft.</p><p>“Looks like a Quinjet at three o’clock,” Clint commented after a moment before groaning. “Man, air clearances have got to be hell right now.”</p><p>She gave an affirmative hum before crossing her arms. “We’re only delaying this conversation until a good opportunity to actually discuss it.”</p><p>He nodded. “We’ll talk. I promise.” He shifted his weight between both feet. “Especially once we get Loki taken care of and I hear whether or not I’m being fired.”</p><p>“If Fury fires you,” Natasha lightly said, “I’m quitting in solidarity. We can look for a new job together.”</p><p>Clint managed a little laugh, sounding that much more entirely like himself. “Thanks for being a ride or die partner.”</p><p>They waited in comfortable quiet for the Quinjet to finish its approach to the Tower and quickly boarded, the pilots bringing them airborne before the bay door was halfway closed.</p><p>Natasha watched it shut, always more comfortable with visually ensuring that it acted as it was supposed to before looking away. “Do you want to talk about what your vote is going to be as far as Loki goes?”</p><p>“I know I’ll probably sleep a lot better going forward if I could stick an arrow through his eye socket, but I’m planning on being a little more tactful than that.” He casually shrugged with both shoulders. “Depends on what Thor says though for that, I suppose.”</p><p>“I don’t know that an arrow through the eye would kill him.”</p><p>“But it’d still hurt, and he’s certainly vain enough to feel it if it wouldn’t kill him,” Clint wryly remarked.</p><p>“And if you can’t enact any physical revenge?” Natasha asked with an even expression, not at all bothering to hide the fact of how intensely she was watching him.</p><p>Clint directly met her eyes. “I dunno. Guess I’ll just manage dreaming about it before letting go and moving on. Probably with a lot of psych evals on the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony dramatically sighed from where he was reclining in one of the conference room chairs. “I’m calling it now that Fury is purposefully making us wait.” He swept one hand through the air. “Getting us antsy and ready to go for whatever idea he's got in mind.”</p>
<p>Before anyone could respond the door swung open, Fury striding through and scanning over the gathered Avengers without so much as a blink.</p>
<p>Clint instinctually straightened a touch while Fury took his seat at the head of the table, the movement eliciting a brief upturned smile from Natasha. Some things were unchanged.</p>
<p>“We should not dwell here in conversation for too long,” Thor began. “I have dampened his magic for the time being but Loki is still cunning, we should not give him the time to plan an escape.”</p>
<p>“You don’t believe we can hold him,” Fury stated, evenly looking at Thor.</p>
<p>Bruce cleared his throat from where he sat to the side, leaning forward as he spoke. “He did get out of a cell designed to hold the Other Guy that was one of SHIELD’S best. If he can get out of that, I don’t see how anything else can do much better.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention that he caused plenty of problems from inside the cell,” Natasha tightly said.</p>
<p>“Except he also had his, ah, magic, then.” Steve frowned and looked to Thor. “Are you saying that he could independently work his way out of those cuffs or somehow break the dampening effect?”</p>
<p>Everyone followed suit in looking at Thor.</p>
<p>He slightly shrugged. “I would not put it past Loki’s capabilities, in time. And I do not think it is worth the risk to keep him here on Midgard accordingly.” Thor slightly held his chin up. “Asgard is the best suited to handle him.”</p>
<p>Fury clasped his hands together on the table. “And that saves Loki from having to deal with any of our justice.”</p>
<p>Thor raised a brow. “What justice would that be, exactly?”</p>
<p>Clint let a dark note fall over his expression. “I’d definitely appreciate that he not get carted off to Asgard just to get a slap on the wrist. He’s still responsible for a lot of brainwashing and murder, let alone invading with an alien army.”</p>
<p>Sympathy flooded Thor’s eyes. “Agent Barton, I do understand your frustration-.”</p>
<p>Tony cut him off, gesturing between Clint and Thor. “No, he brings up a good point. Would he just get a slap on the wrist and then back to the princely life? Maybe a little house arrest tacked on to sound more serious?”</p>
<p>Thor immediately narrowed his eyes. “Have a care how you speak, despite Loki’s royal status his actions here would in no way be ignored in sentencing him.” His voice was tight with warning.</p>
<p>“And is there any accountability for treating him accordingly?” Fury asked.</p>
<p>“I swear to return at the soonest opportunity to provide an update on Loki’s sentencing. It will take some time to repair the Bifrost suitably for travel, but it will be one of Asgard’s highest priorities.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to pretend that I love the idea of bringing him out of any tangible sense of justice just to make sure he doesn’t use his magic for something we’re unclear on.” Clint had apparently picked up a pen from somewhere in the room and idly twirled it between his fingers with one hand as he spoke. “You’re absolutely set that we couldn’t just keep a close eye on him and look out for his master plan on getting his magic back, or whatever he would end up concocting?”</p>
<p>Fury slightly cleared his throat. “Are you volunteering for Loki watch, Barton?”</p>
<p>“Being in my head wasn’t strictly a one-way street, I would at least be coming with some knowledge of how he works. Not that I’d love the duty, but it’d be something useful,” Clint drily said.</p>
<p>Both Fury and Natasha subtly cast him careful looks at that.</p>
<p>It either was a request to be taken off field work or providing a purpose for when he inevitably thought he’d be taken off field work.</p>
<p>“What did you gather of Loki’s motivations in this attack?” Thor almost immediately asked, his voice equally layered in concern and curiosity.</p>
<p>“Easy, he wanted to rule, he wanted to get attention and praise,” Tony dismissively said, ignoring the way Clint had paused at the question.</p>
<p>Fury narrowed his good eye. “I believe Thor was alluding to a suspected deeper motivation, Stark.”</p>
<p>Clint nodded and hesitated for a second before replying. “I got the sense of some fear over whoever put that scepter in his hands underneath seizing that throne that he felt he was owed. Nothing to take away that he was very much in charge of the brainwashing and murder, but something was there.”</p>
<p>“Like someone was pulling on Loki’s strings a little,” Steve added on with a sideways look between Clint and Thor.</p>
<p>Natasha furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. “Whoever was in charge of the alien army.”</p>
<p>“The Chitauri,” Thor somberly said before breaking into a deep frown. “As to the identity of the leader who would presumably have backed Loki, I would need to consult with my father and Asgard’s gatekeeper.”</p>
<p>“So another reason for Asgard,” Steve said, flattening a hand to the table surface.</p>
<p>“If you take Loki back, do you believe it’s a possibility to receive some sentencing on Asgard that also allows room for sentencing here?” Fury asked Thor after a moment.</p>
<p>A faintly incredulous note crossed Thor’s features. “By what governing body, may I ask? Midgard is divided and I cannot foresee any relevant organization to this incident with Loki not squabbling over who has the right to punish him and to what degree.”</p>
<p>“Well he’s not wrong,” Clint leaned over to murmur to Natasha beneath his breath.</p>
<p>Fury impassively stared at Thor. “SHIELD alone would handle Loki, we wouldn’t involve the various other government bodies.”</p>
<p>The immediate eye roll Tony gave was practically audible. “Right,” he ruefully said, “because it’s not as though the alien invaders secret didn’t already get out when these Chitauri came out of a giant portal to attack New York City and were widely publicized. But sure, agency secrets.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t about any aliens, Stark.” Fury’s stare slid to him. “SHIELD is equipped for clandestine matters, and the general public is already going to have enough on their plate with the Chitauri, let alone getting to focus on a homicidal alien prince. No one wants to deal with anyone clamoring for the story on that shit, so we aren’t going to put it out there. The aliens that fell out of the sky and the Avengers that stopped them will be more than enough.”</p>
<p>Bruce drummed his fingers on the table and cautiously looked around at everyone. “Are we the Avengers? Is this sticking as an actual team?”</p>
<p>“If we are,” Steve firmly started to say while evenly regarding Fury, “we don’t work for SHIELD. We can communicate and share information, but we operate separately.”</p>
<p>Tony whistled. “Are you just assuming that I’m bankrolling this team of yours, Rogers?”</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint shared an <i>oh boy</i> look.</p>
<p>Well held irritation flashed through Steve’s eyes as he frowned at Tony. “I never said it was my team-.”</p>
<p>He waved a dismissive hand at Steve. “If everyone’s on board, I’ll be the funds. I’m already brainstorming ways to redo parts of the Tower, maybe even rename to Avengers Tower. It’d be a catchy home base, like the Hall of Justice.”</p>
<p>Bruce faintly smiled at the name.</p>
<p>Thor eagerly nodded. “I cannot entirely guarantee how quickly I could return, but we fought well together. I would enjoy the chance to continue that and help protect this world.”</p>
<p>“Besides providing updates on Loki, in your current plan,” Clint pointedly reminded.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Romanoff?” Tony directly met her gaze. “You in?”</p>
<p>She spared a glance to Fury, catching what might have been a proud smile as the edge of his mouth twitched up for a moment. “I’m in with Agent Barton.”</p>
<p>“No offense, Legolas, but I think we all want some psych evals done first before we start your Avengers membership, just to make sure Loki’s really gone from your head.”</p>
<p>Clint nodded, keeping his expression neutral. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for understanding.” Tony swiveled in his chair to directly face Bruce. “I’d really appreciate having someone with a biology background around, Dr. Banner. Not that the Other Guy doesn’t have his moments, but I can promise you a safe lab with a place to stay and some funding.”</p>
<p>Bruce thoughtfully paused, watching Tony as if to make sure he wasn’t about to add on a quip to alter the offer before giving a response. “That sounds very considerate. And-”</p>
<p>“Top of the line, hard to find, you name it, just get me a list.”</p>
<p>Fury cleared his throat. “Let’s be clear where we all currently stand with the plan. Concerning Loki, everyone will compromise and Thor will take him back to Asgard for the time being, where some level of punishment will be enacted. Thor will then come back here as an Avenger when he can and act as the liaison between SHIELD and Asgard when it comes to deciding what we get to do with Loki. We’ll proceed from there.”</p>
<p>“I can live with it,” Clint tightly said after a moment, putting his pen down on the table as he finished.</p>
<p>“I think it’s the best option right now,” Steve agreed.</p>
<p>“And is there anything else anyone would like to bring forward?” Fury looked into everyone’s eyes as he scanned over them.</p>
<p>“If not,” Tony began after a beat, “anyone else feel like some shawarma for dinner? I saw that place earlier and it sounds really good, plus team bonding?” He grinned and pointed at Natasha when she didn’t hold back a small smile. “That’s a yes from Romanoff, I’m calling it.”</p>
<p>Under vastly different circumstances Fury might have rolled his eye at Tony’s pitch. Instead, he pushed back from the table to stand in an easy motion. “Then if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got an intelligence organization to run.”</p>
<p>“Everyone else up for shawarma?” Tony asked after Fury left.</p>
<p>“I too am curious about this dish,” Thor hummed.</p>
<p>Natasha refused the idea of either Tony or Thor flying the rest of them into Manhattan and instead pulled a favor with Maria to get a Quinjet with clearance to fly back into the city, dropping them off at Stark Tower before they went to the shawarma place.</p>
<p>It was only after they all settled down with their food that they grew especially quiet, everyone thinking back to all the events of the day and seemingly finally letting the exhaustion hit them.</p>
<p>“New part of the plan, we send Thor and Loki off and then we all take a well-deserved break for a bit before starting this team thing, short of another alien invasion in the meantime,” Tony said with a yawn.</p>
<p>No one disagreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know some of the details of how SHIELD functions in the MCU are kinda ambiguous from time to time so I'm definitely operating mainly from a headcanon basis, and there'll definitely be some more details of that which will become more relevant in the future.</p>
<p>And as much as I can see some reasons for Steve to end up working with SHIELD in canon, you cannot convince me that the Steve of 2012 Avengers just decided to immediately start running missions with them after some of those events in the movie. He's been around them long enough to start to understand the role the play and all, but he's not jumping to join the secrets.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After sending Thor and Loki off in Central Park, Clint and Natasha went back to the New York base to talk with Fury.</p>
<p>They were stuck with waiting outside for several minutes.</p>
<p>Clint leaned his head back against the wall with a perturbed sigh. “Feels just like getting called into the principal’s office again. Uncomfortable waiting chairs and everything.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take your word for it,” Natasha lightly said, casting him an amused look. “And we’re not in trouble.”</p>
<p>“Fury’s still making us wait outside his office.”</p>
<p>“Barton.”</p>
<p>He shrugged at her, his gaze briefly going distant. “I know, I’m just anxious to hear the verdict.”</p>
<p>The office door opened, Maria stepping out with an even expression that barely turned into a sympathetic smile. “Barton, Romanoff. Congratulations on the Avengers.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Hill.”</p>
<p>Neither Natasha or Clint missed the signs of dried up tears in Maria’s eyes.</p>
<p>Natasha did return the sympathetic smile, letting a note of concern bleed through into her eyes. “Any updates yet?” she softly asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave that to the Director.” Maria politely nodded at Clint and Natasha before leaving, allowing them to step into the office.</p>
<p>Fury sat at his desk, hands folded in front of him on top of several folders. “Barton, Romanoff. Thank you for coming.” He paused for a half second. “I take it I would have heard if something had gone wrong with Thor and Loki?”</p>
<p>They easily settled into the two chairs on the other side of the desk, Clint giving a small nod in response to the question. “They successfully left with the Tesseract.”</p>
<p>Fury leaned slightly forward. “I wanted to discuss your future with SHIELD.”</p>
<p>Natasha arched a brow while Clint unconsciously braced. “In the context of the Avengers or otherwise?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Both.” Fury unfolded his hands, flattening them on top of the folders. “I’m placing both of you on indefinite leave as field agents until we can figure out what details the press and any witnesses may have gotten about you. We won’t compromise the clandestine and covert part of clandestine and covert affairs.”</p>
<p>Natasha was surprised that her jaw did slightly clench. She had been expecting something like this, tying them up until SHIELD could determine if they had been compromised. “Understood, sir.”</p>
<p>“And outside of running field ops?” Clint asked.</p>
<p>“You’re meeting with a therapist on a bi-weekly basis until they give you the green light to return to activity, and any field work only comes back for consideration after you pass multiple active stressor tests and everyone’s confident that Loki is gone. Whatever considerations the Avengers would have for you, that’s their own call.” Fury slid a folder over towards Clint. “Dr. Katz has some forms she would like to fill out prior to your first meeting.”</p>
<p>Clint took the folder and curiously flipped through a few pages. Space for him to fill out his stress levels with details, how he had been sleeping, the contents of his dreams, a self-evaluation on his mental state, all together nothing he was surprised to see. “Understood.”</p>
<p>“And beyond the current indefinite leave, once the Avengers figure out what to be and the according time investment, your position at SHIELD will be up for further discussion. Until then, you both are still agents of SHIELD and retain access to the according off-duty resources until further notice.” Fury pushed another folder towards both of them. “Inside are the details of your indefinite leave for you to review.”</p>
<p>Natasha pulled her folder onto her lap. “Anything else, sir?” she carefully asked.</p>
<p>His expression went solemn. “The arrangements for Coulson’s funeral are almost all finished. There’ll be a SHIELD service at two PM on Friday here on the base, shortly followed by a graveside service to include non-SHIELD personnel.”</p>
<p>A mournful meow punctuated the end of the sentence, almost eliciting an annoyed sigh out of Fury.</p>
<p>Natasha leaned down to scratch Goose behind the ears as the cat walked under her chair. “Yeah,” she murmured to Goose, “me too.”</p>
<p>Clint also leaned down towards Goose, adjusting his hold on his folders and scratching her under her chin. “I know Goose, it sucks.”</p>
<p>With another meow Goose hurried around the desk to hop up in Fury’s lap, curling up with a content purr as he obligingly ran a hand down her back.</p>
<p>After a second he looked between Clint and Natasha. “Any questions?”</p>
<p>Natasha’s hair bounced as she slightly cocked her head to the side, curiously regarding Fury. “Are you intending to be involved with the Avengers in any capacity?”</p>
<p>The corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile. “I think it’s been made very clear that Rogers and Stark especially don’t want direct SHIELD involvement, but if you think you can convince them that I can provide some valuable input, that’s up to you.”</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha nodded back in eerily perfect unison. “Understood.”</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Fury said as they stood to leave, a note of amusement in his expression. “You’re going to need it with Stark.”</p>
<p>Natasha broke into a smirk. “I can handle Stark.”</p>
<p>Clint waited until they were outside the office and had closed the door before saying anything more, holding up his folders as he spoke. “Gotta admit, that went better than I was afraid it might. The indefinite leave kinda stings, but then I don’t think it’s exactly a surprise for either of us.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” she hummed. “We just have to figure out how to spend some actual lengthy downtime, short of Stark redoing his timetable.”</p>
<p>He paused beside her as they passed the vacant secretary’s desk. “Yeah, don’t think I’ll be able to join you on too much of that.”</p>
<p>A little “Oh” slipped out of Natasha before she could help it, followed by her quickly steeling her features. The sentiment had surprised her.</p>
<p>
  <i>Why had it surprised her…?</i>
</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Clint drew the word out for a second and ran a hand through the back of his hair, exhaling a moment later. “I’m still fine, really,” he started to explain in a slight rush, “I just want to take some time by myself and make sure that he’s really gone. And I know you would just want to help me and I appreciate the perspective you’re coming from, Nat, I really do, but…” He nervously trailed off, only staring at her with carefully held apprehension.</p>
<p>“But?” Natasha prompted after several seconds of quiet while taking a half step towards him and not breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes for a second and tipped his head fractionally back with an exhale before looking back at her. “But I’m scared that I’m going to hurt you,” he quietly admitted.</p>
<p>“I already took you in a fight under these conditions.”</p>
<p>“I know, I…” He spread his arms in a gesture of uncertainty. “It’s the things he made me think, living nightmares about killing you. I think he’s gone and all, but until someone else helps to confirm that, it’s not worth the risk to you, Nat. I’m not gonna take that chance of something latent hanging around just so we can crash with <i>Star Wars</i> on my couch.”</p>
<p>She flattened her lips into a tight line and folded her arms at him. “Are you planning on entirely keeping me in the dark then?”</p>
<p>“You’re my partner, you’re the first person I’m going to give significant updates and all too, I promise. I just… you know how it is, when you’ve been unmade. Sorting through all the pieces on the other side, you need some space to remember or figure what you are after that.”</p>
<p>She hated how true his words rang and hated that she was feeling so personally hurt by the discussion. It was practical and exactly what she would have done. It shouldn’t be bothering her like it did.</p>
<p>“I’m concerned for you, Clint,” she settled for admitting after debating for words.</p>
<p>His expression went sympathetic, eyes soft with understanding. “I know, I know, if we were exactly reversed I’d feel the exact same way. But I’m okay, I promise. Really.”</p>
<p>She knew full well how important it was to give him the space for his choice. Even though it wouldn’t stop bothering her.</p>
<p>“If you change your mind, don’t hesitate to ask.” She held up her chin. “I know where to find you, Barton.”</p>
<p>He warmly chuckled, breaking into a full smile. “I’d expect nothing less, Romanoff.”</p>
<p>They continued walking together to the base’s garage, stopping by their respective cars.</p>
<p>Natasha unlocked hers while addressing him. “Should I expect any potential plans before Friday?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Clint said with a head shake, barely hesitating before adding on, “Do you want to drive over together or separate for the service?”</p>
<p>She glanced down as she slipped her fingers under the door handle. “I was planning on picking up a couple dozen of his favorite donuts on the way.”</p>
<p>“It’s what he would’ve wanted,” Clint bittersweetly said before clearing his throat. “I’ll meet you over there and we can head over together, if that’s alright?”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you then,” Natasha agreed, giving him a little parting wave before they both hopped into their cars and went their separate ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In their first day and a half of indefinite leave, Clint went to his first session with Dr. Katz. There was definite work to be done, but she seemed to agree that he was doing relatively well, all things considered. Some things were only going to get better with time and distance, after all.</p>
<p>Natasha cleaned out the bare bones content of her apartment’s freezer and fridge before taking a shopping run, adopting a blonde wig while she was out. No need to risk the red and potentially complicate the situation with SHIELD any further. With her food suitably restocked (and several easily reheatable meals in the mix), she settled in with whatever was on the TV while cleaning out her guns and double checking that her Widow’s Bites were still performing as they should.</p>
<p>Friday morning they met at what had been Coulson’s favorite bakery in the city and picked out a variety of donut flavors, sticking with some old favorites and branching out to a few new flavors.</p>
<p>(“He would’ve liked this one,” Clint murmured to Natasha.</p>
<p>She comfortingly brushed the back of her hand against his. “I know.”)</p>
<p>The donut box earned a few raised eyebrows from agents they passed, but everyone knew not to question Hawkeye and Black Widow, especially at their SO’S funeral service.</p>
<p> Of course, some of those stares also had to do with the spread of rumors about what had happened to Clint.</p>
<p>He set the donuts down by the Wall of Valor before stepping back to stand by Natasha and Maria, swallowing as he moved.</p>
<p>They watched as Coulson’s name was put up on the Wall, followed by Fury giving a few brief words before sending everyone present back to business.</p>
<p>Burials would be handled quietly if an agent didn’t have particular family to speak of, an extra layer of precaution to keep any enemies from finding their grave. Coulson’s was only getting more of a service for the non-SHIELD Avengers to attend.</p>
<p>If they were being honest, Clint and Natasha found the SHIELD service hard enough to go through, let alone the addition of something at the graveside. They’d guess that Maria felt much the same.</p>
<p>She waited until most of the agents had filtered out of the area before walking up to run her fingers over the nameplate, Clint and Natasha watching behind her. “He’d appreciate the donuts,” Maria quietly said after a moment, glancing back over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“We got all his favorites,” Clint said, his voice catching as he finished and tears glimmering in the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>“I need a drink,” Maria sighed as she stepped back from the wall, turning around to face them. “My office?”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded. “Quickly.”</p>
<p>Inside her office, Maria pulled out three tumblers and a bottle of tequila from a lower desk drawer and poured with a steady hand. She was the first to hold her tumbler up in a toast. “To Coulson.”</p>
<p>“To Coulson,” Natasha and Clint chorused before they tipped their tumblers back.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was another week before Tony texted Natasha, exactly at eight o’clock in the morning.</p>
<p>She figured he had been up tinkering with something mechanical and elected to wait until a decent hour to text. Personally she would have aimed for earlier, but she had to give him points for trying to be considerate.</p>
<p>
  <i>Time to get the team back together? I think I’ve got the Tower almost ready for the new residents.</i>
</p>
<p>He had great timing, admittedly. Indefinite leave was far from one of her favorite things and she was getting bored with sticking close and waiting for the Avengers reunion, especially while things were still inconclusive on the SHIELD front.</p>
<p><i>Is moving in required?</i> she texted back.</p>
<p>Tony’s response came almost immediately. <i>It doesn’t have to be, but it’ll help with the teamwork.</i> A second passed before a second text came in. <i>How do you think Agent Barton’s coming along?</i></p>
<p>She paused for a moment at that, debating what to say. Clint’s sessions were coming along well, Dr. Katz was confirming that he was free of Loki beyond the inevitable lingering nightmares. Field work clearance for SHIELD was still going to be a bit in coming, and she was right with Fury on wanting to test how Clint handled active situations under a controlled environment before clearing him.</p>
<p>Summarizing that would be good enough.</p>
<p>
  <i>He’s clear of Loki and ready for the team, just going to be a bit longer before getting back on the field.</i>
</p>
<p>Another few moments before a response. <i>He never actually gave me his number, so I’m hoping you’ll tell him?</i></p>
<p>Natasha smiled at that. Clint had certainly played along with Tony’s unabashed reservations. <i>I will, but don’t plan on keeping me as a messenger in the future, Stark. I’ll start charging for my services.</i></p>
<p>His response was almost immediate. <i>Noted, Romanoff. Is tomorrow too soon, around noon?</i></p>
<p>
  <i>We’ll be there.</i>
</p>
<p>She waited to see if he gave another response before calling Clint.</p>
<p>He answered on the second ring. “Mmm, Nat?” His voice sounded slightly heavy with sleep.</p>
<p>“Let me guess, fell back asleep after your stretches?” she asked with a touch of wryness.</p>
<p>“I overslept,” he said with a yawn and a background rustle of blankets that had to be him sitting up in bed. “Emergency or casual?”</p>
<p>“Business.”</p>
<p>She could almost hear him straightening to attention. “Stark called?”</p>
<p>“Technically he texted, but yes, the team’s getting back together.”</p>
<p>Clint hummed an affirmative sound. “Is this asking me what I want you to tell him or is this letting me know what you said?”</p>
<p>“Any issues with you being ready for the team, just not necessarily to get back in the field?” Natasha tucked her legs underneath herself and leaned back on her couch, keeping the phone steady by her ear. “Unless if something’s changed since last night’s update?”</p>
<p>“No, that’s where I’m at.” A subtle note of rueful disappointment layered his voice.</p>
<p>That would be best addressed in person. “We need to be at Stark Tower by noon tomorrow. I’m not sure what he has planned, before you ask, just the time.”</p>
<p>Clint chuckled. “There’s a mark of someone who doesn’t know the first thing about a briefing.”</p>
<p>She laughed back. “This team’s going to need a lot of work.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready to see you order them around,” he teased.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I’m not the leader this team needs.” Natasha tipped her head against the back of the couch. “You know that.”</p>
<p>“Aww, Nat. You don’t have to be the leader to be a voice of reason. And I’ll be right there to back you up.”</p>
<p>“You’re forgetting that, what we pulled off as a team aside, you’re the only one that entirely trusts me. Stark’s only communicating because of Natalie, and Rogers is going to be leery because of SHIELD. And Banner… we’ll see how involved he even wants to be, but being SHIELD isn’t helping with him either.”</p>
<p>“Plus me being the only one that trusts you isn’t even the best thing after what happened with Loki?” Clint continued as she slightly huffed. “Even if they’re not gonna say it, we know where they’re coming from.”</p>
<p>Natasha adjusted how she sat on her legs. “This isn’t going to be easy.”</p>
<p>“No,” he agreed with a sigh, again shifting in the blankets, “I just have a feeling it’s going to be worth it.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” Natasha quietly agreed.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Happy greeted them in the Stark Tower lobby when they arrived at 11:30, quickly ushering them into the elevator and prompting JARVIS to take them all the way to the lounge floor.</p>
<p>Clint whistled as the elevator doors opened. “Guess Stark took the attack as a cue to redecorate.”</p>
<p>The entire space had been opened up another floor into a larger lounge, divided into top and bottom with a balcony like level wrapping around the top of the room and stairs on either end. As they walked further into the area, they also noticed stairs to a lower level beyond a railing. The main level was comfortably arranged with chairs and couches, and the whole area was encased with glass and light fixture accents.</p>
<p>Tony stood from one of the couches and turned towards them, extending his arms out in greeting. “Hey, you made it. Do you want the tour, since you’re early?”</p>
<p>“I’d wait until we’re all here.” Natasha casually continued her scan of the area, instinctively cataloguing exits and vantage points. Maybe even spots to hide some weaponry, if the Tower became lasting lodging.</p>
<p>“Then feel free to make yourself comfortable in the meantime.” Tony gestured beyond them. “If you’re up for any day drinking beyond circumstances of just saving the city, I moved the bar over there. I’ve also got some fruit juices in the mini fridge if you’d rather go for something non-alcoholic. Oh, and there are some snacks over there too.”</p>
<p>Clint cast him a questioning look. “Are you throwing a party or are we pulling the Avengers back together?”</p>
<p>“Trust me, Barton, this is nowhere near a party.” Tony pointed at him. “But we’ll have one, when you’re fully back in the swing of things. This ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ thing is worth celebrating.”</p>
<p>“Are you including or discounting Thor?” Natasha asked over her shoulder while she started to walk over towards the bar area.</p>
<p>“We can have multiple parties, whenever Thor makes his way back to Earth,” Tony said with an easy shrug. “They’re good for morale.”</p>
<p>Clint gave a sideways nod before following Natasha over to the bar, leaning against the side with seats while she checked the refrigerator. “Any apple?”</p>
<p>They both ignored Tony snorting from behind while she pulled the bottle of apple juice out, setting it on the bar counter in front of Clint before she grabbed two glasses. “Shot or an actual drink?”</p>
<p>“I’ll go for a drink.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, the master assassins are going first thing for the apple juice? Do you only do alcoholic drinks at work and after saving the world?” Tony incredulously asked, both eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>Natasha wryly raised one back while she poured. “You of all people should value the importance of iron.”</p>
<p>Tony blinked before breaking into a faintly amused smile. “First of all, the suit’s actually-.”</p>
<p>JARVIS interrupted. “Happy has just put Captain Rogers onto the elevator, Mr. Stark. Would you like me to inform Dr. Banner that he will be the last planetside Avenger in attendance?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead and tell him everyone else moved up the timetable on us, yeah.”</p>
<p>Clint innocently shrugged. “It never hurts to be early.” He covertly winked at Natasha before chugging his apple juice. “All the better to find out what you had in mind for us.”</p>
<p>Tony dismissively flapped a hand at him. “If you don’t like this reunion complain to Rogers, he’s the one that planned it. I just provided the venue and accommodations.”</p>
<p>“So much for taking a break before starting the team, then?” Natasha lightly asked, fixing Tony with a curious look as she spoke.</p>
<p>He didn’t budge under her attention. “Sounds like it was keeping Rogers up in the middle of the night, and I imagine we all were a little tired of waiting. We’re not that type of people.”</p>
<p>The elevator dinged to signal Steve’s arrival. His eyes went slightly wide as he started to take in the new lounge, walking in a small circle just beyond the elevator to look across the whole scope of the room. “Wow,” he commented after a moment when he focused on Tony. “You weren’t kidding about redoing the place.”</p>
<p>Tony offhandedly shrugged. “Yeah, I seized the moment.”</p>
<p>Steve politely nodded towards Clint and Natasha. “Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton. It’s good to see you.” He paused on Clint. “How’re you feeling these days?”</p>
<p>“Best as can be reasonably expected, but we’ve been comfortable that it’s just working through residual trauma from Loki and not anything more direct in my head since shortly right after.”</p>
<p>“Is that just as far as psychological evaluations or does that extend to field work?”</p>
<p>Natasha watched Clint’s reaction over her glass. He almost imperceptibly flinched at the question, his expression almost too even. Regardless of understanding, the topic still stung. A tight note carried into his voice as he admitted, “I’ve got some tests I’d like to pass before jumping back into field work.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of that,” Tony interjected, “do we need to be concerned about your SHIELD backgrounds including some spying for Fury?” He cleared his throat at Natasha. “You wouldn’t be here if we didn’t feel like we could start to trust you, but it’s happened before, so can you really blame us?”</p>
<p>Steve frowned and shifted his weight, the movement almost comically uncomfortable on his body frame. “Tony…”</p>
<p>“No,” Natasha flatly told Tony, “we’re not spying for Fury. We’re not spying for anyone.”</p>
<p>“Officially we’re even on indefinite leave from SHIELD, take from that as you will,” Clint drily added on after a moment.</p>
<p>“Huh.” Tony looked thoughtful. “Interesting decision.”</p>
<p>After the elevator gave another ding, Bruce stepped into the lounge area, the fact of his not looking around at the room evidencing that he had been at the Tower for a while already. He did glance between everyone’s faces, but didn’t directly meet anyone’s eyes besides Tony’s before giving a little wave. “Uh, hi everyone. It’s good to see you again.”</p>
<p>It had been there with their other interactions, but Clint couldn’t miss the way Natasha continued to carefully regard Bruce. He was aware that there had been a Hulk incident on the Helicarrier and figured that she had been involved, but wasn’t sure how to bring it up or how that would be received.</p>
<p>And he seemed nice enough, when not big and green and angry. It wasn’t hard to guess that, despite her reason for caution, Natasha knew how important it was to make sure he felt trusted to be a part of the team going forward.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the flexibility, Bruce.” Tony clapped his hands together. “Now that we’re all here, do you want to start with a tour of the Tower or business?”</p>
<p>“Tour sounds good,” Clint said at the same time Steve said, “Business.”</p>
<p>After a split-second of staring at each other Clint shrugged at Steve. “Sounds like you’re the one in charge here, Captain.”</p>
<p>Surprise flashed through Steve’s features. “We can do the tour first if you really want-.”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Clint interrupted, “probably better to find out the details before getting lured in with Stark Tower amenities anyways.”</p>
<p>“I’m hurt,” Tony lightly said, no trace of actual sadness in his voice and a teasing glint in his eye.</p>
<p>Natasha rolled her eyes at him while she stepped out from behind the bar. “I think you’ll manage, Stark.”</p>
<p>They all went to comfortably settle in the middle area with the couches and chairs, fanning out in a large circle across the furniture. Clint and Natasha shared a couch, Tony took the chair to their right while Bruce took the couch to their left, and Steve sat on the couch across from them.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat to begin. “Obviously we all worked together pretty well in the moment, but we weren’t as connected a team as we could be. And if this is going to work as well as we think it should, we’re going to have to put in the work for that. Team trainings, team activities beside any personal preparation.”</p>
<p>“Did Stark build adequate facilities for training together?” Natasha asked.</p>
<p>Tony nodded. “Hey JARVIS, would you mind pulling up the visuals of the training rooms?”</p>
<p>Tiny beams of blue tinged light quickly formed a simulated model of a large room in front of them, the walls appearing to be padded and with various equipment pieces that made it almost resemble an American Ninja Warrior course times two.</p>
<p>“We’ve got the obstacle room, better name pending,” Tony started to explain. “If Bruce decides he wants to do more than the science side it’ll probably need some Hulk-proofing, but we’ll get to that when that day comes.”</p>
<p>“If,” Bruce quietly added to himself, glancing down for a second.</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint couldn’t help instinctively watching his reaction before focusing back on the model as it changed into what looked to be a fairly blank room.</p>
<p>“Simulation room, so we can run various scenarios with JARVIS’ help. Still working on some of the physicality here but it should work pretty well.” Tony paused as the model shifted into a large gym. “And some typical training areas with gym equipment. If your favorite machine is missing just let me know and we’ll see to getting it. And,” Tony leaned forward to spin the model around so that one side was closer to Clint and Natasha, “I added on a range area for you with the guns and the bow. Let me know if it needs some tweaking.”</p>
<p>“We’ll have to check it out,” Clint said while Natasha nodded.</p>
<p>“While we’re on the topic of the building,” Tony started with a sideways glance at Steve, “JARVIS, can you pull up the floor view?”</p>
<p>“Would you like the color coding as well?”</p>
<p>“That’d be great.” Tony waited for an outside view of the Tower to appear before continuing, first pointing at a white shaded block of floors. “This chunk down here includes all the training facilities. Everyone’s respective floors are color coded here, we’ve got Thor in the penthouse for easier flying, Barton below that since he likes to be up high, and Romanoff the next one down. Next is Steve, and I’m closest to the party deck since I still have suit access on the balcony. Bruce is the only one that’s below the party deck so he’s close to the labs. Everyone’s got individual kitchens and all on their floors but we’ve also got a dining room below the ballroom and some floors with general leisure activities. Your library, game room, movie theater, etcetera.” He paused for a second. “Anything else important I’m forgetting, JARVIS?”</p>
<p>JARVIS made a chunk of floors flash. “The headquarters of Avengers operations, sir.”</p>
<p>Tony snapped his fingers. “Yes, we have that. Armory, war room, the works. We’ll figure out what all we need there as we go. Hopefully you’ll all feel free to make recommendations and comments on that as we go.”</p>
<p>Natasha watched as the Tower model slowly spun around in front of them. “You put this all together quickly.”</p>
<p>A distant note entered Tony’s eyes. “I had several nights I wasn’t sleeping after the fight, I needed something to do.”</p>
<p>Everyone was quiet for a moment, briefly lost in individual thought.</p>
<p>Steve finally leaned forward to adjust the model, his movements far more hesitant than Tony’s as he pointed towards the training facilities chunk. “JARVIS, can we get back to looking at the obstacle room?”</p>
<p>“Hold that thought, JARVIS, let me show you how to work this a little more, Rogers.” Tony stood and walked over to by Steve, reaching for the model. “Here, you can literally pull out the floor from the building and all we have to do is zoom in like this, get rid of the other rooms and there you go.” He made the appropriate hand motions as he explained.</p>
<p>“I’ll try to remember that,” Steve commented back with only a touch of annoyance. As Tony sat back down he adjusted the view of the obstacle room. “I was thinking we could take a day to settle in and then have a team training two days from now? I have a few ideas laid out to start in the obstacle room.”</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint shared a communicative look before she replied. “We’ll be here.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we can tackle the rest of our business on the tour, Steve, now that we’ve already partially introduced the rest of the building.”</p>
<p>Steve nodded back. “If everyone wants.”</p>
<p>Clint shrugged. “No time like the present.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The fact remains that I will never be over 'everyone living in the Tower with their own floors and all', so back to those 2012 hallmarks we go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first Avengers team training did not go nearly as well as Steve had hoped for.</p>
<p>From the very beginning, Steve and Tony had started with a small argument about the permissibility of involving the Iron Man armor in the training. Tony insisted that he needed to train with what he would normally be geared up in. Steve insisted that he needed to learn more on how to handle himself outside of the suit.</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint were fine with going along with Steve’s suggestions while sharing <i>this will be interesting</i> looks at the military approach he was taking.</p>
<p>No surprise that Tony was chafing at that alone.</p>
<p>They ended up slipping off to use the other side of the room on their own when Tony and Steve broke into a small shouting match.</p>
<p>She had debated intervening, but opted to leave them to it. When Tony left with a huff, she and Clint only waited to confirm that Steve was done with the day before heading out themselves up to the living room area on Clint’s floor.</p>
<p>“I still don’t know how the hell I want to decorate this,” Clint loudly sighed as he collapsed onto the couch. “A whole floor in a skyscraper is a lot.”</p>
<p>“It’s an adjustment,” Natasha agreed as she sat beside him, tucking her legs up underneath and angling towards him, propping her head up against one hand rested on the back of the couch. “Today was a reminder why it’s easier to just have a partner and not a whole team,” she sighed. “I lucked out with you.”</p>
<p>Clint grinned. “Aww, Nat. I wouldn’t want to be a STRIKE team without you either.”</p>
<p>A corner of her mouth quirked up for a second before she gave a small sigh. “This team might only work in crisis situations.”</p>
<p>“We’re just in the beginning bumps, I still believe that it’ll work out somehow.” He pointedly arched a brow, part of his grin remaining. “Hell, when we started working together it wasn’t anywhere close to smooth sailing, and look at us now.”</p>
<p>She smirked at that, faintly amused. “And what do you think worked?”</p>
<p>“Plain and simple, we had to learn to trust each other.” Clint thoughtfully paused. “Should probably tell Rogers that, that we can work on coordinated obstacle approaches until the sun goes down but it’s not going to matter until we really trust each other.”</p>
<p>She cocked her head slightly to the side, ignoring the loose curl that brushed forward against her cheek. “You take Rogers, I’ll take Stark?”</p>
<p>“As long as this is a short-term thing, consoling them when they can’t get along,” Clint said with a frown.</p>
<p>“We’re not making a habit of babysitting them,” Natasha drily agreed. “Only trying to help them help themselves to get past this point in the dynamic.”</p>
<p>“But while they’re calming down,” Clint started to say while leaning forward to grab the TV remote, “might as well take advantage of Stark’s movie selection. I still need to show you the 1999 <i>Mummy</i>.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” She shifted closer while angling towards the TV. “<i>The Mummy</i>, huh?”</p>
<p>He put an arm over the back of the couch behind her. “It’s a classic and this one is immensely charming. Plus I’ve been thinking about it for some reason, so might as well watch it while we’ve got some time.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I’m curious.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>With the movie done and Natasha agreeing that it was a good one after having made some joking comparisons between Clint and Rick at various points, they opted to go separately talk to Steve and Tony.</p>
<p>JARVIS helped Clint find Steve on his floor, tucked away with a book in his library. He immediately glanced up as Clint knocked on the doorframe and politely smiled at him. “Agent Barton, hi.”</p>
<p>“Feel free to call me Clint, we’re working past being strangers,” he lightheartedly said. “Can I come in?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course.” Steve put his book aside after bookmarking his page and sat a little straighter. “Something in particular you wanted to talk about?”</p>
<p>Clint nodded. “Yeah, actually.” He gracefully settled in the seat across the library table from Steve. “Kinda prompted by how the training attempt went.”</p>
<p>Steve’s jaw clenched despite his best efforts not to and he slowly nodded. “A suggestion or something else?”</p>
<p>“Team training exercises are definitely a worthwhile idea, but I think we’re running into how most of us only just barely know each other. We need to build that interpersonal trust before we can work as an actual team. Not that I’m for the elementary school type of trust exercises, but maybe we focus more on getting to know each other before running the obstacle room together.”</p>
<p>“Focus more on the activities, basically.”</p>
<p>“And don’t force it.” Clint smiled. “Not that this approach would necessarily work the same way but back when Natasha and I were starting to work together our SO had us doing a lot of teamwork assessments and fluff personality evaluations. We started agreeing to skip them and go eat, watch a movie, just do something together. Which probably was his plan all along, honestly, to indirectly encourage us to actually get to know and trust each other, but it worked.”</p>
<p>Simplifying the story, of course, but it was the spirit of it that mattered in the moment.</p>
<p>Steve gave another nod. “I appreciate the input.” He thoughtfully paused, ideas clearly running through his head. “Any activities in particular you’d want to do, Clint?”</p>
<p>“Does it have to be serious?” Clint asked, a sparkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Not necessarily.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever heard of Nerf guns or Nerf fights?”</p>
<p>Steve curiously frowned. “Not specifically. Would it fall under being more of a training exercise or is it a lot more recreational?”</p>
<p>“If you get creative it can be both, but mostly recreational.” Clint broke into an eager grin. “Maybe it’s just fulfilling a childhood dream but this group of people with Stark Tower facilities to run around in for a Nerf fight? That sounds fucking awesome.”</p>
<p>“You pitch it to everyone else, I’m willing to try this out.”</p>
<p>“Thanks man.” Clint pushed his chair back and started to stand, pausing as Steve’s brow furrowed. “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not going to hurt me if you ask,” he said, fixing Steve with a meaningful look.</p>
<p>“How are you doing, since…” Steve’s cheeks flushed a shade as he awkwardly finished with, “You know.”</p>
<p>Clint ruefully chuckled. “Loki. Hearing his name doesn’t hurt, I promise. And I’m honestly doing pretty great, just working through sorting out the remaining concerns and getting back into the field.” After a second he added on, “I’m making my peace without getting more resolution but I definitely wouldn’t complain if Asgard sends him back.”</p>
<p>“Would that actually help?” Steve softly asked.</p>
<p>“That’s definitely part of the question.” Clint shrugged with one shoulder. “Realistically it’s not like I’d be planning to torture him or something anyhow, even if I were allowed to, and I doubt he’s going to express any regrets or anything, it’d just… I don’t know. Maybe it’d be something, maybe we’re better off with him staying locked away on Asgard.” His gaze went distant as he finished.</p>
<p>Steve glanced down for a second before directly looking back at Clint. “I know you have Romanoff but if you ever need someone else to talk to… I won’t tell you that I’m the best option out there but I’m here.”</p>
<p>Clint brightly laughed. “Y’know, never thought I’d have Captain America volunteering to help me out.”</p>
<p>“If everyone’s going to make me the leader, I figure I might as well rise to the occasion as much as I can,” Steve said with a hint of cheek and the beginnings of a smirk.</p>
<p>Meanwhile in the labs, Natasha had sought out Tony, guessing where he would head (and likely still be) after arguing with Steve.</p>
<p>Bright sparks of light from something being welded arced past on either side of him as she approached where he sat in his workshop from behind, purposefully being noisy as she came up.</p>
<p>The set of his shoulders had slightly tensed up, only relaxing as he turned around to look at her after turning off his welding torch. “Romanoff.” He lifted his mask. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you just waltzed in here, and yet.”</p>
<p>“If you really wanted to keep any of us out, you would have at least locked the door.” She tossed a loose curl out of her face with an easy movement and crossed her arms, keeping her feet a steady shoulder width apart. “We should talk about what went wrong today.”</p>
<p>Tony sighed and pulled his mask off before fully swiveling around towards her and starting to walk closer. “Are you going to tell me I’m in the wrong?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>He pursed his lips, curiosity evident in the rest of his expression. “What’s your play?”</p>
<p>Natasha frowned back, narrowing her eyes at him. “I don’t have a play, Stark, I just want to see this team not self-destruct before we can even get off the ground. I am capable of caring about things. And I don’t think either you or Rogers are in the wrong, just that a mutual understanding needs to be reached.”</p>
<p>“It’s going to take a bit before he trusts me to do more than provide facilities and food.”</p>
<p>“Trust being the operative word.” She unfolded her arms. “We all are mostly effective strangers, it’s no surprise that bonding together to fight Loki hasn’t made us immediate friends.”</p>
<p>Tony picked up a partially finished suit piece from the nearest table and started idly messing with it. “Do the trust falls first, then.”</p>
<p>She arched a brow at him. “If you or Rogers try to make us do trust falls I will walk away.”</p>
<p>“If that’s how you feel, Romanoff.” He set the suit piece back down and looked her in the eyes, his expression gone forcefully impassive. “Do you think we’re just a time bomb?”</p>
<p>“If we’re not conscious of ourselves, probably,” she admitted after a second of what might have been hesitation.</p>
<p>“I really want this to work,” he sighed while sitting slightly up on the closest table, resting his hands on the edge and leaning back.</p>
<p>Natasha stepped over and echoed his motion, matching it. “We saw the potential for what we have and that it works, we just need to learn to get along first.”</p>
<p>“If we had another couple like you and Barton as a part of the team, this might be a little easier,” he amusedly commented.</p>
<p>She cast him a sideways look. “We’re not a couple.” A defensive note had crept into her voice. “We’re only work partners.”</p>
<p>Surprise flashed through Tony’s expression and he gave an innocent shrug in her direction. “If you say so.”</p>
<p>“Stark.”</p>
<p>“You certainly had me fooled.”</p>
<p>“Does this have a point?” she asked with a tinge of annoyance.</p>
<p>He gave another shrug. “Just a comment. But I hear you, change the topic. If the Avengers are going to work we need to become friendly, and that involves building the baseline of communication and trust. I’m thinking we can start with some movie nights, have everyone pick something they want. It’s low pressure, we get to learn a lot about each other on the way too. Bruce isn’t going to be worried about joining. Win-win all around.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good start,” she agreed.</p>
<p>They stood together in silence for several moments before Tony made a small thoughtful sound. “Pepper gets back from her trip tomorrow, if you want to do something with her? I know you seemed to hit things off pretty well with her as Natalie, so I assume that at least some of that is genuinely you. Might take some time to adjust but she’s a pretty understanding person.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to talk to her, but thank you for letting me know.”</p>
<p>“Any time, Romanoff.”</p>
<p>“I’m expecting you to have the first movie suggestion.”</p>
<p>He warmly chuckled. “Yeah, I saw that one coming.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we start the first of many drops of headcanons for Clint's media tastes, though if you've read my other fics some of those probably aren't going to be surprising at all, haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint ducked behind a bullet-ridden car with an exhale, sparing only a split second before peering over the top of the hood.</p>
<p>He instinctively jumped at the sound of an explosion behind him, his body shifting to try to cover everything essential as much as possible and bracing for an impact that never came.</p>
<p>It wasn’t as though SHIELD wanted to harm agents during the active stressor tests, just try to make sure they reacted well to the various situations they could find themselves subjected to in the field. It meant a lot of sound and light cues for anything that couldn’t have an easily non-lethal physical component.</p>
<p>Nothing like a rubber bullet nailing you in the chest to show a mistake.</p>
<p>Not that he was making them, but still.</p>
<p>Clint was on the first of his tests after finally being given the okay by Dr. Katz. She had already moved them down to just one session a week, decidedly happy with the progress he continued to make. For having an alien would-be god mess with his head, he’d come out the other side pretty well.</p>
<p>God, it felt good to be active outside the Stark Tower gym and obstacle room again.</p>
<p>Keeping his head low and his bow held to the side, he hurried from around the car to the next, only popping behind it for a second before nocking an arrow and firing across the street to the agent trying to find him from the balcony above.</p>
<p>He had helped the SHIELD techs develop some net arrows a few years back and they really came in handy for training exercises with the whole non-lethal thing.</p>
<p>That was three of the five enemy assailants from the briefing. There was always the chance Fury was going to throw some curveballs into the mix, but he could have decided to stick to the briefing plan for the first of Clint’s active stressor tests, make sure that he was back in form before testing him further.</p>
<p>Odds were the minimum two remaining ‘enemy’ agents would be coming at him from on the ground or taking cover of their own nearby. They knew he was a good shot and had already taken down their would-be high ground.</p>
<p>The earlier explosion had likely been the result of one of the agents to mimic a grenade.</p>
<p>Taking down weapons dealers always ended up being fun with the toys they inevitably pulled out, as the agents were pretending to be.</p>
<p>Clint immediately reacted to the sound of a boot scraping against the street, nocking an arrow as he looked over the top of the car’s trunk and firing at the approaching agent.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but smile at the quiet “C’mon man” the agent groaned after getting knocked back with the net arrow.</p>
<p>Minimum one more.</p>
<p>Something small hit the ground in front of the car, slightly rolling under it. Clint didn’t bother looking before running away from it, the booming sound and light of another mock explosion only a few seconds behind him.</p>
<p>Another agent ran directly at him, engaging in hand to hand.</p>
<p>Damn, Fury had thrown in an extra.</p>
<p>Clint chanced a glance backwards to see if the other agent had drawn a gun yet (no, but they were confidently striding over so it probably was happening soon) before diverting one of the hits from the agent in front of him and grabbing their collar before sweeping their feet out with a firm motion and throwing them down against the street.</p>
<p>While the agent momentarily gasped to get air back in their lungs he flipped an arrow out from his quiver, twirling it before triggering it on the agent’s chest and stepping back as the net flew out.</p>
<p>He followed up by dropping to a knee and twisting around onto the other, another arrow already nocked and drawn while he aimed at the approaching agent.</p>
<p>They reached for their gun, stopped by taking the net arrow to the chest.</p>
<p>A several second beep sounded from above, signaling that he had taken down everyone in the scenario.</p>
<p>“Hey man, you did great,” the downed agent behind him commented.</p>
<p>Clint retracted the outer arms of his bow and stowed it on his back before turning to help the downed agent up with an almost giddy smile he couldn’t keep from appearing. Success felt so good again. “You weren’t so bad yourself.” He pulled the agent back to their feet. “I’d watch some of your swings though, you’re going wide and leaving yourself open.”</p>
<p>“I will keep that in mind, thanks.” The agent gave the net an experimental wiggle, frowning as it didn’t give at all. “Er, Agent Barton, by any chance could you help me out of this?”</p>
<p>“Hold still.” He grabbed the base of the arrowhead and flipped up a well-hidden panel before sticking his thumb to the sensor underneath. The net slackened around the agent and collapsed with gravity as Clint pulled the arrow away.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” the agent graciously said as they absentmindedly rubbed at their arm.</p>
<p>“No problem.” Clint walked over to the last agent from takedown and also freed them from the net.</p>
<p>Other agents helped to move the other netted agents to him for easy net removal and a technician took the spent arrows to rework before Clint met Fury in the side office off the test site.</p>
<p>As usual, Fury’s expression revealed little. “That went well.”</p>
<p>He slipped off his quiver and bow before settling in the chair on the other side of the desk. “The extra agent was a nice touch.”</p>
<p>“You always have been good with surprises.” Fury barely paused. “Is there anything that would keep you from coming in for a few more tests over the next couple of days?”</p>
<p>“No sir, I can be here whenever you need me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll expect you the same time tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>Fury evenly stared at him for a moment, his gaze discerning. “I already told Romanoff about this, but it does look like both of you are only appearing in blurry images from the battle.”</p>
<p>Clint nodded. “Good to know.” </p>
<p>He was pretty sure he managed to keep the corner of his mouth from twitching down in a frown. Natasha hadn’t mentioned coming to watch the test, he had assumed she had already planned something with Pepper. And to just come to talk with Fury…</p>
<p>“Whatever both of you decide going forward,” Fury continued, “I’m not above admitting that you’re two of my best agents. And I’m willing to make some personal accommodations accordingly.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the compliment.”</p>
<p>“You know I don’t give them lightly, Barton.” Fury leaned forward, folding his hands on the desk. “And I chose you and Romanoff as first choice Avengers for a reason.”</p>
<p>Clint slightly cocked his head to the side. “You never have told us why.”</p>
<p>Fury settled back in his chair and broke into a small smirk. “The ‘us’ being an operative word. I certainly am not about to start to explain without Romanoff too, and that’s if I feel the time is appropriate.”</p>
<p>A little chuckle slipped out of Clint. “Keeping it as a SHIELD secret, sir?”</p>
<p>“That depends on a lot of factors, none of which questioning me is particularly helping.”</p>
<p>“Anything else you want to brief me on?” Clint immediately asked, keeping a note of faint amusement in his expression.</p>
<p>When you were one of Nick Fury’s favorite agents, you could stand to honestly show your thoughts a little more.</p>
<p>Some days.</p>
<p>Mostly if you were Natasha, even though she’d disagree with being a significant exception.</p>
<p>Fury narrowed his eye at Clint, but continued without a hint of reproach. “No, that’ll be all for now. You can be dismissed, Agent.”</p>
<p>Clint stood with a nod and collected his quiver and bow, strapping them back on with practiced ease. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Director.”</p>
<p>He was starting to leave the testing site when his phone buzzed from a belt pocket. Odds were it was either Stark or Natasha. Either way, he opted to quickly check it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Heard the test went well. You still by the base? :)</i>
</p>
<p><i>Just starting to leave</i>, he texted back. <i>Are you around?</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Decided to grab you some good lunch to celebrate passing, lines were longer than I expected. Meet me in the lobby?</i>
</p>
<p>Clint veered off in that direction while he texted back. <i>On the way.</i></p>
<p>Natasha was leaning against one of the lobby columns and pushed off it with a smile as she saw Clint. She held up a bag from his favorite local sandwich shop, waiting to say anything until he was in easy speaking distance. “Any surprises in there?”</p>
<p>“Eh.” He shrugged with one shoulder. “Fury tossed an extra agent at me, but they weren’t an issue.”</p>
<p>“Good to hear,” she said with a smirk, “otherwise I’d be worried you weren’t back to business.”</p>
<p>“Happy to doubly report that I am entirely myself and up to my old tricks.” He gave a mock bow with a little flourish before he accepted the bag from her, taking a quick glance inside with a smile. “Ooh, all the works.”</p>
<p>Her smile had only widened. “I know you too well.”</p>
<p>“You’re not gonna catch me complaining.” Clint took another scan of the lobby. “Do we dare take this to the cafeteria?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, might not want to risk it.” Natasha pointedly looked him up and down. “You change back into civilian clothes and we can take these to the park?”</p>
<p>“Give me 10, I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>“I’ll guard your sandwich.”</p>
<p>Clint winked at her as he headed back into the base. “With your life, Romanoff.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at his back but couldn’t stop smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Small disclaimer: to clarify, when saying rubber bullets I am 100% intending for something legitimately as non-lethal as possible and definitely different from the rubber bullets you may have semi-recently seen a lot of info spreading about. Training exercises take the non-lethal part very seriously!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a brief mention made regarding Loki's interrogation scene comment to Natasha about having Clint torture/kill her, if that's concerning for anyone! Nothing more in depth than rephrasing the movie lines, but it's alluded to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first Avengers movie night was the extended edition of <i>Fellowship of the Ring</i> (Tony’s choice). Rather than the movie theater, they had opted for the lounge so they could all actually see and interact during the movie.</p>
<p>Bruce sat on the other edge of one couch from Tony and Pepper, while Steve had taken the armchair in between the two couches, Clint and Natasha comfortably arranged across the other.</p>
<p>“Steve’s the only one this should be new to, right?” Tony asked as the movie started.</p>
<p>“I think so,” Steve started to say.</p>
<p>“Mmm, Nat’s only read the books,” Clint piped up.</p>
<p>She cast Tony a steely look as he opened his mouth to start to reply. “Not all of us have had enough time for the whole trilogy, especially the extended editions.”</p>
<p>He closed his mouth with an understanding little sideways nod.</p>
<p>Pepper lightly bumped her knee against his. “It’s definitely a time commitment.”</p>
<p>“Especially since we can’t just leave it at <i>Fellowship</i> after this, we’ll have to watch the other two,” Bruce amusedly commented.</p>
<p>Tony loudly shushed everyone. “The movie is starting, have you no respect for convention or Galadriel?”</p>
<p>At that Clint leaned over to whisper in Natasha’s ear. “As though all of this isn’t going to confuse Rogers.”</p>
<p>She laughed beneath her breath, conscious of Tony waggling an eyebrow at her while Clint shifted back to sitting relatively upright beside her.</p>
<p>Okay, so she could see how it could <i>look</i> like they were together, with the evidence of years of familiarity and comfort between them. And she wasn’t going to start acting strangely around Clint just to prove a point, least of all given that she knew her presence was helpful for recovery.</p>
<p>He didn’t tell her about the nightmares, but she could piece together the fact that he was having them. As light a sleeper as he could be, he didn’t consistently wake up in the early hours of the morning without something that made sleeping worse than being awake. When they were at their separate apartments there had been several messages of things he thought she would like or find funny.</p>
<p>The nightmares were definitely more of a rarity, especially anymore, but since halfway moving into the Tower there was still the occasional text.</p>
<p>And there still had to be some residual fear about hurting her, otherwise he wouldn’t be as hesitant about coming to wake her up if he really needed someone to talk to or just be by in the moment rather than biding his time with texts.</p>
<p>She had been patient with the progress he was making, but she was ready to confront him about toeing the line with her. They were partners, he had to be willing to trust himself with her beyond fieldwork and casual activities again.</p>
<p>But directly taking the subject to him could wait until after <i>Fellowship</i>. It was hard to go wrong with <i>Lord of the Rings</i> and she had admittedly been curious about the movies for some time.</p>
<p>Steve loved <i>Fellowship</i> and asked when they were watching <i>Two Towers</i>, everyone quickly agreeing to pick one of the nights the next week after they figured what the week was going to look like.</p>
<p>As the movie night wrapped up Natasha easily created an escape for her and Clint, prompting them to the living room area on her floor.</p>
<p>They each picked a chair and respectively curled up.</p>
<p>“What do you want to talk about?” he asked as they settled, resting his head against the back of the chair while he looked at her.</p>
<p>“The nightmares.” She continued as Clint broke into a sigh. “I know you’re having them.”</p>
<p>“Like that’s a surprise,” he ruefully remarked, slightly throwing up both hands as he spoke.</p>
<p>Natasha cast him a pointed look. “Have you been upfront with Dr. Katz about them?”</p>
<p>“Is this part of what you came and talked with Fury about?” he asked with a defensive note.</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at him. “We weren’t only talking about you, and we’re allowed to be concerned about how you’re coming along.” Somehow she further narrowed her gaze. “And you’re telling me that you haven’t been completely honest with Dr. Katz?”</p>
<p>Clint adjusted in his chair, a small frustrated noise slipping out. “Maybe I don’t want to risk some parts of my nightmares getting to anyone else, especially with knowing Fury’s hearing some of what I say in generalized report form.”</p>
<p>“And you don’t want me to know some of it?” she prompted.</p>
<p>“Nat-.”</p>
<p>“I talked to Loki too, he did slightly elaborate on how torturing and killing me featured in his response to your resistance.”</p>
<p>Clint looked stricken, only able to stare at her for a moment before replying. “You didn’t mention…” His voice went small, trailing off in uncertainty.</p>
<p>“We haven’t talked about what happened with Loki in any actual detail and you’ve halfway been avoiding me for anything serious.”</p>
<p>“What did he say?” Clint quietly asked, an aghast note remaining in his eyes.</p>
<p>Natasha raised both eyebrows at him. “Do you really think it would help?”</p>
<p>He huffed. “I don’t know, but I think not knowing is worse. Loki’s sneaky as hell and fucked up and whatever he said was definitely aimed to hurt.”</p>
<p>She seemed to weigh out his words for a second before replying. “He said the only way I’d see you again wouldn’t be until you played on all my fears and intimately tortured me before killing me.” She hesitated for only a split second before adding on, “With the plan of that also being torture for you, and he’d let you go long enough to realize what you’d done before killing you too.”</p>
<p>Clint screwed his eyes shut and shakily exhaled. “Shit, that’s really fucked up.”</p>
<p>“No one said he was stable,” she drily said.</p>
<p>He sat up so he could lean forward, resting his head on his hands before speaking, evidently trying to keep his voice from shaking. “I know he’s gone and I said it before but I… I really don’t want to hurt you Nat. And I’m scared that falling too close back to exactly how things were before is just opening up to that, but god, I hate putting up these fences half the time.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Natasha moved off her chair and knelt in front of Clint, gently tipping his chin up and ignoring the glimmer of tears in his eyes. “Clinton Francis Barton, I know you and you are never going to hurt me. And you are stronger than whatever fears he put in your head, you’re the one that broke free from his mind control.”</p>
<p>“With a little help from you,” Clint murmured.</p>
<p>She nodded. “So don’t push me out now.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, almost a little shaky. “I just hope I don’t need you to hit me really hard on the head again.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she mildly said, “I hope so too. I don’t love the thought of having to slam you around again.”</p>
<p>Clint quirked a brow at her. “It’s not surprising that you took the fight. I’m not hurt to admit that, you’re way better at hand to hand than I am.”</p>
<p>“Don’t undervalue your own capabilities,” Natasha said with a small eye roll. “If nothing else we know each other’s moves too well and can counteract a little too easily.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I like to think I’ve got some new tricks.”</p>
<p>“I’ll believe it when you show me.” She slipped her free hand into one of his, gently squeezing for comfort and not taking her eyes off of his. “Nightmares and all, honestly, are you okay? Do I have you back?”</p>
<p>He squeezed her hand back and swallowed. “Yeah, I’m here with you. Barton and Romanoff, entirely back in the game.”</p>
<p>“Good.” She prompted him back to his feet, not letting go of Clint’s hand as she led him over to her kitchen. “Then I’ll join you for your test tomorrow.”</p>
<p>He blinked. “Uh, is that allowed?”</p>
<p>Natasha looked back over her shoulder at him. “I convinced Fury that solo tests are still useful, but that it’s also going to be more beneficial to see whether having your partner with you under the conditions changes anything. Especially if we’re going to start working with a whole team.”</p>
<p>“Right, makes sense.” Clint made a point of looking around the kitchen. “But why do you want me here now?”</p>
<p>She let go of his hand before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a half gallon of milk onto the kitchen’s island. “Celebratory smoothies.”</p>
<p>Clint slowly nodded. “Uhuh, that’s totally something we’ve done before.”</p>
<p>“Now we both arguably own blenders,” Natasha drily said before nodding him in the direction of the few bananas on the counter. “Get to chopping, Barton.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,” he amusedly replied, already heading for the cupboard he guessed the cutting boards would be in based on her apartment’s kitchen arrangement. “Will you be needing any more fruit today, Miss Romanoff?” he teasingly asked, adding a haughty note to his voice.</p>
<p>She pulled out the blender from inside a cupboard. “I also have some raspberries in the fridge and some blueberries and strawberries in the freezer.”</p>
<p>“Understood, I’ll get right on that.”</p>
<p>They moved around each other in the kitchen with unspoken ease, transferring ingredients into the blender and pulsing them together before relaxing against the counters with the finished smoothies in hand.</p>
<p>Natasha pointedly arched a brow as she caught a quizzical quirk to Clint’s expression. “Say it.”</p>
<p>He quickly shifted into a smile with a little laugh, slightly shaking his head with the action. “All this time and I wouldn’t have you down as a smoothie person.”</p>
<p>“We don’t know everything about each other.”</p>
<p>“No,” he softly replied, “we don’t.”</p>
<p>She let a beat of silence pass. “Clint?”</p>
<p>“Mmm?” he hummed through a mouthful of smoothie.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to be here?” Natasha intensely searched his expression as she asked.</p>
<p>He blinked and questioningly frowned at her in immediate response, furrowing his brow in concern. “What? Of course I want to be here, otherwise I would’ve turned the offer down in the first place, and especially not have moved in.”</p>
<p>“I made you conditional to my joining the team.” She paused for a second, taking a breath. “We both know they’re all a ways from trusting you in the field still, and-.”</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s just the same at SHIELD anyhow,” Clint quickly said. “Only there there’s a lot more people I already know who aren’t nearly as privy to the details of what happened. And obviously I’m really glad you fought for me to be included off the bat, but Nat, don’t feel like you dragged me into this. We’re both interested in being Avengers, whatever the hell that ends up all meaning here.” He tentatively reached to rest his free hand on top of hers against the countertop, continuing with the action when she didn’t pull away. “I want to be here, and we’re in this together. I promise.”</p>
<p>Natasha again paused, still searching Clint’s expression to make sure he was being entirely honest with her before nodding in his direction. “Good,” she settled for saying after a moment. “Tell me if that changes.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be the first to hear if it does,” he fervently promised. “But we already said that we’re in this, and,” he cracked a smile, “evidently this team needs more of the Barton touch.”</p>
<p>Amusement crossed her expression. “And am I supposed to be familiar with the Barton touch?”</p>
<p>“I’m endearing enough that you decided it was acceptable to put up with me as your partner, and my charm may help to extend to good team making? They may not realize just yet that they need me, but a guy with a bow and arrow really pulls the team together.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” she hummed, “you do provide long range support. Tactically useful.”</p>
<p>Clint chuckled and whistled. “Aww, Nat. Jealous that you’ve got to share my services?”</p>
<p>She took another sip of her smoothie and affectionately rolled her eyes. “Have I ever really struck you as the jealous type?”</p>
<p>“Nah, but we both know it’s an adjustment to make, working beyond just us.” He ruefully shook his head after a second. “God, we keep on all just cycling back to that, don’t we? It’s a transition, it’s a change, this team is still admittedly tenuous at best.”</p>
<p>Natasha went for more smoothie. “Only because we’re comfortable expressing our concerns to each other.”</p>
<p>“That’s practically psychologist language.”</p>
<p>She elegantly arched a brow back at him. “I promise I haven’t been talking to Dr. Katz.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t worried about that.” He sipped at his smoothie before continuing, his voice almost cracking. “I… I’m starting to trust myself around you again but I know if I say anything to Dr. Katz it’s only going to jeopardize all this.” He loosely gestured his hand around before resting it back over hers. “I’m gonna be honest with you where I’m at but I’m not… I need this.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Natasha made sure to directly catch his eye. “And as long as you stay honest I’ll support you however I can.”</p>
<p>“You’re really the best partner I could have asked for, you know that?”</p>
<p>A corner of her mouth quirked up in the beginnings of what might have been a smirk. “You made a good call.”</p>
<p>“And cheers to you making yours.”</p>
<p>They clinked their glasses together and couldn’t resist sharing a knowing smile before quietly finishing off their smoothies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In fitting Fury fashion, their test brief screamed of intel gaps that were going to come up as surprises. He’d even included a line that was almost too close to one of their STRIKE ventures in Monaco to be incidental for them.</p>
<p>Clint chuckled as he read over the brief in the staging room. “Does he really think I’m that off my game?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Natasha evenly replied without looking over as she read, “we’re here after you’ve successfully passed your other tests because he thinks you’re off the mark.”</p>
<p>“Well then,” Clint drawled, “haven’t either of you heard that I don’t miss?” He added a wink as he finished.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes but smiled at him anyways. “I’ll believe it when I see it,” she teased back before nodding towards the door. “Let me know when you’re ready to stop bragging and go, Barton.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help a grin. “Ready when you are, Romanoff.”</p>
<p>They only needed the prompting of Natasha giving the ready signal to slip back into a tactical focus, gearing up and expectantly hovering at the outer door before getting the go-ahead to enter the testing grounds.</p>
<p>The basic idea of the test was that they were infiltrating a terrorist cell to secure a flash drive of stolen research that intel predicted they’d try to use as a largescale bioweapon. Under more realistic circumstances they would have preferred to distract the cell into leaving only a skeleton crew at their identified base, but it wasn’t like directly going in was new territory either, as these particular testing grounds necessitated.</p>
<p>They had the equivalent of two multi-room floors in a building to work in and entered in like they had come up a back stairwell.</p>
<p>Natasha clicked one training gun out of her holsters, holding it angled at the ready and nodding towards Clint.</p>
<p>He readied by the door into the rest of the building, giving her a hand signal before he opened it.</p>
<p>She scanned the surroundings as she walked through, tracking with her gun before holding up a hand to signal back at him.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Clint murmured after quietly shutting the door behind him and snapping out his bow, “you thinking what I’m thinking?”</p>
<p>“Floor plan said there shouldn’t be a door to the left?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.” He nocked an arrow and took a step towards the mystery door. “Do you want to do the honors, or should I?”</p>
<p>“It’s technically your test,” Natasha murmured back, a corner of her mouth quirking up in the hint of a smile while the rest of her expression remained serious.</p>
<p>He shortly nodded at her and positioned himself in front of the door. “Ready.” As Natasha pulled the door open he couldn’t help but dramatically whisper, “And behind door number one, we have…”</p>
<p>Among the first things he noticed were the general trappings of a lab, soldering tools, and the husk of what screamed movie quality bioweapon.</p>
<p>Two people in lab coats stopped the tasks they had been pretending to be doing to look up at his entrance, neither of them doing a terribly good job of pretending to be surprised.</p>
<p>He’d be willing to bet decent money they were Science and Tech trainees rather than Operations or other field agents, especially as the one in the back blinked at him.</p>
<p>“Uh, who are you?”</p>
<p>Not exactly top-notch ‘interrupted scientist working on deadly things’ conversation.</p>
<p>Maybe after he’d decide to give them some pointers from his own experience with the real deal.</p>
<p>“Quality assurance,” he casually quipped back, still keeping his bow held at the ready. “I’m just gonna ask that you step back from your workbench for a little bit and we’ll get this done as smoothly as possible.”</p>
<p>The one gave another overly dramatic blink. “You’re not… with them, are you?”</p>
<p>Ah. People being forced to do something against their own choices. Real subtle on Fury’s end.</p>
<p>“I’m here to help,” Clint said, walking further into the room and not needing to ask or look back at all to know that Natasha was keeping an eye on him and the side hallway they had come in from while he talked. “There’s a stairwell this way, just-.”</p>
<p>Another door at the other end of the lab swung open, a woman striding through. “That wiring had better be coming along- hmm.” Her gaze snapped to Clint and she immediately went to draw a gun while, in a much better show of acting, exclaiming, “Who the hell are you?”</p>
<p>Clint hit her square in the chest with a net arrow, sending her stumbling back several steps as she struggled against it.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Clint said while reaching for another arrow, “that’s your cue to move quickly, scientists.” He jerked his head to gesture behind him. “This way.”</p>
<p>They obligingly followed his directions and followed him out of the lab towards the back stairwell.</p>
<p>Natasha waited until the door had closed behind them before saying anything, cautiously keeping her voice low. “That was too easy.”</p>
<p>“I know. Next door?”</p>
<p>She arched an eyebrow at him. “Do you really want to check the storage closet right now?”</p>
<p>“Next door after that.” They quietly continued along the hallway, passing the main stairwell and pausing outside the door as they caught the sound of voices inside. “You packed a smoke bomb or two, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Draw ‘em out and pick ‘em off?” he suggested.</p>
<p>Natasha nodded. “Keep an eye to the top of the stairs too.”</p>
<p>“I’m hurt that you think I wouldn’t, Widow,” he lightly commented while heading to position himself in the stairwell, preemptively loosing several arrowheads from their grips in the quiver and aiming at the door Natasha waited by before nodding in her direction.</p>
<p>She only opened it far enough to roll a smoke bomb in before melting back behind it.</p>
<p>Someone inside the room shouted a warning, and it took several moments before any of them started to step into the hallway, careful to use the door for as long as they could and holding their guns at the ready.</p>
<p>The first person past the cover of the door got a net arrow to the chest just as Natasha pushed the door onto the second one out, firm enough to surprise them, gentle enough not to injure aside from some bruising.</p>
<p>Trying to avoid serious harm from training did mean that it wasn’t quite as incapacitating a move as she would normally pull off, and the second individual only needed a dazed second before looking around the back of the door.</p>
<p>Natasha settled for shooting them in the chest, paint exploding across the surface prompting them to dramatically collapse to the floor.</p>
<p>There were only two more people that came out of the room, allowing Clint and Natasha to each take down another one.</p>
<p>He was about to say something before slight movement from above caught his attention and had him ducking out of sight down the stairs.</p>
<p>“How many?” she asked in a murmur.</p>
<p>“Dunno.” He stepped around one of the downed agents with a little “sorry” to stand beside Natasha, both of them facing the stairwell.</p>
<p>However many people were coming down, they weren’t trying to be sneaky.</p>
<p>“I’ll take left,” Natasha volunteered, already moving accordingly.</p>
<p>Clint started to the right, picking around the other downed agents as quickly and carefully as he could before matching her hidden position at the side of the stairwell.</p>
<p>The first person off the stairs happened to look directly at him, but didn’t get the chance to say anything more than a surprised sound before getting pinned by a net arrow.</p>
<p>Natasha leapt at the agent closest to her, holding them as a shield while she shot at the handful of others coming down the stairs.</p>
<p>It made for a somewhat comical picture, the agents carefully collapsing to try and keep from tripping each other up on the stairs in a colorful spattering of paint.</p>
<p>She waited to see if anyone else seemed to be coming before slightly relaxing her hold on the agent. “Do you want to just go down or try something?”</p>
<p>“Uh, I’ll just go down,” the agent sheepishly replied.</p>
<p>Clint couldn’t completely hide a chuckle at the exchange and did teasingly waggle his eyebrows at Natasha while they backtracked to the room they had smoked out. “Aww, I thought this was supposed to be my test.”</p>
<p>“You can bring any complaints about my participation to the Director afterwards,” she breezily said as they crossed into the room.</p>
<p>Various diagrams and notes were strewn across table tops, accompanied by a couple open laptops. They each checked for any flash drives plugged in, only finding an internet adapter USB.</p>
<p>“Still someone upstairs then, I’d wager,” Clint muttered as he stepped back from the table.</p>
<p>Natasha didn’t respond, focused on reading a section of the notes before holding it over to Clint. “Monaco.”</p>
<p>He sighed and took it from her. “I was wondering when that was gonna come up…”</p>
<p>The note described surveillance on a school attended by several ambassador’s children and a line about the name of a janitor.</p>
<p>Clint gave another small sigh and set the note back down. “What the hell does he think this has to do with these tests?”</p>
<p>“Seeing how you respond with allusion to deaths that happened despite your best intentions?” Natasha briefly rested her hand on his forearm. “Clint…”</p>
<p>“I’m good.” He cast her a short smile. “Not like it’s the first with that, and I’m doing good with Dr. Katz about it. If that’s what Fury’s most worried about, this is just easy.”</p>
<p>She nodded and took one last appraising glance over the array of information before heading back to the hallway, Clint following right behind her.</p>
<p>The agents on the stairs did helpfully shift their arms and legs out of the way so that they could easily walk to the upper floor, where they repeated Natasha opening the door and Clint going in at the biggest room the floorplan had indicated.</p>
<p>No other person was inside, only more assorted papers, a literal corkboard and string pin board, and several open and shut laptops in association with several chairs. One of them had an obvious flash drive sticking out the side.</p>
<p>“I think we’ve got bingo,” he commented back to Natasha. “Still waiting for Fury’s last surprise though…”</p>
<p>“He does like us, you know.”</p>
<p>“That’s why he likes to make sure we’re on our best game.” He shifted his bow to his side and started to reach to touch the laptop keys before Natasha stopped his hand.</p>
<p>“Thought we agreed to let me handle tech,” she lightly commented.</p>
<p>Clint stepped back and gestured her towards the laptop. “Right.”</p>
<p>He split his attention between watching their surroundings and looking over her shoulder as she verified the contents of the flash drive.</p>
<p>She immediately drew his attention with an annoyed exhale just before she pulled out the flash drive. “Found the surprise,” she quickly told him while pushing away from the table.</p>
<p>They weren’t getting the failure beep, thankfully, not that either of them had even vaguely expected to. </p>
<p>Clint did want to get an idea what they were in for though. “Nat-.”</p>
<p>She started to shove him out of the room. “Alerted backup’s probably going to move faster than real life here. Where do you want to take them?”</p>
<p>“Back stairwell? And if we’re really lucky they won’t take it either.”</p>
<p>Natasha didn’t bother giving a verbal response, striding towards the back stairwell in step with Clint.</p>
<p>They only reached a couple steps into the stairwell before hearing the sounds of booted steps from below.</p>
<p>“Four,” Natasha murmured. “Only nets?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately. And only a few left.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” She let him take the far side of the staircase, leaving him a wider space to shoot in as they both stood at the ready.</p>
<p>The agents coming up the stairs were armored, but Clint surprised the first one to the landing with a net arrow, allowing Natasha the chance to hit an armor gap that the second agent exposed as they moved.</p>
<p>The third agent held the second up as a shield, angling around them to try to fire at Natasha.</p>
<p>She had already dropped into a crouch and gave Clint a moment’s notice in the form of a hand signal before agilely pushing off the stairs to knock into the second agent. The third’s feet slipped out from underneath them as they stumbled under the impact, allowing her to effectively hold them both down.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Clint had followed her down a couple steps to angle far enough around the inner railing to get a decent shot at the fourth agent, locking their arms at their sides underneath the net.</p>
<p>After a second the success beep sounded.</p>
<p>Clint started releasing the closest agent from their net while Natasha gracefully let up her two agents, successively helping them back to their feet.</p>
<p>It took a bit for him to get all the net arrows released, only partially interrupted by Maria meeting them midway through the process.</p>
<p>“Fury have something come up?” Clint asked over one shoulder with only a glance in her direction as he prompted another net to release.</p>
<p>Maria firmly nodded. “He did. But that doesn’t change that, as a SHIELD agent, you have been officially cleared as field safe, though this does not change the current active duty decision.”</p>
<p>“Do I get a performance review too?”</p>
<p>“Romanoff did take down more assailants than you,” Maria started to say, only Clint and Natasha catching the teasing sparkle in her eye, “and you did primarily stick to only using your arrows, but I’m willing to chalk that at least somewhat up to the scenario and force limitations.”</p>
<p>Natasha faintly smiled after helping the next agent to Clint. “I did also handle the tech.”</p>
<p>“Hey, in agreed upon aspects of our partnership,” he defended while releasing the last of the agents from their net.</p>
<p>“Again, you did well, Barton,” Maria said as the agent walked away. “Some other aspects of your abilities were simply better demonstrated in your previous tests.” Before Clint could give a sarcasm lined reply she changed the topic. “How are things going with the Avengers?”</p>
<p>“It’s still a work in progress,” Natasha admitted while helping Clint to arrange the deployed net arrows in his arms as he picked them up.</p>
<p>Maria started to walk with them back to the staging room. “And you’re still certain the Avengers is what you want?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Clint said with a nod. “I know it seems a little ragtag and maybe less than coordinated, but you saw what we pulled off. The idea’s been there with Fury too for a long while, seems right to at least try and further that vision.”</p>
<p>“And I gather that the rest of the team is leery of SHIELD involvement at best.”</p>
<p>Clint halfway shrugged with a little noise of acknowledgement. “Thor seemed comfortable enough but without him we’re outnumbered for relaying the positives, yeah.”</p>
<p>Natasha held the door for him into the staging area. “We can’t blame where they’re coming from.”</p>
<p>“Do they trust you?” Maria asked.</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint shrugged in near perfect unison. “They’re beginning to. That’s just got to be enough.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clarification in case if anyone is wondering: the (safe) rubber bullets used in Clint's first solo test are more of a ranged non-lethal option for SHIELD training purposes, and the paintball-esque alternatives used here are for close quarters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At long last, Pepper's appearance! A little shorter of a chapter installment but don't worry, Pepper's still going to be plenty present going forward. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was seven minutes past when Pepper had agreed to meet Natasha for lunch.</p>
<p>They had agreed on a restaurant they both enjoyed, the soonest availability in Pepper’s schedule a week out from when Natasha had broached the subject.</p>
<p>She idly twirled the stem of her wine glass as she waited, a part of her admittedly comforted by knowing it was an incidental delay. Pepper was far from the type to purposefully stand her up and would call to reschedule if something too pressing had come up.</p>
<p>It was another two minutes before Pepper appeared, hurrying over to sit across from Natasha. “I am so sorry,” she started to say once she reached the table, “My meeting ran longer than I had hoped and then there was an accident on the way, of course.”</p>
<p>Natasha politely smiled. “I figured as much.”</p>
<p>Pepper absentmindedly smoothed out her skirt as she settled before focusing on Natasha. “It’s days like today I miss being able to complain with you afterwards.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Natasha drew out the word, “as much as you’re comfortable saying and if you want to, you still can.” She casually gave a one shouldered shrug. “Especially if you’ve got time for dessert.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad that Natalie Rushman seems to be true to Natasha Romanoff in several aspects,” Pepper admitted with a warm smile. “And I think we can squeeze in some dessert.” She flipped open her menu. “Have you ordered anything yet?”</p>
<p>“Only this red.” Natasha took a sip before adding on, “The French onion soup is back.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that is good to hear.” Pepper scanned over the rest of the menu before setting it aside. “And just to be upfront, I think I can safely stretch this to an hour and a half.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to prioritize catching up or complaining?” Natasha asked with a wry note.</p>
<p>“I’ll complain through when the food gets here, and then I have a lot of questions for you.”</p>
<p>Natasha smiled and comfortably relaxed back into her seat. “I’ll answer what I can.”</p>
<p>She could openly admit to herself that she was relieved that, despite the breach of trust and circumstances, Pepper was open to maintaining a friendship with Natasha and that she hadn’t just been pretending to be polite at movie night. Helping with the Avengers had played a huge part in mending some of her opinion, certainly, but it was a pleasant surprise to be relatively trusted by someone outside of work, especially under the circumstances they had parted on.</p>
<p>Rough patches aside, this whole Avengers thing was shaping up to be a nice life change.</p>
<p>Lunch flew by far quicker than Pepper or Natasha were ready to be done in, prompting them to plan on meeting up for an evening of continued conversation and margaritas on the Tower balcony, far comfier clothes welcomed.</p>
<p>“I have to admit,” Natasha wryly commented as they settled in, “Tony’s bar supply never disappoints.”</p>
<p>Pepper brightly laughed while holding up her margarita in agreement. “It’s certainly one of his charms.” She took a sip of several moments before continuing. “Tangentially related, it may not just have been relayed properly by Tony, but are you still with SHIELD?”</p>
<p>“Officially Clint and I are off-duty agents who maintain some access to SHIELD resources. Director Fury is comfortable with us joining the Avengers.” Natasha slightly tilted her head to the side. “And no, we’re not spying for him. He just hasn’t decided to fire us yet.”</p>
<p>“Do you think he will?”</p>
<p>Natasha was quiet for a long moment, her expression thoughtful, before quietly replying. “I don’t know.” She gently swirled her margarita with an easy hand movement. “Ideally I’d like to imagine there being room for both, but this is... this team is only beginning to figure what threats we face, how much of a commitment it is.”</p>
<p>And saying as much to anyone who wasn’t Clint was surprising herself, admittedly.</p>
<p>Pepper slowly nodded in initial response and gave a small affirmative hum. “Can I ask what convinced you to continue with the Avengers?”</p>
<p>“There’s potential here, and there have only been more of these specialized incidents occurring. We need some sort of response ready to go rather than just keeping on reacting every time something comes up.” Natasha’s tone was guarded. “I may not be able to accomplish anywhere near the same feats as some of the others, but it’s a way to help.”</p>
<p>“You’re a superhero yourself, Natasha,” Pepper pointedly said, directly catching her eye. A little laugh of wonder bubbled out of her. “Everything you did with Vanko and Hammer, what little I’ve heard from everything you did before and in the attack… I have no idea how you do it all but just throwing yourself into these situations, it’s amazing.”</p>
<p>Natasha couldn’t help a blink before regathering her expression into thoughtful neutrality, still letting a grateful note through. “I’ve been doing this job for long enough, it comes with the territory.”</p>
<p>“I thought joining the Avengers was outside the scope of your job,” Pepper said with an arched eyebrow, somehow perfectly balancing a light note and pointed meaning in her voice.</p>
<p>“Yes and no.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t want to talk about it, I promise I won’t push. We’ve got plenty of other things to talk about instead.” Pepper finished with a sip of her margarita before making a thoughtful sound. “I don’t think I’ve complimented your hair cut yet.”</p>
<p>Natasha tilted her head with a smile to send her curls bouncing. “I’m still trying to decide if I want to grow it out again or not, but it has its advantages.”</p>
<p>“Either way, it looks good.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Natasha said with a nod. After a second she added on, “Can I ask you something serious?”</p>
<p>Pepper curiously furrowed her brow but nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“How are you handling the impact of what happened in the attack?” Natasha shifted partially forward as she asked, tucking her legs underneath her as she better angled towards Pepper.</p>
<p>“Ah.” Pepper lowered her margarita. “In general or specifically?”</p>
<p>“Whatever way is relevant.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Pepper drew out an exhale. “It was stressful and obviously Manhattan and New York at large will be recovering for a while yet, but when it comes to what almost happened with Tony…” She paused for a moment, her gaze briefly unfocusing. “I think I’m glad that I didn’t fully know just how close I came to losing him until after it was all done but there was still a bit when I couldn’t get in contact with him and all I had was a missed call from him…” She swallowed and looked down, her voice going tight. “It’s obviously not the first scare he’s given me, but aliens was… is new. And I hope it never happens again.”</p>
<p>“And with the Avengers…”</p>
<p>Pepper bravely smiled. “I don’t think he’d still be here without the Avengers, and I can’t blame him for who he is. But I do ultimately think he’s better off with a team.” Her voice went soft. “Though I don’t think it’s ever going to get easier, seeing someone I care about fly off into the face of danger.”</p>
<p>Natasha sympathetically knit her brow. “For what it’s worth, I can’t say that it does. You just figure how to work with it.”</p>
<p>“How are you handling the impact of the attack?”</p>
<p>A faintly amused huff slipped out of Natasha before she drily remarked, “The world changed overnight, my job kicked me off active duty, and my current main residence is in this Tower to help this team work. I’d like to imagine I’m taking it as best I can.”</p>
<p>Pepper raised her margarita. “Cheers to that.”</p>
<p>They clinked glasses and took a quiet moment to drink, each reflectively staring out over the lights of the skyline before continuing.</p>
<p>“We should do this more often,” Natasha cautiously ventured, swirling her margarita to allow her a casual reason to glance away from Pepper for a moment.</p>
<p>She was willing to take a chance on being slightly vulnerable with her.</p>
<p>“If I’m lucky my schedule’s calming down enough to be around here more often,” Pepper replied with a smile. “And if there is anything you ever want to see in the bar, we can definitely take that into our own hands.”</p>
<p>Natasha broke into a smirk. “I might have a few ideas.”</p>
<p>“And I have to admit that I am interested in any potentially accompanying stories behind anything interesting.”</p>
<p>Natasha’s smirk widened. “I’ve got a few that aren’t strictly confidential…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Widow, Hawkeye, we’ve got civilians down there, get them out! Iron Man-.”</p>
<p>Steve’s orders were cut off by a strained sound from Tony. “Little busy keeping this from falling on those civilians, Cap!” he added on with a grunt.</p>
<p>Tony was holding up a chunk of the building that had been blasted with a stray shot from a Chitauri gun.</p>
<p>They were in New Jersey, part of Stark Industries’ rebuilding and cleanup efforts having stumbled across a lead on someone stealing some of the Chitauri tech. Tony had immediately prompted the team, short of Bruce, into action upon hearing about it.</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint had planned on something significantly stealthier, only for Steve and Tony to quickly throw those plans out the window when they all realized the stolen Chitauri tech was intended to be used in an attack on the capitol building.</p>
<p>Trying to surprise the thief had only encouraged him to react defensively and start shooting, hence the damage and sudden need to clear the area.</p>
<p>“This feels familiar,” Clint ruefully commented to Natasha as they separated to better guide the civilians out of the way.</p>
<p>She responded with a curt nod before activating her comm as she moved. “He’s starting to look for vantage points,” she tersely warned, “disarm before he can shoot again.”</p>
<p>Above, Tony successfully maneuvered his building chunk into a position where it wasn’t liable to crush any civilians and started to turn in the direction of the thief. “I can’t stop any bigger pieces and we’re gonna get law enforcement coming any time now.” He prompted JARVIS to zoom the HUD screen in on where Steve was running up to the thief. “Think that shield of yours can take a good hit?”</p>
<p>“Seems to.” Steve stopped talking as the thief stopped trying to run away and angled the Chitauri gun towards him, eyes mildly panicked. “Son-,” he started to warn.</p>
<p>“I will shoot! I don’t care if you’re actually Captain fucking America!” A nervous quaver undercut the declaration.</p>
<p>Steve held up a hand while subtly readying his shield arm for an impact and adopting his most serious Captain America voice. “This doesn’t have to get any messier.” He sternly tilted his head. “Stand down, no one has to get hurt.”</p>
<p>Hesitation crossed over the thief’s face just before a car exploded closer to where Clint and Natasha had guided the civilians from.</p>
<p>“Two actives,” she tightly reported into the comm while she and Clint immediately started to better positions to deal with the second assailant, purposefully pulling their attention away from the departing civilians.</p>
<p>With the first, Steve hadn’t managed to get another word in before he jumped and ducked behind his shield to take the energy blast from the gun, getting knocked back several feet before landing back on the ground.</p>
<p>Tony swooped down behind the thief to pull the very sophisticated move of grabbing him and pinning down his arms so that Steve could rush up and pull the weapon away.</p>
<p>“Thief has been contained.”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Clint had distracted the second assailant with a smoke bomb releasing arrow at their feet. Seizing the opening, Natasha ran up from the side, knocking their Chitauri gun to point down with a solid hit before putting the Widow’s Bites to the back of their neck and knocking them out.</p>
<p>“Two down,” Clint commented over the comms as he jogged over towards Natasha.</p>
<p>She helped the assailant collapse without hurting themself in the process and carefully extricated the Chitauri gun from their grip. “How close is cleanup?”</p>
<p>“Gonna be behind law enforcement.” The thief stopped struggling in Tony’s grip, but he made no action to change his hold. “Why?”</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha shared a look as she set the gun down several feet away from the unconscious assailant. “Your faces are already public. We’re not.” They started to leave the street. “Think you can handle it from here, Iron Man?” she wryly added on.</p>
<p>Tony dramatically sighed. “Sure, you and Hawkeye do your spy thing. Pretty sure Cap wants to talk about this later, but he’s not gonna say anything in front of the thief when he has to say it out loud.”</p>
<p>Off the comm, Clint breathily chuckled and shook his head. “Do you really think we’re going to get a Captain America lecture?”</p>
<p>Natasha halfway rolled her eyes. “Doubtful.” She activated her comm as they slipped onto a side street away from the approaching sirens. “I’ll take your word for it.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>She and Clint had changed into casual clothing and started flicking through TV channels with Bruce in the lounge before Tony and Steve were back.</p>
<p>“How did finishing up go?” Bruce asked as they walked in, Steve still mostly in uniform.</p>
<p>Tony gave a one shouldered shrug with a slight grimace. “There’s a variety of opinions out there on so-called superhero vigilantism and whether we’re actually helping or just inviting bigger problems, especially “bringing New York’s to Jersey.”” Tony made air quotes before repeating his shrug. “Not gonna lie, I halfway think Barton and Romanoff had the right idea for fleeing the scene.”</p>
<p>Steve sighed with a touch of annoyance at Tony’s explanation and comment and put his hands on his hips. “They were grateful for the prevention of lives lost and the swift assistance in handling the Chitauri weaponry, but there is some standing disagreement over whether it should have been our call to jump in and whether we should’ve contacted law enforcement first. I can’t say it was the best interaction we could’ve had, but everyone stayed civil.”</p>
<p>“So is this turning into a conversation about who’s in charge of the Avengers?” Bruce asked after glancing down, unconsciously fiddling with his hands.</p>
<p>“We’re not saying that we want to give anyone else control,” Steve reassured before directly looking at Clint and Natasha. “Any experience with appeasing law enforcement?”</p>
<p>Clint couldn’t help a rueful chuckle. “Pretty sure appeasing law enforcement is gonna require doing the opposite of what we’ve been doing, Rogers.”</p>
<p>“Appease was the wrong term.” Steve relaxed his hands to fold his arms. “But I assume you’ve ended up getting in people’s way before?” </p>
<p>“We try as much as possible to maintain the covert of covert affairs,” Natasha drily said before shifting to a more serious tone. “When something did happen, we had SHIELD at our backs to smooth things over.” She didn’t need to look to know Clint’s expression had gone slightly sad, undoubtedly remembering that those times had by and large involved Coulson. “And the handful of times we didn’t, we handled it as best we could and slipped away if we needed to.”</p>
<p>Bruce cleared his throat. “People are scared of what they don’t understand, and this team and the Chitauri certainly fit. We need to build public trust through some visible efforts.” He paused, clearly debating whether to continue before focusing on Steve. “Honestly, I’d consider using you as a figurehead.”</p>
<p>Natasha gave a sideways nod. “Captain America is a beloved figure.”</p>
<p>“I’m not everything the stories have made me out to be.”</p>
<p>“No,” Clint agreed, “but you don’t need to be the Captain America from the stories. The man behind the shield is what matters.”</p>
<p>“And even if you disappoint people’s unrealistic expectations of you as a living legend,” Tony offhandedly remarked, “you’ll be a great Captain America for others. And definitely not a bad face of the Avengers.”</p>
<p>Steve raised both eyebrows at Tony. “And Iron Man’s taking a back seat?”</p>
<p>He gave another shrug. “I think we all agree that you’re more the leading type, Rogers. And we’re both going to be the most public faces of the team already because of necessity and being publicly known.” He ignored a quiet snort from Clint. “Welcome to the 21st century celebrity spotlight.”</p>
<p>“From what I hear, I don’t think that’s necessarily a good thing,” Steve wryly replied, a smile teasing at the edge of his lips.</p>
<p>Everyone else slightly chuckled, Tony breaking into a full laugh.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re not wrong.” He snapped his fingers. “JARVIS, pencil in a party.”</p>
<p>“Would you prefer a Friday or a Saturday?”</p>
<p>“Eh, let’s say Saturday.”</p>
<p>Steve cast Tony a sideways look. “A party?”</p>
<p>He ticked his reasons off on one hand. “Today was another success, so we’re functional outside of fighting Loki and the Chitauri. Barton is back in action. It’s never a bad time for some more relief fundraising. It’ll give you an easy chance to start on building that public trust as a part of the Avengers. And my parties never disappoint. Right, Romanoff?”</p>
<p>“Your birthday party?” Natasha smirked. “I wouldn’t say that was the best example to judge from, but if you say so...”</p>
<p>Tony narrowly sighed. “Hey, in my defense, I thought it was going to be my last one.”</p>
<p>Bruce frowned at him, his whole forehead knit in concern. “Can I ask why?”</p>
<p>He dismissively waved a hand back. “Later, it’s not exactly a short or celebratory story. Next question is if I should only expect myself and Rogers at this party or if the rest of you want to come too.”</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha shared a split-second communicative look before he shrugged. “We don’t have to advertise that we’re Avengers. And we’ve got some experience with blending in at parties.”</p>
<p>“As long as you’re not repeating certain details.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded at Natasha. “Duly noted.” He held both hands out in an open gesture at Bruce. “You in?”</p>
<p>He thoughtfully deliberated for a second more before nodding back. “Okay, I’ll give it a shot. Maybe not as a known Avenger either, but I can be a guest.”</p>
<p>“Excellent.” Tony smiled. “We are going to have the best inaugural Avengers party ever. Short of when Thor finally joins us again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise Thor will eventually get here! This whole story got longer than I had originally planned after I started writing it so still some time to wait, haha. Enjoy the journey!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While it may not have been one of Tony’s primary intentions with the redesign, the updated lounge made for a great party space.</p>
<p>He had gathered some of the people involved in the rebuilding efforts, both Stark Industries related and in general, along with plenty of rich people with money to spare and eager to mingle with Iron Man and Captain America.</p>
<p>Clint was inconspicuously hanging up on the upper level of the lounge, leaning against the rail and casually surveying the area as the party started.</p>
<p>Natasha was grabbing them drinks- Avengers themed, per the occasion- when Steve intercepted her at the bar.</p>
<p>“Should we be concerned about Barton sticking away from people?”</p>
<p>“Should I be concerned about you already fleeing from having to mingle?” she countered with an elegantly raised brow in his direction.</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a second before Steve relented to answering first. “I wouldn’t say I’m fleeing so much as taking advantage of the chance to discuss a part of the team, but I take your point.”</p>
<p>She politely smiled as the bartender handed her the drinks before replying to Steve. “For personal and professional reasons, Clint likes watching things from above when he can.” Natasha purposefully lowered her voice to minimize the risk of anyone nearby overhearing. “Between that and our not needing to mingle as Avengers, I wouldn’t worry about him sticking away from people.”</p>
<p>Steve nodded. “Good to know.”</p>
<p>“If you get tired of schmoozing New York’s elite, you should try the Captain America.” She held up one of the drinks as she spoke and broke into a smirk, her eyes sparkling. “Patriotic alcohol. You must be very proud.”</p>
<p>“Can’t say that I would have expected to have a cocktail named after me,” he lightly replied, smiling back at her.</p>
<p>“If you’d like, we can tell you later whether we like the Captain America or the Iron Man better,” Natasha teased.</p>
<p>He purposefully sighed and shook his head. “Oh, so that’s how it is, Romanoff?”</p>
<p>She started to walk away, smirking back at Steve over her shoulder. “I’ll take that as a not interested.”</p>
<p>Instincts born from many an undercover party had her weaving past people in a longer path than she strictly needed to take to Clint’s side.</p>
<p>“Rogers looking for an out already?” he asked with a grin as she leaned her back against the railing.</p>
<p>“He was worried about you “sticking away from people”, actually.” She lifted both drinks. “Do you want the Captain America or the Iron Man?”</p>
<p>“If he’s all concerned about me might as well do the Captain first.” Clint accepted the drink and held it over to hers. “Cheers.”</p>
<p>They clinked their drinks together and each went for an initial sip, quietly standing for a moment longer before Natasha leaned slightly closer to Clint, still with her back to the railing.</p>
<p>“I’m realizing that we’ve never been to fancy parties without having something specific to do,” she remarked with a hint of amusement.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he laughed, “it’s weird to be a normal guest. Well, as normal as us trying not to be obvious is.” He took another sip from his drink “How long was this supposed to go again?”</p>
<p>“At least a couple hours, but people will probably be here longer anyhow.” Natasha pushed back off the railing to turn to look over the party with him. “I think I’m grateful we don’t have to be dealing with people all too eager to mingle with the Avengers though.”</p>
<p>Clint subtly pointed out where Bruce was awkwardly hovering by the far corner. “Looks like he could use some conversation.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” she hummed in agreement. “You first, I’ll bring a friend?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.”</p>
<p>They finished their drinks and proceeded to the lower level together, splitting at the base of the stairs for Clint to head towards Bruce and Natasha into the crowd.</p>
<p>He greeted Bruce with an open smile. “Not your usual scene either, Doc?”</p>
<p>“Something like that,” Bruce agreed with a nervous chuckle. He shifted his weight between his feet. “I think I like being anonymous better than being at the center of attention for tonight though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, definitely not envying Roger or Stark in that position.” Clint let a measured beat of silence pass. “Were you able to figure out what was up with your ion chamber the other day?”</p>
<p>Bruce’s eyes practically lit up at the topic change, the way he held his shoulders also relaxing. “Still not sure what was wrong with it except that it wasn’t the dessicant, but Tony and I agreed we were better off just getting a new one. Until that gets here I’ve been able to use the handheld pretty well, it gives good enough readings for what I need.”</p>
<p>“Promising results?”</p>
<p>“It all looks within the expected range but we’ll see what data analysis reveals.”</p>
<p>Clint warmly laughed. “Right. The good ‘ole scientific method.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled back. “You didn’t come find me just to talk about my research.”</p>
<p>“No, but not that I mind hearing about it,” Clint admitted with a small nod. “You looked a little lost and I thought you might like a friendly face instead. But if you don’t want company or would rather find other people, I promise not to be hurt.”</p>
<p>“You’re good,” Bruce reassured. “And I appreciate the consideration.” He gestured in the direction of where Clint had been up by the railing. “I take it you like being able to keep an eye on everything?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.” He broadly shrugged with both shoulders. “Old habits die hard.”</p>
<p>Bruce’s gaze instinctively flickered over to a guest that slipped past them before returning to Clint. “Have you, ah, done big parties like this often?”</p>
<p>“Only undercover.” Clint started to grin. “Never had a chance for it but if we want to liven things up a little I do have a few fun party tricks-.”</p>
<p>“No,” Natasha firmly interrupted from behind him, a smile to her voice nonetheless, “you’re not doing any of what you’re thinking.”</p>
<p>Clint’s grin only grew as he angled to look at her as she walked up with Pepper. “Aww, Nat…”</p>
<p>She opted not to give him a direct response, instead adopting a polite smile in Bruce’s direction. “Is he bothering you?” she lightheartedly asked, loosely gesturing at Clint.</p>
<p>Bruce laughed while Clint feigned dramatic hurt, holding a hand to his chest. “The opposite, actually.”</p>
<p>The sentiment immediately brought Clint back to a grin. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re still not doing the tricks,” Natasha half sighed. “We’ll already be lucky if we don’t see Tony’s suit before the end of the night.”</p>
<p>Pepper gave a sigh of her own, paired with a short, tense laugh. “Luckily I think the suit will only make more appearances at private parties rather than charity events.”</p>
<p>“But it is Tony,” Bruce gently added, his gaze discerning.</p>
<p>She responded with a small one-shoulder shrug, briefly glancing away. “I trust him.” She ended with a momentary lip bite, giving Natasha the chance to start to questioningly frown at her before Pepper adopted a smile and continued. “I take it this is the off the record Avengers corner?”</p>
<p>“Still don’t feel that bad about bowing out of the public eye for this,” Clint remarked as he glanced over to where Steve and Tony were in the midst of chatting with guests. “And hey, we’ve got a nice corner, nice company. Way better than fielding questions and entertaining all night.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t mind the entertaining,” Natasha teased with a knowing smile in his direction.</p>
<p>“Eh, mainly if I’m allowed my tricks. Which is still up for debate.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled at the exchange. “I think the idea in general is to not stand out.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes standing out a little is the key to not standing out overall,” Clint replied with a wink, purposefully trying to sound as sagely as possible.</p>
<p>Natasha immediately rolled her eyes. “San Francisco?”</p>
<p>Despite the slight flush to his cheeks, Clint managed a defensive, “Hey, that was one time.”</p>
<p>Pepper fondly laughed. “I’ve heard that before.” With a side look she and Natasha shared a subtle smile.</p>
<p>“You know, parties are great for sharing stories,” Bruce wryly interjected.</p>
<p>Clint laughed and slightly shook his head while momentarily glancing down. “I guess we can tell the funny parts, unless if you’ve got any objections, Nat?”</p>
<p>She couldn’t help a smirk in his direction. “None to give, but I’ll let you tell it.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Clint drew the word out as he clapped his hands, briefly rubbing them together before continuing. “I’ll redact the year but we’re undercover at a huge Halloween party this company is hosting to surveil our mark. We’re doing Han Solo and Princess Leia-.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Pepper eagerly interrupted with a laugh, holding a hand out to Natasha. “Please tell me there are pictures.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Clint enthusiastically replied right as Natasha cryptically said, “Maybe.”</p>
<p>They each arched an eyebrow to stare at each other, quietly waiting for a second before he grinned. “Anyhow, we get a couple Stormtroopers and a Spock, funnily enough, that we’re mingling with and then one of the Stormtroopers starts hitting on Nat pretty persistently with these terrible pick-up lines. It was annoying as hell and risked her not being able to keep an eye on our mark rather than holding off this trooper, so I, uh, thought of a fast way to get rid of him and fake proposed to her.” His cheeks were still pink and he spared a glance at Natasha while shifting his weight between his feet. “It got a lot of attention, obviously, which did end up getting a little in the way of surveilling, but it worked out in the end.”</p>
<p>He was tempted to add on a cough to finish, but held off.</p>
<p>Natasha cast him a supportive smile as Pepper laughed. “I take it you said yes?”</p>
<p>“Under the circumstances.”</p>
<p>Bruce cleared his throat and couldn’t entirely keep back a small smile. “Sounds like you were in the perfect costumes for it.”</p>
<p>Mixed amusement and sadness flashed through both Clint and Natasha’s eyes. They both perfectly remembered what Coulson’s joke to them about the situation had been.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Clint agreed, his voice light but tinged with a sober edge, “we got some comments about that one.”</p>
<p>Pepper was about to give a response when something on her buzzed. “Right,” she half sighed, “that’s my reminder for my speech. Hopefully I’ll run back into you later tonight?”</p>
<p>“We’ll see how much more of this,” Bruce loosely gestured around, “I opt for, but otherwise yes.”</p>
<p>“Do whatever you need to,” Pepper reassured before focusing on Clint and Natasha. “Any idea for your plans yet?”</p>
<p>“At least a few hours.” Natasha openly shrugged. “We’ll see how it goes.”</p>
<p>Pepper nodded and started to walk away after pointing Clint and Natasha. “I won’t forget to ask about those pictures later, regardless of whether I see you!”</p>
<p>Natasha sighed while Clint freely laughed.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Nat.”</p>
<p>“I guessed it was coming.” She gathered her expression back into polite regard and looked at Bruce. “Are you particularly attached to staying in the corner?”</p>
<p>“Not strictly.”</p>
<p>Clint gestured towards the bar. “Drinks? The Captain America is pretty good.”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded and started to walk towards it. “I think I might go for something a little more traditional, but thanks for the suggestion.”</p>
<p>They each ordered another drink, Clint and Natasha switching off on trying the Captain America and the Iron Man while Bruce got a gin and tonic, before claiming an open cocktail table.</p>
<p>“All this pricey alcohol is gonna have me forgetting the cheap drinks out there if I’m not careful,” Clint joked.</p>
<p>A little laugh bubbled out of Bruce. “Yeah, it’s nice but it is a very different mood.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Cheap beer and pizza is a whole thing, you don’t replace that with nice drinks.” Clint made a thoughtful sound. “Actually, I’m suggesting that for the next movie night.”</p>
<p>“As long as the movie fits,” Natasha pointedly added on.</p>
<p>“Right.” Clint nodded at her. “I also have suggestions for that. And,” he held up a hand towards Natasha, “not just <i>Willow</i> because it’s fucking amazing. I want everyone to pay attention to that who hasn’t already seen it.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled. “That is a good one.”</p>
<p>“I know, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Natasha teasingly groaned, “now you’ve got him going.”</p>
<p>Clint unapologetically beamed at her. “Only until the speeches, I promise.”</p>
<p>He and Bruce chatted about the movie until Tony introduced Pepper for her speech overviewing the Stark Industries rebuilding efforts, followed by speeches from non-SI leaders and a few words from Steve and Tony.</p>
<p>Bruce opted to bow out after the speeches, Tony catching him on the way for a bit of conversation while Clint and Natasha ventured back to the upper level, leaning side by side against the railing.</p>
<p>She bumped her elbow against his to point out where Steve was entrenched in conversation with several women from the ‘rich people with money to spare’ guest list. (JARVIS had been easily convinced into giving them names and basic info so they could do their basic homework on who would be present.)</p>
<p>“Rogers can’t be that dense about green dress flirting while blue plays wingwoman, right?” she amusedly murmured, a smile pulling at the edge of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Eh, he strikes me as the type to be very polite about it and not necessarily acknowledge it up front. Or just stubbornly refuses to flirt for schmoozing. He is pretty principled.”</p>
<p>Natasha quietly laughed. “Are you talking about Steve Rogers the teammate or Steve Rogers the American icon?”</p>
<p>“Hey, just because I might still be somewhat influenced in my perception by the old Captain America comics doesn’t mean it’s completely inaccurate,” he shot back. “The writers not at all having known him aside.”</p>
<p>She patted his hand. “Congratulations Clint, you’re growing up to actually get to know your heroes.”</p>
<p>His gaze went distant for a second, his voice quieting. “Younger me would definitely be impressed with where he is now.”</p>
<p>“As he should be,” she reassured in a matching tone, resting her hand over his. “You’re doing good.”</p>
<p>They stood still for several moments, wordlessly watching the movement of the guests below before Clint cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Y’know, if we’re going to get reflective we may be better off leaving early.”</p>
<p>“We do have the time for a movie. And I don’t imagine anyone else is using the theater tonight.”</p>
<p>He nodded and instinctively scanned over the room for the best path to the exit. “I take it you’re not dying to watch <i>Willow</i> tonight?”</p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint.” Natasha casually withdrew her hand from his and matched his scan of the room.</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s fine, we can branch out.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him. “Your choice or mine?”</p>
<p>“What are you thinking?” he asked while purposefully waggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>It almost merited a laugh if it didn’t look quite so ridiculous. She covered by opting to sound teasingly prim. “I believe you mentioned wanting to rewatch <i>Young Frankenstein</i> the other day?”</p>
<p>Clint grinned. “Oh hell yes. I’ll snag some snacks on our way out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I almost forgot to get this chapter up today since I've been busy with the Avengers game beta, so there's my wholehearted recommendation for the game!<br/>On to some headcanon and MCU canon based fun ahead... :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is ridiculous,” Tony declared, his arms crossed.</p>
<p>Clint shrugged beside him. “It came in handy before. Might as well practice it for more circumstances.”</p>
<p>They were watching Natasha and Steve repeatedly launch her atop various surfaces in the obstacle room with his shield, trying different angles and means of her jumping onto the shield.</p>
<p>“There is so much that can go wrong here.”</p>
<p>“Natasha’s fully capable of the athletics and she’d stop if she wasn’t sure she could make it,” Clint said with a small frown in Tony’s direction.</p>
<p>He nodded with a small sigh. “I get it, it’s just slightly reckless paired with slightly reckless.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure they’re touc-.”</p>
<p>“I know, Barton.” Another sigh slipped out of Tony. “I’m worrying too much, they’re both fully aware of what they’re doing, et cetera.” His eyes tracked Natasha onto the top of a wall obstacle, only looking away when she’d lithely landed. “I’d just hate for something to go wrong in training.”</p>
<p>Clint couldn’t resist a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. “Y’know, it’s kinda nice to have someone worrying over us.”</p>
<p>Tony unfolded his arms. “I didn’t realize you all could be so adrenaline prone when I agreed to this team. There’s too many of us.” His tone was almost grumpy.</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s why we’re all good together,” Clint said with a casual shrug.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Bruce is amazed that he might be the most normal person on this team.” Tony suspiciously narrowed his eyes at Clint. “What adrenaline fueled venture are you going to suggest next, since you’ve otherwise been suspiciously quiet lately in that respect?”</p>
<p>Clint broke into a wide grin and chuckled. “Well if you’re asking, I did actually have this idea with you in the suit lifting me while I do a little bit of this.” He snapped out his bow with an easy arm motion and started to move to a dramatic aiming position, interrupted by Tony.</p>
<p>“Ah, nope. That’s too limiting to my movement. I will bring you to high places when deemed necessary and that is it,” he firmly said.</p>
<p>Clint made no motions to change his position. “You say that now, but just wait.”</p>
<p>“It’s not going to-okay.” Tony’s phone loudly buzzed in his pocket, prompting him to flap a hand at Clint. “This is actually important,” he said while taking it out and starting to walk away.</p>
<p>“You don’t even know who it is,” Clint lightheartedly complained.</p>
<p>“I actually do!”</p>
<p>As Tony left Clint couldn’t help another chuckle and straightened, collapsing his bow and tucking it back away.</p>
<p>He wasn’t surprised that Natasha had noticed the exchange, communicated through a questioning look she cast him as she stepped out from behind the back of the wall to head back to Steve. Clint settled for a thumbs up in her direction to respond that everything was fine, holding it as Steve glanced back.</p>
<p>She said something to Steve and he relaxed his shield arm with a nod, following her over to Clint.</p>
<p>“It’s looking good,” he cheerily told them.</p>
<p>“I think we’ve decided on the best way to launch,” Natasha agreed, simultaneously subtly fixing him with a pointed look. “Is Tony planning on coming back to finish training?”</p>
<p>“He just stepped out for a phone call, he should be back.” After a second he added on, “Sounded important.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Steve thoughtfully hummed. “Then in the meantime, you up for any exercises in particular?”</p>
<p>“Hold that thought!” Tony loudly said as he walked back inside the obstacle room, his phone put away. “Everyone get excited, Dr. Foster and her assistant agreed to taking me up on my funding offer, so we’re going to get a couple new neighbors.”</p>
<p>Steve glanced at everyone else, gauging their reactions before admitting, “I don’t think I know who Dr. Foster is.”</p>
<p>“Jane Foster,” Clint informed. “She’s an astrophysicist, was working on the Tesseract with Selvig. Met Thor in New Mexico the first time he was here and I’m pretty sure she’s dating him.” He shrugged. “However that long distance works.”</p>
<p>Understanding dawned across Steve’s expression. “Lucky to have escaped the facility without Loki catching her then.”</p>
<p>“She was at a funeral actually, wasn’t even there when he showed up. Same for her assistant. But otherwise yeah, she was lucky.”</p>
<p>Tony whistled. “That I was not aware of.”</p>
<p>“Why did you offer to fund her?” Natasha carefully asked, directly looking Tony in the eyes.</p>
<p>He casually shrugged at her. “I’d heard a little bit about her before New York and did a little more digging after she popped up in the Thor homework. She’s an amazing scientist working on some amazing things that clearly are on track. I mean, we all saw that wormhole. And her admitted resistance to trusting some authority figures is familiar, she’s not eager to work with SHIELD again after what happened, and she deserves better resources than patching her equipment together. I’m able to and more than willing to help with that.” He hesitated before adding on, “And yeah, inviting Dr. Foster here does help to ensure that Thor makes this his first stop when he does come back. But that’s really a secondary factor. Science first.”</p>
<p>“Just how many scientists can you fund at once?” Clint wryly asked.</p>
<p>“I’m calling it good with this, but I can think about more if you really want.”</p>
<p>“Eh, I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Tony said with a nod. “I also have a little more business to get to.” He waited to see if anyone was going to say anything before continuing. “I’ve been debating about whether we should get a PR team, but more importantly for now, we’ve got two of the SHIELD agents who took Loki’s scepter waiting in the lobby.”</p>
<p>Neither Clint or Natasha bothered to hide their surprised blinks.</p>
<p>“Did they say why?” she asked after a moment, well-hidden tension lining her voice.</p>
<p>Tony held out a hand to loosely gesture towards her. “So I take it they’re not friends of yours then?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Clint agreed with a frown. “We’ve rarely worked directly together and don’t really interact otherwise. They’re… we have some disagreements about how we go about a few things.”</p>
<p>“They answer to Secretary Pierce, right?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>Natasha nodded and crossed her arms. “They’re a part of his main STRIKE team.” She focused back on Tony. “Have they said anything about why they’re here?”</p>
<p>“Happy’s been keeping them in the lobby and they’re not feeling inclined to tell him why they’re here.” He pulled up a picture on his phone. “But it’s those two.”</p>
<p>“Rollins and Rumlow. I shouldn’t be surprised,” Clint sighed.</p>
<p>Another text from Happy came in and Tony turned his phone around to read it. “We should decide quick if we want to let them up or just talk to them down there. And how many of us want to talk to them.”</p>
<p>Steve took off his shield and moved to set it against the closest obstacle “I vote we invite them up to a conference room, and I don’t see why we couldn’t all talk to them. I think it’s a safe bet that it’s Avengers related anyhow, but we don’t need to interrupt Dr. Banner’s research unless we know we need to.”</p>
<p>Tony texted Happy back while starting to walk out of the room. “Everyone good with that? Cool. Let’s do this, Avengers.”</p>
<p>They settled into the conference room only a minute earlier than Rollins and Rumlow walked in, everyone evenly regarding them.</p>
<p>Rumlow visually scanned over them from the right, Rollins from the left.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the opening in your schedule,” Rumlow drily said in greeting.</p>
<p>Tony tensely smiled. “Sorry, we’re usually busy without a standing appointment.” He waved at the open seats. “But how can we help?”</p>
<p>Rollins sat down first, holding his back straight in the seat. “We’re here on behalf of Secretary Pierce.”</p>
<p>Steve suspiciously narrowed his eyes at him and Rumlow. “The Secretary should be fully aware we’re separate from SHIELD.”</p>
<p>“He knows,” Rumlow reassured. “And he would have come himself to talk to you but his schedule is busy and we were closer.”</p>
<p>Clint drummed his fingers against the table, not saying anything otherwise. He and Natasha were maintaining their even expressions, figuring better than to openly reveal anything.</p>
<p>Tony opted to lean into sounding blasé. “So what’s so important that you’re just dropping by to talk about?”</p>
<p>Rollins spoke before Rumlow could. “The Secretary would like to ask about the possibility of the Avengers being on call for certain responsibilities that he feels fit your skillsets.”</p>
<p>Natasha elected to arch an eyebrow the same time as Tony bitterly huffed.</p>
<p>“Really? We say that we don’t want to be beholden to being subject to the World Security Council, which, y’know, technically oversees SHIELD and would have fucking nuked Manhattan if it weren’t for us, and the response is to ask if we’ve changed our minds?” His voice raised as he spoke, his tone increasingly annoyed.</p>
<p>To their credit, neither Rumlow or Rollins looked taken aback at the response. “It’s-.”</p>
<p>Steve firmly cut Rollins off. “We were very clear that we were willing to interact with SHIELD on our terms, not jump into working. Trust me, that’s not changing anytime soon.”</p>
<p>Rumlow looked at Clint and Natasha. “And just where do you stand, Agent Barton? Agent Romanoff?”</p>
<p>Natasha shrugged with one shoulder, briefly tilting her head into it. “We haven’t been officially permitted back into active duty.”</p>
<p>“And that’s not only Secretary Pierce’s call to reestablish,” Clint remarked, casually leaning back in his chair.</p>
<p>Both corners of Rollins’ mouth twitched down into a frown, Rumlow’s significantly less subtle.</p>
<p>“Active duty or not, this is a request for the Avengers, not you as SHIELD agents,” he said, unable to keep a tight note from filtering into his voice.</p>
<p>Rollins slightly cleared his throat. “Whatever questions you have for the details, the Secretary will make some time to talk to you when you reach out. And for being concerned about the World Security Council… the position with them can be discussed. But I’d consider how you might be better off as a known entity rather than trying to do this on your own. A little oversight to keep you on track wouldn’t be the worst of things.”</p>
<p>Before any of the others could say anything, Tony especially looking liable to say something sharp, Natasha jumped in. “We’ll discuss it, if you don’t have any other points to raise?”</p>
<p>“Nothing to add.” Rollins pulled a business card out of a belt pocket and slid it onto the table. “A direct means of contacting the Secretary.”</p>
<p>Steve barely glanced at it. “We’ll keep it on hand, thank you.”</p>
<p>Rollins and Rumlow took the cue to push back from the table and stand. “The Secretary appreciates your consideration.”</p>
<p>“Happy’ll walk you back out!” Tony called after them as they started to leave the conference room. He waited until JARVIS informed that they were on the elevator before immediately glowering at Natasha. “We’ll discuss it? What the hell was that?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “That, Tony, was me giving a response that wasn’t going to try to make an enemy of them and, by extension, Pierce. We can hold our stance without directly antagonizing them.”</p>
<p>To the side, Steve stayed quiet, watching them and propping a hand against his face, his brow furrowed.</p>
<p>“Am I supposed to believe that it didn’t have anything to do with your SHIELD background?”</p>
<p>Clint sharply guffawed. “Of course it did, we’re the only ones here that actually know Rollins and Rumlow or Pierce. We were already kinda hostile, they were on edge and needed to be diffused.”</p>
<p>Natasha nudged his knee with hers under the table while focused on Tony. “Discussion is hardly agreement, and we are discussing it.”</p>
<p>Grumpy acknowledgement passed over Tony’s features. “If they’re up to just waltz in here unannounced, I doubt Pierce is going to let this ask vanish just because we don’t respond.”</p>
<p>Steve lowered his hand back to the table, flattening it to the surface. “Probably not. But we can deal with that later. We made our position clear and we’re operating well. They can’t force us into working under Pierce, especially under such a vague introduction.”</p>
<p>“That part bothers me,” Clint pointed at Steve and admitted.</p>
<p>Tony leaned forward, a curious intensity in his eyes. “In what way?”</p>
<p>“They’re all too eager to get us directly with them.”</p>
<p>Natasha took a deep breath and nodded, folding her arms against the table. “If it was just a specific request, that could be tackled through our agreement to maintain a level of communication with SHIELD and introduced through Fury as a familiar face for the rest of you. Purposefully working around him and taking us by surprise with this requested set up… there’s something more behind it.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s comforting,” Tony quipped in a low mutter.</p>
<p>“Aliens attacked Manhattan and changed the world overnight,” Clint stated.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and-.”</p>
<p>He ignored the interruption. “I can see wanting to work from that into feeling like you’ve got more control over the situation, but this is coming from the guy involved with SHIELD, the WSC, and the US government. Our combined track record aside, he doesn’t need us as a personal response team when he’s got his own personally directed STRIKE team and all those gathered resources at his fingertips.”</p>
<p>Steve nodded. “So what the hell does he want us for?”</p>
<p>Tony fidgeted with his hands, his expression clouded. “And you don’t get where he’s at without being good at hiding your secrets.”</p>
<p>“Or, on the other hand,” Clint started to say, “it could just be a way of trying to appease the WSC’s inevitable request to get us under someone’s jurisdiction, especially if Fury refused.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re going from being suspicious to rationalizing?” Tony asked, both eyebrows raised in disbelief.</p>
<p>Natasha sighed, a frustrated edge to her voice. “It’s called being realistic and considering where Pierce is coming from. It’s… strange, yes, but without anything more substantial to go off of for being suspicious, we shouldn’t be preemptively suspecting anything more than precautions taken in covert intelligence. He isn’t in his current position without knowing when and where to openly share his intentions.”</p>
<p>“They have a point, Tony,” Steve quietly said.</p>
<p>He hesitated before nodding, slightly relaxing his shoulders in the motion. “Still, there’s also a point with how Rollins and Rumlow were acting.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they were significantly grumpier and ready to show it than usual.”</p>
<p>Steve crossed his arms, his jaw set in a frown as he regarded Clint and Natasha. “Can you explain their role, as STRIKE? Are they the same as you?”</p>
<p>“Yes and no.” Natasha bobbed her head to the side as she spoke. “We’re unique as a two-person STRIKE team. The other teams consist of more people and have a counter terrorist focus. Clint and I take on more of a variety of ops as STRIKE Team Delta.”</p>
<p>“So basically they take more people to do less than the two of you combined,” Tony lightly commented.</p>
<p>Clint smirked. “Well, when you look at it that way…”</p>
<p>“And your disagreements with Rollins and Rumlow?” Steve curiously prompted.</p>
<p>“Everyone at SHIELD is familiar with the importance of maintaining the covert of covert affairs.” Natasha carefully picked her words. “That does not mean that everyone agrees on the best way of doing that under continually evolving conditions.”</p>
<p>“And even though Pierce does hold a big role in SHIELD, that never changed that Fury’s been the director and that we operated under his command. Just because Rumlow had something his side wanted done a certain way, the scope of our mission assignment didn’t always line up.” Clint paused, clearly debating what more to add. “Basically just coworker disagreements.”</p>
<p>Natasha looked away from him as he finished. “Again, we can agree that they were acting strangely and that their arrival and request was surprising, without jumping to conclusions that we shouldn’t trust them at all.”</p>
<p>Tony absentmindedly nodded and reached for the business card. “You’re still not planning on trying to convince us to call Pierce though, right?”</p>
<p>“Not unless you want to.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve never responded to someone.” He pocketed the business card and started to push back from the table before hesitating. “Are we calling it good for training for the day or getting back to it? I was gonna go update Bruce on what just happened, but if you want…”</p>
<p>“I think we’re good.” Steve gave a small smile. “Besides, it’s not like you were doing too much training today already.”</p>
<p>“I’m hurt, Rogers. Truly hurt.”</p>
<p>“I’ll just remember for tomorrow,” Steve quipped, his smile only growing.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Tony flapped a hand in Steve’s direction before gesturing to Clint. “Barton, don’t forget you’re in charge of dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>He nodded as he stood. “Everyone be ready for the best breadsticks you’ve ever had, it’s gonna be great…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've got a bit of (Google Translate quality) Russian in this chapter, but it's right at the end so I'll include a translation in the end note!<br/>This also has our first appearance of a character who will definitely be around for some more things after this that I'm pretty excited for, but all in time! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Bruce putting in a late night in the lab, Clint attempting to introduce Steve to the delights of <i>Mario Kart</i> using the movie theater screen, and Tony running “a quick errand, I’ll be back in a couple hours love you Pep!”, she and Natasha had declared it to be another night of margaritas and relaxing out on the lounge balcony.</p>
<p>“I still have another few chapters left, but it is a good read.”</p>
<p>Pepper warmly smiled. “This back and forth is almost turning into a book club.” She made a thoughtful sound. “Actually, a few more people and that’s not a bad idea.”</p>
<p>“Book club would be new,” Natasha admitted with a side nod. “Do you have anyone else in mind?”</p>
<p>“Maybe Bruce, probably Happy? And if there’s anyone you know.”</p>
<p>Natasha tipped her head against the back of her chair. “Mmm, maybe. They’re with SHIELD and I can’t guarantee they’d be able to commit to a regular schedule, but I know a few people that might be interested.”</p>
<p>“It’s a thought, at least.” Pepper sipped at her margarita for a moment. “Please tell me this isn’t the first regular meetup with friends you’ve had before.”</p>
<p>“Not on the most regular schedules, and we tended to go more for meeting at the range or sparring sessions, but the occasional night out still happened. But yes, this is the most regular occurrence I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>“That sounds… rough.” Pepper cast her a carefully discerning look.</p>
<p>Natasha shrugged. “It’s not surprising, and we did the best we could around the job. When you understand it’s the best you can do, you get comfortable with it.”</p>
<p>It apparently satisfied Pepper’s concern, her expression relaxing back into casual amicability. “Just another way the Avengers mark a significant life change then.”</p>
<p>An amused huff slipped out of Natasha. “More than you know.” She briefly focused on the horizon, the evening turned to the late purples of the sunset over the city lights. “For all that I never would have imagined this, it’s… better than I could have hoped for.”</p>
<p>Pepper softly smiled at her. “And personally, I’m really glad that you’re here. It’s- sorry, hold on.” She set her margarita down and squinted at the horizon, standing after a moment to walk to the railing.</p>
<p>“Back early?” Natasha guessed, looking in the same direction and spotting the tell-tale thruster trails behind the distantly approaching humanoid shape.</p>
<p>“And I think with Rhodey in tow, unless if he gave someone else a suit that I’m not aware of.”</p>
<p>“I was surprised we hadn’t seen him here yet.” Keeping her margarita in hand, Natasha joined Pepper at the railing, adopting a wry smile. “Do you expect he’ll be thrilled to meet Captain America in the flesh?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Pepper laughed. “Isn’t everyone?”</p>
<p>“Eh.” Natasha tossed her head. “I’m Russian, he’s not that special to me.” She finished with a smirk over the top of her margarita.</p>
<p>Curiosity flashed through Pepper’s eyes. “I don’t think you’ve mentioned that before.”</p>
<p>“It’s a complicated relationship.”</p>
<p>They both went quiet, content to drink and watch as Tony and Rhodey came closer.</p>
<p>Tony dropped onto the suit pathway, walking along with a kiss blown in Pepper’s direction as his suit came off while Rhodey opted for the widest available part of the balcony.</p>
<p>“Hey, sorry to interrupt,” he said with a small wave once he had landed, his faceplate flipping up midway through the sentence.</p>
<p>“You’re never a problem,” Pepper reassured, taking a step towards him with an open smile. “Are you sticking around or is this a short visit?”</p>
<p>He gave a little laugh. “Oh yeah, now that I’ve got a good break in my schedule I’m sticking around. The Avengers have been a thing for this long and I still haven’t met most of them, that’s changing tonight.” Rhodey nodded towards Natasha. “It’s Agent Romanoff, right?”</p>
<p>She responded with a broad smile. “Just Natasha is fine.”</p>
<p>“Then it’s good to see you, Natasha.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “I’m just gonna get out of this inside and see what Tony’s got in mind.”</p>
<p>“We’ll probably head in there in shortly,” Pepper said, accompanied by a small nod of agreement from Natasha.</p>
<p>Rhodey turned and made his way inside, JARVIS greeting him across the threshold.</p>
<p>“I wonder if he’d ever be willing to join the team,” Natasha thoughtfully mused after another sip from her margarita.</p>
<p>“Honestly, he could probably be convinced.” Pepper brushed back a section of her hair with the back of her hand, casting a vaguely bittersweet smile towards the lounge. “He wouldn’t have kept the suit otherwise.”</p>
<p>Natasha gave a small hum of affirmation before drily remarking, “For someone who worries so much, you’ve picked a hell of a friend group to settle in.”</p>
<p>After a blink and moment of staring, Pepper slowly nodded. “It’s not going to get any easier.”</p>
<p>“No,” Natasha agreed before brightly smiling, “but if you really want, I’m sure you could convince your way into a suit of your own and turn the tables.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m pretty sure Tony has designs at least drafted, if not at least a full suit built.” Amusement lined Pepper’s voice.</p>
<p>“You could always start drafting a catchy name.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, we’ll see.” Pepper recollected her margarita and started to head back for the inside of the lounge. “Somehow I think the rest of you are all better suited to this hero business.”</p>
<p>Natasha shrugged. “You could surprise yourself.”</p>
<p>“Is this a call for another woman on the team?”</p>
<p>“You have to admit that we are running woefully short on women around here.” Natasha winked over her margarita as they crossed back into the lounge. “But I’m working on it.”</p>
<p>Pepper laughed. “All the better.”</p>
<p>His eyes only on Pepper, Tony waved in their direction from by the elevator with Rhodey. “Think we can extend the margarita party?”</p>
<p>Natasha arched an eyebrow at him with her usual ease. “Depends on who you’re meeting first and how intense the <i>Mario Kart</i> is.”</p>
<p>Rhodey whistled. “Yeah, that’s gonna be a distracting factor.”</p>
<p>“Drinks and <i>Mario Kart</i> can mix just fine,” Tony insisted as the elevator doors opened and they all filed in. “All you’re doing is racing around a track.”</p>
<p>“Clint gets competitive, and Rogers strikes me as the type to be too after he gets into it.”</p>
<p>Delight washed across Tony’s expression. “You and Clint play often?” He ignored the warning look Pepper fixed him with and couldn’t help the grin pulling at the corners of his mouth while focusing on Natasha.</p>
<p>Her expression betrayed nothing aside from vague annoyance. “Occasionally a console showed up at a SHIELD party.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea whether or not you’re lying about none of this, all of this, or half of this right now.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s why she’s good at her job, Tony,” Rhodey lightly remarked, halfway smiling.</p>
<p>“Still. Just when I think I’m starting to maybe figure something out…”</p>
<p>Rhodey laughed. “Yeah, good luck.”</p>
<p>Natasha flashed a smile over her shoulder at him as the elevator doors dinged open and she stepped off. “It’s at least amusing to see him try.”</p>
<p>“Pep,” Tony lightheartedly complained, “help. They’re ganging up on me.”</p>
<p>She shook her head with a little laugh, casting him an affectionate smile. “Did you honestly expect anything less?”</p>
<p>“Not the point.” He opened the door to the movie theater and waved the others through. “Rhodey, all I ask is that you please don’t start making fun of me with Captain America. Not sure my poor heart could take it.”</p>
<p>Rhodey patted his shoulder as he walked past him. “Hey, I make no promises.” His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. “It is Captain America.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Tony sighed while following him in before clapping his hands together twice in quick succession. “Pause or finish the race or whatever as quickly as you can, I’ve got someone I’d like you to meet,” he called up to Clint and Steve.</p>
<p>“Hold on, we’re on the final lap of the last race,” Clint called back.</p>
<p>Tony blinked at Natasha somehow already settling into the seat beside Clint and pointed it out to Pepper with a nudge while responding. “We’ll be right here when you’re done.”</p>
<p>Steve and Clint nodded in near perfect unison, each intently focused on racing around the bends of the Mario Circuit.</p>
<p>A mushroom boost earned Clint a last second win over a computer racer and Steve, complete with an excited whoop as he threw his hands up.</p>
<p>Steve set his controller aside with a small chuckle and stood to face the others. “I wasn’t aware we were going to have a guest.”</p>
<p>“It was a last minute decision,” Tony said with a nod before gesturing to Rhodey in introduction. “Never a bad time to meet Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes though.”</p>
<p>Both Rhodey and Steve had quickly shifted to standing at attention, Steve immediately saluting him with a serious expression.</p>
<p>Rhodey saluted back before they both relaxed their stances to standing at ease. “It’s an honor, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Please, call me Steve.” He kindly smiled. “Can I ask what branch?”</p>
<p>“Air force.”</p>
<p>Steve nodded. “It’s an honor to meet you too.”</p>
<p>Tony cleared his throat. “What Rhodey isn’t mentioning is that he’s also got a suit and dabbles in super heroics. Would’ve happily helped with New York and all except he couldn’t get here from a mission fast enough..”</p>
<p>“A suit, huh?” Steve couldn’t help a small smirk. “How did you end up wrangling one of those from him?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I just took it,” Rhodey said with a little laugh and a knowing look in Tony’s direction. “There’s admittedly a bit more of a story behind it but that’s the short of it.”</p>
<p>Tony sighed and held up both hands. “Hey, I’ve been more than happy to let you keep it.”</p>
<p>“And I appreciate that.” Rhodey smiled. “He’s been great about taking suggestions for improvements too.”</p>
<p>“Careful what you say,” Natasha wryly interjected, she and Clint having walked up to the others. “We don’t need his ego any bigger than it already is.”</p>
<p>“Tell you what, everyone else can say nice things about me and you can say something scathing to keep me humble, Romanoff,” he quipped back with a smirk.</p>
<p>She shrugged and crossed her arms. “If you really want.”</p>
<p>Rhodey and Pepper quietly laughed at the same time, Pepper resting a hand against Tony’s forearm. “You say that now…” she knowingly teased.</p>
<p>He nodded. “I know.” Tony angled to Clint. “Barton, this is Rhodey.”</p>
<p>Clint extended a hand for Rhodey to shake. “Nice to finally meet you.”</p>
<p>Rhodey grinned at Natasha. “Let me guess, you talked about me?”</p>
<p>She gave another shrug, a smile barely tugging up the edges of her mouth. “I may have relayed a few stories, and it wasn’t as though only complaining about Tony helped a well-rounded conversation. I had to share at least a few things that made it a better undercover assignment.”</p>
<p>“I heard great things about Pepper too,” Clint brightly added on while Tony dramatically pretended to be shocked towards Natasha, casting her an affronted look.</p>
<p>Steve glanced between everyone as they talked with an amused expression, otherwise keeping quiet.</p>
<p>“C’mon, there had to have been at least a few good things to say about me.” Tony pointedly waggled both eyebrows at Natasha. “I know that you like me. After all we’ve been through.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to have me saying something sappy in front of so many witnesses,” she demurred.</p>
<p>Tony clicked his fingers together and pointed at her with an eager grin. “Aha, but there is something sappy you would say.”</p>
<p>Natasha rolled her eyes. “You hope.”</p>
<p>“I’m taking this as a yes, just so you know.”</p>
<p>Pepper loudly sighed, a smile pulling at her mouth nonetheless. “That’s not going to get you into margarita night.”</p>
<p>Natasha cocked her head to the side. “Though actually, Rhodey…”</p>
<p>He warmly laughed, slightly tipping his head back in the motion. “If the openings in my schedule match up and I’m in the area, I’d be more than happy to drop by.”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Clint had openly snickered at Natasha’s remark and Tony’s continued dramatic affront. “Good answer, margarita night is a high honor.”</p>
<p>“You don’t even have a standing invitation to margarita night,” Tony suspiciously commented to Clint, narrowing his eyes at him.</p>
<p>He innocently shrugged. “Not yet. But you’re more than welcome to join me and Steve for <i>Mario Kart</i>. The more the merrier.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good game,” Steve agreed with a smile.</p>
<p>“Which, actually, if anyone’s interested…” Clint purposefully let the offer hang and made a small gesture to the theater screen.</p>
<p>Pepper held up a hand. “I’ve got a margarita to finish.”</p>
<p>Tony and Rhodey exchanged a conversational look before the latter nodded. “I’m willing to go a few races.”</p>
<p>“I’ll warn you though, Steve’s actually getting pretty good at this. Especially at his age.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “It feels more like I’m just lucky with the items, but thanks.” His gaze flickered over to rest on Tony. “Should we count you in?”</p>
<p>“Eh, not this one.” He waved a hand at Steve. “I figure I’ll go ask Bruce if he’d like to be involved with this in person, may or may not be back with him.” He took a backwards step towards the door. “Just don’t have too much fun without us, yeah?”</p>
<p>“No promises!” Clint called back after him.</p>
<p>By the time Tony came back, Bruce tagging along, everyone else had settled in the front row of seats. Natasha and Pepper seemed to be exchanging side commentary beside where Clint was somehow sitting perched on the back of his seat while leaning forward in rapt attention to the race.</p>
<p>“He really likes being tall, doesn’t he?” Tony wryly murmured, earning a small smile out of Bruce at the comment as they walked up towards the front.</p>
<p>Rhodey and Steve were similarly intensely focused on the race beside Clint, Rhodey unconsciously leaning slightly into some of the turns.</p>
<p>Pepper smiled as Tony ducked to press a quick kiss to her cheek and politely nodded towards Bruce. “I see your mission was successful.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good time for a break anyhow, probably shouldn’t be in the lab all night and I was reaching the point of uselessly staring at the data,” Bruce said with a little shrug.</p>
<p>“Wise words.” Pepper purposefully caught Tony’s eye and continued before he could give a response. “Are you more enticed by the break or the <i>Mario Kart</i>?”</p>
<p>Bruce awkwardly chuckled and absentmindedly fiddled with his hands. “It’s probably in my best interest to be at least mildly social.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately the others might be too absorbed in the game for a while yet,” Natasha lightly said.</p>
<p>“I can still be engaging,” Clint chimed in without looking over.</p>
<p>Natasha smiled and nudged the side of his calf with her elbow. “You have red incoming.”</p>
<p>“I see it – hey! We had rules!”</p>
<p>Rhodey had activated a Boo to take away Clint’s protective rear banana peel. “We agreed to no looking at each other’s screens, nothing about strategic item activation in response to overheard comments.,” he said with an unapologetic grin.</p>
<p>“Nat, we need more codes.”</p>
<p>She arched both eyebrows at him while Tony spoke before she could. “First of all, do you use said codes around us? Secondly, Rhodey, whenever you’re done worrying about that race-.”</p>
<p>“I just won.” Rhodey angled in the seat to face Tony, his grin still apparent before politely nodding at Bruce. “Dr. Banner. How’re you doing?”</p>
<p>“Pretty good, actually.” He paused for a second, absentmindedly reaching up to adjust his glasses. “How about you?”</p>
<p>“Glad that it worked out well for everyone for me to make a surprise visit tonight,” Rhodey said with a smile before breaking into a chuckle. “And beating a couple Avengers at <i>Mario Kart</i> never hurts a day.”</p>
<p>Tony made a sweeping gesture over everyone. “Now, impressed as you all are, I have to remind you that Rhodey was my friend first. Nothing personal, we just go way back. Don’t expect our same level of a bond overnight.”</p>
<p>Natasha smirked. “Stronger than margarita night?”</p>
<p>“We have our own things equivalent to margarita night,” Tony said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Rhodey gave another chuckle. “You’re not gonna start telling our secrets, are you?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Tony breezily replied with a wink before nodding towards the screen. “But we can see if I’ve gotten any better at this game over the years. Pep, Bruce, I’m trust you to be on my side with code words for obstacles.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” she hummed while leaning up to quickly press a kiss to his cheek, “good luck with that.”</p>
<p>Bruce had just sighed with a smile as he sat down in response to Tony.</p>
<p>Clint openly laughed. “Tell you what, we’ll all agree to play our <i>Mario Kart</i> fair and square. Sound good?”</p>
<p>“Я не даю никаких обещаний,” Natasha lightly said as she pulled her feet up underneath her on the seat, prompting Clint to practically double over in laughter.</p>
<p>“JARVIS, get us a translation!” Tony immediately exclaimed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Я не даю никаких обещаний = "I make no promises."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are a few creative liberties taken with some science details in this, but I like to think that a lot is fair when comic book style science is relevant! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint finished humming “Don’t Stop Believin’” as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his hips.</p>
<p>He had woken up early from a blue-tinged nightmare of Loki coming back and couldn’t fall back asleep, leading to the decision to go do a simple workout to calm down before cleaning up and getting ready for the day.</p>
<p>The unexpected sound of a knock from the bathroom door did elicit an instinctive jump from him.</p>
<p>“If that’s Stark, gimme a sec!” Clint yelled back while glancing over to take in the door. Nothing seemed amiss, and a knock was polite enough…</p>
<p>Natasha opened the door just enough to poke her head through with a frown. “Do I want to ask why you might have been expecting Tony?”</p>
<p>“Uh, hey Nat.” He ran a hand over his hair to try and slick it into something more orderly than coming straight out of the shower. “And no, just running through people most likely to disturb me without good reason.” He raised both brows at her. “Please tell me I didn’t miss another alien invasion in the shower.”</p>
<p>“No such disaster,” she reassured with a partial smile while pushing the door open further. “But,” she tossed his phone at him, “we’re needed.”</p>
<p>He caught the phone with ease and pulled up his notifications.</p>
<p>One encrypted message from Fury, effectively asking him and Natasha to respond to him ASAP at the New York base.</p>
<p>Clint curiously frowned. “Well that’s gotta be important.”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded. “Get dressed and I’ll message him that we’re getting on our way. I already picked an outfit for you and have our suits packed.”</p>
<p>“Y’know, if I didn’t already very implicitly trust you, that might almost sound scary.”</p>
<p>She smirked and took a step back. “You can thank me later.”</p>
<p>Once he had dressed – the selections consisting of his softest purple t-shirt and the leather jacket Natasha had gifted him a few years back paired with his most comfortable jeans, in a twist that he really shouldn’t have been surprised she knew – and tied his shoes he met her in his main room. “If we’re pitching a quick cover idea to the team, I could still need just one more follow-up test.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Only let JARVIS know, and if anyone doesn’t ask us directly he can tell them.” After a second’s pause she added on, “I can drive.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” He cast her an appraising look. “How much did you have for breakfast?”</p>
<p>“A smoothie and some cereal.” She cocked her head to the side. “Why?”</p>
<p>Clint started towards his kitchen area. “Might not hurt to bring a few granola bars for the road.”</p>
<p>A little chuckle escaped Natasha. “Chocolate cherry, please.”</p>
<p>“On it!”</p>
<p>With the appropriate granola bars stuffed in his jacket pockets, they left their cover story with JARVIS and didn’t run into anyone else on their way to Natasha’s car.</p>
<p>He flicked through the radio stations as they left the garage, finally landing on one that was actively playing 80’s music rather than being in the midst of a morning talk show.</p>
<p>“You’re predictable,” Natasha teased.</p>
<p>“Not always a bad thing.” Clint smiled at her for a second before sobering his expression. “Any bets on what this is about?”</p>
<p>“Something he doesn’t want to trust anyone else to handle.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s gonna be longer than the excuse of another test will cover. Hopefully not days, but…”</p>
<p>Natasha hummed in agreement and pointedly kept her gaze focused on the road. “We’ll add to the cover as we need.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re comfortable risking what trust we’ve gotten if this is too SHIELD-aligned and we went over their heads?” Clint asked, his voice soft.</p>
<p>She didn’t hesitate before replying, her voice serious. “Nick had my trust first. They’ll have to understand that if they ever find out.”</p>
<p>Clint nodded. “And I’m all in with you.” He cast her a supportive smile. “Besides, we’re expert spies, we’ve done this a time or two. What could go wrong?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Fury’s expression revealed nothing beyond impassive regard as they stepped into his office, his only greeting a nod of acknowledgement.</p>
<p>Seated by the side of his desk and flicking through items on a tablet, Maria looked up at them. “Any trouble on the way?”</p>
<p>Natasha arched an eyebrow as she settled into one of the chairs across from Fury, Clint right beside her. “Nothing that wasn’t easily avoided.”</p>
<p>After a tense beat of silence, Clint remarked, “Base seems quieter than it’s been in a while.”</p>
<p>“General operations are calming down again,” Fury evenly replied. He pushed a manila folder across the desk towards them, his expression darkening. “But trouble still comes around.”</p>
<p>Natasha flipped open the folder and immediately started scanning over the intel report inside, a corner of her mouth twitching down in a frown as she read. “Is this the most recent update?” she asked halfway through without looking up.</p>
<p>“Radio silence since,” Fury confirmed.</p>
<p>Clint leaned over to read the report with her. “And what’s the plan with bringing us in? Temporarily back on active duty? I’ll be honest, I don’t think being fully reinstated is going to work with where the Avengers are currently at.”</p>
<p>“There will be no change on the official record for your current active duty status. I’m not about to let the WSC know you’re back to field consideration.” Fury paused for a half second. “I trust the two of you to best be able to handle this cleanly and quietly. I need STRIKE Team Delta on the board.”</p>
<p>“We appreciate the compliment,” Clint absentmindedly said.</p>
<p>Natasha glanced up at Fury. “I assume you have transport already in mind?”</p>
<p>“Agent Woo happens to have two available seats in his Quinjet as he transfers equipment to the Wyoming facility.”</p>
<p>Clint started to nod before breaking into a whistle as he reached the halfway point of the report. “No shit we need clean and quiet. Do we have visual?”</p>
<p>Maria handed him the tablet. “Satellite and thermal.”</p>
<p>He held it over so that Natasha could also see the display as he started flicking through the images.</p>
<p>There were a few variations of the zoom on a satellite aerial view of a building, followed by infrared imaging of the same building and the surroundings from a ground view. </p>
<p>Half of the building was a bright amalgam of yellow and orange, sharply contrasted against the surrounding pink and purple tones.</p>
<p>Natasha stopped him on the thermal picture that seemed to reveal the most of the shape of what was giving off so much heat inside. “Do we have any idea if this is just one?”</p>
<p>“It’s our best guess,” Maria said with a small shake of her head.</p>
<p>Natasha responded with a short noncommittal sound as she finished reading the intel report before sticking the open folder onto Clint’s lap and looking at Fury. “Do we already have an in or are we infiltrating?”</p>
<p>“Two of the janitorial staff will be quietly out for the day. They normally meet off site and drive their company van in together, you shouldn’t be questioned as long as you don’t act out of the ordinary.”</p>
<p>Clint nodded as he picked up the folder to get a better look at the contents. “Guessing we’ve already got uniforms borrowed too?”</p>
<p>Maria nodded back. “With the van, already set aside for you.”</p>
<p>After a moment’s pause Fury brought his hands together, his expression softening from serious to thoughtful. “Thank you for agreeing to take this on. I know it’s not the ideal time, but I do appreciate the response.”</p>
<p>“We know you wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t important,” Natasha said while brushing her hair back behind her ear with the back of her hand.</p>
<p>They all sat for a wordless moment before Clint cleared his throat. “Anything else important for briefing?”</p>
<p>“Be careful, but make sure you destroy it.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Clint tugged on the edge of his uniform collar with an annoyed grumble once they had parked the van in the building lot.</p>
<p>“You’re fine,” Natasha told him with a sideways look.</p>
<p>“It keeps on shifting.”</p>
<p>“And you’re only helping it.” She casually inclined her head in the direction of the building. “We do this every day.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yeah yeah, think clean thoughts.” Clint couldn’t help following with an immediate grin as she rolled her eyes. “What,” he innocently said, “we’re pretending to be janitors.” After a half second he dramatically gasped and teasingly added on, “C’mon, get your mind out of the gutter, Romanoff. We’re on a mission.”</p>
<p>“You’re impossible,” she complained while pushing open her door to exit the van.</p>
<p>Clint kept the lighthearted demeanor as he also exited the van, only the casual way he scanned over their surroundings externally indicating the shift into a tactical regard.</p>
<p>They were professionals for good reason.</p>
<p>There were no problems entering the building through the service entrance, only needing a swipe of their borrowed security badges to unlock the door. Once inside, they made their way to the supply closet to bring out the cleaning cart, Clint also opting to snag a mop while they were in there.</p>
<p>“Just because,” he explained with a one shouldered shrug.</p>
<p>Natasha didn’t bother asking for any elaboration and opted to lead the way down the hall.</p>
<p>Building blueprints had confirmed that the heat given off in the thermal imaging was contained in a lab, fitting with the intel that had led to alerting Fury of the place to begin with.</p>
<p>It was never good to have a former SHIELD scientist with a focus in nuclear physics working on something that seemed like a dirty bomb using some of the Chitauri tech that had managed to reach a black market. It was worse when they were suspected of having ties to a HYDRA cell that had recently come to attention.</p>
<p>Making a few cleaning stops en route, they made their way towards the security hub without spotting any guards, only employees who either ignored them or gave short, polite smiles.</p>
<p>With Clint watching both directions of the hallway, Natasha stopped the cart to the far side of the hub door before turning to the badge reader. She pushed her sleeve up to reveal her Bites and withdrew a disc before pressing it to the reader.</p>
<p>Within seconds the light on the badge reader flashed from red to green and the door audibly unlocked.</p>
<p>She immediately opened it, adopting a sparkling smile as she stepped through with a wave. “Hey there.”</p>
<p>The security guard inside didn’t even have time to get out more than a confused “What?” while angling towards her before she had fired her Bites right at the back of his neck and kept him from completely falling forward as he went unconscious.</p>
<p>Clint stayed outside the hub, crossing his arms and starting to whistle as he leaned against the wall by the door and waited for Natasha to kill the building’s cameras while he kept watch just in case of someone unexpected.</p>
<p>She secured the guard’s hands behind the chair and his ankles around the base after pushing it behind the door before swiping his badge and handling the cameras, thankful that it was a relatively simple system for the sake of time.</p>
<p>Natasha handed Clint the badge while arching a brow at him. “Mamma Mia?”</p>
<p>“You know you love it.” He pushed off the wall. “And it’s never a bad time for ABBA.”</p>
<p>“Love might be a strong word.”</p>
<p>“Aww, Widow,” he lightly complained as he clipped the security guard’s badge over the janitor’s. “We’re talking about this later.”</p>
<p>“You hope,” she remarked over her shoulder while again starting to push the cleaning cart, their next destination the lab.</p>
<p>Clint opted not to respond as they continued, keeping an eye on their surroundings as they passed through the hallways.</p>
<p>The door to the lab was nondescript, only the badge reader by the door and the security camera pointed at it indicative of anything important beyond.</p>
<p>Natasha repeated parking the cleaning cart by the door before shifting to stand at the ready as Clint tentatively swiped the security guard’s badge past the reader.</p>
<p>It gave a much more satisfying click than the hub door, earning a low whistle from Clint as he swung it open. “That sounded secure.”</p>
<p>“Not surprising,” she murmured back as they stepped inside the lab.</p>
<p>Accurate to the blueprints, the first area through the door was a locker room for any personal items that weren’t allowed into the lab itself. With only an appraising glance to judge that there was nothing of particular interest, they breezed through into the lab proper, Natasha first.</p>
<p>No one immediately jumped to attention as they came in, the only visible person in the lab with their back to them and busy working at a far bench.</p>
<p>“Can I?” Clint asked beneath his breath, a grin barely tugging at one edge of his mouth.</p>
<p>Natasha nodded. “Just a second.”</p>
<p>He started towards the far scientist while she broke off to the side opposite of where they figured the dirty bomb to be, looking for anyone else around.</p>
<p>Another scientist – Aubrey M., according to her badge - glanced up at Natasha from where she were taking notes at her station beside a piece of Chitauri tech hooked up to a volt meter and cast her a curious frown while noticing her outfit. “What are you doing in here?”</p>
<p>“Clean up,” she said while stepping closer, a partial German accent layered in her voice. “We got a request.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t – <i>hurk</i>!”</p>
<p>She had twisted Aubrey’s arm behind her back and pushed her head down towards the bench in a quick movement. “Who are you working with today?” She applied slight pressure to the back of her neck while firmly adding on, “Quietly.”</p>
<p>“It’s just me and Taylor right now,” Aubrey nervously gasped, “Ed is out at lunch still and Lauren’s on vacation. We’re really a small group.”</p>
<p>“And Ed is in charge?”</p>
<p>“Uh, basically. It’s his project.”</p>
<p>Natasha hummed in acknowledgement. “Do you know how to safely take it apart?”</p>
<p>“… Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good.” She hauled Aubrey back up to a standing position. “Let’s begin.”</p>
<p>While she had found the other scientist, Clint had sauntered up to the far one. When they didn’t notice his approach he confidently leaned sideways against the bench with a flirty, “Hey there.”</p>
<p>Taylor blinked at him after a literal double take. “Uhh… hi.”</p>
<p>“You at a good stopping point?” Clint casually gestured to the microscope and notes in front of Taylor. “Or real close to one?”</p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you? How did you get in here?”</p>
<p>“Just here to clean something up and I could really use your help.” Clint brightly smiled. “But if you need a minute, I totally understand.”</p>
<p>Taylor stared for a moment, suspiciously narrowing his eyes. “What are you, uh, cleaning?”</p>
<p>Clint’s expression stayed bright while he added a serious edge to his voice. “I take it you’re plenty familiar with the dirty bomb you’ve been helping with?”</p>
<p>“How did you-?”</p>
<p>“Not important. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>With their respective scientist in tow, Clint and Natasha reconvened by the shielding covering the in progress dirty bomb, connected with wires to various bits of tech pulled from the Chitauri guns.</p>
<p>As Natasha released Aubrey’s arm, she and Taylor nervously regarded each other, clear uncertainty in both their expressions.</p>
<p>“Take it apart,” Natasha told them, earning a small eyebrow raise from Clint at the accent. Ignoring him, she slipped a handgun out from her belt to threateningly hold. “And we will know if you try something unsafe.”</p>
<p>“Look, if Ed messed something up, that shouldn’t be on us. Please don’t hurt us,” Taylor blurted out while defensively raising both hands.</p>
<p>Aubrey heavily swallowed beside him. “We’re just helping,” she quietly added on.</p>
<p>Clint guffawed. “You’re plenty familiar with what you’re building and at least the vague as to why. Don’t give us that.” He gestured to the dirty bomb. “Get on it.”</p>
<p>Taylor and Aubrey pulled on gloves and obligingly started to work on disassembly, murmuring instructions to each other as they worked.</p>
<p>The Chitauri tech went into a nearby garbage can that Clint had snagged while the explosive and radioactive parts of the dirty bomb itself went into the protective case originally intended for the finished product.</p>
<p>Both Clint and Natasha had been keeping an eye on the entrance back into the lab while also watching the disassembly process. Taylor and Aubrey might be fooled by Natasha’s adopted accent and their knowledge of the situation enough to believe they were HYDRA. If Ed got a good look at them, there were decent odds he could recognize them as SHIELD and complicate things.</p>
<p>Hence why, at the first sound of the door, Natasha successively fired her Bites at Aubrey and Taylor, knocking them out as Clint scooped up the garbage can and case.</p>
<p>She whirled to face Ed as he walked in, shifting to a two-handed hold on her gun with ease to level it at him.</p>
<p>Ed stared for a second, eyes wide, before taking a cautious half step back. “Shit.”</p>
<p>“That’s an understatement,” Clint muttered beneath his breath.</p>
<p>As Ed’s hand strayed to the door handle, Natasha commented, “I wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>His eyes erratically searched over her before straying to Clint and what he held. “Let me guess, SHIELD?”</p>
<p>It had been a nice hope, not to be made by him.</p>
<p>Regardless of whether he specifically recognized them, Natasha opted for a dark smile. “Did you really think SHIELD wasn’t keeping an eye on you, Doctor?”</p>
<p>“I suppose not,” he cautiously said. “Are you here to kill me?”</p>
<p>“It’s not our intention.” Natasha cocked her head to the side. “We’ll give you a chance to be forthcoming about your HYDRA contacts.”</p>
<p>Ed finally brought his hand away from the direction of the handle and back by his side. “What do you already know?” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Actually, let’s step out and talk?” Clint suggested with a nod towards the door.</p>
<p>His expression tense, Ed obligingly opened the door while starting to speak. “I don’t know whether to be flattered or surprised that there are only two of you. Either some of the best or I’m viewed as a low-level threat here.” A nervous note ran through his voice, coupled with the way his gaze frantically darted around towards the main door back to the hallway. “But if you’re SHIELD, I’m at least hopefully correct that you didn’t kill Aubrey and Taylor? They’re involved, but they’re not… in depth.”</p>
<p>“They’re only unconscious,” Natasha confirmed as she shut the inner lab door behind her and Clint.</p>
<p>“Good, good…” Ed trailed off before gulping. “What’s the plan with them, with me?”</p>
<p>Clint shrugged. “That all depends. How much do they know, how in depth are you?”</p>
<p>“As much as they’re -.”</p>
<p>The sudden blare of the fire alarm interrupted Ed.</p>
<p>Clint frowned and exchanged a short questioning look with Natasha. “I don’t suppose that just tends to go off at random?” he asked Ed while slightly adjusting his grip on the case.</p>
<p>“No,” he replied with a shake of his head, “that would be real.”</p>
<p>“Stick with us, don’t try anything,” Clint warned with a pointed expression. “We’re here because we’re that good.”</p>
<p>Natasha slipped her gun back away and reached to hold the door open.</p>
<p>Ed’s eyes widened as he moved to step through, and before he could open his mouth to say anything a gunshot rang out and he stumbled back with a whine of pained surprise, one hand unconsciously reaching to his chest.</p>
<p>Before Natasha could react, the door slammed into her as the result of a shoulder push from someone in unlabeled tactical gear.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Clint exclaimed while rushing forward to ram into the person, using the garbage can as cover and swinging the case at their head after making contact.</p>
<p>They slumped in the doorframe with a groan.</p>
<p>Natasha slipped out from the door with a shake of her head, her expression grim. “Hawkeye?”</p>
<p>“You okay?” he worriedly asked as he turned, his focus only on Natasha for a second before remembering Ed. “Uh, Doctor Hills?”</p>
<p>Blood trickled out of his mouth as he shakily gasped from where he was laying on the floor, his breathing harsh. “HY… HYDRA. Not… alone.” He finished on a cough that morphed into a choking sound.</p>
<p>Natasha knelt by him and tried to prop him up, frowning at the amount of blood that dribbled out of his mouth even as he didn’t stop choking. “Doctor-.” She stopped as his eyes rolled back and waited for a second before closing them.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Clint ruefully sighed.</p>
<p>“Shit,” she agreed as she supported Ed back to a laying position and stood with a flinch, one hand going to her side.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Clint repeated after a glance over his shoulder into the main hallway.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she said with a nod. “Just bruised from the handle.”</p>
<p>A radio crackled on the mystery assailant’s belt. “Ferdinand to Tango, what is the status of the lab?”</p>
<p>Natasha picked up the radio and held it over to Clint before clicking the button.</p>
<p>“Clear,” he said into it with a slightly lowered voice and a one shouldered shrug paired with an uncertain grimace.</p>
<p>She clipped the radio to her uniform. “We’ll see.”</p>
<p>A reply crackled back after a second. “Acknowledged, Tango. Ferdinand to Maple, status update?”</p>
<p>Clint gave a relieved sigh as update chatter continued on the radio. “That buys us some time.”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded towards his chest. “Do you want me to take one of those?”</p>
<p>“You’ve got the gun if we need it.”</p>
<p>They didn’t bother to take the cleaning cart with them as they jogged through the building towards the parking lot.</p>
<p>Clint noticed the way Natasha was grimacing in seeming response to the flashing lights and continued ringing of the fire alarm, but knew well enough to wait until they had seemed to safely reach the van beyond the crowd of waiting employees and loaded the garbage can and case into the back before saying anything.</p>
<p>“I think you’re mildly concussed.”</p>
<p>“I was hit by the door, it’s probably just a headache.”</p>
<p>He fixed her with a pointed look. “Not our first rodeo with concussions. If we didn’t need to rush out I’d go through the checklist, but they’re definitely noticing that Tango’s been unresponsive. Please don’t try and be stubborn about it.”</p>
<p>Natasha went for the passenger side. “I’ll try not to pass out.”</p>
<p>Clint paused after starting the van, continuing his pointed look. “Don’t joke about that, Romanoff.”</p>
<p>“Drive, I’ll be fine,” she reassured.</p>
<p>As soon as they agreed on being safely away from the building, he pulled over to run through the concussion checklist with her before somberly nodding. “Well, you are definitely concussed.”</p>
<p>“We don’t tell the team unless if we absolutely have to.”</p>
<p>“You’re not supposed to be thinking.”</p>
<p>The admitted way her head hurt was the biggest thing keeping her from rolling her eyes at him. “We both know that’s not realistic.”</p>
<p>“Try to stop thinking, you know you can trust me to handle everything necessary.” He layered a beseeching note into his voice.</p>
<p>She slowly leaned her head against the seat with a small hum of agreement. “Thank you, Clint.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Natasha thankfully dozed off a little on the Quinjet ride he had worked out back to the New York base, Clint started writing the bare bones of their report. It may have gone faster if he hadn’t been consistently listening to the sounds of her breathing, but he didn’t feel he could be blamed for wanting to verify that everything seemed to be okay.</p>
<p>She went to medical for a quick check up while he gave a summary of events to Fury and Maria, making sure to give what detail he could about the mysterious HYDRA team. Natasha came away with another official concussion on her record and verification of bruised ribs while he got well wishes for her and a repeated thank you for both of them.</p>
<p>The concussion also made for an especially quiet drive back to Avengers Tower, Clint internally reflecting on how to handle the various responses they could find themselves getting once they were back. It was later in the day than either of them had hoped, but it had been necessary with medical concerns.</p>
<p>“If we need we can tell them about the concussion,” Natasha unexpectedly said.</p>
<p>He glanced at her with a frown. “Nat-.”</p>
<p>“You were thinking too loud.” She pursed her lips. “It’s not ideal, but today didn’t go to plan anyways.”</p>
<p>“I’ll handle it,” he reassured.</p>
<p>“And I’m just telling you that if we need to, we can.” After a moment she grimaced and put a hand over her eyes, unsuccessfully trying to turn away from the glare of the street lights. “Everything is too damn bright,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>“Uh, let’s see.” He prompted the sunglasses holder open with one hand and fished out the pair inside to hand to her. “You’re prepared for everything, as usual.”</p>
<p>She lowered her hand as she slid the sunglasses on. “Not the door.”</p>
<p>“Just try to relax, yeah? We’re almost to the Tower and then we can get you settled in.”</p>
<p>Natasha was quiet for several more minutes before quietly asking, “Clint?”</p>
<p>The tone of her voice was enough to prompt him to glance away from the road to her. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>She bit at her lower lip for a moment before continuing. “Will you stay the night with me? I’d rather have you than asking JARVIS to monitor my vitals just in case.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course.”</p>
<p>He could admit to himself that he was relieved she seemed to be taking her concussion seriously. There had only been a few of them over the course of their years together, all thankfully mild, but she always ended up trying to get over it a little too soon and given him no small amount of worry that there would be some unexpected resulting complication.</p>
<p>And even though he had been planning on reminding that medical recommended someone else keep an eye on her for any unusual side effects anyway, it was nice to be asked.</p>
<p>She didn’t start any more conversation the rest of the way to the Tower garage and even let Clint grab their uniform bags before they jointly went to the elevator.</p>
<p>It stopped on the party deck to let an annoyed looking Tony in. “Where the hell have you been?” he sharply asked, his eyes full of mistrust.</p>
<p>Clint resisted a sigh and instead arched an eyebrow. “JARVIS was supposed to tell you.”</p>
<p>Tony’s expression darkened as he knit his brow in something of a glower. “Oh, he did. It just doesn’t add up with being gone all day, having already been cleared for the field from the SHIELD end of things or the fact that you,” he pointed at Natasha, “were sneaking into his room early this morning with one of those bags.” His point shifted to Clint. “Don’t tell me it doesn’t scream sketchy SHIELD business, I’m not an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Stark, can this wait-,” Clint started to say, a little bit of a sigh coming through.</p>
<p>“No, I want to know what you’re up to and why you claimed you weren’t up to sketchy SHIELD business anymore only for this to happen.” Behind him the elevator opened on Natasha’s floor with a ding and he moved to block the opening as Clint took a half step forward. “I trusted you,” he moodily said, his gaze mostly focused on Natasha. “But you really can’t shake being a triple imposter, can you?”</p>
<p>Anger flashed through Clint’s expression while Natasha’s jaw clenched. “Tony,” she sighed while pressing her fingers to her temple, “not now.”</p>
<p>“Hey, if you-.”</p>
<p>“She’s got a concussion, she needs to rest, not get a surprise interrogation,” Clint snapped with another step towards Tony.</p>
<p>A note of concern immediately crossed through his eyes as he looked at Natasha, carrying through into his voice. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“I was hit in the head,” she drily said.</p>
<p>Clint relaxed his stance. “Look, you can interrogate me in a little bit if you really want, but Nat’s gotta get settled in. Now are you going to back down or not?”</p>
<p>Tony dropped his arms from blocking the opening and let Natasha and Clint pass without obstruction. He opted to hover in the elevator opening and watch as they walked together towards her bedroom, Clint exiting without their bags a few moments after and walking back to Tony with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>“How bad is it?” Tony quietly asked.</p>
<p>“Pretty mild, but they add up.” Clint nodded towards the elevator. “If we’re doing this, I don’t want to take too long. Promised I’d keep an eye on her in case of any unexpected side effects.”</p>
<p>“We can take it to the lounge.”</p>
<p>They were both quiet in the elevator and through stepping out back onto the party deck floor.</p>
<p>Clint settled for leaning against the back of one of the couches and crossing his arms while evenly regarding Tony before saying anything. “I’m not gonna promise you anything I can’t say.”</p>
<p>“Okay, do you even hear how cryptic that sounds?” Tony shook his head and crossed his own arms. “If any of what either of you have said and done about trust and being a team is real, I need you to be honest with me.”</p>
<p>“Ask away.”</p>
<p>Tony appraisingly stared at him for a second before replying. “This was something bigger than a SHIELD field test. Are you still actively working for them?”</p>
<p>“Nope. We’re still off duty, that doesn’t look to be changing any time soon.” Clint fixed Tony with a pointed look. “You really don’t trust us enough by now to think that we’d say something if Fury was backtracking on the Avengers?”</p>
<p>“There’s more to SHIELD than Fury.”</p>
<p>Clint shrugged. “Technically, but he’s in charge of our old positions. Whether they like it or not, everyone else accepts that.”</p>
<p>Genuine curiosity showed in Tony’s expression. “Because of him or you?”</p>
<p>“Both. We’ve proven time and time again how good we are and Fury didn’t get to where he is without good reason.” Before Tony could continue he added on, “I’m not going to elaborate too much on some of that. Just say that we were a surprise to the WSC, especially Nat.”</p>
<p>“But today was something for SHIELD, yeah?” Tony narrowed his eyes. “Which is the part that I keep on coming back to, why,” he unfolded his arms to gesture, “you’d seem to throw what we’re building here in everyone’s faces, especially knowing that we’re not cozied up to SHIELD like you are.”</p>
<p>A bitter laugh slipped out of Clint. “You want to talk about breaking trust when you haven’t even given us any in the first place?”</p>
<p>“I have, actually, Barton.” Tony made an irritated sound. “I invited you in, I’ve worked with you. And I get that you’re still technically sort of SHIELD employees, I get that they’ve got the resources and years of background to get an idea of when you specifically are back to acting as normal. And yeah, I don’t think SHIELD has the best intentions, but I recognized that you and Romanoff are just two people in that, and that when it came down to it you went for saving the day and people, and that even Fury’s on our side with that. You’re not carrying the secrets of the institution, you’re not even necessarily carrying Fury’s secrets.” He accusingly gestured towards Clint. “Except for now.”</p>
<p>“Not exactly convincing that you’ve trusted in the first place,” Clint replied.</p>
<p>Tony huffed. “I’ll admit that you’re not the one I’m most disappointed in, if that makes you feel better.”</p>
<p>Clint furrowed his brow, his eyes darkening. “How the hell can you be so fucking dense for a supposed genius?” It came out as more of a snap than he had quite intended. “Nat has been here for you time and time again and wouldn’t be here if she didn’t want to be involved, and you’re just going to turn on her like this? Like it or not she’s loyal and willing to believe in the people she trusts and yeah, she knew it was risky to agree to today with the you and the team, but we both figured you’d at least think better of us to start by now.” He shook his head with a sound that was vaguely a growl. “You don’t know her, you don’t know where she’s been, and you’re certainly not proving to be deserving of any trust she’s placed in you.”</p>
<p>Tony was quiet for a moment, his mouth set in a tight line before he slowly replied. “Y’know, that may be, but trust is a two-way street. Both of you should have trusted us right back and have been honest where you were going and why.” He pursed his lips. “I’m not saying I would have liked it, but back when she was Natalie and Fury showed up, wasn’t hard to tell that they’re important to each other. So I get it, he’s used to having you and you’re used to helping him.”</p>
<p>“We’re not gonna tell you everything about us and everything we do,” Clint drily said.</p>
<p>“And I’m not expecting that.” Tony took a deep breath and purposefully softened his voice. “I’m just saying that we need to communicate. I want the Avengers to work. I want to feel validated in trusting everyone on the team to fully be there for everyone else. And ultimately I don’t think this should be 100% of our lives, it’s good to have things we do outside of avenging. We don’t have to be providing detailed explanations of everything we do, but there needs to be some communication.”</p>
<p>Clint unfolded his arms. “Y’know, you’ve come a long way from not playing well with others.”</p>
<p>“I have my moments.”</p>
<p>“You’re still going to have to apologize to Nat for snapping at her.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I will,” Tony agreed, pausing for a beat before adding on, “And sorry that I overreacted at you too. Shoulda just talked.”</p>
<p>“Apology mostly accepted.” As Tony raised both brows at him Clint raised one back and shrugged. “We’re being mature, not glossing over everything for the sake of niceties.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Tony nodded towards the ceiling. “If Natasha needs anything, don’t hesitate to ask or let JARVIS know if we need to get emergency medical care or something.”</p>
<p>“We’ll make sure she’s okay,” Clint reassuringly said.</p>
<p>He slipped away back to Natasha’s floor after quickly dropping off his uniform bag in his room and snagging a pair of sweats.</p>
<p>Somehow he was unsurprised to find her having come back to curl up on her couch in sweats of her own and a tank top, her eyes closed in spite of the only light coming in from the buildings outside as she leaned her head against the back of the couch.</p>
<p>She didn’t move as he silently settled onto the cushion beside her, only cracking her eyes open. “How mad is he?”</p>
<p>“Frustrated, but reasonable. I’m impressed at the emotional maturity he displayed, to be honest.” Clint propped his elbow up against the back of the couch and propped his head against his fist. “He expressed that he’d prefer that we communicate some vague details over sneaking around.”</p>
<p>“And his comments about trust?” Only years of knowing Natasha made Clint able to catch the nervous note to her voice.</p>
<p>“He’s hurt, but nothing he won’t or hasn’t already gotten over.” Clint hesitated for a half second before continuing. “He says he gets having a background that makes you willing to help despite it not being the easiest of circumstances and that we don’t have to be avenging 24/7. And this is me interpreting, but ultimately I think he also recognizes that when you’ve given your loyalty, you’ll stick to that unless actions shake that. So that bodes well in his book for the Avengers.”</p>
<p>She leaned her head over to directly look at Clint. “Just applying to me or to you too?”</p>
<p>“We should all be back to being on good terms.”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” she quietly said, again closing her eyes for a moment.</p>
<p>Clint smiled and shifted his leg to nudge her knee with his. “You know you’ve still got a bed for sleeping.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get there.”</p>
<p>“Moving hurt your head?”</p>
<p>“A little,” she admitted after a moment.</p>
<p>He lifted his head from his fist and started to push off the couch. “If you want to wait we can wait, but if it helps I am right here to help carry you or something.”</p>
<p>A corner of her mouth quirked up in a smile. “How chivalrous of you.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Clint was unable to keep his smile from widening back, “you’re the one that asked me here. I’m just trying to be helpful.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, let me at least stand before trying to sweep me off my feet.”</p>
<p>He swept an arm in a gesture for her to go ahead and waited for her to push off the couch to her feet. “Just don’t be difficult. You don’t need to impress me with how tough you are.”</p>
<p>“Tougher than you,” she lightly quipped.</p>
<p>He gave a little laugh. “Yup. How’re you feeling?”</p>
<p>Natasha slightly lifted her arms from her sides. “You have my permission to carry me.”</p>
<p>“Mmkay,” Clint murmured as he stood and positioned himself to sweep her up into a princess carry before bringing her into her bedroom and gently setting her on the bed. “Anything else you need to get settled in?”</p>
<p>“No.” She slid under the blankets before patting the other side of the bed. “You need your sleep too.”</p>
<p>“Around keeping an eye on you,” he amusedly said while moving around the bed.</p>
<p>“Thank you again.” She waited until he was settled before adding on, “Good night, Clint.”</p>
<p>“Night, Tasha.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning this is a very fluffily domestic chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Steve had also been suspicious about Clint and Natasha’s absence for a day, he didn’t confront either of them and helpfully contributed a pan of brownies for comfort after hearing of her concussion, otherwise figuring that keeping his distance was best.</p>
<p>As much as she admittedly wanted to have Clint keep her company through the few days she was taking things easy and trying to avoid thinking, Natasha didn’t bother asking. She already knew that he would say yes in a heartbeat, but it was better for him to focus on team training with Steve and Tony over relaxing with her for most of a day.</p>
<p>Not that she hadn’t coerced him into getting her some knitting supplies for something to keep her hands busy, which incidentally opened up Bruce pulling out a knitting project of his own and joining her for quiet evenings in a corner of the library.</p>
<p>Two nights in she questioningly arched both eyebrows at him. “You are very good at this.”</p>
<p>He shrugged over where he was working on a blanket. “It’s relaxing.”</p>
<p>“Still. It’s a hidden talent, Dr. Banner,” she said, one corner of her mouth pulling up in a small, friendly smile. “Did you teach yourself or has this been a longstanding hobby?”</p>
<p>“A little bit of both.” He nodded towards her. “How about you?”</p>
<p>Natasha focused on her stitches as she replied. “Coulson taught me after another concussion, for something to help keep me occupied.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Bruce awkwardly paused for a second before cautiously asking, “Is it something you only pick up after a concussion?”</p>
<p>“Mostly.” She held up the dishcloth she was working on with a faint smile. “As you can see, my skills haven’t progressed very far beyond the basics.”</p>
<p>“Nothing wrong with that.”</p>
<p>She nodded towards his blanket. “Still, the concussion isn’t the only reason why I’m not trying to figure out how to make a pattern like that,” she amusedly remarked.</p>
<p>Bruce warmly chuckled. “Just time and patience.” He inclined his head to the side in a nod. “And a little help from knitting guides.”</p>
<p>“Is it more of a hobby or a relaxation activity?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t knit much on the run, if that’s what you’re asking.” Bruce paused to look up at her. “It may not be my field of expertise, but I do have enough of a scientific background to suggest that it really is best not to try and use your brain too much for thinking right now.”</p>
<p>Natasha innocently shrugged. “It was a mild concussion, I’m feeling much better now.” She returned his look, her expression almost amused. “And not thinking is much more difficult than it may seem.”</p>
<p>“Personally, I like meditation for it.” He returned to actively knitting. “And if you’d ever want some suggestions, I’m willing to help.”</p>
<p>“Maybe that should be the next team activity.”</p>
<p>Another chuckle escaped Bruce. “That would either end pretty well or go over very badly.”</p>
<p>She arched an eyebrow. “It can’t go much worse than that first training.”</p>
<p>“From the sound of it,” he agreed.</p>
<p>Natasha let several beats of silence hold before casting him a discerning look. “Do you ever feel that you’re in an odd spot with the team, Bruce?”</p>
<p>“I’ve certainly been reflecting on it,” he lightly replied. “And we’ll see, when it comes up again. Otherwise I’m more than happy to help from the side.” He cleared his throat after a second. “How’s your dishcloth coming?”</p>
<p>She let the sad attempt at changing the subject pass with only a barely perceptible frown. “Only a few rows left before I finish it.”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” Bruce said, awkwardly trailing off at the end.</p>
<p>They settled back into an amicable silence before too long, Natasha opting not to push any further for the night. She could admit to herself that she was probably better suited waiting until her concussion was more officially past before stepping into subtle interrogation.</p>
<p>Assuming there wasn’t an answer to the Hulk question before then.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Nat, I need an opinion.”</p>
<p>She replied without looking up at Clint from where she was starting another dishcloth from the couch in his main room. “That sounds like it’ll involve thinking.”</p>
<p>He sighed and scrunched his nose up in a frown at her. “Yeah yeah, you don’t love that we’ve all been looking out for you, I get it. But seriously, opinion please?”</p>
<p>“On what?” she asked while glancing up towards where he was looking over the two cookbooks he owned at the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>“Dinner. It’s-.”</p>
<p>“You were just talking last night about how you were in the mood for sweet and sour.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but Darcy’s got a pineapple allergy. I’m not going to be the person who presents something she can’t eat at her first communal dinner here.”</p>
<p>“Just how closely were you keeping an eye on Dr. Foster and Miss Lewis with Project PEGASUS?”  Natasha teasingly asked, breaking into a smirk as Clint sighed and shook his head at her.</p>
<p>“You know I do the homework.” He brought the cookbooks over to rest against the back of the couch. “Back to business, maybe I should have given myself a few more hours but I think we’ll be good. Anything you’re in the mood for?”</p>
<p>“If you just need to avoid pineapple, a stir fry would be easy to do in bulk but similar enough.”</p>
<p>Clint nodded. “If I go shopping for a few more vegetables, do you want to come?”</p>
<p>She set the dishcloth in progress down beside her with a halfhearted eye roll. “After days of being stuck in here? Of course I do.”</p>
<p>“You’ve also been invested in those dishcloths, so I thought I’d check,” he said with a smile.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t have gotten purple yarn if you didn’t want one.”</p>
<p>“New place, new concussion dishcloth. Depending on how long you stick to it might even get another scarf.” Clint shrugged, his smile sticking. “It works.”</p>
<p>Natasha smiled back. “You still have time to pick up an injury hobby too.”</p>
<p>They walked to the elevator nearly in sync. “I mean, I’m not going to plan on it, but situationally I’d be willing to take some suggestions…”</p>
<p>Shopping was a quick endeavor after double checking the amount of vegetables on hand in the communal kitchen, and on return they each started chopping assorted ingredients in comfortable silence.</p>
<p>When almost everything was prepped and the rice was well on its way, Clint started cooking in the largest available wok, gentle sizzling filling in as background noise as he stirred and Natasha finished the last of the prep before beginning to warm up some frozen spring rolls and crab rangoons.</p>
<p>Steve and Tony peeked in towards the end of the cooking process, the latter knocking twice against the countertop by the entrance. “Just to be clear, what’re we talking for an ETA, Barton?”</p>
<p>“Just a few more minutes.” He glanced up from stirring to look at them. “Wouldn’t complain about some help getting the table and something to drink ready though.”</p>
<p>“Good, since everyone else is getting ready to sit down. And we’ve got water jugs and cups already pulled out.”</p>
<p>Clint nodded. “Awesome, thanks.”</p>
<p>“Before you go, take this.” Natasha brought a platter of spring rolls and a platter of crab rangoons over and handed the spring rolls to Steve. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem.”</p>
<p>She cast Tony a faint smirk. “Will you complain if I hand you something too?”</p>
<p>“Just this once I will graciously accept whatever you give me, Romanoff,” he replied with a broad smile.</p>
<p>With their respective platters in hand, Tony and Steve left and Natasha opted to look at the stir fry over Clint’s shoulder. “Did you want a bowl for that or are you keeping it in the wok?”</p>
<p>“Eh, I’m thinking it’ll be easier to maybe stick as is.” He reached over to turn the heat down and started to ease the wok off the burner. “Oh, you mind snagging the soy sauce?”</p>
<p>Natasha picked it up from the counter with a partial teasing smile. “Already ahead of you.”</p>
<p>Bruce showed up at the dining room the same time as they did and helpfully held the door. “Anything else you need some help with?”</p>
<p>“Nope, that should be everything, but thanks.” Clint loudly cleared his throat. “Hot wok coming through!”</p>
<p>Tony stepped back to give him some extra space from where he and Steve were chatting with Pepper, Jane, and Darcy by the table.</p>
<p>“You are somehow a mind reader for exactly what I was in the mood for,” Darcy lightly said with a laugh as Clint settled the wok on a couple trivets in the center of the table.</p>
<p>He shrugged as he stepped back. “I wish I could take credit, but the idea is Nat’s. No mind reading here.”</p>
<p>“Then thank you Natasha,” Darcy brightly said as everyone started to take a seat.</p>
<p>With dinner in swing, the general conversation eventually made its way from Jane giving a summary of her recent research (with added commentary from Darcy) to talking about the more amusing moments in the short span of Avengers history.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Clint laughed as he leaned back in his chair, responding to a comment from Darcy, “you should see Steve when <i>Mario Kart</i> comes out now. He’s competitive as hell and I swear has gotta be practicing on his own time.”</p>
<p>Steve shrugged with an open smile. “I’m getting the hang of it.”</p>
<p>“Just wait until Rhodey’s back with the time to play video games,” Tony added with a laugh of his own. “<i>Smash Bros</i> might be a different story, but <i>Mario Kart</i> just likes him.”</p>
<p>Her eyes alight, Darcy leaned forward against the table. “Please tell me video game nights are an actual thing here.”</p>
<p>“Not on a schedule, but kinda.” Clint tentatively leaned his chair onto the back legs after resting one hand against the back of Natasha’s to steady him. “More when it works.”</p>
<p>“Just <i>Mario Kart</i>?” Jane asked before sipping at her water.</p>
<p>“As of yet.” Clint eyed Tony. “Can’t say I’ve got a lot of <i>Smash Bros</i> experience under my belt though, that could be interesting to try.”</p>
<p>Natasha and Pepper exchanged a knowing side look as Tony clapped his hands together. “No one’s got any super pressing business after this, right?”</p>
<p>“I have a company to run,” Pepper teased.</p>
<p>Tony nodded. “And a commitment to maintaining a work-life balance.” He looked at Bruce and Jane. “I know it’s tempting to put a night in at the lab but I promise it’ll be entertaining.”</p>
<p>Bruce shrugged. “I call Yoshi.”</p>
<p>Steve perked up. “So these are the Mario characters?”</p>
<p>“Some of them,” Tony said with a hand wave. “Every fighter is from a Nintendo franchise. I can’t give detailed histories, but I can give a little bit of description for each as we see them.”</p>
<p>“Do we have to play?” Natasha asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow.</p>
<p>Clint settled back onto the four legs of his chair with an amused snort. “Hey, like you didn’t thrash everyone in one round at Woo’s birthday years ago.” He followed with a grin in her direction in preemptive response to her resisted affectionate eye roll.</p>
<p>Tony suspiciously narrowed his eyes but kept his tone light. “Okay, seriously, how many video games did you play at SHIELD?”</p>
<p>“Only <i>Mario Kart</i> and <i>Smash</i>, and only on rare occasions. Really.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, there was that dancing game once,” Natasha added on with a side nod.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that was fun. You really should consider getting that one, Tony.”</p>
<p>Darcy warmly laughed. “This is the best day ever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Yes, my Nintendo bias is showing. But in fairness <i>Mario Kart</i> and <i>Smash Bros</i> are some of the best lighthearted multiplayer games I know, so I like to think it makes sense, haha.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I definitely owe some inspiration to <i>Earth's Mightiest Heroes</i> for this chapter (speaking of: what a fantastic show, if you're not familiar with it I wholeheartedly recommend it!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha, Clint, and Steve were chatting with Bruce over the curry he had volunteered for lunch when the communicator Tony had recently test installed in all their security badges simultaneously went off.</p>
<p>With an immediate frown, Clint was the first to pull his out and activate the hologram display. “Uh, hey?”</p>
<p>Tony’s face and shoulders quickly shaped into view, his expression grimly set. “Uh, hey guys, not a lot of time for details, but we’ve got an Avengers shaped problem on the way down here and I’m suitless. JARVIS will get you the location but we need some help.” He started to reach to turn off the communicator on his end before Pepper poked her head in from the side, her own expression tense.</p>
<p>“They’re strong and destructive, be careful!” As she finished she looked at something behind her and appeared to duck her head while prompting Tony down at the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yes, and bring me a suit!” he added on in a cautious whisper before stopping the communication.</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint had already pushed back from the table and were starting for the closest elevator with access to their floors. “JARVIS,” she started to ask, “are they still at the restaurant?”</p>
<p>The hour was supposed to be a lunch date for Tony and Pepper, until it had clearly gone sideways.</p>
<p>In hindsight, Natasha was glad she had directly suggested to Tony what restaurant they should go to. One less thing to ask about in the moment.</p>
<p>“They are currently in the kitchen there, but due to the attack presently underway may have to move soon.”</p>
<p>Steve cleared his throat and adopted his best leader voice. “We need a plan, not just everyone running a separate direction.”</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha stopped and angled back towards him, almost perfectly in sync. “We’re suiting and gearing up, wheels out ASAP. Nat’s driving.”</p>
<p>“I’ll grab Tony’s suit,” Bruce said, followed with a small nod in Steve’s direction as he cast him a questioning look. “I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Natasha took a step towards the elevator. “The longest I’ll wait in the garage is eight minutes.”</p>
<p>“Let’s move, Avengers,” Steve said while also heading towards the elevator.</p>
<p>Everyone changed and grabbed their appropriate items as quickly as possible before leaving in Natasha’s car.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do about traffic?” Bruce asked from the backseat as they left the garage, a briefcase sized Iron Man suit carrier on his lap.</p>
<p>Natasha opened the sun roof with the press of a button. “If we run into trouble, Captain America’s going to help.”</p>
<p>As it was, the streets were already emptier than usual and she was speeding along, weaving in and out of what traffic there was and ignoring the few honks she got.</p>
<p>Steve cast Bruce a discerning look as he tensed up in his seat. “How are you feeling, Dr. Banner?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about the Other Guy,” he reassured, trying to keep his voice as even as possible, “I’m just not a fan of street racing.”</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint had both eyed him in the rearview mirror, but opted not to say anything.</p>
<p>About three blocks away from the restaurant they saw a line of police cars blocking the street ahead beyond some pieces of debris and rubble strewn across the road, prompting Natasha to only drive another block before pulling over to the side and parking.</p>
<p>“Bruce, you try and contact Tony,” she ordered while unbuckling. “You should be safe staying here.”</p>
<p>“Who’s taking the suit?”</p>
<p>“I can.” Clint hopped out of the passenger side and quickly came around to grab the case from Bruce with a little “Thank you” before starting in a jog towards the police barricade behind Steve and Natasha.</p>
<p>They did their best to try and not let anyone get too good a look at their faces, both Clint and Natasha having added sunglasses to their look to help, and let Steve tackle the talking for getting them past the barricade.</p>
<p>It certainly didn’t hurt his argument as a whole table came flying out of the front of the restaurant and shattered against the building across the street from the force. </p>
<p>“Don’t accidentally shoot us!” Clint couldn’t resist telling the officers as they ran past.</p>
<p>“Banner,” Steve started to say over the comms, “any updates from Stark?”</p>
<p>“He and Pepper left the restaurant through the back with the staff and other customers as the attackers still haven’t been taken down and were starting into the restaurant. Uh, they’re big and stronger than normal, maybe enhanced, sounds like they’re looking for him.”</p>
<p>After a beat of silence Clint remarked, “Y’know, maybe you should go in first, Captain. In case if they throw another table at us.”</p>
<p>“Any update on who’s meeting who for the suit?” Natasha asked Bruce while Steve nodded back to Clint and defensively raised his shield while jogging to the other side of the street.</p>
<p>“Uh, Tony and Pepper are disagreeing on that point.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s not surprising,” Clint muttered to Natasha as Steve ran into the restaurant.</p>
<p>Inside, he rammed the shield into someone’s back and used his own knee to hit the back of theirs, sending them stumbling forward with only a short exclamation of surprise.</p>
<p>At the sound, a muscular man with a large crowbar in hand turned from where he was heading towards the kitchen and broke into a delighted smile. “Captain America!” He held out both arms and darkly laughed. “Oh, I was hoping you’d come. Are the other so-called Avengers with you?”</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint had come around to look inside the restaurant but hesitated on going in as they noticed someone to the left of Steve with what appeared to be a slightly smaller version of a wrecking ball in hand.</p>
<p>“Captain,” she said into the comms, “we’re better off getting them outside.”</p>
<p>“Copy that,” he murmured before responding to crowbar guy, glancing between him and the two other men to his right and left. “So you came looking for a fight?”</p>
<p>The man tapped his crowbar against the side of his leg. “I just hope for all the stories, you put up something worthwhile.”</p>
<p>Steve immediately leapt backwards as wrecking ball guy started to swing with a grunt, the wrecking ball impacting the floor a few feet in front of him moments of later.</p>
<p>“Tell Tony if he’s coming to hurry up,” Natasha tersely commented into the comms while she and Clint strategically backed up.</p>
<p>He backtracked halfway to the barricade and set the case down at his feet before pulling out his bow and drawing an arrow in a fluid movement, aiming towards the restaurant’s entrance. “I’ve got a smoke and flash tip loaded.”</p>
<p>Steve had positioned himself midway in the street outside the restaurant, the shield held at the ready. “They’re coming out.”</p>
<p>Inside, he could see the guy he had toppled pulling himself back up to his feet and wrecking ball guy dislodging the ball from the floor as all four men proceeded towards the doorway.</p>
<p>Natasha had also slightly backtracked, sticking at more of a diagonal than Clint and aiming her gun towards what she predicted would be about chest height for anyone stepping out of the restaurant. “Second person, Hawkeye.”</p>
<p>He didn’t bother with a verbal response, only waiting a matter of seconds before wrecking ball guy and the one Steve had knocked down confidently walked out.</p>
<p>The arrow landed at the second man’s feet and immediately released billows of smoke and several successive bright flashes of light.</p>
<p>Wrecking ball guy stumbled out of the smoke with a cough, his eyes wildly searching for someone else before catching sight of Natasha. He smirked and started walking towards her while swinging the wrecking ball in a circle above his head.</p>
<p>She fired a warning shot that grazed his bicep on the arm that wasn’t holding the ball up, earning a pained sound lined with irritation and a momentary pause in wrecking ball guy’s movement before he continued walking. “Shit.”</p>
<p>The second man had also stumbled out of the smoke coughing and furiously blinking in between screwing their eyes shut. He fell to his hands and knees and tried to vigorously shake his head.</p>
<p>If someone else would have been right there to see him as well, Clint might have made an Etch-a-Sketch comment. Instead, he had a mildly explosive (not enough to cause particularly serious damage, enough to hopefully stop someone) arrow nocked and shot it at the feet of crowbar guy as he hurried out of the smoke, triggering it just before the ground.</p>
<p>Crowbar guy covered his face with one arm and did stop for a moment before lowering his arm and cast Clint a devilish smile. “Explodin’ arrows, huh, Cupid?” he called over.</p>
<p>Given the seeming indifference, Clint already had another of the same arrowheads aimed and loosed at crowbar guy’s chest.</p>
<p>He grunted at the impact and as some of his clothing was singed, but followed up with threateningly tapping the crowbar against the palm of one hand. “You’re gonna be dead meat just waitin’ to be tenderized, buddy!”</p>
<p>“Big talk for someone all the way over there!” Clint called back after a second while chancing a glance over to Natasha before returning his focus to crowbar guy’s approach.</p>
<p>She had easily avoided wrecking ball guy trying to throw the ball at her, but as he added more length to his swing she had met Steve halfway between them to utilize the cover of his shield.</p>
<p>Steve fell to a steadying knee as he took a hit from the wrecking ball to the shield, the resulting sound reverberating off the surrounding buildings.</p>
<p>“Everyone still okay?” Bruce asked over the comms, his voice filled with concern.</p>
<p>“Just having fun – hey!” Clint stepped to the side as the fourth man, wearing a domed helmet, charged straight at him from beside crowbar guy from about ten feet away.</p>
<p>Helmet guy veered with him and tackled Clint to the street, knocking him breathless with a groan and his sunglasses to the side.</p>
<p>He cringed as a bullet whizzed over helmet guy’s head. “Don’t shoot!” he yelled to the officers while working a hand up to jam his palm under the general area of helmet guy’s chin while simultaneously jerking a knee up and trying to shove helmet guy off of him with his other arm.</p>
<p>It worked, but Clint was only able to start to scramble back to his feet before crowbar guy was bearing down on him.</p>
<p>Clint defensively raised his bow to block the swing of the crowbar, waiting to take the impact before kicking at crowbar guy’s knee.</p>
<p>He yelped as his leg crumpled underneath him with a sickening crack and tried to take another swing at Clint with the crowbar on his way down, again blocked with the bow.</p>
<p>Before Clint could again try to get fully back onto his feet, an arm locked around his neck from behind and yanked him down, the man’s grip tightening with the better angle.</p>
<p>“Small problem,” Clint croaked while attempting to garner leverage against the arm.</p>
<p>A few seconds later a large form passed overhead and the man’s grip on him started to loosen, his hold becoming no more than a hug as the Hulk roared mere feet away.</p>
<p>The man Clint had disoriented with the smoke and flash arrow, his eyes as wide as they could be, sat with both hands defensively held up and cowered.</p>
<p>Wrecking ball guy slowed his spinning to gawk at Hulk, the ball easily again blocked with Steve’s shield.</p>
<p>Hulk gave another roar and grabbed the wrecking ball after it bounced off the shield, smashing it between his hands with a growl, his teeth bared.</p>
<p>Clint had maneuvered an elbow up to hit the man holding him, further prompting his arm away before taking a deep breath and pulling himself up into a sitting position. “Thanks buddy, you’ve got great timing!” he called to the Hulk.</p>
<p>The comment elicited Hulk to angle towards him with another growl, hands held back in fists.</p>
<p>“Woah,” Steve started to say as he slightly lowered his shield and held out a hand towards Hulk, “it’s okay. Everyone’s okay. You did great.”</p>
<p>As wrecking ball guy gulped and seemed to start to make a tentative move against Hulk, Natasha shot him high in the shoulder to send him stumbling back with a yelp of pain before coming over to Clint, cautiously regarding Hulk out of the corner of her eyes.</p>
<p>He didn’t seem directly inclined to start any further smashing or general attacking for the moment, but they didn’t know just how partially in control Bruce was.</p>
<p>“You okay?” she asked Clint in a low murmur after helping him back to his feet.</p>
<p>“I think so.” He frowned at where crowbar guy was laying on the ground, his face drawn as he tried to push himself up with one good leg. “Think my bow’s gonna need some TLC after this though.” For good measure he yanked the crowbar away and knocked the man’s hand away as he tried to take it back. “Play nice or he,” Clint pointed with the crowbar to Hulk, “gets to do a little smashing.”</p>
<p>Hulk broke into a threatening grin with an amused huff and took a step closer.</p>
<p>Crowbar guy flinched and held up both hands in surrender.</p>
<p>After a few moments the officers by the barricade finally started to move, coming forward to start to handcuff the four men who had been attacking.</p>
<p>Clint gave the crowbar to an officer who came up with a large plastic evidence bag as Natasha recollected the case with the Iron Man suit, sticking to the side to speak into the comms.</p>
<p>“We don’t have a plan for the Hulk.”</p>
<p>“Last time he just calmed down eventually,” Clint said as he stepped away from the officers, heading towards Natasha. “Hopefully he’ll do it again?”</p>
<p>Steve unnecessarily held a hand up to the ear he had his communicator in. “I’ll stick with Hulk until then, and if he doesn’t change back I’ll at least make sure we get him to the Tower before we bother with Plan B. Hawkeye, Widow, for now get the Iron Man suit back to the Tower.”</p>
<p>“On it.”</p>
<p>As they slipped away Clint gave a parting wave in Steve’s direction before falling in step with Natasha.</p>
<p>Past the barricade, they ran into a concerned Tony and Pepper who had just reached the corner of the street.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, what happened?” Pepper hurriedly asked, her brow furrowed as she glanced between Clint and Natasha before taking in more of the surroundings.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes lit up at the sight of the case, and he almost started to reach for it before looking over their shoulders and blinking twice as his jaw dropped. “Holy shit. He’s actually doing it.” His expression morphed into a delighted smile. “Yes!”</p>
<p>“This may be a one-off,” Natasha pointedly said.</p>
<p>“We’ll see,” Tony replied without taking his eyes off Hulk.</p>
<p>Clint loudly cleared his throat. “Rogers volunteered to stick with Hulk and talk with the police, but if you don’t want to we’ve got two available seats in Nat’s car.”</p>
<p>“I feel like we need to work on an alternative response in case if traffic is impassable somewhere sometime,” Tony absentmindedly said. “I’ll work on that. But, uh,” he looked at Pepper with a clear question, “we should probably stick and talk to them?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “We should probably give statements.”</p>
<p>“I assume you’re not going to need the suit?” Natasha asked, holding the case up as she spoke.</p>
<p>“No,” Tony agreed, “not this time. But thanks.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be at the Tower unless if we hear a request otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Pepper called after Clint and Natasha as they split to head back for her car.</p>
<p>He waited until they were settled in the front seats before taking out his comm and heavily sighing. “That got a little too close to going bad for comfort.”</p>
<p>“Definitely enhanced.” </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a second, both their expressions thoughtful.</p>
<p>Clint shrugged. “I think we’re in a good position to at least bring it up. SHIELD’s got the better resources for looking into it.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure we’ll discuss today later.” Natasha was about to pull back onto the street before she put the car back into park and looked at Clint. “You need a concussion check.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I don’t have one.”</p>
<p>She huffed. “I thought we agreed that neither of us get to say that. Now answer honestly…”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was a solid hour before Tony and Pepper had made it back to the Tower, an hour and a half before Steve and Hulk returned, the latter quickly de-Hulking once in the garage after Tony had brought a change of clothes.</p>
<p>All Avengers met in the war room, Clint opting to forgo the quip he had thought out about the name for the moment.</p>
<p>“They called themselves the Wrecking Crew,” Steve informed from where he sat, one arm on the table. “They figured a hopeful win against the Avengers would get them some attention and ability to scare plenty of folks in town into bending to their wishes.”</p>
<p>“Well they got their fight,” Clint drily said.</p>
<p>Tony looked at Bruce. “And not a small one, for you to go green.”</p>
<p>He attempted a casual shrug and glanced down. “It sounded like everyone was having some trouble. I was worried, so I stepped in.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think any of us are going to feel bad to admit that you significantly helped save the day.” Clint was leaning against the table with clasped hands. “They were a little more intense than we were entirely expecting for walking in blind.”</p>
<p>Natasha added on a nod paired with a frown. “I think it would be useful to try and find out where they came from. The one was wielding a veritable wrecking ball, and I suspect that has to do with something more intensive than everyday steroids.”</p>
<p>Tony gave a sigh. “Unfortunately that’s not going to be easy to track down.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have the resources,” she agreed with another small nod, “but if everyone is willing to be communicative and reach out, SHIELD does.”</p>
<p>Everyone else was silent for a moment before Bruce cleared his throat. “There was something definitely enhanced going on with the Wrecking Crew. If we can get the help to figure that out, it certainly can’t hurt.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Steve said while evenly looking at Tony.</p>
<p>He met his look with raised eyebrows. “Don’t be too surprised that I don’t disagree. We can ask for a little help investigating. It’s separate from directly working with SHIELD.” Tony focused on Clint and Natasha. “Any input on the best person to contact?”</p>
<p>Her response was almost immediate. “We can give Deputy Director Hill a call, appraise her of the situation and see what she suggests from there.”</p>
<p>Clint cleared his throat. “Did anyone hear what the initial plans post-arrest were for the members of the Wrecking Crew?”</p>
<p>“Dunno, but the police are aware that they’re dealing with some super strength with them.”</p>
<p>“They’re not actually equipped for handling that,” Clint derisively remarked.</p>
<p>Natasha inclined her head towards him in a little nod. “They’re still going to try regardless.”</p>
<p>Steve’s brow was set in a deep concerned furrow. “Would calling in SHIELD help with some of the risk?”</p>
<p>“SHIELD’s admittedly got the resources to potentially get them to somewhere more secure with their abilities,” Bruce said with a tense note, nodding at the same time as Clint. “And we don’t know whether they’ll try to stage another attack if they get out or what damage they could decide to do. We’ll want transparency from SHIELD for what they would do with the Wrecking Crew, but we’re potentially putting more people’s lives at risk if we expect the police to meaningfully restrain them.”</p>
<p>“So basically we’re just more agreed that calling SHIELD is a solid choice right now.” Tony openly gestured at Natasha. “I assume you’ve got an easy means of calling Deputy Director Hill?”</p>
<p>“I’ll reach out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the wake of the Wrecking Crew incident, Bruce had been coaxed into participating in more of the team training exercises. He wasn’t comfortable turning into the Hulk for them, but contently practiced and learned some new tricks for hand to hand combat despite Tony’s attempts at convincing for a Hulk appearance.</p>
<p>Clint slowly moved through a practice sequence with him beside where Natasha and Steve were working with Tony.</p>
<p>It was almost akin to working with a batch of fresh Operations Academy recruits on the handful of occasions Coulson had gotten him and/or Natasha to agree to over the years, giving their own perspective on what needed improvement and gauging the recruits’ existing abilities.</p>
<p>Tony had even stopped his halfhearted grumblings about how much the sparring was actually going to be useful for him and was getting some decided approval regarding his progress from Natasha.</p>
<p>Bruce took a half step backward while holding his forearm up to divert a mock hit from Clint, who glanced down at his footing.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna want that left heel turned out a little more, make your stance more solid.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Bruce shifted the position of his foot before starting to angle and move Clint’s arm further to the side as he stepped forward with his right foot. “And then… this?” He slowly brought his hand up to aim a mock hit at Clint’s side.</p>
<p>“Yep, maybe even try it with a little more speed just to get a better feel.”</p>
<p>Bruce repeated the motion slightly faster before repeating the whole routine, intently focused on correctly accomplishing each motion.</p>
<p>Tony whistled from the side as he ran through it at a comfortable speed. “Look at that, you’re a natural.”</p>
<p>“Hardly,” Bruce replied after an awkward laugh. “Just patient.”</p>
<p>“And it’s paying off.” Clint wryly grinned. “And hey, you remember how to hold your wrist better than Tony is.”</p>
<p>“I’m standing right here, Barton.”</p>
<p>“Kinda the point.”</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. “Natasha, has he always been like this?”</p>
<p>She broke into a small smirk and shrugged. “As long as I’ve known him. You just learn to live with it.”</p>
<p>“It’s easier if you admit that I’m actually quite charming and you’ve become very fond of me,” Clint said with a wink in Tony’s direction.</p>
<p>“Speaking as an only child, I imagine you would have made an exciting sibling with this sort of attitude.”</p>
<p>With his light tone, Tony missed the sad note that briefly flashed across Clint’s expression and the way Natasha’s gaze immediately snapped to him, a touch of concern in her eyes.</p>
<p>Bruce glanced at his watch and made a small thoughtful sound after watching Clint with a barely perceptible frown for a second. “I should probably be done, I’ve got some data to collect.”</p>
<p>“Can a curious mind peek over your shoulder at the results as you do?” Tony eagerly asked.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind another set of eyes,” Bruce said with a nod.</p>
<p>“We did some good work today.” Steve started to walk off the training mats. “Everyone enjoy the rest of your day.”</p>
<p>They all echoed the sentiment before Natasha stepped up to Clint. “Let’s go a round.”</p>
<p>He nodded and defensively squared up after deeply inhaling, keeping his eyes trained on her for any indications of her first movement.</p>
<p>She faked a step to the side to get him to react, giving her an opening to aim a monitored blow for his side. He swept his arm in a motion to block her before prompting a rhythmic back and forth of attempting and parrying measured hits.</p>
<p>In hindsight he should have known where she was going with the move as she got a hold of his forearm and pushed him while simultaneously hooking her ankle around the back of his leg and sweeping it back, but she still caught him by surprise with it anyhow.</p>
<p>At the very least, it was definitely one of his best falls.</p>
<p>Before he could start to attempt to buck Natasha off of him, she decided to forgo a hold and instead rolled to lay beside him. “What are you thinking about with Barney?” Clear concern was written across her expression.</p>
<p>He wasn’t surprised that she had waited until everyone else was definitely gone before bringing it up, and that she had opted not to ask a question he could give a quippy answer for first.</p>
<p>They had years of experience in learning the other’s defensive tactics, after all.</p>
<p>Clint attempted a shrug with the shoulder nearest her and pursed his lips. “Nothing terribly miserable, I promise, just… I have been thinking a little about him, wondering how he’s doing. Hoping he’s still okay.” He shook his head with a little rueful laugh. “Imagining what he’d say after hearing that his kid brother is living with Captain America and doing this whole Avengers thing.”</p>
<p>“What he’d say to his grown up brother?” she softly added on.</p>
<p>He stared at the ceiling even as she brushed her hand against his. “Do you think I should try to find him?”</p>
<p>Natasha turned onto her side, resting one hand under her head while she looped her fingers through his with the other, giving a comforting squeeze. “Do you think it would help?”</p>
<p>“I dunno.”</p>
<p>They laid in silence for several long moments, Clint continuing to stare at the ceiling and Natasha watching the even rise and fall of his chest. </p>
<p>She finally again squeezed his hand, twice in quick succession. “Do you want some time alone?” she asked in a murmur.</p>
<p>Clint turned his head to look at her. “If you’ve got something you need to do, I’ll be fine. Otherwise, I’m open to company while I binge some bad television.”</p>
<p>She scrunched her nose up in disappointment. “Or we can think of something actually good to watch.”</p>
<p>“Are we really becoming TV critics now?” he lightly asked, a smile momentarily pulling up the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p>Natasha started to push herself into a sitting position, pulling Clint up with her. “We have free time to actually enjoy some TV now.” She let go of his hand to stand. “I’ll meet you in your living room, but I’ll change and grab my yarn first.”</p>
<p>His eyes went bright with curiosity. “Is this a new knitting project in the works?”</p>
<p>“I looked up a guide for a scarf design I want to try.”</p>
<p>“Now I really need a crafty hobby too,” Clint commented with a laugh as they snagged their respective water bottles from the side and started to head for the elevator.</p>
<p>“You may not borrow any of my yarn.” She cast him a sharp side look of warning to accentuate the point.</p>
<p>He chuckled. “I’m okay with that.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Hey,” Clint brightly said as he caught Tony in the hall outside the communal kitchen, “quick question for you.”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure.” Tony curiously frowned at him with an arched eyebrow. “Good or bad?”</p>
<p>Clint bounced once on his heels. “Hopefully good. I was wondering if it’d be possible to get access to a space for any mechanical tinkering. Don’t want to intrude on your space, but I’ve got a few things I’d like to potentially work on.”</p>
<p>“Here, let’s walk.” Tony gestured down the hall before continuing. “What are you thinking of needing and what sort of space? And are you experienced with whatever you’re thinking of tinkering with?”</p>
<p>“Working on some arrowhead upkeep and maybe developing some new ideas.” Clint shrugged. “I still could technically go to SHIELD to tinker and work with the lab techs, but it’d be nice if we could work out something here. And I’m good with basic tools, basic wiring. Shouldn’t need anything too fancy, and I’ve already got most of my basics.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded. “Get me a list, and we’ll get it. I’ll show you a space I’m thinking of, you tell me if it works for you?”</p>
<p>“Thanks for being flexible.”</p>
<p>“So you work on developing some of your own arrowheads, huh?” Tony asked after a couple moments.</p>
<p>“Some of ‘em.” Clint gave another shrug with a little chuckle. “I’m the one that uses them, knows what sort of situations I get into, what could be useful. Some of the fancier ideas I’d ask if it was possible first and try to bribe the techs into making time for my project if they agreed they had an idea for the how.”</p>
<p>“Do you take suggestions?”</p>
<p>“Depends.”</p>
<p>Tony smirked and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Since y’know, putting our heads together I’m sure we could come up with some fun ones, if not at least some fun improvements on the ones you already have.”</p>
<p>“We can talk,” Clint said with a nod.</p>
<p>“How do you feel about adding an inner targeting system?” Tony asked after another moment.</p>
<p>Clint stopped mid-step with a snort. “The only targeting system I need is up here.” He tapped his finger a couple times to his temple. “I don’t miss, and that’s all from me. No help needed.” After a beat he added on, “But I’d be willing to talk about some ideas for a better laser sight.”</p>
<p>“Let’s take a closer look at what you’ve got then.”</p>
<p>Tony showed Clint to a quickly approved workbench space just inside one of his labs after a quick stop to introduce him to DUM-E and left him to get set up with his on hand supplies before starting a brainstorming session over his bow and arrows.</p>
<p>Clint had neatly lined up his arrowheads on the workbench surface and handed Tony a prototype sonic arrowhead. “There’s been some decent progress on getting that tech light enough for accurate shooting and packing a good enough punch to be worthwhile, but we’re not quite there yet.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take a look, see what we’re working with.” Tony started peering at the open end of the arrowhead before continuing. “And I know you’re set on not needing help for targeting, but hear me out for one idea: boomerang arrow.”</p>
<p>Clint blinked before slowly breaking into a grin. “Alright, you tentatively have my attention.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Okay, serious input only: magnifying glass arrowhead.”</p>
<p>Natasha cast Clint an incredulous look. “There is no reason why you would need that as an arrowhead instead of just carrying a magnifying glass.”</p>
<p>He pointed his pen at her. “False. Needing to get a magnifying glass to someone at a distance.”</p>
<p>She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, is that a consistently occurring situation that actually warrants creating a whole arrowhead for, beyond the technical considerations for a magnifying glass of an actually useful size?”</p>
<p>“Nah, you’re right. It’s a little out of reach.” He crossed the idea off on his notepad. “Good news is I might finally be getting a workable sonic arrow, thanks to Tony. You should reach out about your grapple line, see if he’s got an idea for making it fit in a Bite tube.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know that I’m ready to invite him to mess with the Bites,” she said after a moment of consideration.</p>
<p>Clint nodded. “Fair enough.” He tapped next to another idea on his notepad. “I keep on debating whether to talk to him about making more of the gas carrying arrowheads. I only pack them situationally as is and don’t know if they’ll be relevant any time soon, but I’m running low.”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “I would get more.”</p>
<p>“And opinion on an arrow taking inspiration from the shock one but getting more power to be an EMP?”</p>
<p>“Might have to sign an agreement that you won’t shoot Tony with it,” she deadpanned.</p>
<p>Clint chuckled with a little head shake. “Yeah, but if we need it he’s not really going to get a choice in the matter.” He put a checkmark on the notepad before setting it in his lap. “I am open to any other suggestions, since Tony seems a little more keen on working on multiple than the techs ever were.”</p>
<p>Natasha thoughtfully cocked her head to the side for a moment before nodding towards the notepad. “Tranquilizer arrowhead, tested to successfully deploy only after making contact.”</p>
<p>“That is actually a really good idea,” Clint remarked as he wrote it down.</p>
<p>She smiled as she focused back on her scarf. “Historically, I have contributed to plenty of arrow ideas. Both in theory and creation.”</p>
<p>“That’s for sure.” He slouched back into the cushions with a satisfied exhale. “Y’know, I am so damn lucky.”</p>
<p>“That I continue to listen to your variety of arrow ideas regardless of how ridiculous they can be? I agree.”</p>
<p>Clint warmly smiled. “I mean, yeah, but also just having you to bounce ideas off of in general, overall as a partner, being in a spot with someone like Tony where it’s not even weird to reach out and ask if he can help me work on ideas, hell, this whole team…” His smile widened into a grin as Natasha supportively nudged his calf with her foot. “I am so damn lucky.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspiration for the magnifying glass arrow came from seeing Bow pull one out in <i>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power</i> and then deciding that I really needed to at least jokingly incorporate that in something for Clint :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is definitely more of an Avengers focused chapter, but there's some important business to cover :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Per Tony’s request, Happy had escorted Maria, dressed in a fitted suit rather than her SHIELD uniform, directly to the assembled team in the war room.</p>
<p>She scanned over everyone as she walked in, her expression holding even as she catalogued positions around the table and body language.</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha were side by side to the right and cast her small nods of greeting. Tony sat to Clint’s left and regarded her with evident questioning curiosity. Beside him, Bruce politely smiled before his gaze fell back to the table. Steve was also a picture of polite greeting, albeit while holding a not so subtle note of tension in his bearing.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Hogan,” Maria remarked over her shoulder as he closed the door behind her without taking her eyes off the team. “I appreciate the willingness for you all to make time for my visit.”</p>
<p>“Curiosity why you set up a meeting in the first place is definitely convincing for making some availability,” Tony offhandedly said. “Which brings me to asking why we’ve got you physically here instead of just on the phone with Natasha.”</p>
<p>“The phone is not preferred for relaying sensitive information.” Maria slightly narrowed her eyes at Tony before briefly shifting her focus to everyone else. “I hope this is unnecessary to add, but what I tell you is not to be discussed with anyone, beside Director Fury, outside this room, and I would hope you would exhibit appropriate caution in having those discussions.”</p>
<p>Steve seriously nodded back. “Understood.”</p>
<p>Maria settled in the available seat and pulled a few manila folders out of her bag, pressing them forward in a stack onto the table. “SHIELD intel gathering has discovered the seeming source of the Wrecking Crew’s enhanced capabilities.” She continued as Clint distributed the folders. “Some of the details are still only cursory, but it’s a start.”</p>
<p>Tony leaned slightly over into Bruce’s space to read the contents of the folder as he flipped it open after pulling out his glasses. “Cursory, but important enough to be sensitive information.”</p>
<p>“Never bodes well,” Clint quietly commented, eliciting a small nod from Natasha.</p>
<p>Steve glanced at him before focusing back to the report.</p>
<p>“Part of this is already redacted,” Tony noted before openly frowning at Maria.</p>
<p>A barely perceptible note of irritation crossed her expression. “Sensitive information, if you’ll let me explain.” She pointedly paused for a second before continuing. “The members of the Wrecking Crew met in prison and agreed to all participate in an experimental steroid study that seems to have been trying to replicate aspects of the Super Soldier Serum used on Captain Rogers. As I indicated, this is still an ongoing investigation, but a connection has been found with the Roxxon Corporation and the study.”</p>
<p>Steve frowned. “They work in oil, don’t they?”</p>
<p>Clint nodded. “Among many things. Roxxon’s an ever-growing conglomerate looking to be involved in just about anything you can think of.”</p>
<p>“They’re not too fond of SI and our increasingly stand out green energy initiatives,” Tony drily said. “Just ask Pepper sometime about the response their CEO tried to give her off the record about our recycling initiative. They’re far from thrilled.”</p>
<p>Maria loudly cleared her throat. “We do not know what level of the Roxxon structure was involved in these experiments or if they are aware of the arguable level of success with the members of the Wrecking Crew. A lead is being investigated, and we can keep you apprised of the resulting intel once there is something to give.”</p>
<p>“I know that you may only be comfortable saying so much,” Bruce started to ask, “but is there something inherently suspicious about Roxxon’s involvement? Or is it just the funding connection?”</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint exchanged a communicative side look with each other before focusing back to Maria while Bruce spoke.</p>
<p>She carefully picked her words. “Suffice it to say there has been adequate reason for parts of the Roxxon Corporation to come under scrutiny over time.”</p>
<p>“Is there any way we can hear some of the why?” Steve asked as he flipped over one of the pages inside the folder to glance over the backside.</p>
<p>“Providing you with a history can be discussed.” Maria gestured towards Steve’s folder. “More importantly for the moment, SHIELD is in the midst of tracking down the doctor behind the prison study.”</p>
<p>Tony whistled while everyone else’s brow slightly furrowed. “So not only were they kinda successful results of trying to replicate Steve, but the person behind it is missing?”</p>
<p>“As it would seem,” Maria calmly said. “The study seems to have occurred over the course of a year, at the end of which the members of the Wrecking Crew were individually released within the span of a few months. The last any of them were aware of the doctor was a month after the end of the year.”</p>
<p>“And they did not realize their abilities in the span of the year?” Natasha asked.</p>
<p>“The only effects they described during the study are typical of standard steroids. They only noticed their enhanced capabilities during the Chitauri attack while saving themselves from being trapped under some wreckage.”</p>
<p>Clint hummed a thoughtful noise. “Something like the longer the exposure, the better the results then.”</p>
<p>Steve’s face was set in a frown, his jaw clenched. “How did the doctor know where to start to try to replicate… me in the first place? Especially at this level of success?”</p>
<p>“Ever since shortly after you went into the ice, scientists have tried to replicate or been motivated to try to replicate the treatment given to you,” Bruce explained as he took off his glasses, his gaze focused on Steve. “People have tried every reasonable discipline and beyond, and there’s an arguable theory for the general how that most anyone trying to replicate you today is at least familiar with.”</p>
<p>He slowly nodded. “Is this a commonly researched topic?”</p>
<p>“Only privately.” Bruce paused. “At least as far as I last was aware, but I have been out of some of the biological research circles for a while.”</p>
<p>“SHIELD isn’t aware of any current public or particularly large replication projects,” Maria added on. “The Wrecking Crew’s study is the most significant in at least a couple years.”</p>
<p>“Is that also something I could learn more about? These years of experiments based on me?” Steve asked while resting one hand flat against the table by the folder.</p>
<p>Maria subtly softened her gaze. “I’ll see what I can gather for you, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, ma’am,” he gratefully replied before his expression slipped back into clouded concern.</p>
<p>Everyone was silent for a moment before Tony sighed and leaned against the table. “Backing up a few steps, other than the courtesy of telling us what’s up, why come here to tell us this? What are you hoping to gain?”</p>
<p>“You’ve made it evident that open communication is important to you,” Maria drily said while evenly staring at Tony. “Not everything has an ulterior motive, Stark.”</p>
<p>He scoffed. “When Fury’s involved? Forgive me if I’m cynical.”</p>
<p>Natasha slightly narrowed her eyes at Tony while shifting in her seat, unconsciously digging her nails into her palms. “We all agreed that reaching out to SHIELD on this was the best plan, you shouldn’t be difficult when we get the according communication in response.”</p>
<p>“This,” he pointed to Bruce’s folder, “could have been a phone call. I get that there’s super spy paranoia at play for sensitive information and all, but still, we don’t get Fury’s right hand running messages to us without something else being planned.” As Tony spoke he gestured at Maria.</p>
<p>Clint huffed in partial amusement, paired with a small head shake. “And if it was anyone else, you really want to say you wouldn’t be questioning why a new face was being sent in rather than someone you already are at least familiar with?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Barton,” Tony snappily said with a defensive note. “Depends on the details.”</p>
<p>“Tony,” Bruce and Steve started to sigh at the same time, Steve about to continue when Maria cut him off, her eyes sharp.</p>
<p>“Stark, get it through your head that you personally are not Director Fury’s primary concern. When it comes to the Avengers, the primary concern is maintaining an amicable working relationship with this team. You asked for information, we investigated and are providing you with an update. You can stay as personally suspicious as you damn well please on your own time, but when you agree to associating in a professional capacity, act accordingly.”</p>
<p>Tony pursed his lips but seemed to bite back his instinctual response, waiting for a second before replying. “Anything else you want to put out there?”</p>
<p>“Only one thing.” Maria pulled a folded piece of paper out of her bag and slid it an arms reach away on the table. “Don’t abuse it, but these are my direct contact details if you ever would want SHIELD help in handling law enforcement or in case of emergency.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Steve quickly said. “We’ll keep this on hand for consideration.”</p>
<p>Maria nodded and lifted her bag while pushing back from the table. “Unless if anyone has anything to add or discuss, I do need to be heading back to my office.”</p>
<p>Natasha spoke before anyone else. “We appreciate the information and the visit.”</p>
<p>“Enjoy your day, Deputy Director Hill.” Tony glanced up at her from over his phone. “Happy’s going to insist on walking you out.”</p>
<p>“I would expect nothing less.”</p>
<p>Steve slightly cleared his throat. “Thank you again.”</p>
<p>She nodded in his direction. “My pleasure, Captain Rogers.”</p>
<p>Clint settled for a wave as Maria left before leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed across his chest while regarding everyone else left in the room. “So that could’ve gone a little better.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Tony started to say, “do not try and say there’s not reason to be suspicious. You may trust Fury more than I do but you have to admit the man is full of plans and secrets. It’s his job.”</p>
<p>“And backtracking your position after we got the information we asked for isn’t useful.” Steve shut his folder and laid his hand flat on top of it. “Deputy Director Hill is right, Tony, you’re letting your personal feelings get in the way of the working relationship. I’m just as apprehensive about some of SHIELD’s actions as you are, but we have to know when’s the right time to bring it up.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to ignore the suspicious parts to be professional,” Bruce quietly added.</p>
<p>“I know,” Tony loudly sighed with a partial eye roll, “what I said aside. I was consulting with Fury for SHIELD before the Loki incident, but things came out with that which only proved secret plans going on. And I knew before that I wasn’t going to be privy to every little thing, whatever you may think, but how much can you really blame me for expressing some standing concerns? Fool me twice, shame on me.”</p>
<p>Clint cocked his head to the side. “And which way are you having it? Is general mistrust of SHIELD and any one in Fury’s circle extending to me and Nat, or is it fine until it’s an easy excuse to be pissed at us?”</p>
<p>Natasha nudged his knee with hers under the table and did her best to cast him a subtle questioning look out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>In his chair, Tony twisted to directly face Clint. “You’re different-.”</p>
<p>“Are we?” Natasha pointedly asked, leaning forward to better look at Tony around Clint. “You barely commented on how we trust Fury more than you do, and this isn’t the first time the topic has come up.”</p>
<p>Bruce and Steve exchanged a worried glance, neither of them able to say anything before Tony started replying to Natasha.</p>
<p>“It’s not as personal as it feels, and I know that might not sound like enough, but I think there’s something to be said for understanding that SHIELD does mean different things to all of us. You and Clint do now have the background and, fun moments and all, have shown that you’re genuinely involved and that trusting you is a smart call. I get that you’ve got a different perspective on Fury, but you can’t say he’s not significantly SHIELD. The same SHIELD that couldn’t keep Manhattan from getting nuked on its own and tried to take Loki away without too much explanation, and certainly hasn’t given us any updates on Loki’s staff or anything.” Before anyone could respond Tony snapped his fingers. “Hold that thought, Agent Hill coming here does actually set something apart there.”</p>
<p>“Believe it or not,” Clint drily said, “Fury and Hill are our best bets for getting anything actionable out of Pierce and potentially the WSC.”</p>
<p>Tony absentmindedly nodded at him while frowning at himself. “How the fuck have I forgotten to follow up on the staff?”</p>
<p>“We have been busy,” Bruce said with a little shrug.</p>
<p>“None of our thoughts have been particularly centered on the staff,” Steve sympathetically commented. “We’ve all been more worried about the team and what actions we’ve taken. It’s not as though it’s only your job to worry about these things.”</p>
<p>Tony anxiously drummed his fingers on the table. “Barton, Romanoff, give me an honest opinion. Would Fury turn around and hide any relevant info on Loki’s staff while also giving us info on the Wrecking Crew to appease us?”</p>
<p>“Fury didn’t get the staff, he more than likely doesn’t have any information to give.” In an unintentional echo of Clint, Natasha also cocked her head to the side. “Fury does want the Avengers to succeed. This team was originally his idea.”</p>
<p>“And you’re confident that he would mention if he knew they were using the staff for weapons research or anything similar, even after knowing what happened when we found out about the Hydra tech SHIELD was using?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>Natasha focused on him, her expression serious. “I am.”</p>
<p>“Fury’s one of those that saw the damage Loki was able to wreck with that stuff up close,” Clint tightly said. “He’s not looking to unleash that sort of power into people’s hands if there’s anything he can do about it.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded. “Do you know if he’s been asking about it?”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t tell us everything.”</p>
<p>“It would be good to find out something,” Bruce said after a half second of pause.</p>
<p>Steve looked at Tony, his expression stern. “Any remarks to give if Clint and Natasha reach out about the staff?”</p>
<p>He held up both hands. “Only that I’m fine with it. Even I can admit that sometimes the best answer to uncovering secrets is someone who’s an expert in secrets.”</p>
<p>“You promise you’re not going to change your mind an hour from now?” Clint wryly asked, his gaze a pointed mixture of cautious amusement.</p>
<p>“Not for the staff.” Tony halfway rolled his eyes. “Contrary to apparent belief, I do remember that it wasn’t anyone who seems to be in Fury’s circle that took it, I’m not going to hold something that may genuinely be over his head against him unless something gives me reason to believe otherwise.” He softened the set of his expression. “I know I’m difficult, but at the end of the day I’d rather be friends with differing opinions than only antagonistic coworkers. I promise.”</p>
<p>“We can do that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We've got some more comic book science liberties being taken as far as specific logistics for how some things work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure you can make this?” Tony teasingly asked from the side where he watched Clint.</p>
<p>They had driven to a suitable spot outside of the city to set up a testing spot for calibrating the boomerang arrows.</p>
<p>Clint glanced at Tony with the beginnings of a smirk. “Hey man, if it doesn’t come back to the right spot, that’s on you. I’m aiming based on your calculations.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Fire at will, Hawkeye.”</p>
<p>Before he finished talking Clint loosed the arrow, slightly lowering his bow as he watched it travel in a guided arc back towards the target and thud into it seconds later.</p>
<p>They both walked up to check just where exactly the arrow had hit.</p>
<p>“All in all, that’s not a bad first go,” Tony said while leaning in for a closer look. “Just don’t give me something snappy about how this is my fault, Barton. Starting an inch off of a bullseye is pretty damn good.”</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna disagree.” Clint carefully pulled the arrow out of the target and handed it to Tony. “Weight’s good, just a little more finetuning and we’ll have it.”</p>
<p>“Give me a minute.” Tony pulled out a pocket sized multi-tool and flipped open a panel on the side of the arrowhead before starting to fiddle with the inner mechanism. “Overall travel arc seem pretty good to you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just a matter of that little difference for the perfect shot.”</p>
<p>“We’ll start with changing by a degree, see where we’re at.”</p>
<p>It took several more test shots and alterations to the targeting system before it was calibrated to Clint’s liking, followed by setting the other test arrowheads to the same settings and checking that they were similarly accurate on return.</p>
<p>Clint openly grinned after checking the last arrow and finding that it had landed in an almost perfect bullseye. “This is fantastic.”</p>
<p>“Any adjustments in the field, given enough time JARVIS could cue it, but otherwise we’re sticking with that until you let me know otherwise.” Tony smirked. “Now, you ready to give that sonic arrow a try, Legolas?”</p>
<p>“Hell yes.”</p>
<p>They set up several panes of different types of glass in a variety of formations around the area before Clint nocked the first of the sonic arrows. Two arrowheads had a test adhesive and an accordingly blunt tip, a third with a normal puncturing tip.</p>
<p>“Could do with a slightly better weight distribution,” he noted.</p>
<p>Tony nodded from behind him. “We’ll talk about it.”</p>
<p>“Good to know.”</p>
<p>Clint inhaled and focused on the furthest pane of glass, aiming for the center.</p>
<p>The arrow was still weighted well enough that it wasn’t a problem to accommodate, landing true in the center of the pane. Rather than puncture through the glass it adhered to the surface – eliciting a satisfied fist pump from Tony – and started giving off sonic vibrations.</p>
<p>A second later, the glass shattered, the two panes positioned at a 45-degree angle on either side also breaking.</p>
<p>Clint had already nocked and loosed the next arrow. It didn’t adhere quite as well as the first, but still shattered all the nearby glass just as efficiently.</p>
<p>He twirled the next arrow after he drew it from the quiver and angled to look back at Tony. “Plain one’s weighted better.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.”</p>
<p>They had set up three planes of glass in an overlapping cluster, each pane separated by a couple inches.</p>
<p>It wasn’t quite clear whether the arrow itself or the sonic vibrations did more damage, but all three panes were shattered within moments of contact.</p>
<p>Clint couldn’t help a giddy grin as he collapsed his bow and turned back to Tony. “That is so cool.”</p>
<p>He grinned back. “There is a world of possibilities right there.”</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah.”</p>
<p>They exchanged a high five before starting on the process of gathering up the spent arrows and cleaning up the debris with the aid of the tarps they had preemptively laid underneath the panes before starting the drive back to the Tower.</p>
<p>Tony immediately launched into conversation once he was behind the wheel. “Don’t feel like I purposefully waited to get you stuck in the car before bringing this up, but since it’s working out that way, I’ve just got a question.”</p>
<p>Clint raised both brows at him. “Good question or bad question?”</p>
<p>“Just a question.” Tony didn’t wait before continuing. “First of all, I know you went through mandated psychological evaluation and that time passing has certainly helped and that you might not love to talk about it, but give me a moment. How are you doing, how are you handling the after effects of Loki and Manhattan?”</p>
<p>“That’s a loaded question,” Clint drily replied with a touch of amusement before tipping his head back against the seat with a deep breath. “Overall, I’ve never been lying to say I’m doing pretty well, but I can’t say it’s good all the time.” He shrugged with one shoulder. “Is what it is.”</p>
<p>“Does Natasha know?”</p>
<p>Clint glanced at him with a questioning frown. “I talk to Natasha, but it’s not like I’ve made her sit through hearing everything that’s going on in my head at a given time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you’re close. Are you honest with her about all this?”</p>
<p>“Did she say something or put you up to this?” Clint suspiciously asked.</p>
<p>Tony firmly shook his head and glanced at Clint, momentarily catching his eye, something akin to anxious deliberation in his own expression, before focusing back onto the road. “No, she didn’t, I just…” Tony swallowed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “I know the reasons aren’t strictly comparable, but you’re not the only one with after effects from Manhattan. And it’s always just lingering, liable to rise up without reason some days.”</p>
<p>“We’ve got the time to talk about it,” Clint gently said. “If you’re comfortable.”</p>
<p>“Aliens themselves are a hell of a reveal, but I went through that portal, saw the other side.” Tony held the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles going white “And what had already come through was nothing. I’m sure the nuke didn’t do more than dent that army on top of what we dealt with here, and looking in the face of it, I thought for sure that was it, we’d done our best but it wasn’t ever gonna be enough against all that.” He took a shaky breath. “And thank god we all survived and closed the portal off, but I know it’s out there, know we might not be enough. And it’s plenty of material for nightmares, the Chitauri army, what if we would’ve failed, what if they come back…” After a second Tony cleared his throat and tried to lighten his voice. “If we’re doing this I’m not going to be the only one baring my nightmares.”</p>
<p>Clint nervously chuckled. “Don’t expect all the nitty gritty.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Tony agreed, adding on a glance in his direction to signal his attention.</p>
<p>Clint took a deep breath. “Obviously, you know the basics of what happened, and I didn’t get nearly as much from the Chitauri as Loki, but,” he bitterly chuckled, “he’s more than enough to still keep me up at night. He may be gone, but I’m still fucking haunted by him and being trapped in my own goddamn head. Unable to actually do I things I really wanted, stuck with doing what he ordered and thinking it was of my own fucking accord.” He paused for a moment as his voice caught before darkly adding, “Nightmare isn’t a sufficient word.”</p>
<p>Tony grimly guffawed. “That feels like an understatement.”</p>
<p>They each went silent for several moments before Clint quietly cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Have you talked with anyone else about any of this?”</p>
<p>“Not much, to be honest,” Tony admitted after a second of apparent debate. “A little with Pepper, but not like I want to get into details with her. I’ve told Rhodey a little more but he’s got more important things to worry about than how I’m doing at a given time. Reaches out from time to time though.”</p>
<p>“You’re important to him, Tony. You’re not inconveniencing him by reaching out. Same goes for any of us, for that matter.”</p>
<p>“If I’m going to express any sort of thank you, I should remind that that goes both ways, Barton.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re not the first.”</p>
<p>A corner of Tony’s mouth momentarily quirked up in a small smile. “Guess we can both say we’re working on it.”</p>
<p>“Something like that.” Clint leaned his head against the back of the seat and angled to look at Tony. “You want to talk about anything else on the topic?”</p>
<p>“Let me know next time you can’t sleep, maybe we can commiserate together.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep it in mind, “Clint said with a nod.</p>
<p>They each again went relatively silent until reaching the outskirts of the city.</p>
<p>“You have anything else in mind for the night?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“Not particularly.” Clint absentmindedly drummed his fingers against his thigh. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I figure Pepper’s ladies’ night out is lasting for a while, might as well do something of our own if people are interested. Rhodey said he’s definitely busy with newly promoted colonel things so can’t count him in, but even Bruce and Steve might be available.”</p>
<p>Clint elegantly arched an eyebrow. “What activity are you thinking?”</p>
<p>“Don’t laugh, but honestly, I’ve been weirdly in the mood for some board games.”</p>
<p>“Do you even own any board games?”</p>
<p>Tony scoffed. “I’ve got at least a shelf of them. Not everything needs to be tech. I even read paper books sometimes.”</p>
<p>Clint responded with a far too amused grin. “I was starting to wonder if that library was just for show.”</p>
<p>“I’m hurt,” Tony lightheartedly sighed, unable to entirely keep from smiling.</p>
<p>“Just know that if Steve or Bruce aren’t feeling up to a board game, I’m not feeling a one-v-one board game. Just not my scene.”</p>
<p>“Noted.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Darcy deeply frowned at the wire she was attempting to manipulate around a teal agate slice. “I don’t think the wine is why I’m bad at this but the rest of you are doing great.”</p>
<p>“This is an unintended side effect of why I’ve recommended helping more with the wiring part of equipment maintenance,” Jane said without looking up from using cone nose pliers to deftly form a loop in her wire, a light note to her voice.</p>
<p>Pepper laughed. “I think the last thing I’m doing with this is great.” She empathetically smiled at Darcy. “For what it’s worth, I don’t know how they do it either.”</p>
<p>Natasha glanced up and shrugged. “I’m good with my hands.”</p>
<p>After going out to a sushi dinner, they were attending a wine and wire wrapped jewelry workshop held by a little craft store fundraising for rebuilding efforts, each of them having opted to try the necklace option.</p>
<p>Darcy held her half wrapped agate slice over to Jane. “I think I need you to show me that twist again.”</p>
<p>“One second.” She set her own slice down before accepting Darcy’s, holding it between them to show as she modeled the motion to twist the wire around an existing loop. “Just keep it nice and tight.”</p>
<p>“Way easier said than done,” Darcy complained before taking another sip of her wine.</p>
<p>Jane faintly smiled. “I’ll offer to wrap this section if you agree to start helping with equipment wiring.”</p>
<p>“Done.”</p>
<p>Pepper also paused her wire wrapping to drink from her wine glass before remarking, “I’m glad that between all of us we’ll end up with at least decent results for these necklaces.” She slightly raised her glass. “Thank you, Jane and Natasha, for singlehandedly bringing up our group quality.”</p>
<p>Darcy leaned over to clink her glass against Pepper’s with a laugh. “Basically.” After drinking some more wine she grinned at Jane. “Do I sense a new hobby in the works? I’m sure there’s an Etsy market for astrophysics related jewelry. And if not I can make one.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather focus on my work,” Jane replied without looking up from working on Darcy’s agate slice.</p>
<p>“Speaking of,” Natasha started to ask while glancing up, “how is your research coming?”</p>
<p>“I think I might finally be able to say I’ve learned as much as I can from the Tesseract data.” Jane bit at her lower lip for a second. “I don’t want to jinx it, but I’m significantly more confident in how to hopefully get a better message to Asgard and the theory of what we’d need for a functional Einstein-Rosen bridge of our own.”</p>
<p>“That’s significant,” Pepper said with an awe-tinged smile.</p>
<p>Jane couldn’t help a shyly proud smile back, trying to hide it while staying focused on twisting the wire. “It needs review and testing after that, of course, but it’s the best work I’ve got.”</p>
<p>“It’s another breakthrough,” Darcy brightly said. “Jane can finally literally punch holes through space.”</p>
<p>“Theoretically,” she amended.</p>
<p>Darcy gave a side nod. “But still only a matter of time before literally.”</p>
<p>“It’s great progress,” Jane started to say with a wary glance in Natasha’s direction, “the unfortunate thing is, I doubt SHIELD will let me publish anything even vaguely requiring the Tesseract data.” She quietly broke into nervous laughter. “And NASA might not want to have to share any details of Project PEGASUS now.”</p>
<p>Natasha casually shrugged with one shoulder. “I wouldn’t write off SHIELD or NASA as definite ‘no’s just yet.”</p>
<p>One of the workshop supervisors briefly interrupted any further discussion by coming over to check on their progress, and spent some time directly helping Pepper before stepping away to check on another table.</p>
<p>Jane handed Darcy her finished necklace as the supervisor left, eliciting an excited noise from her. “It looks so good!”</p>
<p>“I hope the rest of you don’t mind sitting here for a little longer, I may take a bit,” Pepper lightly remarked.</p>
<p>“Hey, no complaints.” Darcy held up her glass. “Basically free wine, good conversation, hanging out with all of you… this is fun!”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it,” Pepper laughed. “I certainly appreciate having this time with all of you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, running SI sure seems to keep you busy,” Darcy said as she clasped her necklace on.</p>
<p>“It’s always something interesting.”</p>
<p>Natasha looked up and curiously tilted her head to the side. “I heard there was some fun at yesterday’s press conference with the mayor.”</p>
<p>Pepper sighed. “Yes, apparently some of New York is not thrilled about expanded green energy measures in conjunction with needing to rebuild already. They just showed up to yell their opinion, but we’re keeping an eye on them from the company and city perspective.”</p>
<p>“Does it seem like they’re liable to do more than yell?” Natasha asked, directly holding Pepper’s gaze for a moment.</p>
<p>“I doubt it, they’re loud but nothing to be particularly worried about.” Pepper waved a hand. “SI alone has seen this plenty of times, trust me. It’s significantly more mundane than an Avengers level need.”</p>
<p>Natasha waited for a moment, her expression unreadable, before nodding. “From what I see it at least looks like most people are on board with the measures.”</p>
<p>“Any clean energy conferences in your future, Pepper?” Darcy brightly asked. “I’m seeing something keynote.”</p>
<p>“Not yet, and it’s hardly as though I’m the heart of SI’s green movement. Significant as the CEO, yes, but there are plenty of others I’d rather highlight first.”</p>
<p>Jane cleared her throat. “If you ever do end up being a keynote speaker somewhere and would want any advice, I’ve got a list of recommendations for a good conference speech.”</p>
<p>Pepper gave an appreciative nod. “I will remember that.” She paused for a second before continuing. “I know that it may be a while before you can openly discuss some of your research, but are there any conference appearances coming up for you?”</p>
<p>“There is a conference at the end of the year that I am bringing some of my Bifrost data to for officially presenting the Foster Theory.” Jane awkwardly chuckled. “Again, I was hoping to maybe be able to bring some of the Tesseract data along too, but now…”</p>
<p>“Plus Erik.”</p>
<p>Jane sighed and nodded at Darcy. “Yeah, and I was also going to be presenting with Erik, which he may or may not be willing to do when it’s time. And I’ll be just fine without him, it just would be nice to have someone else right there who definitely believes in and supports my work.”</p>
<p>Darcy put her hand over Jane’s to give it a comforting squeeze before shrugging. “But hey, you never know, maybe Thor will be back by then. He can pull double duty as evidence and as support.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see, and if he’d even agree,” Jane quietly replied, her gaze briefly going distant.</p>
<p>“Here.” Darcy nudged Jane’s glass closer. “We’re not thinking about December and a bunch of what ifs, we’ve got wine and friends and good conversation.”</p>
<p>She obligingly took a sip before again clearing her throat. “Technically this workshop only goes for about another hour, right?”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded. “It does, but I will have to leave earlier if you plan on staying for the whole time.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a take and go appointment at Clint’s favorite pizza place.” Before Pepper could say anything she added on, “It’s a longstanding tradition with arrowhead testing.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Darcy said with a grin, “that’s seriously adorable.”</p>
<p>To the side, Pepper widely smiled in agreement.</p>
<p>“How much longer do we have you around, then?” Jane asked.</p>
<p>Natasha quickly checked her phone. “About sixteen minutes. And it’s roughly on the way to the Tower, I can always meet up with you on the way back.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ll see where I’m at for finishing this in the next ten minutes and then decide from there,” Pepper said with a nod towards her mostly wire wrapped agate slice. “Can I ask if it’s just the pizza or if there’s anything else involved with the tradition?”</p>
<p>“Just the pizza.” Natasha arched a brow at Pepper, directly holding her gaze. “It’s nothing elaborate. Usually there are leftovers.”</p>
<p>“What does he like anyhow?” Darcy asked. “I still owe him something as a thank you from one time I accidentally forgot my badge inside while grabbing something from Jane’s van, but the one day someone brought pizza in for lunch at the JDEM facility I’m pretty sure he ate a little bit of everything, so I’m not sure what the best option is.” She ignored Jane nudging her knee with hers under the table.</p>
<p>Natasha smirked. “Clint’s rarely picky with his pizza, but he does have a favorite. Pepperoni with a side of mushrooms and peppers, extra cheese blend. House sauce too, if it’s from Vic’s.”</p>
<p>Darcy nodded and seemed to quickly mutter the order under her breath for attempted memorization before following with another nod. “Awesome, I will probably ask to be reminded of that when it’s a better pizza buying time.”</p>
<p>“He’ll appreciate it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she walked into the war room, Natasha was surprised to find two men standing with their arms crossed and staring at a holographic display of a news channel reporting on a bombing that had severely injured several people, the location off screen as the scroll bar listed an updated injury count.</p>
<p>Tony glanced back, his expression grim even as he greeted her. “Hey, Natasha.”</p>
<p>She nodded at him as she walked up to his open side. “Hey. And it’s good to see you, Rhodey. Congratulations on the promotion.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, and you too.” He nodded towards the display with a sigh. “Wish it was staying a casual visit, but…”</p>
<p>She folded her arms as she glanced back at the display. “Are we looking into investigating further into these Mandarin bombings as the team?”</p>
<p>“I’d like to,” Tony said before pulling out his phone and making an annoyed sound. “Where is everyone else?”</p>
<p>“Clint and Bruce are tackling a grocery run and Steve’s helping with a school PSA.” Natasha shrugged as Rhodey raised an eyebrow at her. “Captain America responsibilities. I don’t envy him.” She looked at Tony. “They’ll be back as soon as they can.”</p>
<p>“Right.” He started pulling up more newsfeeds and articles as he widened the display. “In the meantime, how much do you know about the Mandarin?”</p>
<p>Natasha scanned over the new information as she replied. “The Mandarin is supposedly an individual in charge of the Ten Rings terrorist organization. Whether it’s truly a single person or a title held by multiple people, the intelligence community hasn’t found anything definitive on.” She pointedly arched a brow at Tony. “Regardless, based on your recent history of trying to take down the Ten Rings, you’re not on the list of the Mandarin’s favorite people.”</p>
<p>“They really don’t like me,” he agreed.</p>
<p>Rhodey held out a hand in an open gesture. “Before the Mandarin started taking credit for these bombings, we hadn’t seen any identifiable Ten Rings activity for months after I dealt with some of their people in Hong Kong. And we know that ever since Tony made the first suit and escaped, they’ve been trying to get an Iron Man suit of their own.”</p>
<p>“A far cry from bombings with no connections to Tony,” Natasha murmured with a thoughtful frown.</p>
<p>“But if they want my attention, they still have it.”</p>
<p>She nodded in his direction without looking. “From what I understand these bombings haven’t left significant evidence for any substantial investigation. What are you hoping we can do or find in spite of that?”</p>
<p>“Still working on that,” Tony confessed after a moment of hesitation. “But I can’t just ignore something that keeps on happening like this, especially when there’s an apparent Ten Rings connection.”</p>
<p>“I have to at least ask if you would accept consulting with the president on handling this,” Rhodey remarked after checking his phone.</p>
<p>“Tell him I’m respectfully declining but that the Avengers are on it. For global considerations, not just American interests.” Tony shrunk a news article as he swiped one hand through it. “On that note, Natasha, give me an honest opinion. Would SHIELD be useful to reach out to in looking into and hopefully handling this?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Natasha shrugged. “With the lack of evidence and the Mandarin newly taking credit after the fact, SHIELD isn’t necessarily likely to know much more than anyone else. I can reach out but I wouldn’t plan on any new intel.”</p>
<p>“SHIELD’s still the best intelligence community lead we’ve got.”</p>
<p>Rhodey coughed to cover a sound that might have been a short chuckle. “I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear that.”</p>
<p>Tony smirked in his direction. “Sorry Colonel.”</p>
<p>“In strict confidentiality I think I’d pick SHIELD too though.”</p>
<p>Natasha faintly smiled for a moment before sobering her expression. “I assume we’re worried about there eventually being a bombing here in New York?”</p>
<p>“Eventually.” His brow furrowed, Tony hesitated for a moment before adding on, “I’m thinking it at least wouldn’t hurt to make some sort of Iron Man bodyguard to accompany Pepper, something with better monitoring capabilities than Happy.”</p>
<p>“She’s not going to love that idea,” Rhodey noted as he looked at Tony, his expression even.</p>
<p>He nodded with a deep sigh, keeping his gaze focused on the news footage of the bombing. “I know, but I’d rather risk a little ire for the sake of her safety.”</p>
<p>“What are you planning on monitoring for?” Natasha asked after a moment of shared silence. “And to make a point on logistics, is giving Pepper an Iron Man bodyguard only going to make her a definite target?”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Tony loudly groaned as he rubbed at his face with both hands.</p>
<p>Rhodey reached over to supportively put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “We’ll figure it out.”</p>
<p>“If Pepper would be comfortable with it, I’d be willing to step back in as Natalie for accompanying on business trips and such. I may not have the same monitoring abilities as an Iron Man bodyguard either, and no offense to Happy, but I am better trained in situational awareness.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded as he lifted his head back up. “I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Something buzzed on Rhodey, earning a small sigh from him as he pulled his phone back out. “Sorry Tony, I’ve got to take this,” he said while lifting the phone up to his ear and stepping back, giving a serious, “This is Colonel Rhodes,” as he left the war room.</p>
<p>Natasha wordlessly watched for several moments as Tony minimized more news feeds before saying anything. “Would an Iron Man bodyguard be an autonomous suit?”</p>
<p>“It’s the most versatile answer,” Tony said with a nod. “Still needs some practical refining but JARVIS is definitely capable of running it in addition to normal functions.”</p>
<p>She arched an eyebrow at him. “Any planned similarities to Hammer and Vanko’s drones?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “Not quite. I’m still thinking a suit, so someone can hop in it if needed, and we’re talking a clear purpose and JARVIS.” His tone had gone vaguely defensive. “Worst case scenario it can either grab Pepper and Happy and fly out or she can hop in, grab Happy too, and fly out of wherever.”</p>
<p>Natasha approvingly inclined her head to him in a half nod. “You and Pepper need to have a conversation.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He glanced down. “And, uh, thanks again for offering a backup plan. It means… a lot.”</p>
<p>“We’re Avengers, we look out for each other.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Jane bolted from the couch in immediate response to JARVIS’ notification of her equipment picking up significant focused astral activity above the Tower.</p>
<p>“That’ll more than likely be Bifrost activity, right?” Tony asked Darcy.</p>
<p>She nodded at him and hummed a short “mmhmm” through a mouthful of popcorn while starting to hurry after Jane.</p>
<p>“As long as he uses the space I’ve specifically set up to risk Bifrost charring and not my landing pad…,” Tony muttered beneath his breath while also standing.</p>
<p>Natasha quietly laughed as she stood with Pepper, the two of them having initially sat together to discuss some of the day’s business fun for Pepper before the night’s film.</p>
<p>JARVIS helpfully paused <i>Raiders of the Lost Ark</i> as everyone made their way to the elevator to jointly head for the roof, Clint and Natasha each separately debating about taking the stairs with a glance in their direction before deciding for the ease of the elevator.</p>
<p>It was almost comical, everyone following to the roof with only the promise of what was probably the Bifrost, Jane ordering, “Everyone in or wait for it to come back” while holding the button for the doors to close.</p>
<p>“Thank god I planned on the big elevators,” Tony lightly remarked after they had all packed inside.</p>
<p>Bruce slightly smiled and amusedly shook his head. “The fun of only having one with roof access.”</p>
<p>“We’re definitely going to have to take turns on the way back down.”</p>
<p>Jane practically bounced on her heels to get going as the elevator doors slowly opened on the last landing for the stairs and eagerly bounded up to the door for the roof before throwing it open, the sun thankfully set low enough that it wasn’t directly on her eyeline.</p>
<p>Her beaming smile matched Thor’s, his eyes lighting up as he saw her emerge. “Jane!”</p>
<p>He had already been walking towards the roof door, and it only took another step from him as she closed the gap before Thor embraced her in a delighted hug, literally sweeping Jane off her feet for a moment as he pulled her to him.</p>
<p>“Called it!” Darcy smugly said. “I’ll accept all bets in cash.”</p>
<p>Pepper leaned over and nudged Natasha’s side, her gaze fixed on Thor. “I don’t think the SHIELD file did him justice.”</p>
<p>“A file you weren’t supposed to see?” Natasha teasingly replied beneath her breath, a smile tugging at one corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Blame Tony,” Pepper whispered back.</p>
<p>Thor made sure Jane was solidly back on her feet before he lovingly cradled the side of her face, unable to tear his eyes from her. “I received your signal. I do not know if you actually received my response, given the available technology, but-.”</p>
<p>“I think I got something,” Jane laughed in relief, her eyes similarly alight. “The rest of those Bifrost repairs went by pretty quickly, huh?”</p>
<p>“It was a far simpler process with the aid of the Tesseract, I gathered.” He was about to say more when Tony loudly cleared his throat from where he stood a few feet behind Jane.</p>
<p>“Not to interrupt the reunion too much,” he started to say with a little wave as Thor looked at him, “but hey, thought we’d all come and welcome you back.”</p>
<p>Steve smiled. “It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>“It is good to see you all too, my friends,” Thor warmly said despite the clear regret as he slightly pulled away from Jane, settling for holding her hand for contact. “Heimdall has informed me that I have missed several battles at your side.”</p>
<p>“Individually or together?” Clint whispered to Natasha from her other side. “Since one of them’s definitely an exaggeration.”</p>
<p>She barely inclined her head in his direction, keeping her focus on Thor.</p>
<p>“Hey, battling or not, it’s good to see you again.” Darcy walked up to amicably bump her fist against the armor on Thor’s arm. “How’s space?”</p>
<p>“Space is fine,” he said with subtle confusion before fully shifting back to his smile while regarding everyone. “I do have several important items of business to inform you all of, but I am happy to let that wait until after officially reuniting.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of, feel free to reunite up here but I at least am returning to the lounge.” Pepper stood with her arms crossed and cardigan wrapped around her as best it could reach. “It’s a little too chilly up here for casual conversation, and we haven’t even gotten any good gusts yet.”</p>
<p>“We’re definitely into fall.” Bruce also had his arms crossed and nodded in the direction of the door. “I think I’m going to head down too.”</p>
<p>“Can we, uh, meet you guys in the lounge?” Jane asked as Thor helpfully started shifting one side of his cape around her with a concerned look at the plaid button up she was wearing. “We’ll take the next elevator.”</p>
<p>Darcy winked as she took a step back. “Sure thing, Janie.”</p>
<p>Natasha had smirked and started to turn back to the roof door while catching the restrained laughter in Clint’s expression, a comment withheld for the moment.</p>
<p>“Just don’t be forever!” Tony called as he followed to the door.</p>
<p>A sneaky glance back just before the door closed found that, unsurprisingly, Jane had immediately leaned up into a kiss while Thor better positioned his cape around her.</p>
<p>Darcy waited until the elevator doors had closed before commenting, “If they’re not down in ten minutes tops we definitely need to check on them, and I am not it.”</p>
<p>Clint snorted. “Might have to draw straws for that one.”</p>
<p>“Long distance is hard,” Bruce quietly reflected, his cheeks slightly flushing a moment after as Tony angled towards him with a knowing look. “No,” he firmly said, trying to relay a warning with his eyes, “I’m not talking about it right now.”</p>
<p>“Later then?” Tony pushed.</p>
<p>Steve sighed. “We are not going to start interrogating about each other’s love lives.”</p>
<p>The comment earned an immediate smirk from Natasha. “That sounds like the response of a man with something to hide.”</p>
<p>Tony joined with a grin and purposeful eyebrow waggle over his shoulder as he stepped into the lounge. “Well how about it, have you found a special someone, Rogers?”</p>
<p>“I just said we are not going to start interrogating each other about our love lives,” Steve seriously said despite his own flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>Before Tony could say anything more Pepper nudged his side and cast him a pointed look, eliciting a small sigh with a nod out of him. “Agreed, no interrogation, just friendly curiosity.”</p>
<p>“You’d just have to put ‘The actual Captain America’ on your dating profile and would definitely get plenty of swipes though, if you’re ever up to it,” Darcy cheerily said.</p>
<p>Clint laughed. “The news would have a field day with that.”</p>
<p>“Even if I was interested in dating right now, I don’t think I want to go that public,” Steve said with a shake of his head, momentarily pausing to rest his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>Pepper spoke before anyone else could. “Completely understandable.”</p>
<p>Everyone settled back into their respective spots on the couches, Clint subtly exchanging a teasing eye roll with Natasha from their separate couches.</p>
<p>“I have a feeling we’re not finishing <i>Raiders</i> tonight,” Bruce lightheartedly said.</p>
<p>“I will go ahead and turn off the screen,” JARVIS helpfully interjected.</p>
<p>Darcy held a thumbs up towards the ceiling. “Thanks!”</p>
<p>Clint instinctively glanced up before looking back to everyone else. “Opinions on giving them awkward entrance music?”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be as funny with Thor,” Darcy started to say while Tony immediately gave an enthusiastic, “Got any particular suggestions?”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded at Darcy. “They’re already going to be slightly awkward, and Jane would feel the brunt of it. We can be nice.”</p>
<p>“Right, right.” Clint absentmindedly drummed his fingers against the couch armrest before ruefully chuckling. “Gotta be honest, I’m not coming up with a wealth of short conversational topics right now.”</p>
<p>“Steve,” Darcy started to ask after a moment’s thought, “any fun stories from filming those school PSAs?”</p>
<p>He awkwardly chuckled and momentarily glanced down before speaking. “The scripts were exactly what you might expect, and the directing was… they are definitely a very specific type of PSA.”</p>
<p>“How strict an NDA are you under?” Tony asked with a little laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m not supposed to go sharing the details far and wide, but since I don’t think any of you are particularly invested in elementary through high school PSAs…”</p>
<p>“Are you allowed to be that rebellious as Captain America?” Darcy teasingly asked.</p>
<p>Steve confidently smiled. “Last I checked, no one was stopping me.”</p>
<p>A response was cut off by the ding of the elevator and Thor and Jane stepping out hand in hand.</p>
<p>Jane’s smile shifted from beaming to slightly nervous as she looked over everyone. “Uh, how long of a thing are we planning on making this?”</p>
<p>Tony shrugged. “Guess that depends on how privately Thor wants to relay his important items of business.”</p>
<p>“It may best be relayed primarily to my fellow Avengers.” Thor cast Jane, Darcy, and Pepper a sympathetic look. “I apologize for disrupting the evening so thoroughly.”</p>
<p>“That’s life with the Avengers,” Pepper wryly said with a partial sigh. She waved a hand in Thor’s direction. “There will be plenty of time to mingle another night, don’t feel bad about tackling Avengers business right now.”</p>
<p>Thor seriously nodded in her direction. “Very well.” He raised Jane’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it, affection entirely apparent in his gaze. “I will return to you as soon as I am able.”</p>
<p>She nodded with a little awkward laugh and soft smile just for him. “See you soon.”</p>
<p>“So he’s a little dramatic,” Tony muttered to himself as he stood before loudly adding on, “Avengers, the war room. Thor, we’ll start to catch you up on building schematics on the way.”</p>
<p>For yet another time, they packed into the elevator with Tony primarily taking the lead on giving Thor an overview of what was on each floor button by button en route to the war room.</p>
<p>“And let me guess, still a tour tomorrow after all this?” Clint lightly asked as they reached the floor.</p>
<p>Tony shrugged. “We’ll see.”</p>
<p>“You figure out where everything is pretty quick,” Steve reassuringly told Thor as they all settled into seats around the conference table.</p>
<p>“It does seem fairly straightforward.” Thor carefully put Mjolnir handle side up on the table slightly beside him before a somber note passed over his expression. “The Bifrost being repaired is not the only news I bring from Asgard.” He glanced at Clint. “For the present, Loki is being securely held and has faced an initial trial for his actions here on Midgard. My father passed judgement and Loki is accordingly beginning to answer for the events that have transpired. What place SHIELD and the Avengers may be able to hold in further judgement is still up for discussion.”</p>
<p>“That’s vague on the details,” Clint remarked, a dark note in his voice.</p>
<p>“And ‘may be able to hold?’” Bruce added on, his brow slightly furrowed.</p>
<p>“There is much that could be discussed regarding the details of Loki’s current circumstances, but it is perhaps not the best time to have that lengthy a conversation.” Thor paused for a moment. “In arranging for my return to the Avengers, I agreed to a condition from my father that I return to Asgard from time to time to assist with affairs of the realm and the other seven besides Midgard. It should not be for any particularly lengthy span, but it is an obligation I intend to keep.”</p>
<p>Steve curiously arched a brow but settled for nodding in response. “We understand.”</p>
<p>“But you are planning on being here for a while, right?” Tony asked while holding out a hand. “We can plan on that?”</p>
<p>“I will remain on Midgard for some time.” Thor couldn’t help but break into a surprisingly shy smile. “I have much to do here, after all.”</p>
<p>Clint tilted his head to the side, evenly regarding Thor. “Any other important business from Asgard then?”</p>
<p>He directly met his gaze. “Ah, there is a matter I would care to speak with you about in private. Beyond that, I have nothing more to add for the moment.”</p>
<p>Natasha carefully watched Clint’s expression, a vague note of concern washing over her at the barely perceptible flash of panic that ran through it as he swallowed and nodded at Thor. “We’ll work out a time. Not tonight though.”</p>
<p>“It can certainly wait.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of waiting,” Tony started to say, “anyone going to object if we opt to save catching Thor up on what he missed until tomorrow and everyone can settle in for the night instead?” He waited for a moment and looked around at everyone. “No?”</p>
<p>Steve partially adopted his Captain America voice. “We’re good.” He slightly leaned on the table. “Team training tomorrow afternoon?”</p>
<p>Everyone else nodded before Thor firmly said, “Certainly.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you the details for that in tomorrow’s tour,” Tony said while pushing back from the table. “And I’ll get you back to the lounge but from there I’m sure Jane and JARVIS can help you figure anything out in the meantime.”</p>
<p>As everyone started pushing away from the table Natasha pointedly leaned in besides Clint as they stood. “You want to talk?” she quietly asked.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, really.” He smiled at her. “I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only took 50k to get the whole team back together, haha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all back in the lounge watching <i>Raiders of the Lost Ark</i>, Darcy munching on popcorn in between exchanging lines of joking commentary with Tony. Jane rolled her eyes at Darcy’s last joke and snagged some of her popcorn before leaning back into the depths of the couch.</p>
<p>Steve broke into a disbelieving laugh. “Oh c’mon, that’s as accurate as they wanted to be?”</p>
<p>Bruce broke into a near snicker. “Historical accuracy isn’t exactly the foundation of Indiana Jones.”</p>
<p>“But in light of this reaction, now I’m really reconsidering some of the movies we should watch next,” Tony teasingly said.</p>
<p>Pepper couldn’t resist an eye roll of her own. “Within reason.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Pep.”</p>
<p>With his arm around her shoulders, Clint grinned and leaned in to whisper to Natasha. “If accuracy is our new metric, definitely have some ideas we could tear apart…”</p>
<p>“Mmm, but if we correct on too much they might start to pick up on anything we need to pull,” she whispered back with a smirk pulling at one edge of her mouth as she angled to directly look at him, leaning in close enough that he couldn’t help but be momentarily transfixed by the green of her eyes.</p>
<p>“Plenty to pick apart without getting into trade secrets,” Clint countered. “And we can veto some of the most atrocious options-.”</p>
<p>A loud buzz from Jane’s phone interrupted him, quickly followed by Jane leaping onto her feet and practically darting to the elevator with an exclaimed, “Bifrost activity!”</p>
<p>After exchanging curious glances, everyone got up after her and crammed into the elevator to hurry to the roof.</p>
<p>Jane was the first out and accordingly the first up the last set of stairs to the roof door, bursting through before stopping several paces onto the rooftop and clasping a hand over her mouth in surprise.</p>
<p>Darcy gasped, “Oh my god,” and reached to steady her at the shoulders.</p>
<p>Thor’s chest showed a gaping wound as he fell onto his back, his head lolling to the side as his glassy eyes seemed to take one last look at the person behind him.</p>
<p>He was kneeling just as he had appeared at the Joint Dark Energy Mission facility and looked up with the same wild eyes and twisted smile, glancing at everyone before focusing on Clint, the intensity behind his gaze practically boring into his soul.</p>
<p>With an amused huff, Loki instantly drew himself to his feet without tearing his eyes away from Clint. “Did you truly believe you had seen the last of me, little hawk?” he crooned while taking a confident stride towards him.</p>
<p>Clint tried to instinctively fall back a step but found that his legs were heavy as lead, keeping him firmly rooted in place and only able to stare at Loki in wide-eyed horror. “No, this isn’t…”</p>
<p>Tony and Steve had darted forward to try an attack, only for Loki to swat them away and send them flying off the sides of the Tower while still keeping all his attention on Clint as he advanced.</p>
<p>“You heroes cannot protect yourselves now, and I without an army.” Bruce started to turn into the Hulk, only to have a line of daggers thud into his chest and prompt him to fall to his knees with a shaky inhale. “And there is still so much we have yet to accomplish here, after all.” Loki’s smile morphed into a dark smirk. “I am not done with you yet, Barton.”</p>
<p>He still couldn’t move, and his mouth wouldn’t let him shout a warning as Natasha pulled out one of her Glocks and started firing at Loki’s head.</p>
<p>The shots bounced off some invisible barrier and Loki finally looked away from Clint to rush at Natasha with a guttural snarl and knock the Glock out of her hands with blinding speed. He started to reach for her arm just as she snapped the base of her other hand under his chin in a hit that should have sent his head reeling back, if not immediately incapacitated him.</p>
<p>Instead, Loki broke into a devilish grin and seized her by the throat while lifting her up a solid foot off the ground as she gasped and struggled against his grip. “You will regret that.”</p>
<p>His muscles finally cooperating, Clint lunged to try to do anything as it looked like Loki might squeeze, his voice also back to him in a raw, broken scream of panic. “<b>NAT!</b>”</p>
<p>Clint jerked himself awake with a start and had to take a few moments to consciously remind himself to breathe as his heart wouldn’t stop nervously pounding, the visual of Loki threatening Natasha seared across his conscious thought.</p>
<p>He forced himself to shakily inhale and exhale while rubbing at his face before looking up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Uh, JARVIS?”</p>
<p>The AI’s voice responded a moment later. “Yes, Mr. Barton?”</p>
<p>“Is… is Thor here?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he is presently on his floor with Dr. Foster.” JARVIS paused. “Would you like me to awaken him?”</p>
<p>“No,” Clint quickly said. “Uh, just checking. Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Simply let me know if you need anything else.”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Clint waited for several moments before taking a deep breath and again rubbing at his face. “It’s not real it’s not fucking real…” he whispered to himself for several moments before pushing off the bed and going into the bathroom to splash some water on his face.</p>
<p>He gripped the counter as he looked up into the mirror, half anticipating to see Loki’s face leering behind him. Instead, there was only his own, showing bags under his eyes and the anxious fear that had crept into his expression.</p>
<p>There were basically two options: distract himself with some activity and try to just take the nightmare in stride, or go ahead and at least let someone else know the gist of what hearing about Loki again had brought out.</p>
<p>Ideally with someone who wasn’t going to try and be too pitiful or question if further talk of Loki was going to be too much for him. Nightmares were inevitable for probably the rest of his life, but he still felt pretty good in that he wasn’t going to be plagued with them at the mere mention of Loki’s name for forever. Only occasionally.</p>
<p>But he had promised Natasha honesty.</p>
<p>Clint threw on a sweatshirt over his pajama pants and a pair of fuzzy socks and texted her a quick <i>Any chance you’re awake?</i> on his way to the elevator.</p>
<p>She called him back midway to her floor and skipped past the formalities. “How bad was it?”</p>
<p>He tightly chuckled and wryly shook his head despite knowing she couldn’t see it. “You really sure you can assume why I’m texting you?” </p>
<p>“Reaching out at four in the morning the day right after Thor came back and mentioned Loki? I feel fairly secure in my assumption.” She went quiet for a moment before speaking again, and from a rustle of sheets in the background he guessed she had put him on speaker. “Should I be expecting you or should I just expect over the phone?”</p>
<p>“I’m exiting on your floor, so, uh, I hope it’s okay to come to you.”</p>
<p>“I surprise you enough, you really should do the same to me more often.” Natasha stepped out of her bedroom in a shirt and shorts pajama combo and made eye contact with him before hanging up the call. “Do you want something to eat?”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure.” Clint shoved his phone into his sweatshirt pocket and followed to her kitchen. “Were you sleeping?”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” she hummed while pulling a storage container of food out of the fridge. “I don’t have you on silent.”</p>
<p>He awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Natasha turned and fixed him with a frown after shifting a curl out of her face. “Don’t be. You know I would avoid you if I wanted to.” She waited for only a half second before opening the cupboard with her dishes and adding, “Would you mind starting some coffee?”</p>
<p>“On it.” Clint slipped around her to start prepping a pot of coffee before glancing over at what she was doling out into two bowls from the storage container and making a small confused noise. “I’m sorry, what the hell is that?”</p>
<p>“Frog eye salad.” She rolled her eyes. “I thought Americans liked dessert salads.”</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ve seen plenty of jello salads, but that’s… what’s the round piece and why is it called a frog eye salad?” He suspiciously eyed Natasha. “I need comfort, not some nightmare inducing food.”</p>
<p>She stuck her tongue out at him. “Try it first, I’ll tell you after. But no one’s really sure why it’s called a frog eye salad.”</p>
<p>“Uhuh,” Clint flatly said while casting the bowls a wary look. “Will you at least tell me where you heard about it and why you decided to make it?”</p>
<p>“I’m borrowing some of the older cookbooks from the library, and it seemed like it might be interesting.” Natasha stuck the main container of the frog eye salad back in the fridge before folding her arms at Clint. “I promise this is not a case of me trying to feed you something I already know you won’t like. And we’re a long ways past my experimentation phase with cooking.”</p>
<p>He guffawed. “Maybe, now you’ve got me wondering…”</p>
<p>“It’s not hiding any inopportune vegetables.” She pursed her lips. “Try it.”</p>
<p>Clint reached for the closest bowl and waited for Natasha to hand him a spoon before digging in, his expression unchanging as he chewed the first bite before giving a small nod as he finished. “That’s not half bad.” He quickly tacked on, “Not my favorite, but not terrible. So what are the round things?”</p>
<p>“Acini de pepe pasta.”</p>
<p>His eyes curiously widened. “Seriously? Pasta dessert salad?”</p>
<p>Something akin to proud delight danced in Natasha’s eyes. “And for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Part of breakfast,” he amended. “Don’t tell me this is all the nutrition you’ve been getting in the most important meal of the day lately.” With his spoon he pointed at her untouched bowl and raised an eyebrow. “You do eat it, right?”</p>
<p>“Happily.” She picked her bowl up and started spooning out a bite, eating it before continuing, her voice dry. “I thought I was well past having to prove that I could adequately feed myself, Barton.” A grumpy note underlaid her tone.</p>
<p>“I’m not contesting that, just checking specifically for this stuff.” He took another bite. “Seems like a pretty full container.”</p>
<p>“The pasta only came last night.”</p>
<p>“So we both came in blind?”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “It was a safe bet. And if we didn’t like it I was just going to stick it in the communal fridge.” Natasha broke into a smirk. “Unless if you think we should definitely introduce it to Thor by playing up the name?”</p>
<p>Clint warmly chuckled. “I’m sure we could convince Darcy into helping.” As the coffee pot beeped he turned to take out the pot as Natasha pushed the mugs closer. “That is actually a really tempting idea.”</p>
<p>“We’ll think about it.” She waited until they had both finished off their bowl of the salad and started on their respective coffees before nodding in the direction of the couch. “You ready to talk about it?”</p>
<p>“Do you want the nitty gritty or the overview?”</p>
<p>She arched an eyebrow at him as she settled, tucking her legs up underneath her and cradling her coffee mug in both hands. “Which are you going to be more comfortable with?”</p>
<p>“Er, we’ll see.” Clint drew one of his legs up as he sat beside her and took a deep breath. “Uh, so I had a nightmare about Loki. Everyone was assembled watching <i>Raiders</i> like last night, being all comfortable and friendly before Jane got a notification about the Bifrost. We all went up to the roof and, uh, found a murdered Thor with Loki.” He took another deep breath. “He was focused on me and I couldn’t move while everyone else took a go at him, but he just pushed everyone aside with ease and then he…” His voice faltered and he looked down as he trailed off.</p>
<p>Natasha leaned closer and put one hand on his nearest knee, her expression gentle. “Clint-.”</p>
<p>“He was going to kill you,” he tightly whispered, his gaze distant, “and I couldn’t do anything in time to stop it.” Tears unexpectedly sprung to his eyes. “I couldn’t do anything,” he repeated, his voice barely audible.</p>
<p>She securely set her coffee aside and put one arm around his waist while leaning the side of her head against his shoulder. “We’re okay.”</p>
<p>He let out a half bitter, half awkward chuckle. “You sure about that?”</p>
<p>“Not in <i>that</i> way. Just the nightmares are terrible but they’re not real way.” She paused for a second as Clint inhaled. “We’re going to be okay.”</p>
<p>He leaned his head against hers and swallowed. “I know it makes sense why, but I was hoping it wasn’t going to be this… bad.”</p>
<p>“Working through shit never makes sense.”</p>
<p>“I mean, yeah, I just… it’s not easy.”</p>
<p>“Never is,” Natasha absentmindedly murmured, prompting both of them to quietly sit for several moments before she adjusted her arm around him. “Did I at least try to kill him back?”</p>
<p>“Wholeheartedly.”</p>
<p>A corner of her mouth pulled up in a brief, sharp smile. “Good.”</p>
<p>They sat in content silence for several moments before Natasha pulled away to snag another sip from her coffee, prompting Clint to do the same before he asked, “Have you been doing alright?”</p>
<p>Natasha elected to curiously frown at him over her mug. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Just wondering.” Clint shrugged with a sympathetic smile. “I know we regularly go through a lot and there has been plenty of good too lately, but there’s still been… a lot.”</p>
<p>“That’s an understatement,” she blithely said before sobering her voice and expression. “I’m doing well. Still adjusting in some ways but it’s more comfortable than I had honestly anticipated. And you’re in a good spot, so that’s an alleviated concern.”</p>
<p>“I’m worried what talking to Thor is going to stir up,” he blurted out, letting a note of anxiety pass over his features. “I know it comes and goes and I’m just actively being reminded and it is still not that long ago in all actuality, but I was doing better. Or I thought I was.”</p>
<p>“It takes time,” Natasha gently reminded, both of them fully aware of how often they had repeated the line to each other. She cocked her head to the side. “But shitty as the nightmares are, they’re still a chance to imagine stabbing Loki through the eye.”</p>
<p>He nodded in her direction while polishing off his coffee. “Next time.”</p>
<p>“Do you want more salad?”</p>
<p>Cint groaned. “We are not actually calling that a salad. It’s a dessert at best.”</p>
<p>“Technically it’s a pasta salad.” Teasing delight danced in Natasha’s eyes. “But yes or no to more?”</p>
<p>“I’ll have some more if I can make us some pancakes too and we can at least be semi-nutritional and well-rounded.”</p>
<p>She shrugged while pushing off the couch. “Go ahead. I have a mix in the far left cupboard.”</p>
<p>“How many do you want?” Clint asked while beelining to deposit his mug in the dishwasher before starting for the appropriate cupboard. </p>
<p>“A couple, please.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
<p>Natasha couldn’t help smiling to herself while preemptively pulling out two plates and the according forks before brushing past him with a brief touch to his elbow. “I’ll be back in a second, just going to get dressed.”</p>
<p>“Promise I’m not going anywhere,” he lightly said as he measured out the pancake mix. When Natasha came back out he was stirring the batter and glanced up at her. “Are you hiding your spatula or am I going blind?”</p>
<p>“I moved it to the island.” She walked over and pulled the spatula out of the appropriate drawer. “It fit better.”</p>
<p>“I’m just glad I’m not actually going blind.”</p>
<p>“That would severely impact your usefulness as a sniper, let alone any other field operations,” she flatly remarked before breaking into a smirk as Clint sighed and shook his head at her.</p>
<p>“Y’know,” he wryly replied, “sometimes a guy just wants to feel valued for more than his tactical usefulness and sharpshooting.”</p>
<p>“Pancakes always taste better when you make them.”</p>
<p>Clint snorted. “Now you’re just flattering me.”</p>
<p>She held up both hands in an innocent gesture. “I can’t explain it, but they do. And I’ve tried to find an exception many times.”</p>
<p>“Nat?”</p>
<p>“Mmm?” she hummed while leaning against the counter beside him.</p>
<p>Clint cast her an affectionate smile. “Thanks for calming me down.”</p>
<p>“It’s the Romanoff touch.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t help a grin as he threw his head back in laughter before gesturing at Natasha with the mixing spoon. “See, I knew you thought that was a good turn of phrase!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unrelated to the story itself, I'm not currently anticipating any interruptions to my weekly posting schedule but it is busy season for my work and I've got a few other time intensive things I'm juggling right now, so it's possible there might be a pause in updating, but in the event of that happening I promise it won't be long before we're back on track!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint had purposefully brought a pencil along to give him something to absentmindedly fiddle with while sitting down to talk with Thor.</p>
<p>They had elected to use the privacy of his living area, allowing Clint to quietly recognize some of the personalized touches Tony had evidently tried to implement on everyone’s floor.</p>
<p>He was also willing to bet there was some Ikea furniture somewhere in the area just for fun, but still. It was a nice gesture of Tony’s immediate care for his teammates, looking out for trying to make them comfortable as best he guessed how before inviting them to make changes at will.</p>
<p>If there were any future chances of hanging out on Thor’s floor though, Clint hoped he kept the super comfortable couches.</p>
<p>Especially when he wasn’t worried about the serious conversation ahead while sitting on them.</p>
<p>Thor’s demeanor didn’t look to be lightening anytime soon as he started to speak after Clint settled into his seat across from him. “Forgive me for how uncomfortable this may be, but I need to speak with you concerning Loki.”</p>
<p>“I figured,” Clint half sighed while bouncing the eraser end of the pencil against the top of his left thigh. “More about him or what happened?”</p>
<p>“Concerning Loki’s actions here on Midgard and with you specifically.” Thor paused for a moment and sympathetically furrowed his brow. “But first, how are you faring, Clint?”</p>
<p>“To what extent?”</p>
<p>“Overall you seem to be doing well, better, ah, than Selvig certainly,” Thor said with a brief glance downward, “yet it was quite an ordeal.”</p>
<p>Clint slightly nodded. “Uh, yeah, that’s one way to put it.” He flipped the pencil through his fingers before continuing to tap it against his thigh. “But most days are good. Still some moments with nightmares and there are a lot of bad memories that aren’t going anywhere, but it feels like the worst of my reaction I’ve worked through now.”</p>
<p>“That is a good to hear.” A clearly visible note of relief filtered through Thor’s expression. “Are you comfortable discussing the events that occurred with Loki?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know how much more insight I could give into anything, but I’m not going to start screaming or run away at the first mention, if that’s what you’re asking,” Clint drily commented.</p>
<p>Talking about the strict events wouldn’t be bad. About his resulting feelings? That could get into trying to avoid mentioning casually entertaining violent thoughts about Loki territory.</p>
<p>Luckily Thor didn’t seem perturbed by the tone of Clint’s response and continued without so much as a blink. “Before I continue, I would like to make it abundantly clear that the severity of Loki’s assault here on Midgard is entirely being considered in dealing with him-.”</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>Thor continued without a pause. “It is not as simple a matter of the Allfather declaring judgement and having him thrown in the dungeon, and that is for more than the planned future involvement of SHIELD and the Avengers. Loki is… his mind was and remains far afield, and we are trying to reach him to understand what happened prior to Midgard while ensuring he faces consequences for his actions.”</p>
<p>Clint stopped bouncing the pencil. “I can’t say that I entirely understand it, but I get that there’s plenty of years of history before what we saw that give you a different vantage point.” He hesitated for a half second before exhaling and adding on, “And I’m not going to backtrack on admitting that there was something he was nervous about, but it shouldn’t be surprising that I’m not going to be particularly sympathetic towards him.”</p>
<p>“I would not expect such,” Thor gently said. “For all that he is my brother, I will freely admit that he has committed grievous acts. None of that is easily dismissed.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask something, real quick?” Clint slightly cocked his head to the side as he spoke.</p>
<p>Thor waved a hand for him to continue. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Is he still talking about feeling like he was meant to rule the planet? Or along the lines of any of that being particularly power hungry? Since beside all the frustration after we stopped him and the Chitauri, I’d swear he was almost fractionally relieved, whatever that means.”</p>
<p>“He speaks very little of substance, in truth, depending on the mood he is in. But from what we have gathered…” Thor’s expression momentarily darkened as he frowned. “I wanted to ask you if there was anything more you could say regarding the being who gave Loki the scepter.”</p>
<p>“Uh, lemme think.” Clint again started tapping the pencil on his thigh. “Someone powerful who was really the one providing the Chitauri. There were a few times Loki would, er, apparently communicate with the being or someone speaking for it and he’d come away a little shaken. I never got much in particulars, only a general sense of someone else’s influence being there too.”</p>
<p>“Even that is useful information, thank you.”</p>
<p>“So,” Clint asked after a beat of silence, “you said you have a trial system on Asgard? I assume you’re collecting more evidence and testimony than your first one, now that you’re back?”</p>
<p>“Somewhat. I, ah, am not familiar enough with a Midgardian trial to speak to any key differences.” Thor paused for a beat. “If it concerns you, however, I can reassure that you do not personally have to speak in front of Loki. It was deemed appropriate that I relay your words when the time comes, unless if you would personally desire to speak.”</p>
<p>Clint did his best to hide the shiver that ran up his spine and tried to play it off with a far too tight chuckle. “Yeah, I think I can pass on public speaking in front of Asgard, but thanks.”</p>
<p>The look Thor cast him showed all too well that he figured Clint was less blasé than he sounded, only intensified by the shadow of concern that fell across his expression. “Would you be comfortable discussing the details of Loki’s arrival here to Midgard and your time spent, ah, under his influence? I know that it is not-.”</p>
<p>“I can talk about it,” Clint flatly interrupted. “Do you want me to just start from whatever I can think of or is there something you specifically want to ask about?”</p>
<p>“We can start with his arrival. I know that you were guarding the facility where SHIELD was investigating the Tesseract, and that he somehow used it from afar as a means of creating a portal to Midgard.”</p>
<p>Clint nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah. Joint Dark Energy Mission facility, just another day there until the Tesseract started putting off some strange readings. The scientists quickly figured that it wasn’t something happening directly from our end, we were starting to theorize options when the Tesseract reacted and opened up the portal.” A shadow fell over his expression. “Loki came through and immediately murdered the first agents to approach him, started blasting with the scepter and attacking everyone in the vicinity. He, uh, used the scepter on me and a few others before Fu- Director Fury attempted to keep him occupied as the portal weakened the building structure. Loki ordered me to shoot Fury and we started to leave.”</p>
<p>A note of surprise flashed through Thor’s eyes. “How did he survive?”</p>
<p>“I shot him in the chest. Loki didn’t specify how to kill him and he wasn’t far enough in my head then to know that I knew Fury’s always wearing a bulletproof vest just in case.” A short, dark chuckle escaped Clint. “One little rebellion I was actually able to pull off.”</p>
<p>“It is hardly little to save a life,” Thor gently said.</p>
<p>“We’ll just keep on trading that favor around.” Clint cleared his throat before Thor could ask anything and continued. “Loki wanted us on the move, we left the JDEM facility before it collapsed despite Hill’s best efforts to stop us and I took us to the closest safehouse. He started asking about SHIELD, where to get more people and resources, got Selvig started on the beginnings of the device he needed for the Tesseract. From there I identified a good smaller SHIELD base close by to target and reached out to some of SHIELD’S enemies, got us some people Loki didn’t have to directly control.” Clint shrugged with one shoulder. “Not too much to say beyond that before Stuttgart, besides him interrogating me about anything he wanted.”</p>
<p>“How much did he ask about?”</p>
<p>“Everything,” Clint said, his voice significantly more bitter than he had intended and his grip tightening on the pencil in a way that likely threatened its structural integrity. “Probably not a surprise to you that he can be very thorough.”</p>
<p>Thor somberly nodded. “He certainly can be,” he quietly said, his gaze briefly going distant.</p>
<p>After a moment Clint cautiously asked, “Not that I can recount word by word or anything, but is it, uh, important to hear more specifically what he was getting at? Or just that it was a mix of business for his interests and getting at some super personal things? I talked about a few things in what I’ve written about the situation, but nothing too in depth.” And a little more in his psych reports, but he wasn’t going to volunteer even that much more information unless if Thor really needed it.</p>
<p>“There is no need for all the details,” Thor reassured. “Especially if you would not oppose my reading what you have written?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get them to you.”</p>
<p>“May I ask for any of your perspective on what Loki was like while…” Thor halted, clearly searching for the right word before settling on, “influencing you?”</p>
<p>Yup, he’d seen that one coming.</p>
<p>Clint consciously resisted a sigh. “Once he tapped that scepter to my chest, it was like he pulled me out, stuffed some puppet version of me back in who desperately wanted to make him happy, do what he wanted.” He sharply inhaled. “There was still a conscious part of me who was vaguely aware of what was happening, like with Fury, but he also shoved that part away easily. But Loki… he wanted these perfect little servants to do whatever he asked and want to do it out of some… I don’t know, care for him. He wanted attention just for him, something to make him feel important and valued.”</p>
<p>There was a slew of emotions that washed over Thor’s expression as Clint spoke, changing from something concerned and sympathetic to frustration into some mixture of empathy and an almost forlorn sadness.</p>
<p>Clint opted not to interrupt the silence that had settled before Thor started to speak in response.</p>
<p>“For whatever it may be worth, I am truly sorry that you had to face Loki’s misplaced anger in this way,” he carefully began. “Asgard’s faults should not have become Midgard’s problems.”</p>
<p>“For what it’s worth back, I really appreciate you being decently transparent about what’s happening as far as Loki. It’s… nice to have something for some reassurance that he’s not just waltzing off into the sunset.”</p>
<p>Thor broke into a tentative smile. “Then I am glad to be of at least some assistance.”</p>
<p>“Don’t take what he did too hard on yourself.” Clint twirled the pencil through his fingers. “He made his choices, we responded as best we could. Best we can do now is work forward.”</p>
<p>After a beat of silence Thor remarked, “You are a wise friend to have around, Clint.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t resist a faint chuckle. “Thanks for the compliment.”</p>
<p>A small note of bemused concern fell across Thor’s expression. “I promise I do not speak in jest.”</p>
<p>“No, I just… thanks. Wise isn’t the descriptor I usually get, but I’ll take it.” Clint cleared his throat. “Anything else you want to ask about?”</p>
<p>“Nothing more for the moment, but I must reiterate that I appreciate your time and willingness in assisting with these matters.”</p>
<p>“And anything unrelated to Loki you’ve got questions for or about as you settle in?”</p>
<p>“Ah, I do not believe so at the moment.” Thor adopted a cheery smile. “But I will certainly reach out if anything comes to mind.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up, it's definitely been a busy couple of weeks lately!<br/>Now off to some official Avengers business! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We really need to get ourselves one of these Quinjets,” Tony remarked as one settled on the Tower’s landing pad. “Rebrand it for the Avengers though. Maybe even rename it into something a little catchier.”</p>
<p>“There’s a conversation,” Clint amusedly said.</p>
<p>Maria had broached the topic of a potential operation for the Avengers to Natasha, and the team had agreed to hear it out. They were responding to a report of a terror cell in rural Turkey with a rumored Ten Rings connection. The intel for the rumor seemed highly questionable at best, but recent events especially necessitated checking it out. Worst case scenario, they would only be addressing a terror cell, best case scenario they got something more on the plans of the Ten Rings. </p>
<p>The plan was for everyone to be involved, though Bruce was going to help run coordination and supervision with the SHIELD agents who had been tasked on performing recon in the area. He was hesitant for Hulk to join in on something as sensitive as a guided operation, but did still want to be involved.</p>
<p>The team approached the Quinjet as the bay opened, followed by a blonde SHIELD agent walking to the base of the ramp to greet them.</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t be too long,” she advised, “there’s a storm coming in we’ll want to stay ahead of.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be quick,” Steve said with a nod while Thor turned and curiously eyed the horizon.</p>
<p>Clint nodded at the agent with the beginnings of a little teasing smile. “What’d you do to get stuck with us?”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Tony started to say, “don’t say that like we’re a punishment, Barton.”</p>
<p>The agent seemed to mostly ignore Tony and shrugged at Clint. “Hill asked if I’d be interested, I said yes. Simple as that.”</p>
<p>“If there’s history behind why we’re asking this, I want to hear it,” Tony quickly said with a side glance at Clint.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth only to sigh as Natasha nonchalantly cut him off. “Bobbi is Clint’s ex-wife.”</p>
<p>Tony’s mouth dropped open while Bruce and Steve blinked in near unison and Thor curiously frowned with a glance between Clint and Natasha.</p>
<p>Bobbi arched an eyebrow at Natasha. “Only partially.”</p>
<p>“One time undercover we were acting as a married couple,” Clint hurriedly explained. “It’s really not that exciting, Nat just loves to tease about it.”</p>
<p>She innocently shrugged. “You always react so well.” Natasha started to head to the front of the Quinjet. “But we do need to be on our way.”</p>
<p>Tony held out a hand. “One quick question, is there a marriage license actually out there? I know it’d be a forgery, but still.”</p>
<p>“Maybe still under different names in Boise,” Bobbi replied. “Clean up is usually very thorough though.”</p>
<p>“It’s not as though it’d be valid under fake identities, Tony,” Bruce said while tentatively stepping into the Quinjet.</p>
<p>“I know, but this is unexpected.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Thor murmured, mostly to himself.</p>
<p>Steve cleared his throat and adopted the tone of his leader voice. “More importantly, we have a mission to be focused on right now and a time frame to keep.”</p>
<p>Clint and Bobbi joined Natasha in the cockpit to prep for takeoff while everyone else buckled into seats in the bay and Tony started up a conversation.</p>
<p>In the midst of confirming air permissions, Natasha asked Bobbi, “Are you interested in a book club?”</p>
<p>Bobbi questioningly arched an eyebrow at her with a sideways glance. “I don’t know that I can be consistent for one. Why?”</p>
<p>Natasha wryly smiled. “I convinced Maria into joining one with me.” She paused for a half second before continuing. “It’s fun, actually. A semi-public group, interesting company, good conversation. I can’t attest to the consistent quality of the books chosen yet, but it seems like the ladies in charge choose well.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you were doing the other night with Pepper and Happy?” Clint asked. “You didn’t mention Maria was going to be there too.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t certain she was going to be able to make it before I left.” Natasha flipped a switch on the panel above her head with a nod towards Bobbi. “Why, did you have something you wanted me to pass along?”</p>
<p>“No,” Clint said with a small shake of his head, “it’s just good to know that she’s making time to relax again.”</p>
<p>Bobbi eased the Quinjet into taking off. “You’ve all made some changes since New York.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for noticing my haircut,” Clint blithely remarked.</p>
<p>She frowned but kept her gaze focused on the horizon. “I’m not expecting a full debriefing on events, but can we at least acknowledge this new team? This is a significant development.”</p>
<p>“It’s been a pleasant surprise,” Natasha agreed.</p>
<p>Bobbi let a beat of silence pass before adding, “I will ask for one good story.”</p>
<p>Clint quietly chuckled. “Just keep it confidential, Morse.”</p>
<p>She nodded back. “Spy’s honor.”</p>
<p>“Okay, let me set the scene…”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>With only a few interruptions primarily from Tony en route and a mild complaint from Thor at how long the Quinjet took to travel, the flight to the rendezvous site with the other SHIELD agents went over smoothly.</p>
<p>With everyone else in field position after a final briefing, Bruce had quickly integrated himself with the other agents supervising the operation and was the only one Tony trusted to also have access to the feed from the suit.</p>
<p>“You seeing what I’m seeing?” Tony eventually asked over the comms as he flew almost directly above the cell’s reported base.</p>
<p>“Yes, we’re looking at the same thing,” Bruce drily replied.</p>
<p>Tony half sighed, half scoffed. “Yeah, but that.”</p>
<p>“Elaborate, Stark, most of us aren’t seeing what you’re seeing,” Natasha pointedly interjected from where she was crouched beside Bobbi and Steve behind some natural rock cover on the nearby hillside.</p>
<p>“I’m running some scans, looks like the building occupants are pretty clustered in one room. Not exactly sure what they’re doing, but they are moving around each other in the room. Looks like ten people. Externally there are two guards doing the rounds, that’s all for the outside security.”</p>
<p>“Internally, do they look to be arming themselves?” one of the supervising agents asked.</p>
<p>“It’s just heat signatures, hard to tell some of what they’re interacting with,” Bruce replied.</p>
<p>“Thor, you mind giving us a distraction, see what they do?” Steve suggested after a brief pause.</p>
<p>“With pleasure.”</p>
<p>Across from the hillside, Clint backed up from beside Thor as he went airborne with an easy swing of Mjolnir, watching him for a second before focusing back on the base. “Want us moving closer in the meantime, Cap?”</p>
<p>“As long as we’re not tipping off the guards.”</p>
<p>“Copy that.”</p>
<p>The wispy white clouds overhead quickly transformed into a dark grey mass brimming with lightning, all of it focused on Thor as he dove at the ground just outside the base, making a small crater on impact with an accompanying booming sound.</p>
<p>Tony quietly chuckled. “That got their attention.” He started to casually descend towards the base. “Hey Thor, you mind if I- shit!” He stopped at the sound of a proximity alarm and dodged out of the way of a rocket projectile before whirling to find its point of origin on the hillside.</p>
<p>Agent Williams, one of the supervising SHIELD agents, beat him to talking about it. “We’ve got assailants on the road up on the hillside, unknown number. At least one possesses a rocket launcher, looks like they were heading back in a military grade cargo truck to the base.”</p>
<p>“We’ll take care of them too.” Steve defensively raised the shield and started running towards the truck before Bobbi or Natasha could say anything.</p>
<p>They exchanged a mildly exasperated look before following, picking their path a bit more carefully for what natural cover was available and waiting to see the response to Steve’s charge.</p>
<p>“Remember we need at least some of them to talk,” Bobbi reminded over the comms, specifically eyeing Tony as he flew in the direction of the van.</p>
<p>Tony kept on coming over the sounds of Thor fighting. “I’m just scaring them out for you.”</p>
<p>The individual in the passenger seat shot at Steve, all the bullets uselessly bouncing off the shield as he approached and pulled the door open as the individual tossed the gun aside once the magazine was spent.</p>
<p>They started to say something, interrupted by Steve tugging them out of the seat and onto the ground. </p>
<p>Tony aimed lasers from the suit in a quick swipe through the canvas covering just behind the driver and passenger seats and started on a parallel swipe a mere inch away to the sound of panicked yelps from inside the back of the truck as its occupants rushed out.</p>
<p>“There you go,” Tony proudly said before adding, “Thor, Barton, you leaving something for me to help with back there?”</p>
<p>“Gonna have to hurry up,” Clint replied, his voice not at all betraying that he was actively shooting net arrows at the people Thor wasn’t directly engaged in fighting. “You’re missing out on all the fun.”</p>
<p>Tony only hesitated long enough to make sure that Natasha and Bobbi were successfully starting to take on the five individuals from the back of the truck before flying towards Thor.</p>
<p>Natasha took one down with a Widow’s Bite and took advantage of the moment of distraction it caused for the person beside them while aiming to knock their forearm up with her elbow before grabbing around their arm and yanking, pulling their shoulder out of the socket. She followed with a sharp kick into their side before twisting to knock their feet out from underneath and cartwheeling up to knock the gun out of the next individual’s hand with another kick.</p>
<p>Bobbi had pulled two staves from a holder on her back and smacked one under the third individual’s wrists as they attempted to aim at Natasha, knocking their arms up and prompting a misfire.</p>
<p>“Morse!” Natasha called over.</p>
<p>With only a glance over to see that the one Natasha had secondarily kicked was bent over forwards, Bobbi rolled across their back and solidly kicked the fourth individual in the head to knock them down to the ground. </p>
<p>Steve came up to ram his shield into the bent over individual, the impact sending them sprawling with a groan.</p>
<p>The fifth individual from the back of the truck had gotten into exchanging close blows with Natasha and fired a shot that glanced off her Bites, earning a small annoyed hiss from her as they ominously crackled before going out.</p>
<p>She got a solid enough grip to twist the fifth individual’s arm behind them while noticing the driver attempting to stealthily advance towards her.</p>
<p>Noticing that her free arm was the one with the broken Bites, Bobbi called back, “Widow!” and tossed her a stave.</p>
<p>Natasha effortlessly caught it and almost instantly threw it to smack the driver right under their chin, knocking their head back with a choked sound.</p>
<p>While Steve started over to make sure the driver was fully downed, Natasha punched the individual she held unconscious and let them drop before joining Bobbi in securing the wrists of the half unconscious, half groaning people they had taken out.</p>
<p>“Got anything left for us over there?” Tony asked over the comms.</p>
<p>“Situation is contained.” Bobbi nodded at Steve as he politely handed her stave back. “We’re cleaning up.”</p>
<p>“Same here.” Clint waited for a beat before adding, “What’s the state of your people? Some of ours are a bit… very unconscious.”</p>
<p>Bobbi faintly huffed. “Ours are better then.”</p>
<p>“My apologies,” Thor mildly said.</p>
<p>“As long as they can talk eventually,” Natasha dismissively said. “But if you can spare anyone from cleaning up, someone mind starting to investigate the building?”</p>
<p>Tony immediately replied. “On it. Bruce, keep your eyes peeled.”</p>
<p>Steve cleared his throat. “Stark, you mind describing what you find as you see it for the benefit of the rest of us?”</p>
<p>“Just try to keep the comms mostly clear, necessary communication only,” Williams quickly reminded.</p>
<p>“I’ll try not to ramble,” Tony drily said.</p>
<p>Natasha suggested putting all six individuals from the truck into the back and taking them to the rest at the base for easier transportation before Tony started saying anything more.</p>
<p>“There’s a substantial mini armory in here and it was clearly used as a communal living space. Nothing too exciting just yet.”</p>
<p>After a momentary pause Bruce asked, “Can you get a closer look at that board to the right?”</p>
<p>“I’m getting JARVIS to run translation… unless if a grocery list is code for something, sounds like that’s just planning for their next trip into town. And before any SHIELD folks ask, I’m sending you a picture right now. Translate away.”</p>
<p>“Any signs of tech?” Clint asked.</p>
<p>“A couple TVs, I’m keeping an eye out for the computers and anything fancier.” Tony made a little excited sound. “Found a few laptops, taking those for the road.”</p>
<p>Bobbi had taken the driver’s seat and arched an eyebrow at Natasha in the passenger seat while briefly turning off her comm. “Is he always like this?”</p>
<p>“Mostly.” Natasha waited for a second before turning her comm back on. “Williams, how far out is your extraction for interrogation?”</p>
<p>“Agents Okazaki and Maslany will meet you in about ten minutes for exchange.”</p>
<p>“Copy that.”</p>
<p>Before Bobbi had fully parked in the yard outside the base, Natasha hopped out and headed for where Clint and Thor were keeping an eye over the individuals they had taken out, several of whom were contained in nets.</p>
<p>Clint instinctively looked her over and curiously frowned at her broken Bites. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Only an errant bullet.”</p>
<p>A further note of concern crossed his expression. “You’re saying that very dismissively, but…”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t a close call,” she reassured, paired with a look that asked him to wait before inquiring further.</p>
<p>“I’ve got the laptops and some flash drives,” Tony informed over the comms. “I’m not seeing anything else interesting visually or through my scans, but if someone else really wants to do their own walkthrough I promise not to be too hurt.”</p>
<p>“We’ll walk through for our own procedures,” Bobbi said as she walked around to the back of the truck to address Steve as he sat to guard everyone inside. “You have an opinion on whether we keep everyone in here or get them outside to wait for extraction?” </p>
<p>He nodded at her. “We can start to get everyone outside.”</p>
<p>Thor and Steve took the lead on transferring everyone to Okazaki and Maslany’s transport once they arrived before Bobbi and the Avengers opted to use the truck to drive back to the Quinjet, with the exception of Thor and Tony opting to fly back instead.</p>
<p>Tony only communicated to the Avengers on the way. “The mostly good news is that there doesn’t look to be a Ten Rings connection here.”</p>
<p>“I’d wait after interrogation to say that,” Clint started to say in reply. “Ten Rings isn’t exactly one to leave business cards where they’ve been.”</p>
<p>Mild annoyance filtered across Tony’s voice. “I know, but there still are some indications that weren’t there.”</p>
<p>Steve cleared his throat. “Whatever we find out, this was at least a successful operation without significant incident. That’s a good sign for everyone involved.”</p>
<p>“Thor looks like he’s got something to ask that he just doesn’t want to ask while actively flying, just so you all know. He’s- hold on, we’re definitely racing. JARVIS, give me more juice!”</p>
<p>Clint smirked at Natasha. “I’m betting on Thor.”</p>
<p>“Barton, I can still hear you!”</p>
<p>He unapologetically chuckled in response, and only continued as Thor cheekily informed that he had in fact won the unofficial race.</p>
<p>A couple minutes of silence seemed to indicate that Thor and Tony were talking with themselves while waiting for the truck to arrive.</p>
<p>Steve and Bobbi were the first out and were instantly greeted by Tony.</p>
<p>“Just for the record, he’s speedier than you think, that hammer is no joke.” His face plate slid up to show his concern as he pointed at Natasha’s broken Bites while she and Clint walked up. “What happened there?”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “They took a hit.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a backup? Do you need any help fixing them up?”</p>
<p>“We can talk.”</p>
<p>Bobbi started opening the Quinjet and spoke over her shoulder. “You should be flattered, Nat’s particular about her Bites.”</p>
<p>“And I haven’t agreed to anything yet,” she pointedly added.</p>
<p>Tony pointed at her. “But you’re seriously considering it. I am flattered for that.”</p>
<p>Bobbi quietly chuckled as the bay opened and started inside as soon as it was low enough to safely step into. “Loading up now,” she called while turning her comm back on. “Dr. Banner, as soon as you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Uh, I’ll be right out, give me a second.”</p>
<p>“Take as long as you need.”</p>
<p>Tony made a thoughtful sound. “Hold on, I’m coming to help make sure everything’s disconnected properly.”</p>
<p>Everyone settled back into their same seats as for flying out and waited with casual conversation for Bruce and Tony to come back before taking off back to the Tower. The flight was punctuated by updates on the intake process for everyone from the cell base, with no indications of anything related to the Ten Rings in the initial conversations, much to Tony’s admitted relief.</p>
<p>As they approached the outskirts of Manhattan, Bobbi cleared her throat loud enough to only catch Clint and Natasha’s attention. “I know we’re all mostly busy in separate directions, but all the old favors still apply even if you’re not actively SHIELD. Just ask and I’ll help if I can.”</p>
<p>Clint somberly nodded. “Right back at you.”</p>
<p>“No guarantees on getting any Stark tech though, but we’d see what we can do if needed,” Natasha lightheartedly said.</p>
<p>Bobbi slightly shook her head with a little laugh. “I might just have to concoct a reason to pay you a personal visit sometime, get a tour of the place.”</p>
<p>“If nothing else, book club is still on the table.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep you posted.” Bobbi smirked at Clint. “What about you, have you recently picked up any new interesting activities?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Eh, nothing particularly exciting. Picked up a couple TV shows just because I’ve got the spare time, been doing some tinkering with Tony. Ooh, been casually picking up some video games, checking some books off my own reading list, just not with a book club. Nothing too fancy.”</p>
<p>“He says with personal access to Tony Stark’s workshop,” Natasha teased.</p>
<p>“I’m being humble.”</p>
<p>Bobbi broke into an easy laugh, continuing as Tony loudly called up, “So what’s the joke?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, that’s confidential!” Clint called back with a laugh of his own.</p>
<p>Bruce and Thor were the first off the Quinjet once they had reached the Tower, politely thanking Bobbi before heading off to the lower levels. Tony followed only a few steps behind while Steve came up to the cockpit.</p>
<p>“Thanks for all your help today, Agent Morse. We really appreciated it,” he seriously said while extending a hand for her to shake.</p>
<p>She shook it with a polite smile. “Happy to do my job.”</p>
<p>“I think we can all say that we’ll keep you in mind if we ever want a specific SHIELD agent to work with.” Steve cleared his throat before she could reply. “Have a safe flight back to base.” He walked away immediately after.</p>
<p>Clint chuckled as he was out of earshot while Natasha openly smirked and leaned slightly closer to Bobbi. “Should your real ex-husband be jealous?”</p>
<p>“No,” Bobbi firmly replied, holding the word for a moment. “Even if that is not Rogers just being polite, there’s not anything there.” She arched an eyebrow. “And when did you become such a seeming matchmaker?”</p>
<p>“For some reason she thinks Steve’s lonely,” Clint wryly said as he unbuckled.</p>
<p>“We are his only friends,” Natasha started to say as she stood from her seat, “otherwise he mostly sticks to himself, and everyone else he knew is either dead or old enough to not be up to much. He may put on an air of being more well adjusted than he is, but he’s not emotionally invulnerable.”</p>
<p>“He’s a work in progress,” Clint agreed before nodding at Bobbi. “But just adding on to Steve, thanks for everything. You’re great as usual, Bobbi.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate the flattery.” She unbuckled to stand and prompt Natasha to pause on her way out. “There’s one thing I want to talk to you about quickly.”</p>
<p>Clint waved as he stepped out. “I hear you, I’m out.”</p>
<p>Natasha had curiously arched an eyebrow at Bobbi but waited for Clint to be out of the Quinjet before saying anything. “Are you about to tell me there was a spark between you and Steve?”</p>
<p>“No,” Bobbi repeated with a little eye roll. “No.” She glanced at the open bay to double check that Clint had left as concern fell across her expression. “I’ve only heard so much of what happened, but I think I know enough to figure that Clint was put through some hell. He seems to be doing well and I know he wouldn’t be in the field if he wasn’t feeling better, but just as his friend… is he okay?”</p>
<p>“There are still moments, but overall he’s handled it very well. He’s okay.”</p>
<p>“And you?”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I have him back.” Natasha casually shrugged with one shoulder. “It was a tense time, but we’re here now.”</p>
<p>Bobbi supportively smiled. “Keep on looking out for each other, Natasha.”</p>
<p>She nodded back and left the Quinjet before pausing at the end of the bay ramp to look back. “Bobbi?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“You’re certain about Steve?” Natasha seriously asked.</p>
<p>Bobbi laughed and waved her away. “Yeah, that’s still a no. You’ll have to matchmake somewhere else.”</p>
<p>Natasha stepped out of the Quinjet and called, “Book club’s still on the table.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team training was cut short by JARVIS informing of a new Mandarin bombing, prompting everyone to reconvene in the war room.</p>
<p>JARVIS provided an effective briefing from a compilation of the available information before everyone sat in momentary silence, Bruce the first to break it.</p>
<p>“Is there anything we can do?” he quietly asked, his eyes glued to paused video footage of the aftermath.</p>
<p>“Other than some SI support to the area, until we can figure the why for their targets or they give us something to respond to otherwise, I genuinely don’t know,” Tony sighed as he anxiously drummed his fingers against the table. </p>
<p>Steve had crossed his arms and leaned slightly forward in his seat towards Tony. “Would it help to visit the site, see if there is anything that you can find personally?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he said with a frustrated exhale and open-handed shrug. “These have all been remarkably clean for a bombing. I’m a little cynical that I’ll be able to find something that everyone else missed after going over these scenes with a fine-tooth comb.”</p>
<p>Natasha fixed Tony with an appraising look. “Even so, would it help you feel like you can do something by trying?”</p>
<p>He hesitated before replying, “It might, actually.”</p>
<p>“I can accompany you,” Thor offered. “I may at least provide assistance in finding those who did this.”</p>
<p>“We can- hold on.” Tony pulled out his phone as it vibrated and held a hand up over to Thor while pushing back in his chair. “Rhodey’s calling, I’ll be back in a bit.” He held the phone up to his ear as he stepped out. “Hey, JARVIS told me what happened and we’re talking about it over here…”</p>
<p>Thor only waited a moment before looking around at everyone. “Perhaps now is not the best time, but I would also like to bring up the matter of potentially seeing Loki’s scepter.” He followed with a frown as everyone exchanged a look. “Has something happened?”</p>
<p>“We’re not exactly sure where it is,” Bruce cautiously admitted after a moment, his voice going nervously quiet.</p>
<p>Clint nodded as Thor questioningly looked at him and Natasha. “Last we know is that SHIELD has it, with Pierce’s team taking it from us. It may not mean anything, it could be suspicious, but there hasn’t exactly been any communication for just what’s been done with it beyond handing it off. We’re looking into it, but, uh, haven’t found much yet.”</p>
<p>Natasha cocked her head to the side. “It’s not completely surprising to be secretive about such a high value item, but the people involved are being… difficult. We found a memo that suggests Pierce’s unit gave it to a couple scientists to study, but that’s the only record of the scepter leaving their possession and anything with it since.”</p>
<p>“So we cannot trust in SHIELD then,” Thor flatly said, his expression clouded.</p>
<p>“It’s a bit more complicated than that, personally speaking,” Clint hurriedly said while exchanging a communicative glance with Natasha. “There are some, uh, interagency politics at play that are raising some questions.”</p>
<p>“I have my doubts about SHIELD’s intentions,” Steve interrupted in a serious tone, locking his eyes onto Thor’s, “but Director Fury and his close allies have been the only reason we’ve gotten the answer about the scientists. Putting at least some trust in him that he actually wants to help us seems to be in our best interest for now, unless we get see something to the contrary.”</p>
<p>Bruce slightly lifted his right hand as he cleared his throat. “Seconded.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Thor separately regarded each of them for a moment before continuing. “And what do you suppose may happen if I were to directly ask Pierce about the scepter?”</p>
<p>Natasha slightly inclined her head towards him in a little nod. “I’ll admit it could be enlightening.”</p>
<p>After a second Bruce chuckled with a rueful shake of his head. “If nothing else, it’s one of the last things anyone’s probably expecting even after potentially knowing you’re back.”</p>
<p>“And depending on how formal you want to be for asking him.” Clint faintly smiled. “I’ve gotta admit this idea is appealing.”</p>
<p>Steve glanced between Clint and Natasha, his brow curiously furrowed. “How strange do you think it would look for just Thor to finally reach out?”</p>
<p>“Well,” she drily started, “unless if we really want to encourage the response to Thor flying directly to the Triskelion and breaking into Pierce’s office, we would be better off casually opening a line of conversation first and building our way up to directly asking about the scepter.”</p>
<p>“Not that we don’t think you’d get a good reaction,” Clint added while holding a hand out to Thor. “It’s just not necessarily a get our answers right away kind of situation.”</p>
<p>He somberly nodded. “I understand. I cannot guarantee staying patient, but I can support a plan for the answers we seek.”</p>
<p>“Which we probably shouldn’t entirely work out without Tony,” Steve said with a glance at the door as if expecting to immediately summon Tony back by use of his name.</p>
<p>Clint nodded once at Steve. “Yeah, but right now I think he’d appreciate walking back to a half-formed plan about something other than a bombing though. And it’s not like it’s something we’re going to completely come up with right now either.”</p>
<p>Natasha pursed her lips for a half second before saying, “It should probably be you, Steve, that works Pierce.”</p>
<p>He blinked at her. “I’m not sure-.”</p>
<p>“You established yourself as a leading voice of reason in front of Rumlow and Rollins while Tony proved to be somewhat volatile, and Clint and I have the strain of past history if we were to take an approach with them. You’re the best choice.”</p>
<p>“Best choice for what?” Tony asked with a curious frown as he stepped back into the room, his phone still in hand.</p>
<p>Thor slightly cleared his throat. “I asked about Loki’s scepter and we are now discussing the beginnings of a plan for how to carefully discover its location.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully not purposefully without me.”</p>
<p>“No,” Steve reassured, “we’ll talk about it as a team, it just came up when you happened to be out.”</p>
<p>“Great to hear then.”</p>
<p>Bruce tried to catch Tony’s gaze. “Anything to share from Rhodey?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t say it was a bad idea for us to head over to the site, but recommends getting there quickly. He’ll pull some strings to try to keep some people out of our way, but he can’t guarantee anything.”</p>
<p>Clint pointedly cleared his throat. “Planning can wait in the meantime.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Tony jerked his head in a nod at Thor as he stood, one hand hovering over Mjolnir’s handle in anticipation. “Meet you on the balcony, I’ve just gotta grab a suit.” He waved a hand at everyone else while starting to walk backwards towards the door. “I’ll send an update if we find anything. Otherwise, don’t have too much fun without us!”</p>
<p>Below his breath, Clint chuckled and leaned slightly over to Natasha. “Got anything boring in mind?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got some dishes that need to be handwashed,” she wryly murmured back.</p>
<p>“Eh, that’s not so bad.” He leaned back to glance at Steve and Bruce. “Either of you got anything to add before we go our separate ways?”</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. “I’m fine with calling it a day for now. I imagine we might be back in here later anyhow.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Clint pushed his chair back and stood, Natasha following suit. “Well we’ll see you later then.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>With Natasha’s dishes taken care of after impulse smoothies, she and Clint decided to take to the shooting range, setting up in the lanes best suited for their preferred weapon.</p>
<p>“First one to mark an eight hit ‘H’ on the target gets lunch from the other sometime soon?” he suggested as they both pulled on ear protection.</p>
<p>“Can I raise it to dinner and dessert?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Clint picked his bow up from its case. “Start on your mark?”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded and waited for both of them to stand in aiming positions before loudly saying, “Shoot when ready.”</p>
<p>The thunks of arrows hitting the target punctuated the sound of gunfire for several moments, followed by two final arrow thunks and an immediate groan from Clint.</p>
<p>“I almost had you.”</p>
<p>Natasha lightheartedly scoffed while sticking her Glock back into its holster. “Let’s at least check our handiwork before you attempt to brag.”</p>
<p>He chuckled while hitting the button to prompt his target towards him. “But hey, we know I’m good at this, it was my game to start.”</p>
<p>Both targets had the neat semblance of an uppercase ‘H’ spelled out in bullet holes and arrows, earning a small satisfied sound from Clint.</p>
<p>Natasha slightly tossed her head while looking at him with a smirk pulling at one side of her mouth. “I’ve got a couple dinner ideas in mind.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he nodded with a grin, “just let me know when you want to go.” He started pulling his arrows out of the target and sticking them back in his quiver. “Could be a nice plan of escape if we get annoyed with Tony or something.”</p>
<p>She quietly chuckled while starting to unclip her target. “Maybe.” After a second she held the target over to Clint with a teasingly raised eyebrow. “Still looking for some wall art, Hawkeye?”</p>
<p>He chuckled back. “Think I’m going for a slightly different aesthetic, but thanks.”</p>
<p>Natasha neatly folded the target into quarters before fixing Clint with a discerning look. “Can I ask your opinion on recent events, including Turkey and these bombings?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know that I’ve got anything too different from you for thoughts, but sure,” he said with a small shrug. “I can’t say I’m terribly surprised that Turkey didn’t actually end up being connected with the Ten Rings, and I don’t like that there’s not a lot of actionable information right now. Not that they’ve ever been one anyone’s had an abundance of intel on, but these bombings, and taking credit for them, is a bit of a surprise from them. And I don’t like that we’re stuck waiting for them to make more of a pointed move against Tony and maybe the Avengers as a whole.”</p>
<p>“Do you think the Avengers is why they’ve been targeting elsewhere?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I don’t get why they wouldn’t at least aim closer even without being willing to directly come at us. But honestly, if you’ve got a bomb with no trace, nothing particularly detectable in advance, and that deals significant damage, why not try and get it close?”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded at him. “Unless if they don’t want to kill us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, motivation’s just another uncertain element.” Clint sighed with a shake of his head. “I wish the usual intel channels had something more to give us. Too much more of this and Tony’s liable to do something rash and probably mildly disastrous.”<br/>
“I think having the team is helping.”</p>
<p>Clint arched an eyebrow. “But we’ve both seen how he’s increasingly tinkering away on new suit ideas?”</p>
<p>She slightly pursed her lips for a second with another nod. “Between the aliens and the Ten Rings, having the rest of us around is only doing so much to alleviate his fears.”</p>
<p>“Not like New York wasn’t just luck for us in some ways to help with that,” Clint moodily said, his vision briefly going distant.</p>
<p>Natasha’s gaze went soft with well held concern. “How much have you talked with each other?”</p>
<p>“He saw the full scale of the Chitauri army on the other side of the portal and it’s got him terrified that if they come back we don’t stand a chance. And it’s not something he’s eager to talk about in depth with everyone.” Clint slightly cocked his head to the side. “Do you know how much Pepper knows?”</p>
<p>“She knows he’s not being entirely forthcoming, but she also knows Tony well enough to figure he’s best not to push for talking about it.” Natasha paused for a moment before adding, “But she’s still plenty concerned.”</p>
<p>Clint sighed. “Just when I start to think everyone might be moderately well adjusted, something immediately comes along to remind me who we’re with.”</p>
<p>Natasha amusedly huffed. “Not in our line of work.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but still. Sometimes it’s nice to forget that everyone else is just as fucked up for a bit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she softly repeated before quietly clearing her throat. “You want to keep on shooting or relax a different way before Tony and Thor get back?”</p>
<p>“Eh,” Clint shrugged, “think I might watch a movie or something.” He took a step towards his bow case. “How about you?”</p>
<p>“I’ll shoot some more and then I might join you, if you wouldn’t mind?”</p>
<p>He supportively smiled at her, almost taken off guard by the subtle note of hesitation in her expression. Spending a significant chunk of casual time together was one of their things, he certainly didn’t think he’d done anything in recent times to indicate otherwise. “Of course. You’ve basically got a permanent standing reservation to my couch and everything else, Nat.”</p>
<p>Relief flashed across her features for a split second before they fell back into casual regard. “Don’t feel like you need to wait for me to start something fun in the meantime.”</p>
<p>“Just depends on whether we’re working from the same definition,” Clint lightheartedly teased while walking away.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>While flying back, Tony updated the team on not having found anything new at the scene of the bombing between him and Thor before privately reaching out to Natasha, asking if she’d be willing to meet in his workshop.</p>
<p>“Any particular reason for the secrecy?” she asked from where she had casually settled on one of the stools as he walked in.</p>
<p>“Uh, didn’t particularly mean to be all cloak and daggers, just had a thought for your Bites en route and wanted to get your opinion before I think on it too much more.”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded. “I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Tony beelined for his computer to pull up a holographic display of his initial scan of the Bites before starting to pull layers of it apart with hand movements. “Not only did I have an idea for how to pack a little more punch in the capacitators without any heat issues, but I think I’ve got your grappling line issue solved.” He pulled in a model grappling hook and slotted it into one of the Bite tubes. “I definitely want to do some tensile strength tests to triple check whether the line’s as durable as I think it should be at these dimensions, but I’m hopeful. And I’m confident in the hook design already.”</p>
<p>She stood and stepped closer to get a better look at the model. “What’s the release mechanism?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking of doubling up for that, having a trigger source down here,” he pointed to a spot at the external base of a tube, “if you’ve got the other hand free for it. And then we’ll work out the best spot to specifically stick the release for activating the grapple one handed, do enough test runs to be sure you won’t activate the charge instead. Should be fun.”</p>
<p>“Which wrist are you thinking?”</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you want it on the right, but it’s your call.” Tony shrugged while zooming the model out. “And we could easily do both if you want to cover your bases.”</p>
<p>Natasha arched an eyebrow at him. “Is that a question?”</p>
<p>“Right, we’ll do both.” He pulled up a small disc on the display and dragged it over to the Bites. “Stop me now if you’re not interested, but I’ve been theorizing JARVIS connected trackers without the hassle of reaching into your belt when you need it. Still very much in the early idea phase and I’d love some practical feedback on the way, but seems like the type of thing that’ll be exceptionally useful eventually.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” She inclined her head towards him in a little nod. “I’m interested.”</p>
<p>Tony adjusted the size of the disk before ruefully shaking his head and looking at Natasha. “I can feel the questions, you know.”</p>
<p>She held his gaze without so much as a blink. “I also know you probably don’t want to talk about how it felt.”</p>
<p>After a moment’s hesitation he focused back on the display, fiddling with adjusting the size of the disc against one of the Bite tubes. “In some ways it helped to go and try something, in a few others I just feel like shit coming away with nothing.” Before Natasha could reply he continued, a frustrated current underpinning his voice. “Our second big threat as Avengers and we can’t seem to do a goddamn thing about it.”</p>
<p>Natasha let a beat of silence pass. “I’m not going to give an empty comfort-.”</p>
<p>“Which is exactly why I’m talking to you right now.”</p>
<p>“-but I think you want to hear it regardless.”</p>
<p>Tony deeply frowned. “I feel like I should be offended now.”</p>
<p>She swiped the display of the Bites away to force him to look back at her. “Tony, speaking as your friend, you don’t have to punish yourself for not being able to help those people. Go find Pepper, talk to her about as much as you’re comfortable with if you’re willing, and at least try to sleep.” Her gaze hardened. “Stay useful.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but only blink for a second, opening and closing as his mouth as he considered a response before another small head shake. “No kidding about not giving an empty comfort,” he finally said, voice slightly strained.</p>
<p>“Are you surprised?” Natasha countered, still directly holding his gaze.</p>
<p>He held up both hands in surrender and took a step back. “I’m going, and just for the record I told Pep I was going to find her after updating you on the Bites anyhow…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As ever thanks for everyone sticking with this, you seriously make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got a little bit more of a Clint-focused chapter today, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-think you should just have Thor fly both of you out and avoid them entirely,” Darcy finished saying as Clint walked into the communal dining room, lured by JARVIS’ promise of a bagel assortment.</p>
<p>“Er, I’m not sure about that,” Jane awkwardly said while spreading a layer of cream cheese on a bagel. “He may still look amazing when landing, I don’t.”</p>
<p>Darcy greeted Clint with a little nod of acknowledgement. “Since you’re here, any spy tricks for avoiding or losing the paparazzi outside? Jane and Thor are hoping to get out for a date in a bit but Jane doesn’t want to feature in the tabloids after.”</p>
<p>He shrugged with one shoulder while heading straight for the cinnamon raisin bagels. “How many and are they just camped out? Happy’s pretty good at getting people to clear out if they’re too close to the building, helps a little bit.”</p>
<p>“There’s a group staying far enough not to be on the property, pretty sure they’ve been there since pretty early this morning,” Darcy said before biting into her bagel.</p>
<p>Clint shifted his focus to Jane as she grabbed another bagel. “Are you thinking of leaving on foot or by car?”</p>
<p>She cleared her throat. “It’s not actually that thought out a plan yet, just the general idea. But, uh, probably thinking a far enough place to drive to as long as we aren’t followed.”</p>
<p>He nodded back. “Good news is that, even in New York traffic, driving should open up some possibilities since they’re probably not ready or trained to easily follow. Keep an eye on what cars are behind you, use the traffic to your advantage with switching lanes and take a less direct route if you need to buy yourself some more time to lose them.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Darcy used her bagel to gesture in Jane’s direction, “Jane is good at aggressive city driving when she wants to be. That’s useful, right?”</p>
<p>Clint lightly chuckled as Jane gave Darcy a sideways look. “It’s always a handy skillset.”</p>
<p>“See, you’re set,” she brightly told Jane with a smile.</p>
<p>“In theory.”</p>
<p>After a pause Clint added, “If you’re ever planning on foot and there’s a group outside, Nat and I can generally be available to help come up with distractions.”</p>
<p>Jane made an affirmative humming sound. “I will keep that in mind, thank you.” With her bagel on a plate in one hand, she used the other to gesture over her shoulder towards the door. “And I’m just going to go actually finalize my plans with Thor then.”</p>
<p>“Remember the froyo place I told you about!” Darcy called after her, waiting for Clint to finish prepping his own bagel before saying anything more. “Got any more advice for avoiding unwanted attention while living here?”</p>
<p>“Coming in or out by vehicle’s generally a smart idea, and don’t dress too much like you’re trying to avoid attention. There’s still plenty of business and reasons for people to come through here, try to look appropriately casual when the paparazzi are waiting.”</p>
<p>“So basically don’t look suspicious is a key principle here, is what I’m hearing.”</p>
<p>“Basically,” he amusedly agreed while settling into a chair to eat. “And sometimes even if they are technically off the building property, Happy’s still good at getting people to leave if he’s got time for it.”</p>
<p>“Does he still only consider himself Iron Man’s bodyguard or is he including all of the Avengers now?”</p>
<p>“Haven’t asked,” Clint said before his gaze snapped to the doorway as Steve walked in. “Morning, Cap.”</p>
<p>He politely nodded in his direction. “Good morning to you too, and good morning Darcy.”</p>
<p>She smiled and waved at Steve. “Got anything interesting lined up for the day?”</p>
<p>“Depends on how you want to view it,” he said with a smile back as he separated the two halves of a blueberry bagel. “But it’s nothing fancy, some training before I, uh, secretly visit the children’s hospital in uniform with Tony and pick up my suit for tomorrow night.”</p>
<p>“Aww,” Darcy beamed, “the kids are going to love that.”</p>
<p>“Parents too,” Clint added with a knowing smile at Steve. “Better be ready for pictures.”</p>
<p>“I’m hoping it should be memorable for everyone.” He hesitated for a second before adding another bagel to his plate and starting to prep it with a glance at Darcy and Clint. “How about either of you, anything much out of the usual?”</p>
<p>“I convinced Jane into taking the day for her and Thor so I am going to take advantage of the time to relax with some movies and knitting, maybe call home for a bit if my family’s available.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Clint pointed at Darcy as he finished chewing. “You should coordinate with Nat and Bruce, could potentially have a little knitting club if you all want.”</p>
<p>Delight flashed through her expression at that revelation. “Ooh, I’m definitely interested.”</p>
<p>Steve pointedly caught Clint’s eye, clear curiosity in his gaze. “Anything much for you?”</p>
<p>“Beyond trying out some nontraditional side dish ideas with Nat for Thanksgiving?” Clint shrugged. “Figure I’ll train for a bit too and probably spend some time reading.”</p>
<p>Darcy dramatically sighed with a little head shake. “I am so bummed I’m actually going home for Thanksgiving.” She gestured between Clint and Steve, her eyes bright. “You have to tell me if anything interesting goes down. I’ll already be pressing Jane for updates on how Thor does Thanksgiving, but I want details and pictures on the first Avengers Thanksgiving.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do,” Clint promised with a side wink.</p>
<p>Steve cleared his throat while catching Darcy’s eye. “Can I ask how much you’re explaining to your family about why you’re in New York now?”</p>
<p>She dismissively flapped a hand at him. “Relax, I promise I’m not giving away anything I shouldn’t. I had a whole thing from SHIELD about top secret things and security clearance for the Tesseract project and Clint and Natasha had a bit of an Avengers discussion with me after I got here.” She continued as Steve glanced at Clint and got a casual shrug in response. “Mom and Dad just know that I’m really enjoying working with Jane and have unlocked a passion for astrophysics, at best I’m mentioning a Stark Industries connection and telling them that yes, I have seen the Avengers. Trust me, they’re not finding out details about anything that isn’t already public knowledge.” She mimed zipping her mouth shut. “Lewis lips don’t spill confidential secrets.”</p>
<p>“She’s been cleared several times over, nothing to worry about, Steve,” Clint pointedly added.</p>
<p>“No, right, sorry.” Steve jerked his head in a motion that was more of a bobbing movement than a nod at Darcy. “Uh, if you need anything before you leave, don’t hesitate to ask.”</p>
<p>“It’s still a few days out before I leave,” she said with a clearly amused expression, “but I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“Whatever works.”</p>
<p>Clint finished a bite of bagel before saying anything more as he cast Steve a faintly teasing smirk. “Y’know, if you’d rather I’m sure no one would mind if you’d rather wear the Cap uniform than a suit.”</p>
<p>He ruefully chuckled back. “I’ll admit it’s a tempting thought.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Aww,” Clint lightheartedly complained as he walked into the Tower ballroom Tony had elected to hold the night’s charity gala in, “you did go with the suit.”</p>
<p>Steve apologetically shrugged with a small smile. “Following the dress code seemed important. It’s not about us so much as we’re here to help encourage people into donating.”</p>
<p>“And Pep will appreciate sticking to the dress code,” Tony added with a nod of greeting from where he was pouring out half glasses of champagne at the end of the temporary bar, the event’s official bartenders busy finishing their general set up. “Though speaking of, anyone seen her or Natasha recently? They were going over some last minute security details with Happy but should be here now.”</p>
<p>“Everyone still has a few minutes to be early,” Bruce said from where he was sitting at the bar by Tony.</p>
<p>“Fair point.” Tony followed with a whistle as Thor and Jane, holding hands, walked in with Darcy. “That suit was a great choice for you!” he called over.</p>
<p>Thor warmly laughed. “I appreciate the guidance in selecting it.”</p>
<p>“Can’t go wrong with a custom fit,” Darcy happily said once they were only a few feet away before nodding at the champagne. “Pre-party toast?”</p>
<p>Tony nodded back. “Once Pepper and Natasha get here.”</p>
<p>“Last minute details?” Jane asked.</p>
<p>Clint casually glanced in the direction of the ballroom’s entrance as he replied. “Mostly reviewing event security. Shouldn’t be too much longer.”</p>
<p>Darcy curiously cocked her head to the side. “Officially or unofficially, how concerned are we for something happening?”</p>
<p>“Just a usual precaution,” Tony reassured. “Nothing much more than the usual SI event beyond what Clint and Natasha have asked for.”</p>
<p>Clint unapologetically shrugged as he looked back at Tony. “It’s kinda one of our things.”</p>
<p>To the side, Thor angled to whisper something that earned a quiet chuckle from Jane.</p>
<p>“I guess, just-.” Tony stopped as his eyes brightened before loudly saying, “There they are!”</p>
<p>Pepper and Natasha had stepped through the entrance, the former affectionately sighing at Tony’s exclamation.</p>
<p>“Everything should be in place for the night and Happy’s ready to start letting guests in,” she said as they approached.</p>
<p>“I’ll make this quick then, everyone grab a glass,” Tony said as he started to help hand out the champagne.</p>
<p>To the side, Clint caught Natasha’s eye after glancing at her gold toned ridged bracelets and murmured, “You really think you’ll need the formal Bites?”</p>
<p>She casually leaned in to murmur back, “Hopefully not, but I’d rather have them.”</p>
<p>“Got it.”</p>
<p>Tony held up his glass and cleared his throat to catch everyone’s attention, beyond staying quiet enough not to be easily overheard by the bartenders. “I figured it might be nice to take a moment to appreciate everyone’s efforts since only a few of us are getting recognized as Avengers tonight otherwise.” He looked at Steve. “You want the honors, Cap?”</p>
<p>His expression serious, Steve held his glass up. “To the Avengers.”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Thor said while everyone else quietly chorused “To the Avengers,” before each drinking their champagne.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Darcy approvingly hummed as she finished hers, “that’s the good stuff.”</p>
<p>“Always,” Tony lightly said before clapping his hands together. “Whether you’re in the spotlight or not, everyone have fun tonight and let’s raise some funds.”</p>
<p>After setting her glass down with the others, Natasha put her hand on Clint’s nearest forearm and gently prompted him to back up a step while everyone started to disperse through the room. “Are you still good for mingling with a cover?”</p>
<p>He changed the stance of his shoulders. “Andrew Cox,” he started to say with a slight Southern drawl, “and it is a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”</p>
<p>A smirk pulled at one corner of her mouth. “Try not to flirt all night long.”</p>
<p>“Well,” he purposefully drew out the word and added a wink, “I’m actually considering myself here for the philanthropy, but if I need to pull out the charm…”</p>
<p>“While running threat analysis.”</p>
<p>Clint innocently shrugged. “We’re both great at multitasking.” After a second he ruefully shook his head. “Y’know, maybe eventually we’ll get to relax a little at one of these parties.”</p>
<p>“That’ll be a day,” Natasha mused back.</p>
<p>They both quietly watched as the catering staff, at Pepper’s confirmation, started laying out the last of the food items on the banquet tables on the far side of the room.</p>
<p>“Guess that’s our cue to separate too,” Clint sighed while running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>Natasha frowned and reached to smooth his hair back down. “Presentation, Andrew.”</p>
<p>“Right.” He couldn’t help a smile as he let her fix his hair. “Less me, more fancy.”</p>
<p>She slightly smiled back as she brought her hands back to her sides. “You always pull off fancy well.”</p>
<p>“Look who’s talking,” Clint teased as he took a step back. “You know you always look great.”</p>
<p>Her smile widened for a moment as she started in Pepper’s direction without angling away from him. “I appreciate the sentiment.”</p>
<p>“It’s true,” he murmured to himself as she turned. Clint let his brow furrow for a moment before steeling his expression into casual regard while getting back into character.</p>
<p>As Andrew he easily comingled amidst the guests, jumping from conversation to conversation and gauging the attendees for potential threats. No one stood out that he had come into contact with, but rule number one was not letting his guard down.</p>
<p>He had a feeling Natasha was also internally cursing the size of the guest list, but at least they both knew they were being extra paranoid by nature beyond SI’s existing security measures. Nothing quite like something to validate a reason to take covers outside of an official mission.</p>
<p>Even knowing that they weren’t planning on being Clint and Natasha for the night though, it still threw off some of the others to see them acting as other people rather than blending into the background.</p>
<p>Darcy made a pointed effort to casually sidle up alongside Clint during his first snack break.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” she dramatically whispered to him over a plate of canapés. “I know you’re super spies and all, but you’re seriously different people. I’ve been watching a little and Natasha’s over there expertly flitting between people and giggling at things people say? I’m amazed and slightly scared at the same time.”</p>
<p>Clint couldn’t help but instantly scan over the ballroom to seek her out, quickly catching sight of her hair twenty feet away where Natasha was chatting in a small circle of businesswomen beside Pepper. “Undercover is one of her specialties,” he proudly murmured back to Darcy, keeping to the Southern accent as he spoke.</p>
<p>“No kidding.” Darcy lifted a canapé and pointed it at him. “And you’ve been further away but you’ve seemed like quite the charmer tonight already. And that accent? You’re impressive at this too.” She finished with eating the canapé.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He munched on a couple pinwheel rolls before Darcy made a quiet thoughtful noise.</p>
<p>“Is this something you’ve done often? Can I ask how many rich people events come up with super spy adventures?”</p>
<p>“Not nearly as many as you might think,” Clint said with a little chuckle. “A lot more cases of discomfort in the great outdoors than tuxes and nice dresses.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Darcy watched Clint for a moment as he scanned over the surroundings again before focusing back on Natasha. “You know,” she wryly started to say while conspiratorially leaning towards him with the beginnings of a smirk, “I’ve seen this before.”</p>
<p>He curiously stared at her and inadvertently dropped the accent. “What?”</p>
<p>“The staring and being each other’s favorite people and literally everything?” Darcy arched an eyebrow with a note of disbelief etched across her expression. “Dude, I’ve seen sixteen-year-olds manage to be more secretive about their relationship and you’re the super spies.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh shit.</i>
</p>
<p>Clint just blinked for a moment. “Uh, I…” He glanced at Natasha, mid-laugh in response to something before blinking again at Darcy. “Uh.”</p>
<p>Surprise flashed through her eyes. “Oh my god,” her voice rose a veritable octave, “you’re not actually together-together yet, just head over heels for each other?”</p>
<p>Despite himself, Clint’s cheeks went pink. “It’s not-.” He stopped and took a breath. “Uh, wow. Um.” He awkwardly gestured to the bar over his shoulder. “I’m just gonna go get a drink real quick and I’ll… yeah.”</p>
<p>It was Darcy’s turn to blink as he stepped away without waiting for any response from her. “Okay then,” she muttered to herself after a moment. “Glad to help.”</p>
<p>Clint was waiting for a Moscow mule at the bar when Tony slid onto the stool beside him.</p>
<p>“You’re looking unusually perturbed,” Tony offhandedly remarked as he settled.</p>
<p>“Uh, something like that,” Clint admitted with a nervous laugh and a deep inhale. “Just coming to an important realization.”</p>
<p>“You want to talk about it?” Tony asked with a concerned frown.</p>
<p>Clint glanced over both shoulders before replying, his voice soft. “I’m in love with Natasha.” He ruefully shook his head. “And it takes Darcy saying something for me to actually realize that, not years and years of everything and dreams having us more involved and I have been such an idiot...”</p>
<p>“Okay…” Tony supportively placed his hand on Clint’s shoulder. “Uh, where to start? First thing, this is good, right?”</p>
<p>“It’s complicated.” Clint nodded in thanks as the bartender put the Moscow mule in front of him and waited for them to step away before continuing. “And I’m not going to have a whole heart to heart right now, especially not here so don’t get too excited-.”</p>
<p>“I do want all the details, I have been waiting for acceptance but I was not expecting to directly hear about it.”</p>
<p>Clint amusedly huffed. “Yeah, I bet.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell her?” Tony withdrew his hand from Clint’s shoulder. “And can I tell Pepper?”</p>
<p>“No telling anyone else, please,” he quickly said. “And I don’t know what I want to do right now, I’m… processing.” Clint finished with starting on his drink, his cheeks flushed a shade.</p>
<p>Tony raised both eyebrows. “Do you need an outside perspective?”</p>
<p>“I got an outside perspective in the first place,” Clint drily said before slightly sighing. “Look, let’s just leave it at we’ve both still got plenty of other things to worry about tonight and save any of the discussion you want to have for later. Someone’ll notice.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Tony slowly nodded. “I’m confused why this is so alarming for you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not alarming, it’s just… new.”</p>
<p>“Uhuh.”</p>
<p>Clint responded with a deeper sigh and let a layer of beseeching through his voice. “Tony, I’m serious about not saying anything.”</p>
<p>He innocently waved a hand. “Nothing to worry about, you do what you need to.” Tony started to push off his stool. “But if you need any input, just ask.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>Clint finished his drink at the bar before delving back into acting as Andrew with a grin, careful to avoid getting back into contact with Darcy or Tony. No need to bring the way his mind was running circles of thought back to the forefront.</p>
<p>He was absolutely in love with Natasha. </p>
<p>It was ridiculously obvious in hindsight, years of evidence that he had fallen for her <i>hard</i>. Being maybe more concerned than he should’ve been as just a partner, Natasha being the person he was most comfortable being vulnerable around, the way he was always thrilled to make her laugh and went out of his way plenty of times to earn an amused eye roll or smirk… the list went on and on. </p>
<p>“Anything I should know about with you and Tony talking?”</p>
<p>Natasha kept herself from frowning as Clint jumped in response to her coming up beside him. She hadn’t tried to be particularly sneaky, and he was usually so good at situational awareness.</p>
<p>“Nope,” he hastily said as he focused on her, “he was just checking how things were going.” Clint awkwardly cleared his throat. “And unless if you’ve found something interesting yet, I haven’t found anything threatening.”</p>
<p>“Not yet.” She broke into a faint smile. “Though Thor teaching Jane what I’m guessing is some Asgardian ball dance in the corner is certainly interesting.” She shrugged. “And I may have convinced someone to go try and flirt with Steve.”</p>
<p>Clint immediately chuckled and looked up in search of Steve. “How’d that go?”</p>
<p>“They’re talking, at least.” Natasha nudged his arm with her elbow and nodded to where Steve was actively engaged in conversation with a brown-skinned woman. “She professionally restores antiques, if nothing else maybe she can help him out.”</p>
<p>A full laugh bubbled out of Clint. “Technically I think he’s still vintage, not quite antique.”</p>
<p>“He’s getting there.” She let her smile fade as she fixed him with a pointed look. “Everything okay? You seem a little shaken.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He really hoped his voice was coming across entirely steady. “Just in character. Country boy mostly adjusted to the big city but thinking back on the difference, or something like that.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.”</p>
<p>He again cleared his throat and loosely gestured across the room. “Back to it then?”</p>
<p>Natasha didn’t bother trying to hide a note of suspicion in her eyes. “Something threw you.”</p>
<p>They definitely knew each other too well.</p>
<p>Clint blew out an exhale. He hated the idea of partially lying to her, but it felt like the safest bet. “I’ve just been thinking about a few things that stirred up some memories.”</p>
<p>The suspicion vanished into sympathy as she supportively set her hand on his forearm. “Do you need to talk after?”</p>
<p>“I’ll let you know how I’m feeling when we get there,” he reassured.</p>
<p>She waited a moment before withdrawing her hand. “Whatever you need.”</p>
<p>Clint watched her step away for a couple seconds before starting towards the nearest conversation that looked easy to insert himself into, distracting himself with comments about the joint New York and SI rebuilding project’s success and all the ways a donation for the night would spread across the city.</p>
<p>As the gala closed out, he joined Bruce on the edge of the group, both of them finishing a small plate of appetizers before talking.</p>
<p>“I take it there weren’t any problems?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing to speak of for the Ten Rings,” he confirmed with a nod, only letting a beat of silence pass before adding, “I didn’t see much of you about.”</p>
<p>Bruce went sheepish. “I did step out for a little bit to start a sample batch.”</p>
<p>“Planning on a late night then?”</p>
<p>“Only another hour by now, I can let the probes get all the actual numbers for me rather than check it all myself.” Bruce gave a one-shouldered shrug. “And I figured I might as well do it while I was thinking about it rather than wait till tomorrow, especially when there’s plenty of time.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense. Paper in the works?”</p>
<p>“If anyone’s willing to publish me, maybe.” Bruce tried to sound vaguely dismissive but couldn’t entirely keep a wistful note out of his tone. “But even Tony’s backing with SI can only do so much against some of the academic blacklisting I’ve been up against.”</p>
<p>Clint hummed. “Well for what it’s worth, I really hope something works out.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Bruce said, his voice sincere. He waited a moment before absentmindedly adjusting his glasses. “Are you ever exhausted at the end of nights like this, acting as someone else the whole time?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Clint fervently said. “As much as I know what I’m doing to not have to be too self-conscious in the midst of it, nothing beats reaching the end of the day and relaxing just as myself behind closed doors.” He adopted a grin. “Probably doesn’t surprise you but being someone else is a lot of work.”</p>
<p>Bruce politely chuckled back. “I’m sure.” He checked his watch before looking back to Clint. “Uh, sorry to vanish on you but if it’s not too much trouble, I actually might get back to the lab.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem.” Clint waved him away. “Enjoy the rest of your night.”</p>
<p>“You too.” Bruce waved as he turned, prompting Clint to go ahead and find Natasha before she potentially ended up surprising him again.</p>
<p>It hurt his professional pride a little to know that he had let himself get that distracted, but it being because of Natasha on multiple levels at least made him feel better about it.</p>
<p>She was making light conversation in a group of guests with Steve and Jane as he approached and quickly extricated herself as she noticed him.</p>
<p>“You look like you’re feeling better,” she remarked once she was in earshot.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he nodded, “I’m a lot more, uh, relaxed. But all this exhausted me more than I was anticipating, so I think I might call it a night when the gala’s done. Sorry to throw a wrench into our after party plans, but I could use the sleep.”</p>
<p>Natasha’s gaze and voice were soft. “I don’t mind, take care of yourself.” She paused for a second. “If you want to call it a night now, I do think we’re good for security purposes.”</p>
<p>“I… might take you up on that.” Much as a little voice in the back of his head disagreed.</p>
<p>“I’ll explain if anyone asks.” She nodded him in the direction of the main doorway. “Have a good night, Clint.”</p>
<p>He waved with a smile. “Night, Tasha.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still a little ways to go but it was time to add some realization to the slow burn... ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're back in the new year!</p>
<p>(My Clint and Natasha enjoy apple juice as a practical drink agenda continues for some reason, haha!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay.” Pepper flexed her hand back so that she could use the heel of her palm. “Just like that?”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded and slowly guided Pepper’s hand towards her face, hovering it over the areas she pointed out. “Exactly like that. And your ideal targets are here under the chin and to the nose. Use sharp thrusts, pull back quickly.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Pepper repeated with a nod of her own. “And you extend your arm rather than try to do it as much in the shoulder.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Natasha let go of Pepper’s hand and shifted to model a firm defensive stance in front of her. “Stay stable as long as possible.” After a second of silence she slightly cocked her head to the side. “Are you comfortable enough to try some sparring exercises?”</p>
<p>“I think so.” Pepper tossed her ponytail back with an easy head motion and protectively squared up. “Just maybe not at actual speed?”</p>
<p>“We’ll go slow.”</p>
<p>Natasha coached Pepper through a variety of defense techniques before they paused for a water break by the side of the sparring mat.</p>
<p>Her expression a mixture of amusement and lighthearted annoyance, Pepper raised both eyebrows at Natasha after taking a long gulp. “I’m not really surprised but how are you not sweating at all?”</p>
<p>She innocently shrugged back. “Years of practice.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Pepper downed some more water before making a thoughtful sound. “On a different note, I did want to ask what you were thinking as far as plans for Thanksgiving morning. I think I have an idea for some of what you’re definitely not doing, but I do want to check for coordination purposes.”</p>
<p>“I’m not planning on going anywhere near the parade.” Natasha stretched her wrists as she spoke.  “I think I’ll keep to a quiet morning here.”</p>
<p>“Good to know.”</p>
<p>A smirk tugged at one corner of Natasha’s mouth. “Looking forward to your interview?”</p>
<p>“I’m fully prepared to only discuss a detail of Thanksgiving traditions or plans, hopefully any direct questions about how the Avengers may be a part of that are easily deflected.”</p>
<p>“And that Tony doesn’t opt for another ‘I am Iron Man’ declaration?” Natasha asked with an arched eyebrow.</p>
<p>Pepper slightly sighed and nodded. “I know he understands that not everyone wants any public attention, but reporters can have a way of getting on his nerves.”</p>
<p>“For what it’s worth, I think respecting our privacy overrides any of his ease of comebacks for public comment. He wants to be a good friend.”</p>
<p>“He does,” Pepper said with a small smile before briefly pausing as she set her water bottle back down. “I think I want to try those blocks again.”</p>
<p>Natasha started back towards the center of the mat. “If you’re comfortable, I was thinking of another step to add in the exercise.”</p>
<p>“I’m willing to try it.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <i>Inbound with cinnamon rolls. Save me a seat?</i>
</p>
<p>Natasha affectionately rolled her eyes at Clint’s text as she turned on the TV in her main room.</p>
<p>As much as their desire for privacy from the public had informed their decision not to attend the Macy’s Parade in person, they had agreed on upholding their occasional Thanksgiving parade watching tradition for the year.</p>
<p>After Clint had snuck Natasha off base shortly after her arrival to SHIELD to watch the parade in person and gotten a stern talking to from Fury and Coulson as a result, Coulson had encouraged making a small event of it at his place on the years it had worked for them to all be in New York.</p>
<p>Just another of many reminders to bring up Coulson’s memory.</p>
<p>Natasha hovered midway between the couch and TV, debating between moving closer to wait by the door or watch the beginning parade discussion. Reasonably Clint could let himself in easily enough, but in the back of her mind she almost wasn’t sure that she was ready to focus on parade content without him there.</p>
<p>She went back for the kitchen, grabbing two drinking glasses and a jug of apple juice. It was too early to start seriously drinking, but something to help round out breakfast certainly wouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>“The cinnamon rolls have arrived!” Clint brightly called as he walked in, holding a tray of them. “Do you want them in the kitchen or right at hand?”</p>
<p>Natasha walked out of the kitchen with the glasses in one hand and apple juice in the other. “I’ve got plates and forks on the coffee table.”</p>
<p>He nodded and broke into a grin at Natasha as he noticed the apple juice. “Well planned. And I brought a spatula too.” He paused for a second, a thoughtful furrow across his brow. “I think that should be everything we need?”</p>
<p>“I think so,” she agreed while walking towards the couch.</p>
<p>They each wordlessly started dishing up and pouring out a cinnamon roll and glass of the apple juice for the other before settling side by side on the couch as the parade officially started.</p>
<p>After a bite of cinnamon roll, Clint glanced down and quietly said, “He’d be happy to see us here.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Natasha murmured before holding her glass up between them. “For Phil.”</p>
<p>He clinked his glass against hers, his expression solemn. “For Phil.”</p>
<p>They were both silent for a long moment as they drank and returned their attentions to the TV before saying anything else.</p>
<p>“The <i>Sesame Street</i> characters, you’ll like that,” Natasha remarked with a note of teasing, purposefully nudging Clint’s knee with hers as she spoke.</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Eh, you know I’m more of a <i>Muppet Show</i> guy and mostly when I’m loopy in medical.”</p>
<p>“And then you start singing the songs below your breath for weeks.”</p>
<p>“Hey, they’re catchy,” he immediately defended, pointing his fork at her for extra measure. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten you humming the opening theme right back as we were getting out of Milan after that one firefight.”</p>
<p>She arched an eyebrow back at him, otherwise keeping her expression even. “I was stressed trying to keep you from bleeding out and you had already gotten it stuck in my head. I was mostly trying to keep you with me.”</p>
<p>“It was nice.” His expression slightly fell after a moment and he ruefully shook his head with a sad little smile. “God, you and Coulson really had my ass after that one.”</p>
<p>“Only out of concern,” Natasha replied in a matching tone even as her gaze momentarily went distant, transporting back to dragging a profusely bleeding Clint to safety and frantically applying pressure to the bullet wound when she could. “It was closer than it should’ve been.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He cleared his throat and leaned forward to refill his glass with a glance back at the TV to distract from his hand almost instinctually twitching towards the scar from Milan. “Uh, what do you think are the odds someone definitely recognizes Steve in the crowd?”</p>
<p>She understood the need to switch topics. “Depends on if he listened when I told him to bring a scarf.”</p>
<p>“I figure Jane and Thor are probably going to have the most relaxed morning out there.”</p>
<p>“They’ll enjoy it.”</p>
<p>Clint leaned back and cast Natasha a side smile. “Still think we made the best choice, not freezing out there.”</p>
<p>“And since we have cinnamon rolls?”</p>
<p>His smile broadened into a proud grin. “Oh yeah.”</p>
<p>By the time they had each finished their cinnamon rolls and nabbed a second helping, Natasha had casually leaned in against Clint’s side after drawing her legs up underneath her.</p>
<p>She started to prop her head on his shoulder only to pull back as he swallowed, prompting her to fix Clint with a concerned look.</p>
<p>“What is it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” he quickly said, his expression suddenly too well guarded for her to quite place the emotions within. “You’re good, I just had some cinnamon roll stuck in my teeth. Sorry.”</p>
<p>Her gaze stayed locked on his, her eyes intense. “Is that all?”</p>
<p>“Uh.” Clint blinked. “You sound like you’re concerned about something specific.”</p>
<p>“Is it the nightmares putting you on edge?”</p>
<p>“No, I… I’ve been surprisingly good on nightmares lately.” He took a deep breath. “Still occasionally but mostly good, I promise.” Sensing her next question he hastily added, “For what it’s worth, I’m not consciously on edge, just coincidence?”</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>He sighed as Natasha slightly narrowed her eyes. “I promise,” he meaningfully repeated, trying to pour as much honesty into his features as possible. “Really.”</p>
<p>“I believe you,” she said after a moment.</p>
<p>Fine. If he wanted to be reluctant to tell her what was really going on, she could wait. She didn’t need to rush him into confessing the issue before he was ready if it wasn’t actively hurting either of them.</p>
<p>The relieved tilt to his expression was testament enough to how he was holding something back for the time being.</p>
<p>“Thanks Nat.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>With everyone’s separate morning activities wrapped up and all food mostly prepped or nearly ready, they reconvened in the communal dining room and settled in with light drinks and conversation during the wait for the meal.</p>
<p>Clint was quickly almost doubled over in laughter at Thor’s vivid retelling of an adventure featuring an encounter with several trolls some years earlier that apparently related to something he had seen at the parade.</p>
<p>“Let me guess, and then you dramatically broke free with the lightning?” Clint asked mid-chuckle.</p>
<p>Thor widely smiled and shook his head. “Not quite. Sif had had the sense to keep a blade slipped under her bracers and had cut through her bonds before freeing us as well.”</p>
<p>Jane gently nudged his side with her elbow. “Where does this relate back to the treehouse?”</p>
<p>“Fandral and I acted as a distraction for the others to secure the gem, and we made a stand at the pinnacle of the hideout, much like the treehouse.” Thor paused for a half second in seeming debate over how to continue. “It was quite the battle, with the onslaught of the trolls and the shaking of the platform in the wind, but we triumphed without issue.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Tony nodded. “No offense, but the getting caught was definitely the most entertaining part of the story.”</p>
<p>Thor warmly chuckled. “I understand.”</p>
<p>“But it was still good,” Steve quickly said.</p>
<p>Clint still hadn’t quite stopped laughing as he chimed in, “That was amazing.”</p>
<p>“Is it, uh, normal to find trolls in trees?” Bruce asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“For that particular band on Alfheim, yes. Others live in cave systems and amidst the hills.” Thor made a thoughtful sound. “And there are some that live underground on Vanaheim.”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded while Tony whistled. “I am suddenly fascinated by the details of the differences in troll lifestyles and why. We definitely need to talk about this.”</p>
<p>“I am no expert on their lifestyles, but I do remember some details from my courses on the creatures of the realms.”</p>
<p>“Wait, the details of your school are more important,” Tony eagerly said, his eyes bright.</p>
<p>To the side, Pepper and Natasha exchanged an amused look across the table.</p>
<p>Something loudly beeped on Jane, prompting her to turn off the timer on her phone as she pushed her chair back. “That’s the casserole timer.”</p>
<p>Steve followed suit in getting up. “And the turkey should almost be done. I can get that ready to serve.”</p>
<p>“Probably time to move everything over then.” Tony gestured across the table as he stood. “If anyone’s got a preference for food arrangement on the table, speak now or everyone just lay it out however you see fit.”</p>
<p>Once Steve was done carving the turkey they all dug into the meal while jumping between individual and general conversation.</p>
<p>“So these are the winning results of your bakeoffs,” Bruce remarked to Clint as he picked up a sweet potato and kale puff.</p>
<p>“They were our favorite,” Clint confirmed as he smiled at Natasha. “The mashed cauliflower dish almost won instead, but we decided these were better for the group.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention that it encourages Tony to expand to kale,” she wryly said.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m right here, Romanoff,” he said without looking over, his tone layered with lighthearted annoyance.</p>
<p>Pepper quietly laughed before adding a puff to his plate. “He needs the variety.”</p>
<p>“Thanks honey.” Tony munched on some stuffing before looking at Steve. “You want to introduce your idea yet?”</p>
<p>Steve nodded as he finished chewing before clearing his throat and adopting a bit of his Captain voice. “I know it might feel a little cliché, but I thought it might be nice to go around and talk about something we’re each thankful for. It’s… a little old fashioned, maybe, but I thought it might be nice as a team and friends.” His cheeks had flushed slightly red as he finished.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a nice idea,” Bruce gently said.</p>
<p>Thor added a nod of his own. “How do we decide who starts?”</p>
<p>“Since it’s my idea, I’ll go ahead and start.” Steve set his fork down and took a breath before continuing as he glanced around at everyone. “Uh, ever since I came out of the ice there’s been a lot to adjust to, but it’s at least felt easier with friends, and I’m grateful for that.” Before anyone could reply he added, “And however we want to go around is fine.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go.” Tony leaned slightly forward. “I won’t echo Steve by saying how nice it’s been to have all of you around, and instead just say that having a team makes this superhero business that much more interesting. Especially for helping to save my life, so, uh,” he dropped his gaze, “thanks to all of you for having my back.”</p>
<p>“Think that’s become a quick thing about the Avengers,” Clint amusedly said. As everyone looked at him he absentmindedly flipped his fork between his fingers. “I think I’m grateful for all the free time switching to the Avengers gig has given me.”</p>
<p>Natasha halfheartedly rolled her eyes with a smile while Thor openly chuckled.</p>
<p>“And we all appreciate your cooking in that free time,” Tony said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Clint winked. “Hidden skills.”</p>
<p>With a supportive pat on the arm from Jane, Thor cleared his throat to draw everyone’s attention. “As repetitive as it may be, I am thankful for the opportunity to know you all, and,” he broke into an affectionate smile at Jane while reaching for her hand, “these opportunities to return here to Midgard and return to Jane.”</p>
<p>She blushed but shyly smiled back at Thor and squeezed his hand. “Um, I guess I can go next. Beyond the obvious of Thor,” her smile widened on his name, “coming back, I’m thankful for the support of my research. It’s… a very welcome change of pace.”</p>
<p>Pepper encouragingly smiled. “It is fascinating work.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Bruce finished a sip of his drink. “I can piggyback off of that, actually. Uh, Tony encouraged me back into the lab after, er, too many years, and it… between providing funding and general support and just making it accessible for me again means… so much.”</p>
<p>“Science bros is a thing,” Tony brightly said while reaching over to fist bump Bruce.</p>
<p>He hesitantly fist bumped back.</p>
<p>Pepper waited for a second before saying, “Personally, I am also thankful for the chance to start to get to know all of you. As many surprises as this year has had, the Avengers have been one of the best of them.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense it’s our common theme,” Clint said with a casual shrug after a moment. “With a few exceptions we haven’t exactly been a group of people with too many close relationships for long.”</p>
<p>“Don’t expect me to say anything too sappy,” Natasha warned as she looked over everyone, a light note in her voice regardless.</p>
<p>Clint was the only one to catch the anxious note in her expression and supportively nudged her closest ankle with his foot under the table.</p>
<p>Something that might have been subtle relief flickered through her gaze as she glanced at him before continuing. “Being a part of this team continues to feel like a worthwhile choice, and I’m… grateful for that.”</p>
<p>“That sounded a little sappy to me,” Tony teased, unflinching as Natasha fixed him with an even glare. “And Clint’s smiling so I feel right.”</p>
<p>He innocently held up his hands but couldn’t quite wipe the smile off his face as Natasha knocked her knee against his. “I’m just happy to see everyone getting along.”</p>
<p>Thor’s laughter stood out the most from everyone else’s. “This is a good celebration.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise there'll be more of the yearning ahead, just wanted to make sure and briefly focus on that growing team bond! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>RIP to the posted word count being 69,999 on here (and would you believe when I started I thought this was for sure going to be under 50k? Oh how quickly that changed!), but on we go! As usual, some creative liberties are taken with New York traffic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Pepper was drawn into a side conversation at book club, Maria quietly cleared her throat and nodded in the direction of the restaurant’s bar. “Care for a drink, Romanoff?”</p>
<p>She arched an eyebrow in return. “Casual or business?”</p>
<p>“Something you’ll want to hear about.”</p>
<p>Natasha noncommittally hummed as she stood to follow Maria towards the bar. “Let me guess, work related?”</p>
<p>“Unofficially.” Maria dropped her serious expression for a disarming smile as the bartender stepped over. “Two ginger ales, please. No alcohol.”</p>
<p>“Interesting choice,” Natasha murmured, something that might have been faint amusement pulling at the edge of her mouth.</p>
<p>“We’re both driving after.” Maria watched the bartender turn away before looking back at Natasha. “We don’t need you to do anything, but I thought you might want to know that Pierce has been attempting to pressure Fury for not assigning you and Clint a new S.O., regardless of your choice with the Avengers.”</p>
<p>“I thought Pierce was at least tolerating the Avengers, even if we aren’t agreeing to taking missions from him.”</p>
<p>They both politely nodded as the bartender slid their ginger ales towards them before heading to the other end of the bar to help someone else.</p>
<p>Maria took a long sip before continuing. “As best as I can tell he still is begrudgingly accepting the Avengers acting independently, at least outwardly. It’s the fact that you and Clint are still on record as SHIELD that has him interested in how Fury’s choosing to run things.” She shrugged with one shoulder. “Anyone can admit the two of you have made history as a team, I understand not wanting to feel like the agency is losing you.”</p>
<p>“I’m flattered.” Natasha glanced over to check that Pepper was still in the middle of conversing before asking, “What’s the extent of pressuring?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing Nick or I aren’t perfectly capable of handling.”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded. “I’m sure, but you’d be suspicious if I didn’t ask.” She slightly tilted her head to the side. “Off the record, are you concerned about Pierce?”</p>
<p>“Off the record?” Maria sipped her ginger ale for a moment, her expression contemplative. “I feel like it’s a safe bet to assume there’s a partial explanation in the WSC working through him around Fury, but there’s something he’s not trusting us with. I’m not inclined to take any strong actions without something more substantial to go off of, but something doesn’t sit right.”</p>
<p>They both went silent for a moment as Natasha took a sip of her own, idly swirling her glass with an easy twist of her wrist as she set it back down.</p>
<p>“If you would want to make a point,” she carefully said, “Clint and I are more than capable of scaring any S.O. options off.”</p>
<p>Maria couldn’t help a small chuckle. “Depends on how my day is going.”</p>
<p>“Think about it, Hill.” Before she could reply Natasha shifted forward in her seat and broke into a small smirk. “If nothing else, I will ask your help for a reasonable excuse to be on base in the next couple weeks.”</p>
<p>“Do I need to be concerned?” Maria asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yearly tradition. I’ll need Clint there too.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Maria slowly nodded and narrowed her eyes with curious suspicion. “Does it matter whether Fury is on base too?”</p>
<p>Natasha shrugged with one shoulder. “Not necessarily, but it’d be easier if he’s not.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. We’ll talk.” Maria twisted to look in Pepper’s direction. “But let’s enjoy book club while we’re here.” She pulled her wallet out of her purse and paused. “Do you know if Pepper will want one?”</p>
<p>“Can’t hurt.”</p>
<p>Maria nodded once in Pepper’s direction. “I’ll get it if you want to head back, show her that we’re not just vanishing on her.”</p>
<p>Natasha scooped up her glass. “On it.”</p>
<p>She slid back into the seat besides Pepper, incidentally drawing her attention from the ongoing conversation.</p>
<p>“Is something happening?” Pepper asked in a whisper.</p>
<p>“Water cooler gossip,” Natasha deflected. “And Maria’s getting you a ginger ale too.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s nice.” Pepper paused for a second. “We got distracted from talking about the themes with making some group plans for Miranda’s baby shower. The current thought is to go for a stroller.”</p>
<p>Natasha made a small sound of affirmation. “It’s practical.”</p>
<p>Pepper hesitated before quietly asking, “Am I probably safe to figure it’s unlikely for you and Maria to attend the shower?”</p>
<p>“Baby showers are a bit outside our comfort zone,” Natasha admitted in a murmur.</p>
<p>Maria took the seat to her side and slid the extra ginger ale to Pepper. “Anyone brought up the twist in chapter fourteen yet?”</p>
<p>“No,” Natasha shook her head, “they’re talking about Miranda’s baby shower and getting her a stroller.”</p>
<p>“Strollers are always a good idea.” Maria focused on Pepper. “Logistics in the works, I assume?”</p>
<p>“Sarah and Taylor are coordinating on purchasing and attendance,” she replied with a nod. “And speaking of, Sarah will probably still try to catch both of you before we leave…” Pepper trailed off as Natasha subtly pulled out her phone and frowned at the screen. “Something casual or an emergency?”</p>
<p>“Tony and Thor are checking out an incident on 22nd and will report if it looks something for the team.” Natasha tipped back her ginger ale to quickly finish it off before immediately looking back at her phone. “Hill-.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Go, you’ll be fighting traffic already regardless of whether you’re needed. It’s not a problem to help Pepper get back. Just update me on the situation once you find out.”</p>
<p>“Do what you need to,” Pepper supportively added as Natasha glanced at her with a clear question in her eyes.</p>
<p>Natasha didn’t need any further prompting to start to head out, politely citing a work emergency as Sarah noticed her leaving.</p>
<p>As soon as she was outside the restaurant she called Clint, only needing to wait for a couple rings before he picked up. “Hey Nat, you clear to speak freely?”</p>
<p>“Heading to my car.”</p>
<p>“Okay. All I know is there’s chatter about at least a couple armed people with a possible bomb breaking into an art gallery that’s currently hosting a charity auction, waiting for Tony to give more from the scene. Nothing going in to say if there’s a Ten Rings connection or not, but still worth kicking into gear.”</p>
<p>“Any idea how many civilians are in the gallery?” Natasha tightly asked, keeping her voice low as she walked.</p>
<p>Clint quietly sighed. “That’s another thing we’re waiting on Tony for.”</p>
<p>She momentarily pursed her lips as she dodged around someone slowing down to text a few steps in front of her. “Are you heading over?”</p>
<p>“Steve’s driving and Bruce decided to tag along just in case. Traffic is, uh, fun.” Background honks punctuated his words. “Police chatter does sound like they’re closing things down closer though, so that might be useful.”</p>
<p>Natasha huffed. “Marginally.”</p>
<p>“I’m being hopeful.”</p>
<p>She tilted her head to hold the phone against her shoulder while unlocking her car. “Nothing from Tony and Thor still?”</p>
<p>Clint was quiet for a moment before replying. “Tony’s talking to Bruce right now… sounding like at least twenty-five people inside, he’s trying to see if he can figure out the detonation method to gauge whether it’s a good idea to move in. Oh, and they’re debating the merits of having Thor potentially try to take down the electrical grid in the area as a distraction.”</p>
<p>In the background, Steve said something Natasha couldn’t make out as she started the engine, setting the phone on speaker in a cupholder. “I’m driving now.”</p>
<p>“How’s traffic?”</p>
<p>“Decent.” She twisted to check her blind spot before merging into the closest lane. “If they do take down the grid, it’s going to make it slightly more difficult for the rest of us to get there.”</p>
<p>“They’re talking about that.” Clint paused, presumably listening to Bruce saying something before continuing. “Tony’s thinking he and Thor dive through the glass windows there and tackle the person with the detonator, says they’ve still got it on their belt only as they set the bomb up. So it’s not the greatest idea, but I’ve heard worse.”</p>
<p>“And we’re all too far to stop them regardless,” Natasha drily said.</p>
<p>“That too.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t help a small sigh. “I trust them to make a good call.”</p>
<p>“Yeah- hold on a sec. Sounds like they went for it. Should get… well they’re securing the area. Police moving in behind them.”</p>
<p>“I’ll head back to the Tower instead then,” Natasha said after a moment.</p>
<p>Clint’s voice was somewhat muffled in response, sounding like he had covered the speaker with his hand. “Nat’s not planning on making an appearance with that many eyes around if they’ve got it under control.”</p>
<p>“We understand,” Steve loudly said.</p>
<p>Clint cleared his throat before speaking directly back to Natasha. “Do you want to stay on the line or should I call back if we get any more important updates?”</p>
<p>“I can stay on the line.”</p>
<p>“Sorry that we interrupted book club.”</p>
<p>“It was an emergency.” Natasha paused as she changed lanes. “And I have something to tell you about later.”</p>
<p>She could picture the exact curious quirk to his expression in response. “Well now I’m just curious.”</p>
<p>“Later.”</p>
<p>Natasha was a couple blocks away from the Tower before Clint had anything to add from Tony and Thor.</p>
<p>“Figure it’s not a surprise that we’re not getting the physical bomb, but Tony says he got a scan we can look at once we’re all in the war room. No seeming Ten Rings connection yet according to him, but still something.”</p>
<p>“I’ll update Maria, see what strings she can pull on.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of, actually.” Clint conspiratorially lowered his voice to a murmur loud enough for her to still hear over the phone. “Did you ask about the thing?”</p>
<p>“She’ll coordinate with us for an excuse. Details pending.”</p>
<p>“Good-,” he started to say before Steve cut him off.</p>
<p>“Hey bud, you have a turn signal for a reason! Use it!”</p>
<p>“Is he driving like an old man?” Natasha amusedly asked.</p>
<p>Clint chuckled beneath his breath. “Later.”</p>
<p>Any more exclamations about the way others were driving were quiet enough Natasha didn’t hear as she stayed on the phone call up until Clint was back to the Tower.</p>
<p>In light of his occasional odd recent behaviors, it was comforting to have Clint exchanging side comments with her like usual, albeit while keeping in mind that he also had Bruce and Steve there to hear whatever he said. At least his holding something back wasn’t impacting their day to day habits too noticeably.</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure how she would respond if it somehow did.</p>
<p>Tony was the last to make it back, Thor arriving in the war room a couple minutes before.</p>
<p>“I can’t say I was expecting to see Deputy Director Hill with Pepper as I came inside,” Tony drily said as he walked in.</p>
<p>Natasha innocently shrugged. “She enjoys book club and if she wants to check in when she’s this close already, I can’t blame her.”</p>
<p>“Well I told her we’d share with SHIELD if we figure a Ten Rings connection, otherwise we’d be on the same page with just some unsuccessful bombing attempt.” Tony started pulling up his scan of the bomb. “Anyone got any complaints if we take a look at this first, talk about the Avengers side of things later?”</p>
<p>“It’s more pressing,” Steve agreed.</p>
<p>Clint opened his mouth to start to say something only for his eyes to slightly widen as the scan of the bomb fully came up. “Uh, Nat?”</p>
<p>“I see it,” she murmured while folding her arms and leaning against the table, conscious of everyone’s gazes swiveling to her.</p>
<p>“Uh,” Tony pointed between her and Clint, “explanation please.”</p>
<p>She resisted a sigh. “We’ve seen this bomb before.” Her gaze briefly flickered over to Steve. “Possibly associated with a HYDRA cell.”</p>
<p>His brow instantly furrowed. “No one told me about the HYDRA weapons, and now I find out that HYDRA is still around?”</p>
<p>“Cells of it, from what SHIELD knows,” Clint quickly said. “It’s unfortunately not that surprising that an ideology like that hasn’t died out completely, but as far as we know it’s not the larger organization you remember. Part of why it hasn’t come up in any briefings.”</p>
<p>Steve’s jaw tightened. “That doesn’t particularly make me feel better for not having been updated.”</p>
<p>After a second Thor cleared his throat. “May I, ah, ask what this HYDRA is?”</p>
<p>“Simply put, a terrorist group that wants to rule the world, became especially prevalent after some association with the Nazis.” Clint paused for a second. “Uh, much longer story there, but the most important thing for now is that what we see is paramilitary cells still hellbent on eventually installing HYDRA rule.”</p>
<p>“Do we have any idea what type of bomb it is, how much damage it would have done?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p>Natasha gave a small nod. “What we’ve seen before was designed to be a dirty bomb, though this version is…,” she exchanged a side look with Clint, continuing at his subtle shrug, “missing an element that was supposed to increase dispersal.”</p>
<p>Tony raised both eyebrows. “Do you know what that element is? Mechanically or even in general?”</p>
<p>She briefly bit the inside of her lip and consciously measured the breath she took before confessing, “It was a piece of Chitauri tech.”</p>
<p>To the side, Bruce curiously frowned.</p>
<p>“Huh.” Understanding dawned across Tony’s expression. “That time with the concussion?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately.” Clint spoke without looking away from Natasha, who added a nod to his statement. “But the good news is they didn’t seem to have gotten more of it since, otherwise why leave it off this bomb?”</p>
<p>“I was under the impression that SHIELD was going to manage not letting the weapons of the Chitauri fall into anyone else’s hands, that other mortals do not needlessly endanger themselves or others,” Thor said, his expression troubled.</p>
<p>“Part of that’s been going after what slipped away before SHIELD could get a whole handle on the situation. The attack impacted a big chunk of the city with Chitauri all over that, some stuff slipped through the initial net. Hell, they’re probably still pulling some of their stuff out of the rubble.” Clint paused for a half second, trying to gauge any change in Thor’s expression. “I know it’s probably not what you hoped for, but SHIELD’s doing the best they can.”</p>
<p>After a beat of shared silence Steve somberly asked, “Do we think this is about the Avengers?”</p>
<p>“New York’s a great target for a dirty bomb regardless, no matter the dispersal range,” Bruce said as he watched the bomb scan slowly rotate and looked it up and down.</p>
<p>Natasha inclined her head towards him in agreement. “But we can’t ignore that stopping an alien invasion with some continued attention since is going to make us stand out to interested parties.” She eyed Steve. “Especially if they still feel a grudge for Captain America.”</p>
<p>His jaw clenched again. “I should go talk to the people in custody.”</p>
<p>“Uh, we can talk about that.” Tony diminished the size of the scan with a wave of his hand and glanced across everyone’s faces. “Do we want to talk about how New York traffic killed the response time for the rest of you?”</p>
<p>“We need some much better options,” Steve firmly agreed.</p>
<p>“It’s not great for everyone at once, but if you’re confident and aggressive enough on a motorcycle it’s not that hard to weave around traffic,” Natasha suggested while unfolding her arms.</p>
<p>Clint’s eyes went bright. “And if you want an idea for something to make, I’ve always been trying to push for a hovercycle thing, go a bit further than the car.”</p>
<p>Natasha glanced down at the table as she bittersweetly smiled, the action seemingly ignored by everyone but Clint.</p>
<p>“You have a flying car?” Tony asked, excitement tinging his voice and his eyes alight.</p>
<p>Steve incredulously arched an eyebrow while angling towards Tony. “You don’t? Howard was showing off a prototype at his Stark Expo back in forty-three, I thought that might be somewhere further by now.”</p>
<p>A shadow fell across his features. “Yeah, well, dear old Dad never quite got it functional.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a flying car,” Clint awkwardly said. “Just, uh, knew someone with a sort of flying car. It’s… one of a kind. Not something we can easily get.”</p>
<p>Bruce shifted in his seat. “I think it sounds like we basically agree that something off the ground is the best response for navigating in the city, and I’d say that Quinjet access is best for anything outside of New York.”</p>
<p>Tony snapped his fingers at him. “Yes, I need to ask how much a Quinjet would be.”</p>
<p>“It is not as fast, but I am capable of carrying someone with me as I fly,” Thor added. “Does the Iron Man suit allow you to do so as well, Tony?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s just not as effective for speed, like you said. Plus gotta be more careful with someone being unprotected against the air and elevation as we go.”</p>
<p>“That I can somewhat mitigate the effects of in the air,” Thor said with a clear note of pride.</p>
<p>Clint held up a hand. “I call going with Thor next time.”</p>
<p>Natasha affectionately rolled her eyes. “Are we going to come to a practical decision or keep on discussing possible variations of flying?”</p>
<p>“I’m comfortable with the motorcycle idea,” Steve said after a second.</p>
<p>“Avengecycles?” Tony suggested.</p>
<p>Bruce wryly chuckled. “You know not everything has to be named after the Avengers.”</p>
<p>“But it is fun.” Tony clapped his hands together. “I’m going to brainstorm a little on the flying ideas, see if I can adapt repulsors into something for us.” He grinned at Clint. “See if we can’t get you your hovercycle.”</p>
<p>He grinned back and held a hand over for a high five. “Now we’re talking.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint took a chance on meandering into Tony’s primary lab after using JARVIS to check whether he was inside.</p>
<p>“Barton!” Tony enthusiastically called over as he set aside his soldering gun. “Perfect timing! Can I borrow your hands?” He gestured to the adjacent workbench. “I’ve got extra glasses and a glove there and I just need you to hold this piece right here.”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure.” Clint obligingly pulled on the safety glasses and glove before matching Tony’s grip on an angled metal piece with several wires on the back. “Don’t tell me this is actual hovercycle process already,” he joked.</p>
<p>Tony chuckled back while turning the soldering gun on again. “No, sorry. Just putting the finishing touch on this transistor for another suit design.”</p>
<p>“How many Marks are you at now?” Clint lightheartedly asked. “I feel like you’ve always got another design in the works.”</p>
<p>“Forty-two.”</p>
<p>Clint couldn’t help his eyes immediately widening, both eyebrows accordingly shooting up. “No shit?”</p>
<p>“Improving and specializing isn’t done in only a couple designs.” Tony shifted the soldering gun to the other side of the transistor without so much as glancing up at him. “Better firepower, specialized for types of flying, toying with stealth, having a just in case plan for the Hulk…”</p>
<p>“Does Bruce know about that?”</p>
<p>Tony nodded. “We’ve got a feeling Igor isn’t going to cut it if we need to go up against Hulk soon, but I’m hoping to test with Thor.” He set the soldering gun aside. “Can you wiggle that piece back and forth a bit?”</p>
<p>Clint wiggled as he spoke. “How concerned is he feeling about losing control?”</p>
<p>“He wants a plan in place before we might need it regardless of how he feels about how well he can reign in Hulk.” Tony took off his safety glasses and rubbed at his face with his ungloved hand before frowning at Clint. “Wait, what time is it?”</p>
<p>“A little after ten. In the morning.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Tony groaned as his expression fell, “I told Pep I was just going to be a little bit longer.”</p>
<p>Clint set his glove and glasses back onto the other workbench before fixing Tony with a careful look. “You want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>He shrugged but didn’t meet his eye. “I stayed up working all night without realizing it, not really sure how much there is to talk about there.”</p>
<p>“You worried about what you see when you close your eyes?” Clint waited for a second before continuing. “It’s not that unusual to still be plagued with nightmares.”</p>
<p>“Should I be concerned about you?” Tony ruefully asked.</p>
<p>“Only if I should be concerned about you too.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a long moment before Tony sighed and slumped his shoulders forward. “I wasn’t consciously avoiding sleeping but yeah, I’m not exactly a beacon of seeming unaffected.” He waved across the lab with a bitter sound. “So I’m trying to be productive instead of worrying as much about what if they came back in full force and what we’re supposed to do in the face of that, but it just…” He swallowed as he trailed off, his voice going small. “Not just a nightmare when I’m asleep.”</p>
<p>Clint carefully leaned on the workbench behind him and folded his arms with a tight nod. “I wish I knew something to help, but it just sucks. But at least making yourself sleep, it’s easier to not wallow in it.”</p>
<p>“Fear is the mind-killer,” Tony quoted with a grim chuckle.</p>
<p>A corner of Clint’s mouth pulled up in a smile. “Do you know that whole speech by heart?”</p>
<p>“It’s a litany, actually.” Tony frowned and quickly pointed at Clint. “Don’t say it.”</p>
<p>He innocently held up his hands. “Fine, I’ll save it.”</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes but had relaxed the set of his shoulders. “Enough of my problems, what’s your motivation for dropping in?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, partially checking on you since no one had seen you since yesterday, and partially wanting to follow up on any new arrowhead ideas.”</p>
<p>“I’m touched for the concern.”</p>
<p>Clint arched a brow. “Jumping straight from confessing a little to deflecting? Tony-.”</p>
<p>“Not really a conversation I want to have right now,” he quickly interrupted, his eyes tired. “What do you think about some sort of putty arrow? There’s a lot to test and consider for where to take formulation, but I can think of some uses and I’m sure you’ve got more.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Clint slowly nodded. “I’ll think about that one a bit and come back to you with an idea of what I’d want out of that?”</p>
<p>“See, you’re getting the hang of R&amp;D.” A bright note broke across Tony’s expression. “I’ll make you a deal, one emotional vulnerability to another. How’s it going with you talking to Natasha?”</p>
<p>For all his experience at maintaining composure in the face of the unexpected, Clint blinked and froze. “Uh…”</p>
<p>“Well shit.” Tony leaned forward against his workbench with an eager spark in his eye. “Are you trying to wait for the right romantic moment to tell her? Since whatever you need, I can help you get a hold of.” He barely paused before adding, “Especially if it’s a giant stuffed animal, I know someone.”</p>
<p>“Uh, probably no giant stuffed animals. And don’t get excited,” Clint started to say before Tony again cut him off, his expression level.</p>
<p>“Can I ask what you’re apparently worried about, genuinely? Since I won’t claim to know you or Natasha nearly as well as you know each other, but from the outside and despite your having to realize, you’ve seemed pretty together already.”</p>
<p>“That’s the problem,” Clint half-sighed, “I don’t want to ruin what we’ve got.”</p>
<p>Tony blinked twice at him. “Again, outside opinion, but I really don’t think you’ve got to worry about reciprocation not being on the table.”</p>
<p>Clint consciously bit at the inside of his lip for a moment. “Like I said before,” he finally admitted, “it’s complicated.”</p>
<p>It was Tony’s turn to hold up both hands. “Don’t feel like you’ve got to tell me all of your thoughts, but a word of advice. If you’re assuming what she’s feeling, don’t, just talk to her, get it in the open.” He paused for a second. “Isn’t she good at ferreting out secrets anyhow?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Clint said with a short nod.</p>
<p>“But again, if you want anything to build the right romantic moment to talk to Natasha, I can certainly help.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.” Clint awkwardly pointed back to the lab’s door. “But, uh, I probably shouldn’t keep you up any longer already.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Tony waved him away. “Don’t worry about me, I’m headed out. Feel free to tell anyone I’m actually sleeping.”</p>
<p>Clint didn’t need any further motivation to slip away, opting to beeline back to his floor before collapsing onto his main couch with a sigh and rubbing at his face with both hands.</p>
<p>He knew Tony was right. </p>
<p>It was shortsighted to imagine not telling Natasha about how he felt wasn’t liable to eventually apply some strain between them. They knew each other too well for his shift to being increasingly self-conscious about what all their time together meant to him to be excused without actual explanation for long, and he was already conscious of earning enough suspicion.</p>
<p>And his own fears for confessing how he felt changing their dynamic definitely weren’t worth self-sabotaging it over.</p>
<p>Tony also had a point in waiting for the right sort of moment to have that conversation with Natasha. Maybe not forcing something with romantic overtones otherwise she’d get it before he could even say anything, but something reasonably intimate.</p>
<p>Clint slightly jumped at the sound of JARVIS’ voice from above. “Attention all Avengers: Dr. Foster’s equipment has detected Bifrost activity above the Tower.”</p>
<p>His stomach immediately dropped as he sucked in a deep breath.</p>
<p>The odds of it being Loki were slim, he immediately reminded himself. He was stuck on Asgard, they weren’t just going to let him waltz off back to Earth. Even if Loki had broken out, odds were someone from Asgard could come by first to give them a warning.</p>
<p>Mostly, Clint reassured himself that his nightmare wouldn’t play out as reality while he stiffly pushed himself off the couch and quickly grabbed his bow and quiver alongside a coat.</p>
<p>Given that his floor was one of the closest to the roof already he debated trying to head for the stairs instead to keep the elevator free before deciding he’d probably be one of the last on board anyhow.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Steve and Natasha were already inside with serious expressions and carrying the shield and a Glock respectively.</p>
<p>“Tony and Thor are opting to externally head up, I have no idea whether Bruce is coming,” Steve informed as Clint stepped into the elevator.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Anyone have the time to ask Thor if he’s got any guesses?”</p>
<p>“No.” Natasha carefully eyed Clint. “We just hope it’s someone that wants to talk.”</p>
<p>“Rooftop fight could be bad.” He consciously flexed his free hand to keep from fidgeting, his other tightening around the grip of his bow and resisting the urge to snap it to be fully extended. Armed and nearly ready would be enough caution if they were meeting someone friendly. “How many panicked messages do you think are going to start to go around about a beam of light above the Tower?”</p>
<p>“I was trying not to think about that,” Steve ruefully said before the elevator doors dinged open.</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha were content to let him be the first off the elevator and up the last stairs to the roof, Steve protectively angling the shield in front of him as he stepped outside.</p>
<p>They all only relaxed upon seeing Thor eagerly greeting the newcomer, a dark-haired woman in silver armor with a sword strapped to her back.</p>
<p>Tony had flipped his faceplate up and walked over to stand beside Steve. “Gotta admit, I’m pretty impressed with our response time.”</p>
<p>“We lucked out as far as where we were coming from,” Natasha said without looking away from watching Thor and Sif as his expression sobered, her own set in a curious frown.</p>
<p>Almost as if feeling cued, Thor turned towards them. “We should return inside, speak out of the wind.”</p>
<p>Clint started to turn back for the door. “No complaint there.”</p>
<p>They all followed him inside with the exception of Tony opting to go around outside to the suit pathway.</p>
<p>In the elevator, Thor opted to provide official introductions. “My friends, this is Lady Sif, one of Asgard’s mightiest warriors.” Pride colored his voice. “Sif, this is Captain Steve Rogers, known to the mortals as Captain America.”</p>
<p>He politely nodded to Sif. “Ma’am.”</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha managed to exchange a wry look before Thor started to introduce them.</p>
<p>“And this is Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, and Natasha Romanoff, also called the Black Widow. They are Avengers and also agents of SHIELD.”</p>
<p>They nodded in turn with their introductions.</p>
<p>“It is an honor to meet you all,” Sif seriously said. “Thor talked much about you and your deeds while on Asgard.”</p>
<p>“We’ve, ah, heard some about you too,” Steve said as they reached the lounge.</p>
<p>Sif cast Thor a knowing side smile. “The most flattering, I’m certain.”</p>
<p>“I have only spoken anything embarrassing of myself,” he reassured with a wink as they stepped off the elevator, his demeanor quickly sobering as they approached Tony.</p>
<p>“Bruce decided to come up, should be here any time,” he said before starting to gesture to the couches, pausing to look directly at Thor. “Any Asgardian customs I should be aware of here, actually?”</p>
<p>“We can comfortably sit and speak.”</p>
<p>The few moments of everyone casually propping their weapons by their seat were almost comical out of sheer variety, Bruce’s arrival then distracting Tony from commenting about it.</p>
<p>“Er, glad to see it’s a casual visit,” Bruce remarked as he settled onto the corner cushion of the closest couch.</p>
<p>Thor cast him a supportive smile. “And this is Dr. Bruce Banner, occasionally the Hulk. Bruce, this is Lady Sif.” He glanced around between everyone. “There is need for me to temporarily return to Asgard, but before we leave Sif brings news I believe everyone should hear.”</p>
<p>She nodded at Thor. “Since the events of Loki’s attack and Thor’s recounting, Asgard has been watching for the Chitauri in the universe. One of their smaller ships has been found, nothing has been noticed of their larger force.” Her gaze flickered over to Tony as he stiffened. “There is nothing to be concerned for, they will not return to Midgard without warning or assistance.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help a swallow. “Thanks for the update.”</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha both watched his reaction, splitting their attention between Tony and Sif.</p>
<p>“Anything important to update about Loki?” Steve asked after a moment.</p>
<p>Sif shook her head. “He remains secure.”</p>
<p>“I apologize for the interruption,” JARVIS started to say from above, eliciting a surprised glance from Sif, “but the NYPD and mayor are attempting to reach out concerning an explanation for the Bifrost activity. They are becoming quite insistent for an answer, and I believe others may be asking soon.”</p>
<p>Tony sighed and pushed himself back onto his feet. “Right, time to reassure that there’s not another alien invasion. Uh, my apologies, Lady Sif, just a bit of business to take care of.”</p>
<p>“I understand.”</p>
<p>Thor cleared his throat and pointedly caught Sif’s eye. “If you do not mind briefly remaining with my fellow Avengers, I would like to quickly speak to Jane.”</p>
<p>She supportively nodded. “Take what time you need.”</p>
<p>“I won’t be long.” </p>
<p>“So, uh,” Clint awkwardly started to say after Thor and Tony left, “any conversations you want to have in turn, Lady Sif?”</p>
<p>Her gaze fell on Bruce, curiosity within. “Though Thor had much to say about everyone, he was especially impressed with the Hulk’s prowess on the battlefield.”</p>
<p>Bruce glanced down while adjusting his glasses even as a rueful chuckle escaped him. “He certainly makes an impression.”</p>
<p>“May I ask how your transformation works?”</p>
<p>While Bruce went into an increasingly detailed explanation of the known science behind the Hulk as Sif enthusiastically asked about various aspects, Steve opted to at least seem like he was paying attention to the exchange while Clint and Natasha paid half attention and held a murmured side conversation.</p>
<p>“You seemed a little on edge on the way up,” she remarked while fixing him with a level look.</p>
<p>Clint briefly clenched his jaw. “Think I’ll be holding my breath every time to find out exactly who’s coming through.”</p>
<p>“Do you want company after this?” Natasha asked, concern furrowing her brow.</p>
<p>“That’d be nice.” He could debate whether to use the moment for confessing how he felt once they were in the midst of it. “Something relaxed, lounge around with a movie or something?”</p>
<p>“I’m flexible.” Before he could reply she added, “I’m retaining vetoing powers though.”</p>
<p>Clint forced back a chuckle. “You like my taste in movies.”</p>
<p>“Mostly. TV shows can be more hit and miss.”</p>
<p>“Hey, in my defense most of them have been when I’m at least slightly out of it in medical or now experimenting with actually having time to try some shows. Or at least I recognize when it’s not great but is just fun.”</p>
<p>“It’s certainly an excuse,” Natasha countered with a teasing glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>They went silent for several moments to listen to Bruce and Sif’s back and forth before Clint quietly cleared his throat. “You think it’s as good a situation as Sif says?”</p>
<p>“Mm.” Natasha watched her as she replied. “If not, I think Thor will tell us once he’s back.”</p>
<p>“I th-.” Clint stopped with a frown as his phone buzzed in his pocket and pulled it out, making no effort to stop Natasha also looking at the notification. “Huh.”</p>
<p>Three words from Fury.</p>
<p>
  <i>Call ASAP, Barton.</i>
</p>
<p>Natasha nudged his leg with hers and nodded him towards the hallway. “Go.”</p>
<p>“On it.”</p>
<p>Steve cast Clint a questioning look as he hurried out and almost started to ask where he was heading before Natasha shook her head at him.</p>
<p>Clint opted to get a ways into the hall before calling Fury.</p>
<p>He answered almost immediately. “Barton. You up for consulting on a mission?”</p>
<p>“Consulting how?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got a solid lead on a couple of those mercenaries that went to the wind after Manhattan.”</p>
<p>Clint fought to keep from inhaling too sharply as he immediately replied. “I can do it.”</p>
<p>“Straighten out what you need on your end but get on the Helicarrier ASAP for debrief.” Fury paused for a second. “I’ll leave it up to you whether to include Natasha or not.”</p>
<p>“I’ll ask.”</p>
<p>“Good. Let me know when you’re ready, I’ve got a Quinjet waiting to fly into New York.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>Fury hung up first, leaving Clint a moment to stare at his phone.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been sure whether to be glad or annoyed that he hadn’t been a part of the initial efforts to try to track down the mercenaries he’d hired under Loki. Understanding the reasoning was one thing, his lingering feelings of responsibility were another.</p>
<p>At the very least, he wasn’t going to complain about finally being asked in. </p>
<p>Clint opted to text Natasha rather than invite the increased attention of walking back into the lounge to ask her aside anyhow.</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s a consulting request for a mission, wondering if you want to come along? Debrief on base.</i>
</p>
<p>To no surprise, Natasha quickly joined him in the hall. “What’s the mission?”</p>
<p>“Going after some of Loki’s mercs that got away. I’m fine with going alone, but thought I’d offer-.”</p>
<p>“I’m coming,” Natasha firmly said, something intense in her eyes. “When do we leave?”</p>
<p>“Fury’s got a Quinjet ready to swing by once we give the word, so should be quick.” Clint glanced back towards the lounge. “Not exactly the best time to bring us temporarily leaving up though.”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “We explain that it’s an emergency related to the mercenaries. I’ll be surprised if they fault that, and it’s not as though we’re the only ones temporarily leaving.” Natasha had already started a text in the team group chat. “I’ll tackle letting the team know while I go grab the Bites, you let Fury know to send the Quinjet.”</p>
<p>“On it.”</p>
<p>They reconvened to wait for the Quinjet, the other Avengers not raising any complaint after hearing the reason and wishing them a safe and straightforward time.</p>
<p>Once they were aboard the Helicarrier, a few agents cast Clint side looks as they made their way to the bridge only to get even stares from Natasha in response until they looked away.</p>
<p>“I’m already ignoring ‘em,” Clint muttered as they walked.</p>
<p>She briefly tipped her head towards him in acknowledgement. “You did the same for me.”</p>
<p>He swallowed as a ball of emotion formed in his throat before managing to say, “I really lucked out with you as my partner.”</p>
<p>“No less than I lucked out with you,” Natasha said with a small smile.</p>
<p>The bridge was in its usual state of activity, with Maria at the helm giving orders and scanning over an intel report on one of the nearby screens before glancing to Clint and Natasha as they walked in.</p>
<p>“He’s in the side office,” she said with a nod in the according direction. “I’ve already debriefed the agents you’ll be working with, they’ll be ready when you’re done.”</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha nodded back in near synchronicity. “Thanks Hill.”</p>
<p>Fury had his back to them as they walked into the office, looking at satellite footage pinned over Brazil on a world map display. “I appreciate the quick response,” he started to say while turning, his expression inscrutable. “We’re looking at Charles Vernier and Harry O’Sullivan, currently hiding out in northern Idaho.”</p>
<p>“Cabin in the woods?” Clint guessed.</p>
<p>“Effectively. They’re former Army Special Ops buddies and well-armed, potentially stocking up to head into Canada. We’re interested in seeing what SHIELD equipment they’ve still got and who they’ve been taking jobs from, intel looks like they’re right in someone’s pocket.” Fury held over a tablet. “Pictures of the area and intel reports are on that for the flight out.”</p>
<p>Natasha accepted the tablet. “Are we bringing them in or leaving them for the locals?”</p>
<p>“Leave them unless if you find a convincing reason not to. I trust your judgement, and the team will take an order to change plans from you.” Fury paused and focused on Clint. “Any extra information you feel may be relevant?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Not to my memory, I believe they were general opportunity mercs rather than having any personal stake against SHIELD. Nothing too special.”</p>
<p>“Good. You’ll be on Quinjet Theta, should just about be ready up top. Hill should have the agents you’re accompanying waiting up there too.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Natasha firmly said.</p>
<p>Something almost lighthearted fell across Fury’s expression. “And one more thing.”</p>
<p>Clint arched a brow. “Yes, sir?”</p>
<p>“It was nice to see that this year’s events didn’t stop the two of you from sneaking gifts into my office.”</p>
<p>Natasha smirked. “We’re always happy to help find holes in existing security.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the fun things of ending up in northern Idaho towards the end of December was having to trudge through a solid foot to a foot and a half of snow drifts between the trees to sneak up on Vernier and O’Sullivan’s cabin.</p>
<p>It was a good location, enough of a clearing surrounding it that they couldn’t get too close without chancing Vernier or O’Sullivan spotting them out a window and responding in turn.</p>
<p>Hence opting to flush them out instead.</p>
<p>Natasha hung back behind the tree line to the left of the cabin’s front door with Agents Walsh and Chiba, Clint hiding among the trees to the right and Agents Garcia and Evans waiting out of sight behind the cabin.</p>
<p>If there wasn’t a storm blowing in with the potential for blizzard conditions as evening fell, they probably would have come up with a more elaborate first step than Clint blowing up the truck parked a little ways from the cabin. Running against nature’s clock, he had an explosive arrow nocked and aimed to arc to the hood of the truck.</p>
<p>“Everyone in position?” he asked over the comms, waiting long enough to get an affirmative from Natasha and Garcia before continuing. “Things are about to get a little toasty.”</p>
<p>He heard Evans muttering, “Good, it’s fucking freezing up here,” as he loosed the arrow and activated the charge for impact, the truck exploding in a fiery blast they all instinctively ducked away from.</p>
<p>Vernier burst out the front door within moments, apparently having foregone a coat in favor of grabbing a rifle on his way out the door.</p>
<p>“It was the truck!” he yelled towards the cabin while raising the rifle against his shoulder and starting to carefully proceed towards the smoldering remnants of the truck, picking around a couple larger debris pieces that were melting through the snow.</p>
<p>O’Sullivan came outside with a rifle also in hand and started to follow in Vernier’s footsteps. “Foul play or freak accident?” he loudly asked.</p>
<p>“Dunno, it- <i>hurk</i>!” Vernier angled his rifle down while reaching for the side of his neck with one hand, grimacing at the dart that had lodged between his shoulder and neck, injecting a fast-acting paralytic into his bloodstream. “Foul play,” he gasped while stumbling back a step. “Watch out, man!”</p>
<p>O’Sullivan aimed towards the trees beyond Vernier, suspiciously narrowing his eyes as though it would somehow improve his eyesight while starting to creep back towards the cabin.</p>
<p>His grip slipped on his rifle as a net wrapped around him from behind, pinning his arms at his sides as the rifle fell into the snow.</p>
<p>Walsh was the first out of the trees and shot a paralytic dart at O’Sullivan before slightly lowering the barrel of her tranquilizer gun.</p>
<p>Natasha and Chiba were a step behind, each of them hurrying over to get the rifles out of reach and secure Vernier and O’Sullivan.</p>
<p>“Evans and I are going to try breaching the back,” Garcia informed over the comms.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.” Clint forced his way through the last snow drift blocking his way into the clearing. “Everything looking good for containment over there?”</p>
<p>“We’re getting cuffs on Vernier,” Chiba said with a glance up at Clint.</p>
<p>He nodded as Natasha pointedly added, “But feel free to come help move O’Sullivan with me.”</p>
<p>“Hold on, I’ve got some snow to fight through,” Clint called back.</p>
<p>They maneuvered Vernier and O’Sullivan back into the cabin while Garcia and Evans successfully entered and started to search for SHIELD gear and weapons.</p>
<p>Natasha tasked Walsh and Chiba with supervising Vernier and O’Sullivan while she and Clint joined the search, adding anything they could pull evidence of their employer from to their search efforts.</p>
<p>A few minutes in, Garcia’s radio crackled with a message from the Quinjet pilot. “We may, uh, have a slight problem with that storm blowing in faster than we expected unless if you’re already on your way back. And if you’re not, I’d advise sheltering ASAP.”</p>
<p>Garcia glanced around at everyone while unclipping the radio from her belt. “With Iris worried for the weather and what we still need to do here, I don’t think there’s any way for us to make it back fast enough without ending up outside in the snow unless if we rush now.”</p>
<p>“We’ll shelter here,” Natasha replied with a little nod before slightly raising her voice. “Walsh, Chiba, did you catch that?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather stay than trek through a blizzard,” Chiba called back.</p>
<p>“Copy that,” Garcia said into the radio.</p>
<p>“On the bright side,” Clint chipperly started to say while shrugging off his quiver, setting it down before unzipping his coat, “guess this means we can really take our time in here.”</p>
<p>Natasha similarly started taking off her coat, prompting the other agents to follow suit. “Does anyone want to volunteer for managing the fireplace?”</p>
<p>“I can tackle that,” Evans volunteered.</p>
<p>“Great.” Clint didn’t pause as a particularly forceful gust of wind buffeted the nearest windows. “Let’s get comfy.”</p>
<p>He helped get the net off of O’Sullivan so that Walsh and Chiba could more securely restrain Vernier and O’Sullivan before the paralytic started to wear off.</p>
<p>They attempted glares as they were shifted, Vernier especially focusing on Clint.</p>
<p>“I ‘member you,” he managed to say, his words partially slurring together. “Hired us for those SHIELD attacks.”</p>
<p>Clint fought to keep his jaw from clenching. “One of those faces, I guess.”</p>
<p>No need to be too transparent with the other agents about his specific role in events. They weren’t ones that seemed to know or suspect that he had played a part in helping Loki, and they’d all probably be better off if it stayed that way.</p>
<p>O’Sullivan suspiciously narrowed his eyes at Clint but said nothing, only trying to subtly wriggle feeling back into his arms.</p>
<p>Natasha had paused in her personal walkthrough of the cabin to casually watch the exchange, otherwise seeming engaged in checking over a stack of various types of ammunition.</p>
<p>“I dunno,” Vernier continued to Clint, “I’m good with faces.” He tried to crane his head up to look at Walsh and Chiba. “Something y’all should remember.”</p>
<p>“We’re not the ones that were ridiculously easy to take by surprise,” Chiba flatly said, prompting an annoyed frown from Vernier.</p>
<p>“It’s a solid point,” Clint added with a nod before focusing on Walsh and Chiba. “Both of you good for shifting on guard duty after dinner?”</p>
<p>Walsh shrugged with one shoulder as Chiba nodded. “Works for me.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Clint started walking towards Natasha, meeting the unspoken question in her eyes as he walked up. “They’re not bothering me,” he murmured. “Not like they were too involved or close.”</p>
<p>“Good.” She coyly tilted her head to the side. “Are you planning on taking charge for dinner?”</p>
<p>“I can, figure we should get that going.” He arched an eyebrow at her. “You want to help come up with a plan?”</p>
<p>“Luckily they seem to have a decent stock for supplies.” Natasha opened the nearest cupboard and started to scan over the ingredients inside. “Plenty of mac and cheese and Hamburger Helper.”</p>
<p>Clint had opted to check the fridge first. “Looks like they’ve got some thawed hamburger, actually. Should be enough to go around.”</p>
<p>They communally decided on which flavor of Hamburger Helper to make, Clint tackling the cooking while Natasha helped Garcia and Evans sort through Vernier and O’Sullivan’s gun stash, not finding any SHIELD weapons among them.</p>
<p>She and Evans took the next shift for supervising Vernier and O’Sullivan, briefly allowing them the freedom of one available arm to eat with before resecuring their hands.</p>
<p>After eating Vernier went ahead and started attempting to sleep, whereas O’Sullivan decided to finally strike up a conversation.</p>
<p>“So, what’s the plan here?” He nodded at the SHIELD patches on Evans’ uniform jacket. “It’s a long time for SHIELD to take to bring us in after helping to run those attacks back in May.”</p>
<p>Faint amusement crossed Natasha’s expression, something calculating in her gaze. “Only if you think you’re that important a priority.”</p>
<p>He leaned slightly forward without breaking eye contact. “Breaking into a top secret agency’s bases and killing personnel on the way? Organizations tend to take security breaches like that at least a little personally.” He started to smirk as Evans shifted. “You want to know if I killed any of your friends?”</p>
<p>Vernier gave up on trying to sleep, openly watching as Evans frowned, clearly biting back a response.</p>
<p>“I mean, there were so many,” O’Sullivan dismissively started to say, his attention focused on Evans, “but there was this one in particular I caught by surprise-.”</p>
<p>“Is this what you’ve been bragging about to get new jobs?” Natasha interrupted, not at all trying to mask the warning that flashed in her eyes before returning to cool regard. “Do you mention how much help you had too, or do you leave that out to sound more impressive?”</p>
<p>O’Sullivan cocked his head to the side, his gaze appraisingly darting between her and Evans. “Turns out there are some lucrative doors that killing SHIELD agents can open.”</p>
<p>Evans instinctively clenched a fist. “Don’t forget that you’re the one caught in your own cabin.”</p>
<p>“Not for long,” he grunted while pushing up with his knees to lunge at Evans.</p>
<p>He yelped as Natasha punched him in the face before shoving him back and standing over him, her expression dark. “You want to try that again?”</p>
<p>Beside him, Vernier shrank back, something nervous in his expression while watching Natasha.</p>
<p>O’Sullivan groaned and grimaced at the movement, blood freely running from his nose. “Fuck!” he spat at her, his voice strained into a whine. “Thas my fuckin’ nose, you bitch!”</p>
<p>“You’ll heal.” Natasha waited for a moment to see that O’Sullivan didn’t appear to be attempting to try anything else outside of whimpering in pain before angling back to her seat with a glance in the direction of where Clint was supposed to be napping in a recliner.</p>
<p>He shrugged at her and mouthed, “Good call,” before laying back down.</p>
<p>Vernier stayed perfectly still as Natasha looked at him.</p>
<p>“How lucrative of jobs have you been taking?”</p>
<p>“Good enough.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” she hummed while pulling a phone out of a pocket and holding it up. “Any idea how easy it will be to bypass your passcode, make a few calls from your history? It doesn’t take much to permanently ruin a mercenary’s reputation, but some of those employers... well.” She devilishly smirked and ignored Evans casting her a curious side look. “I’d be less worried about SHIELD painting a target on your backs.”</p>
<p>“You really think a little threatening is going to get me that forthcoming?” Vernier boldly countered. “Easy to talk, another to back up.”</p>
<p>Natasha gave a little side nod. “Of course. So I’ll let you in on a little secret.” She purposefully tilted her head to the side and thoughtfully paused. “I’ve heard what happened to someone just thought to have spilled secrets about the Golden Minotaurs. They nearly bled him dry but stopped just long enough to make sure he was still conscious before tossing him into the pigs and enjoying the screams.”</p>
<p>“Could just be a nice guess and story,” O’Sullivan grunted after he exchanged a telling look with Vernier.</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Natasha casually shrugged. “Did you know they like to give a branded gun toothbrush to members? Easy to miss, just as easy to spot if you know to look for it.”</p>
<p>Vernier clenched his jaw. “So you know the organization. Doesn’t mean you know a contact.”</p>
<p>“They give assignments from the 406 area code. Montana.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” O’Sullivan hissed beneath his breath, his shoulders slumping forward.</p>
<p>Evans successfully kept from gaping at Natasha while Vernier glared. “So are you planning on handing us over or just threatening?”</p>
<p>“That all depends on how forthcoming you are,” she replied with a sharp smile.</p>
<p>Vernier looked away after a moment, prompting Evans to clear his throat. “What jobs have you been doing for the Golden Minotaurs?”</p>
<p>While O’Sullivan mostly groaned in continued pain, Vernier reluctantly submitted to Natasha and Evans’ joint interrogation, laying out what they had done since helping Loki and revealing that they hadn’t managed to get a hold of any significant SHIELD weapons.</p>
<p>Once she was satisfied for information, Natasha let Vernier fall asleep, O’Sullivan having unsurprisingly nodded off a ways into the interrogation. Evans varied between reading and keeping an eye on them until Vernier was definitely asleep, prompting him to raise an eyebrow at Natasha.</p>
<p>“Can I ask how you know so much about the Golden Minotaurs? I’m not necessarily surprised that I’ve never heard of them, but that sounds like a lot more than a faint story.”</p>
<p>“I’ve dealt with one of their former lieutenants before.” She paused as a gust of wind briefly wailed against the nearest window. “They’ve managed to be relatively quiet in the years since, I wouldn’t be shocked they haven’t come up before. There are plenty of ideologies to go around.”</p>
<p>“Mm.” Evans nodded. “So we lucked out with a lead.”</p>
<p>“If we take it the right way.”</p>
<p>They were mutually quiet for the rest of their watch, Natasha checking the text updates on Thor’s return to Asgard and otherwise keeping to her own thoughts.</p>
<p>The fact that she was actually reflecting on how handling O’Sullivan and Vernier would have gone over with the rest of the Avengers without expecting the worst was some sort of testament to their functionality, even while agreeing that it was a matter better suited for SHIELD.</p>
<p>Not least of all because it meant less of explaining their decisions along the way. Fury’s trust and Clint and Natasha’s reputations carried more than enough weight to the other agents to let them call the shots.</p>
<p>As much as he wasn’t openly talking about it, Natasha knew Clint needed that chance. Time was one thing to assuage the guilt, something actionable quite another.</p>
<p>She’d sleep a little better knowing there was one less thing for him to hurt over.</p>
<p>Fully conscious of Evans staying alert beside her and that they were still guarding two frustrated mercenaries, she resisted the urge to twist around and glance back to Clint to gauge how well he was actually resting.</p>
<p>Whatever feelings he may have been swept up into with the day’s events, they both knew full well he could put them aside until after they were back at the Tower and that he was in a good spot for facing them. He’d let her in when there weren’t strangers in the mix.</p>
<p>Assuming Clint wanted to. She couldn’t shake coming back to dwell on the possible ramifications of his drawing back from some of their usual routines.</p>
<p>Natasha could be honest with herself that the idea of losing their easy way with one another, losing him, terrified her like little else did. Clint was her constant, the person she could always depend on and trust to be all of herself around.</p>
<p>They needed to have a conversation, see if she needed to brace to let him go if something had changed. Regardless of how much she cared.</p>
<p>She debated exactly what she wanted to tell him through the rest of the watch before volunteering to wake Clint and Garcia up, giving them a quiet summary of the interrogation’s findings before taking over the recliner and forcing herself not to think about Clint as she fell asleep.</p>
<p>His watch was uneventful to start beyond helping Garcia with some crossword answers and trying not to distract himself with his thoughts until he started getting new messages in the team chat a couple hours in.</p>
<p>The Ten Rings had apparently bombed the Ali Al Salem Air Base, prompting the reveal of rebranding Rhodey in the War Machine armor as Iron Patriot as a part of the U.S. government’s response to the attack. There was still no evidence for the mechanism of the bombings, only a pointed video from the Mandarin taking credit for the attack.</p>
<p>From how Tony and Steve were agreeing that there wasn’t anything particularly useful for the Avengers to do in the moment without knowing more, Clint opted not to wake Natasha up prematurely.</p>
<p>Chiba had gotten up to check the outside conditions while Walsh started sorting through breakfast options, inadvertently rousing Vernier and O’Sullivan in the process.</p>
<p>The latter experimentally scrunched his face up only to cringe, while the former blinked into awareness before focusing on Clint.</p>
<p>“You all decided what you’re doing with us yet?” he drily asked. “Least you can do is let us know.”</p>
<p>“We’ll keep you posted,” Clint replied in a matching tone.</p>
<p>Vernier’s response was interrupted by Chiba coming back inside. “Definitely nice and snowed in out there, anything with the road isn’t going to be possible for days. But I did radio our ride, good news is that landing outside seems possible, bad news that it’s going to take a bit to thoroughly de-ice and get up in the air.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like time to get some breakfast in first,” Walsh said while leaning out of the kitchen area, glancing to everyone as Natasha and Evans clearly woke up. “Looking at a couple types of cereal and toast, probably.”</p>
<p>“And what the hell is the plan for us?” Vernier loudly asked, his brow deeply furrowed in annoyance.</p>
<p>Clint cast him a deceptively cheerful smile. “Great news, you’re going to give even more information on the Golden Minotaurs after coming with us. Hope you don’t mind flying.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I PROMISE we're getting into some Iron Man 3 events and working towards Clint and Natasha having their conversation soon, haha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Familiarity with the extended scene from the Avengers movie of Bruce's arrival on the Helicarrier bridge isn't required to understand a little bit of conversation in this chapter, but it certainly helps!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHIELD took custody of Vernier and O’Sullivan at the nearest base without issue, Clint sticking nearby through the process until they were in cells while Natasha brought herself up to speed on the recent Mandarin bombing between SHIELD and Avengers intel.</p>
<p>They reconvened on the Quinjet assigned to take them back to Avengers Tower. As Clint walked up into the open bay, he found Natasha presumably working on her mission report on a tablet while simultaneously holding a discussion with the pilot about whether various museums around the world were worth a visit.</p>
<p>“I know Te Papa’s the big one in Wellington,” Clint said as they both glanced at him, “but the Wellington Museum was also neat if you’ve got a couple hours to spare and want some history.”</p>
<p>The pilot nodded. “Huh, I’ll keep that in mind.” A second later he cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. “I take it both of you are ready to get in the air then?”</p>
<p>“We should be all good,” Clint agreed while heading for the seat by Natasha.</p>
<p>She set the tablet aside on the other seat before starting to buckle herself in. “What he said.”</p>
<p>The pilot went to get settled in the cockpit as Clint also buckled in and leaned slightly over to look at the tablet as Natasha pulled it back onto her lap.</p>
<p>“Business or pleasure?” he asked, his voice light with teasing.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and tilted the screen for him to get a better look. “Business. We are technically consultants today.”</p>
<p>“And after remembering how Tony’s been as a consultant, I think we’ve got some wiggle room.” Clint scrolled up a little ways in the body of the report before returning to where Natasha had left off. “Did you write all of this while talking?”</p>
<p>“Only half.” She gently nudged his knee with hers. “I assume everything went well for moving O’Sullivan and Vernier?”</p>
<p>“No issues, got ‘em booked.” He paused for a moment and exhaled, slightly tipping his head back. “For not that big of a thing it feels pretty damn good, I’ll admit.”</p>
<p>Natasha arched an eyebrow. “Is it that much of a surprise?”</p>
<p>“Probably shouldn’t be, but it’s more of a relief than I expected.” Clint paused for a second to purse his lips before continuing. “I know I’ve been avoiding asking about the mercs out of a bit of fear but yeah, I needed this.”</p>
<p>She cast him a supportive smile. “I’m glad.”</p>
<p>He self-consciously cleared his throat after a moment. “Did I miss anything important from the team?”</p>
<p>“Happy’s been extra careful on Stark Industries security, nothing significant for new details about the bombing, but every alphabet agency is anxiously working on it. And the team still agrees that there’s not anything for us to do until we get something substantial.”</p>
<p>“Not to jinx it, but maybe we’ll actually get a semi-calm holiday for once with the way things are going.”</p>
<p>Natasha quietly huffed. “If we’re lucky.”</p>
<p>They focused on finishing up their report through the rest of the flight and sent it to Fury as soon as they landed at Avengers Tower before heading inside, Natasha unable to hold back a yawn.</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t have anything you need to stay awake for,” Clint immediately said. “And I know you probably didn’t even actually fall significantly asleep earlier.”</p>
<p>She slightly frowned but inclined her head towards him in a little nod. “I want to at least check in with Steve and Bruce first.” Before Clint could say anything she added, “I promise I’ll get some sleep after.”</p>
<p>With a little help for coordination from JARVIS, they met Steve and Bruce in the war room.</p>
<p>“How’d your mission go?” Steve asked as he settled in his seat.</p>
<p>“The mercs are leading to bigger fish and they’re not still out there,” Clint said. “It was good to take care of.”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded. “It sounded like it.”</p>
<p>“Anything new from Tony or Rhodey?” Natasha asked after a moment of pause.</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. “Tony’s keeping himself occupied but did say he was supposed to have met Rhodey for lunch, and I was imagining that if there were any updates from SHIELD you might be the first to know.”</p>
<p>Natasha crossed her arms and leaned against the table. “There’s nothing new to add from SHIELD, this scene seems just as evidence bare as the others, but we’ll hear if that changes.”</p>
<p>“And we definitely won’t hear anything the alphabet agencies learn otherwise,” Clint muttered, eliciting a quiet snort from Bruce.</p>
<p>“We should talk about trying to search out the Ten Rings directly, see if we can’t get at least a step ahead,” Steve tightly said. “We’ve let too many people get hurt by sitting back on a lack of evidence.”</p>
<p>“We know,” Natasha replied with a frown. “But anyone in the intelligence community can tell you they certainly know how to stay hidden. We’re not better off searching the whole world on a slim chance of finding them, we’re better off waiting for an actionable lead.”</p>
<p>Bruce cleared his throat. “I don’t want to say it either but she’s right, Steve.”</p>
<p>He clenched his jaw and slightly narrowed his eyes. “We need to do something.”</p>
<p>Clint nodded. “We do, but we can start with something more realistic than looking for a needle in a haystack.” He leaned forward in his seat. “I know it sucks, man, but it’s no good to stretch ourselves thin.”</p>
<p>“And what are you thinking we should do?” Steve asked, his voice still tight.</p>
<p>“Help with aid efforts for the surviving victims and their families, and help the investigation where we can.” Clint pointedly caught Steve’s eye. “Hell, considering the Iron Patriot rebrand, U.S. government’s a lot more likely to want Captain America on board than the Avengers, if you wanted to leverage that.”</p>
<p>“It’s a start,” Steve drily admitted after a moment, the set of his jaw fractionally relaxing.</p>
<p>“And Tony should tell us if he learned anything new from Rhodey to help us know what to do,” Bruce added as he watched Steve. “We’re not sitting on our hands, just being smart about how we respond.”</p>
<p>“I get it, but I don’t like it.”</p>
<p>“We can work with that,” Natasha replied, quick to add, “Anything else to raise, while we’re all here?”</p>
<p>Steve’s serious demeanor was instantly replaced with a small smile. “If anyone wants to write any inspirational notes or something, I’m planning on making some visits in uniform to a few children’s hospitals on Christmas Eve and Christmas, hand out some presents and visit with them.”</p>
<p>Clint smiled back. “Kids are gonna love that.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.”</p>
<p>Bruce absentmindedly adjusted his glasses. “Are you wanting notes in general or notes from the Avengers specifically?”</p>
<p>“Either way,” Steve said with a little shrug. “We can always sign them from the team in general or just use me and Tony.”</p>
<p>Natasha approvingly nodded. “We’ll see what we can come up with.”</p>
<p>They were all silent for a moment before Bruce again cleared his throat and glanced between Clint and Natasha. “Are either of you hungry? I tried a new enchilada recipe that ended up being a little bigger of a batch than I expected, happy to share it.”</p>
<p>“I’m down for enchiladas,” Clint said with a shrug, “could start to write up some notes at the same time.”</p>
<p>She added a shrug of her own. “I would appreciate that.”</p>
<p>Enchiladas and notes turned into Bruce sharing a few travel stories that spurred Clint and Natasha to add their own, continuing as Steve joined them after a bit.</p>
<p>“Aw man,” Clint laughed in response to Steve talking about his time in Belgium, “we’ve gotta get you some croquettes aux crovettes without a war going on, they’re good.”</p>
<p>Steve smiled and innocently held up both hands. “I’m more than willing to try any food again.”</p>
<p>“So we need a list?” Natasha asked with a faint smirk. “Do we break it down by type of food or country?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that extreme,” Steve started to say, lighthearted defensiveness in his tone.</p>
<p>Bruce quietly chuckled. “Still, New York’s not a terrible place to be for a little culinary exploration outside of present company’s knowledge. Or at least we can help steer you for where to go.”</p>
<p>“And internet searches, find some reviews.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes I forget that you are technically an old man, and then you remind me like this,” Natasha wryly remarked, her smirk only widening as Steve sighed.</p>
<p>“I may be old, but at least I’m not a fossil.”</p>
<p>Clint nodded. “And you get points for not using Internet Explorer and Bing.”</p>
<p>“Careful, I’m about to feel old if we go much further,” Bruce amusedly said while comfortably leaning back in his seat.</p>
<p>Natasha arched an eyebrow at him, a teasing sparkle in her eyes. “Coming from the guy who asked whether there was a Commodore 64 aboard the Helicarrier?”</p>
<p>Bruce casually shrugged. “SHIELD is full of surprises, you never know.”</p>
<p>“I’ll admit that it threw me for a moment,” Natasha said after a second, “trying to figure out how an ancient computer would help with tracking gamma.”</p>
<p>Steve lightheartedly groaned. “Oh c’mon, I thought I was just old, not older than ancient.”</p>
<p>“It depends on how insistent you are to read the comment section,” Natasha replied with another smirk, immediately eliciting a peal of laughter from Clint.</p>
<p>“Hey, sometimes they’re informative,” Steve defended with a grin and shake of his head. “I’m still trying to catch up on plenty of things.”</p>
<p>“And the other ninety-five percent of the time they’re just going to make you angry,” Clint said as he laughed.</p>
<p>Steve nodded in response. “That’s… also decently true.”</p>
<p>“Personally I’d stick to only looking at reviews. One less source of unnecessary stress in life,” Bruce mildly said.</p>
<p>Clint suddenly snapped his fingers. “Emma Maes’ place over in Queens!” He grinned at Natasha. “She’d probably have croquettes aux crovettes on the menu, right?”</p>
<p>“Probably.”</p>
<p>Steve had raised both eyebrows at them. “This sounds like there’s a bit of a story behind it.”</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha exchanged a side glance before she shrugged one shoulder at him.</p>
<p>“It’s a funny sequence of events actually,” he started to say, “starting with this infiltration assignment in Chicago…”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Once the group conversation stopped in agreement that it was getting late, Natasha finally went to sleep, blissfully uninterrupted for several hours until she woke up to the sound of JARVIS’ voice.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Miss Romanoff, but Miss Potts is urgently attempting to contact you.”</p>
<p>Natasha jolted up and dived for her phone, brushing aside a couple missed calls to answer an active one.</p>
<p>“Pepper?”</p>
<p>She loudly sighed in relief. “Oh my god, Natasha!” There was no missing the undercurrent of panic in her voice. “I am so sorry about the hour but I… I wasn’t sure who else to call and I… oh my god, I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“Pepper.” Natasha couldn’t help a frown and let concern clearly bleed through her voice. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“It…” Pepper took a deep breath before continuing, her words coming slightly rushed. “Tony, he had a nightmare and this new suit he’s been working on, he summoned it in his sleep and I, I was waking up to help him when it grabbed me like I was a threat. He knocked it apart almost immediately but my heart won’t stop racing and I feel terrible for leaving him alone right now but I’m so…” She harshly breathed in as her voice broke. “I’m a little scared and don’t know what to do, Nat.”</p>
<p>Natasha silently mouthed a swear into the dark before responding. “Do you want to stay?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Pepper quickly said, a tearful underlay to her voice, “yes. I know it was an accident, it just… I’m slightly terrified of what could have happened and I should be with Tony and talking to Tony but this…” She momentarily faltered. “Being pinned down by the suit and just staring at those eyes, I don’t know how to respond to this.”</p>
<p>“Take a deep breath, you need to take care of yourself first.” Natasha started to fully push herself out from under the covers, internally debating the quickest way to get to Malibu if needed. “It’s perfectly understandable that you’re scared, but it is nothing you can’t get past.”</p>
<p>Pepper obligingly inhaled and exhaled before replying. “God, I didn’t even know he was working on something he could summon in his sleep like that.”</p>
<p>“Tony’s increasingly proactive,” Natasha thoughtfully murmured before adding, “Do you want any of us to head down there?”</p>
<p>“I need to talk to him before making that call.” Pepper quietly sighed, a touch of ruefulness in her tone. “To think this was supposed to be a relaxed holiday.”</p>
<p>Natasha softly hummed in agreement as she settled on the edge of her bed. “Do you want to talk things out or be distracted?”</p>
<p>“Ah, I think a little distraction would be nice right now, actually.” Pepper cleared her throat. “Did everything go alright with you and Clint? How has he been responding?”</p>
<p>“Other than getting snowed in for a night, it went well. And it was cathartic for Clint, cleaning up a loose end.”</p>
<p>“Snowed in somewhere indoors, I hope.”</p>
<p>“Thankfully. Indoors and heated.”</p>
<p>Concern lined Pepper’s voice. “Is that not normal?”</p>
<p>Natasha made sure to keep her voice as neutral as possible. “The field’s always a little unpredictable.” Without pausing, she continued. “I hear congratulations are in order for SI sustainably running so many of New York City’s Christmas lights.”</p>
<p>“It’s good to be able to do one more thing for the city.”</p>
<p>“And the good press doesn’t hurt.” </p>
<p>Pepper managed a short laugh. “I certainly won’t complain about it.”</p>
<p>They chatted for another solid hour before Pepper decided she was ready to talk to Tony about the morning’s events, leaving Natasha to her thoughts as she got ready for the day.</p>
<p>She would be sure to follow up with Pepper later, admittedly more concerned about Tony’s nightmare reaction than she had let on in the conversation. There was undoubtedly a connection to being separate from the rest of the team, opening the question of how much processing he had actually done about the battle.</p>
<p>She understood taking time and the ups and downs of making progress, but if Tony was going to become a field liability in the meantime… it was a risk she didn’t want them to take.</p>
<p>So much for a calm holiday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out to the 2012 timeline on the MCU wiki, I've still taken a few liberties but it's been handy to refer to for Iron Man 3 events as we delve more fully into those...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about this taking a little longer than I usually like to post, there was a little bit of life fun in between!</p>
<p>Also full disclaimer: there are still probably some liberties taken with NYC traffic (though thank goodness for map directions giving me a baseline, haha!).</p>
<p>I also slightly reference the "Ice Skating" chapter of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792634/chapters/52085941">"the most wonderful time"</a> in this, you don't need to have read that for the reference to make sense but it's an extra layer if you want!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In almost perfect timing, Natasha called while he was sitting at a red light.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Clint brightly said as he answered and set the phone on speaker, “what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Just dropped Jane off at JFK and making my way over to that Dun-Well Doughnut place, thought I’d pick up something fun for breakfast since I’m out here already.” He paused for a half second, a note of concern creeping into his voice. “Do I need to hurry back instead?”</p>
<p>“No emergency,” Natasha reassured, “just something I want your perspective on.”</p>
<p>His stomach did a nervous flip despite figuring it probably wasn’t something personal. “Anything I should think about in advance?”</p>
<p>“I’m worried for Tony.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Clint slowly nodded to himself. “So how not emergency are we really talking?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think we need to rush to Malibu, at least right now.” She barely paused before continuing. “I’ll explain when you’re back.” A lighter note crossed her tone. “And I expect donuts in hand, Barton.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Promise I won’t be long unless if traffic acts up.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tempt it,” Natasha mildly warned before saying, “Let me know when to expect you.”</p>
<p>“Will do.”</p>
<p>Traffic and the existing line for donuts worked in Clint’s favor, allowing him to get back to the Tower within an hour.</p>
<p>Natasha met him in the communal kitchen, each of them snagging their donut of choice and leaning back onto the counters across from each other before delving into conversation.</p>
<p>“So what’s up with Tony?” Clint asked after taking a bite.</p>
<p>She glanced once at the doorway to double check that no one else was around before replying. “He’s done something with his new suit so he can directly summon it, even in his sleep. Apparently he had a nightmare and it grabbed Pepper in response.”</p>
<p>Surprise flashed through Clint’s eyes. “Oh shit. Is she okay?”</p>
<p>“Tony woke up and powered the suit down before anything could happen, but she’s shaken.” Natasha pursed her lips for a moment. “I don’t think we should respond without following up for where he’s at this afternoon, but I’m not confident that he’ll recognize this as enough of a warning sign.”</p>
<p>“Mm, I dunno,” Clint said after another mouthful of donut. “Accidentally endangering Pepper’s almost definitely a wake-up call, hard to pretend like he’s managing as well in the face of that happening. But beyond that, yeah, might be a good time to have a stronger conversation about coping mechanisms.” </p>
<p>Natasha nodded and waited for several moments before saying anything more, a barely perceptible note of hesitation in her voice. “Do you think we should let Steve and Bruce know?”</p>
<p>“Probably better to wait until we know where he’s at, not involve them unless if we have to.” He took another bite of donut before continuing. “Means there’s still quite a bit to the day before doing anything, though.”</p>
<p>She raised a brow at him. “What do you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“It’s a little cliché, but I’ve never really been in New York for long around the holidays, I kind of want to do some of the popular things. Check out all the store holiday displays, the Union Square market, maybe try some ice skating and all.” He laughed as she smirked at him. “I don’t promise that I’ve improved at all, that backup plan of being an ice dancer still isn’t that promising.”</p>
<p>“Are you asking me to show you how again?” Natasha teased.</p>
<p>Clint smiled and broadly shrugged. “I probably need it.” After a second he self-consciously ducked his chin and cleared his throat. “But no pressure obviously if you’ve got something else you want to do-.”</p>
<p>Her expression was soft as she cut him off. “No, it sounds like a nice time.” She bobbed her head in the direction of the doorway. “Anything you need to do before we get going?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Clint effectively shoved the rest of his donut into his mouth while pushing off the counter to take a step forward. “What do you want to start with?” he asked as he finished chewing.</p>
<p>“Mm, stores might be best to tackle first this close to Christmas, traffic’s already a gamble regardless.”</p>
<p>He shook his head with a little chuckle as they left the kitchen. “Listen to that, we sound so pedestrian.”</p>
<p>“It’s an adjustment,” she agreed with a faint smile.</p>
<p>Natasha separated on their way to the garage to snag her coat and wallet before meeting back up with Clint at the car. </p>
<p>He tried to squash the anxious flutters starting up in his stomach as they left. It was just them agreeing to do something spontaneous together, nothing unusual. There was no reason to think too much about ‘what if’ outcomes and get too caught up in his head instead of just enjoying a nice time with Natasha.</p>
<p>Especially when she cast him a curious side look. “You’re being awfully quiet.”</p>
<p>“Uh, sorry. Just thinking.” He quickly added, “Nothing to be concerned about, just… thinking. Reflectively.”</p>
<p>She stared at him for a long moment, her gaze discerning, before nodding. “If you want to talk, I’m here.”</p>
<p>Clint warmly smiled back at her. “I know.”</p>
<p>They lucked out with only briefly getting caught up in traffic and finding a decent parking spot within a short walk away from the stores on 5th Avenue.</p>
<p>All of the window displays were impressive works of handicraft, showcasing various elaborately decorated scenes and characters.</p>
<p>Clint paused with a whistle in front of Bergdorf Goodman. “Perspective and follies. That might be my favorite yet.”</p>
<p>“Does it remind you of Birmingham?” Natasha leaned over to ask, a wry twist to her voice.</p>
<p>“At that Hughes and Sons party?” He snorted. “Absolutely. I’m still impressed by that move you pulled on the mark.”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “I’m just glad it worked.”</p>
<p>“You never cease to amaze,” he brightly said.</p>
<p>Natasha glanced down with a smile. “And as always I appreciate the flattery.” After a moment she lightly bumped into his side. “You had a pretty neat move to help save the day yourself, Barton.”</p>
<p>“All in a day’s work,” he replied with a little chuckle.</p>
<p>They continued past the various displays and rounded back on the other side of the street before Natasha again nudged Clint.</p>
<p>“I’m remembering that there’s actually a reference to the Avengers in the Macy’s displays, according to book club.”</p>
<p>“Man, book club really talks about everything.”</p>
<p>She lightheartedly rolled her eyes. “Within reason.”</p>
<p>“It’s just funny.” He paused for a second before continuing. “Finish up here, check out the Union Square market, then Macy’s and maybe some ice skating after that?”</p>
<p>“As long as we spend some decent time in the market.”</p>
<p>“Just what I was thinking.” Halfway back to the car, Clint made a sudden thoughtful noise. “We should do something special to mark this, pick up ornaments or something for each other.”</p>
<p>Natasha bobbed her head in a little nod. “I’m on board with the idea.”</p>
<p>The market was semi-busy despite only having technically opened a little before they arrived, just enough of a crowd for them to slip into without feeling too exposed. Per Clint’s idea, they separated in search of a fitting ornament for the other and texted when it was okay to meet back up.</p>
<p>“I also got something for you to have now,” Natasha said, smiling as she fished an item out of one of her shopping bags.</p>
<p>“I’m curious…” He smiled back at the thick purple and black beanie she had in hand. “Aww, Nat, thanks.”</p>
<p>She moved closer to help put it on him. “I don’t know why you didn’t grab one before we left, there’s no point in freezing your ears off.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it.” Clint straightened the beanie as she stepped back and grinned at Natasha. “How do I look?”</p>
<p>“Warmer.” She nodded towards the stalls. “But c’mon, I want a second opinion on something that might be perfect for Nick.”</p>
<p>After agreeing on a Goose-toned set of crocheted cat coasters for Fury, they tried out a few food stalls while they finished browsing before making their way over to Macy’s.</p>
<p>They paused the most at the displays that had model balloons and footage from the Thanksgiving parades and at the model of Avengers Tower with a little Iron Man, Captain America, and Hulk hanging above in addition to a short message thanking all who helped during the attack and in rebuilding efforts around Manhattan.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to be reminded that we made an impact,” Clint murmured.</p>
<p>Natasha brushed her fingers against the glass in front of Avengers Tower, her gaze fixed on the message. “It’s a strong statement about the Avengers.”</p>
<p>“Nice to be liked too.”</p>
<p>“I never really thought about being a symbol of hope before.”</p>
<p>He supportively brushed the back of his hand against hers. “It’s different for sure.”</p>
<p>They stared at the window for a long moment in shared silence before moving on, proceeding past the rest of the displays before picking an ice skating rink (per what Natasha had also heard from book club, funnily enough).</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, she took to the ice like a natural, confidently heading out a ways into the center before heading back to where Clint was still tentatively getting a feel for being on the ice again.</p>
<p>Natasha openly smirked at him. “This is definitely not something to add to your resume.”</p>
<p>“I’m just getting back to it,” he said while looking at his feet.</p>
<p>“Clint.” As he glanced up she moved to his right and grabbed his hand. “Remember one foot in front of the other, push and glide. Head up to keep your balance.”</p>
<p>He followed her guiding movements for several moments until they both felt confident enough to let go of the other’s hand so Clint could skate on his own, successfully picking up some speed and working in a loop back to Natasha.</p>
<p>“See, I’m already picking it up faster than last time,” he told her with a broad smile.</p>
<p>“I’d still reconsider an ice dancer backup plan, hot shot,” she teased before nodding toward the far end of the rink. “Let’s take a lap.”</p>
<p>They easily kept pace with each other and went around the rink for about half a lap before they veered to the center at Clint’s suggestion of teaching him how to skate backwards.</p>
<p>“Just remember that this is only what I unofficially know,” she lightly warned before looking over her shoulder and pushed into a scissors movement for several feet before skating back to him. “It’s mostly in the knees and how you angle your feet.” She reached for his hand. “I’ll do it with you.”</p>
<p>“Right, let’s see…” He carefully started to imitate her movements, slowly working backwards and getting bolder with the movement after a few moments. “Enough of that and it’d definitely be a good workout.”</p>
<p>“It’s a thought.” They slowed down to start to curve back towards the center around a few other skaters before coming to a joint stop as several teens rushed past to the middle of the rink.</p>
<p>Clint ruefully chuckled. “Well now I just feel old, watching them go like that.”</p>
<p>“Better old than ancient.”</p>
<p>“Fair point.” He slightly squeezed Natasha’s hand. “May as well take a full lap, if you want?”</p>
<p>She didn’t reply before tugging him with her to the side, neither of them letting go as they started on another lap of the rink.</p>
<p>As they finished a full lap and a half, Natasha prompted them to stop by the wall and focused on Clint. “You’re starting to turn red out here, probably worth taking a break.”</p>
<p>“Right back at you.” He barely paused before continuing. “Hot chocolate? My treat.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>They settled side by side at a picnic table with their admittedly overpriced hot chocolates in hand, each taking a few sips before Clint curiously frowned at Natasha as she set her cup down and stared at it for a moment.</p>
<p>“Wait, is there something wrong with it? We can go back-.”</p>
<p>“No,” she quickly reassured, “the hot chocolate is great.” She took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eyes after glancing around them, something vulnerable in her expression and her voice quiet. “There’s something important I want to talk to you about.”</p>
<p>His stomach dropped in apprehension with simultaneous flutters. “Uh, good important or bad important?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t worry, I just…” She briefly bit at her lower lip before continuing, her words coming in a slight rush. “I’ve known I need to bring this up for a while now and I just want to get it out there. Without giving too much of a speech, the past year has made me reflect more and more on how important you are to me and I don’t want to lose what we have, Clint. I don’t expect you to reciprocate any romantic feelings and I hope my having them doesn’t change anything about our partnership and teamwork-.”</p>
<p>“Natasha, I love you,” he blurted as he broke into a giddy grin and reached for her hand. “I’ve been stressing about when and how to tell you for too long now, I love you.”</p>
<p>She squeezed his hand and smiled. “I love you too.”</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” he almost shyly asked.</p>
<p>Natasha answered by leaning over to kiss him, slow and soft before pulling back to breathe while intensely looking Clint in the eyes for a long moment before smirking. “Is it really that easy to leave you speechless?”</p>
<p>“Uh, I’m just processing that this is really happening.” He pulled at his collar with his free hand. “You had me sweating there for a moment for what you were gonna say, so kissing me is a great development instead. I’m just… I love you, Tasha.”</p>
<p>She prompted another kiss with a smile, reaching to cradle his face for a long moment.</p>
<p>“We could always turn the rest of the day into an official date now, take a little more time for ourselves,” she murmured when she again pulled back.</p>
<p>“Great idea. Some more skating and then start thinking about dinner options?”</p>
<p>“It’s a plan.” She kept on holding his hand while taking another sip of her hot chocolate. “Are you okay if we keep this to ourselves for a bit?”</p>
<p>“Beyond how everyone else figures we’ve already been more of a thing? Yeah.”</p>
<p>Natasha made an amused sound. “I can’t decide if it’ll be helpful to have that wiggle room.”</p>
<p>He lightly bumped his knee against hers. “I’m just glad we caught up.”</p>
<p>They each finished off their hot chocolates before continuing to make laps around the rink and work on skating backwards, staying hand in hand for most of the time before they opted to start on making a dinner decision.</p>
<p>“Pepper thought ahead and told me that she thinks Tony’s doing better,” Natasha noted as they started searching restaurant ideas back in the car.</p>
<p>Clint nodded. “That’s good, but selfishly I’m very grateful so we don’t have to get distracted now.” Before she could reply he made a thoughtful sound and held over his phone. “It’s been a while since we’ve gone for Thai, and it’s by that place with those macarons you love for a dessert idea.”</p>
<p>“Traffic’s not bad either,” she teased while starting the directions on his phone.</p>
<p>Ironically, they ended up rerouting around an accident but otherwise made it to the restaurant in good time and settled in under swags of string lights in a booth where they could both keep an eye on the doors and street.</p>
<p>After ordering, Clint leaned closer across the table to Natasha, his eyes bright. “Y’know, I’m still riding the high this whole afternoon has been.”</p>
<p>“It’s certainly been a relief.” She echoed his movement and set her hand on his. “I was worried I was losing you before today, the way you were drawing back from doing some things together.”</p>
<p>“Oh god, no.” Clint awkwardly chuckled. “Just me getting self-conscious about too obviously being in love with you and being nervous to bring it up.” He adjusted his hand to link their fingers together. “I should say thanks for putting up with me.”</p>
<p>“Like I have that much room to talk in return,” she wryly said with a little huff before casting him a small smile. “If I hadn’t said something today, how much longer do you think we would’ve gone?”</p>
<p>He gave a long exhale. “Longer than we already should’ve.”</p>
<p>“Damn right,” she murmured while leaning closer to prompt a brief kiss.</p>
<p>Clint grinned at her after. “We have so much catching up to do.”</p>
<p>They made content conversation through dinner before Natasha pointedly nudged his calf with her foot towards the end of the meal. “We should get the macarons to go and head back for a little privacy.” She purposefully finished with a sly lip bite while holding his gaze.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he quickly agreed. “Great plan.”</p>
<p>Outside the restaurant, he couldn’t resist another kiss before they started to walk over to the bakery with the macarons, both admittedly keeping a quick pace.</p>
<p>Natasha frowned when her phone loudly buzzed after they ignored Clint’s, prompting them both to check their phones to see if it was coincidence or if they were needed.</p>
<p>“Steve for me,” Clint said.</p>
<p>“This had better be important,” Natasha murmured before answering, her tone casual. “Hey, what’s the emergency?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not trying to alarm, just hoping to get ahold of you and Clint quickly and JARVIS says you’re both out. Uh, it’s not really that important a thing but Bruce and I were talking about making it out to some of the light displays around the city tonight and were wondering if the two of you would want to tag along.”</p>
<p>Natasha covered the speaker with her hand and adjusted the phone slightly away to talk to Clint. “Team bonding with checking out Christmas lights.” She shrugged. “I’m fine either way, it wouldn’t be the end of the world to wait or we’d definitely have the place to ourselves.”</p>
<p>“And also raise some suspicion about saying no to just head back to the Tower otherwise.” Clint sighed. “We can do the lights.” He held up a hand as Natasha uncovered the phone. “But we’re not getting them macarons.”</p>
<p>She affectionately rolled her eyes while replying to Steve. “Which lights do you want to go to first?”</p>
<p>If Steve or Bruce had any comments about Clint and Natasha driving other together after knowing they had left the Tower some point earlier that day, they kept it to themselves.</p>
<p>While part of a walking tour through Dyker Heights, Steve quietly commentated in the back on some of Brooklyn’s changes over the years between oohing at the ways all the houses were decorated.</p>
<p>Clint brushed his hand against Natasha’s as they paused behind Steve and Bruce for a moment and leaned closer to briefly whisper in her ear. “Okay, I am glad that we decided to be good friends tonight.”</p>
<p>She wrapped her pinky around his for a moment. “It’ll be a nice memory.”</p>
<p>The four of them finished with seeing the Rockefeller Center tree before heading back to the Tower and arriving in the garage close enough to each other to ride up the elevator together.</p>
<p>“Thanks again for joining me,” Steve started to say. “It was a great night-.”</p>
<p>JARVIS suddenly cut him off. “Excuse my interruption, but I am rerouting you to the war room. There has been a bombing incident in Los Angeles.”</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint swore in near perfect unison while Bruce’s face fell and Steve clenched his jaw.</p>
<p>“How much information do we have, JARVIS?” he tightly asked.</p>
<p>“Very little at the moment, I’m afraid, but investigation is only beginning.”</p>
<p>Clint absentmindedly drummed his fingers against his thigh. “Can you get us on a line with Tony when we get up there?”</p>
<p>“Right away.”</p>
<p>They didn’t end up talking to Tony for long after learning that Happy had been injured in the bombing, leaving them in the midst of debating whether it was worth trying to get out to join him or not.</p>
<p>“It can’t be a mistake that it was that close,” Steve firmly said.</p>
<p>Bruce held back a sigh. “And without trying to push against that, if they wanted to try to get to Tony they could’ve just targeted his mansion instead. There’s a lot that feels odd about this but I don’t know that we can assume Tony’s as big a part anymore when the Mandarin’s addressed the president twice now when taking credit for this and Ali Al Salem. If anything, us being useful might be better closer to D.C., and it’s not as though the government is exactly asking for the Avengers.”</p>
<p>Natasha had folded her arms and leaned on the table. “I think we need to see if Happy knows anything and act from there before we think about leaving. Rhodey too, if he can share.” </p>
<p>“It’s at least six to seven hours in the air from here,” Clint added, “we can ask SHIELD about the possibility of leaving a Quinjet available to call on quickly if we need it, at least know we’ve got a slightly proactive plan in the works.”</p>
<p>Steve sighed. “I hate that this keeps on happening and setting us back in basically the same spot.”</p>
<p>“The Mandarin at least gave us more this time though,” Natasha said. “We know there’s a direct threat to President Ellis and we assume an indirect one to Tony.” She nodded at Steve. “Pull on your patriotic strings again, see if they’re more willing now to have Captain America on board again. Whatever they say will give us something to go forward on beyond Happy’s perspective and anything from Rhodey.”</p>
<p>“And otherwise sleep lightly,” Clint ruefully added. “This feels like it’ll get interesting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that happened... ;) Thanks for being here through this and for what comes next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the continual story of me overly researching minor details for fics, I did triple check the how of cell phone use on non-commercial flights, so without going into detail just know that that's based in something completely feasible!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, they probably should have predicted Tony threatening the Mandarin despite being advised not to do anything rash.</p>
<p>Natasha had immediately called in the Quinjet so she could set out to Malibu with Clint and Bruce, Steve regretfully staying behind to participate in some talks he had worked his way into in D.C.</p>
<p>Halfway through the flight, Bruce and Natasha were quietly discussing the highlights of a recent book they had read while Clint half listened and occasionally chimed in as he scrolled through the general intel file SHIELD had provided on a tablet.</p>
<p>He had a bad feeling about a news alert popping in from Maria, further confirmed by the actual contents of the alert.</p>
<p>“Oh shit.” He snapped his fingers at Bruce and Natasha without looking away from the screen. “Uh, guys? We’ve got a problem.”</p>
<p>In yet another news broadcast hijacking, the Ten Rings were apparently attacking Tony’s mansion.</p>
<p>Natasha sharply inhaled as she leaned over to look at the screen. “<i>Bozhe moi</i>.” She unbuckled to head up towards the pilots. “I’m going to see if we can go any faster, yell if something changes.”</p>
<p>As she left Clint turned the tablet for Bruce to see, eliciting a deep frown from him. “Oh shit.” He reached for his phone before pausing, his expression distraught. “There’s nothing we can do.”</p>
<p>“Looking that way,” Clint tightly said. He glanced up at Bruce and internally cringed at how pale he had gone. “I’ve gotta ask how you think you’re doing.”</p>
<p>“We’re not headed for a Code Green,” Bruce quietly said. “I’m just reeling.”</p>
<p>Clint was about to say something just as one of the helicopters outside the mansion launched a missile at the mansion, eliciting a frustrated hiss from him before he called, “Nat! They opened fire!”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Bruce breathed out, anxiously wrapping one arm around himself and covering his mouth with one hand. “They’re really going to kill Tony. Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“Goddammit,” Clint muttered beneath his breath as they watched the beginning impact to the mansion.</p>
<p>Natasha was another few seconds before coming back, her features set in a frustrated frown. “We’re pushing as fast as we can, they’ll let us know when it’ll get bumpy.” She paused for a half second as her jaw clenched. “How’s it looking?”</p>
<p>“Not great.” Clint glanced up from the footage to her and subtly shook his head. “Not seeing any Iron Man yet.”</p>
<p>She didn’t respond before sitting beside him, leaning in against his side as she watched the screen.</p>
<p>They each breathed a small sigh of relief as a helicopter went down from being hit with a piano, the relief short lived as it became evident that the mansion was physically sliding apart.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Stark,” Natasha breathed out.</p>
<p>A small explosion followed a repulsor blast at another helicopter, sending it careening out of control towards the mansion.</p>
<p>Bruce swallowed at the sight. “Oh no...” His voice barely came out above a strained whisper.</p>
<p>The mansion collapsed in on itself from the impact of the helicopter and fell into the sea with no sign of the Iron Man armor flying out from the debris as the news helicopter circled the area for several moments before leaving as the broadcast cut out.</p>
<p>They sat in stunned silence for a long moment, Natasha the first to break it. “I’m trying Pepper,” she quietly said while shifting away from Clint to stand a couple feet away.</p>
<p>He closed the broadcast window and pulled Maria’s message back up. “I’m talking to Hill.”</p>
<p>“Should I try Tony?” Bruce hesitantly asked after several seconds.</p>
<p>Clint cast him a sympathetic look. “Hate to say it but odds are pretty good he’s not picking up. Not necessarily because of the worst, but…” He awkwardly trailed off.</p>
<p>While Bruce stared at his phone in debate, a pit of dread had settled into Natasha’s stomach when Pepper didn’t answer, barely helped by reaching voicemail after several rings and knowing her phone was still functional.</p>
<p>Reasonably, Tony would have prioritized saving Pepper, and she wouldn’t be focused on her phone (if she even still had it accessible) in the moments after watching the mansion fall apart in front of her.</p>
<p>Natasha opted to immediately call again and left a message when she reached voicemail again. “Pepper, please call any of us after you get this. We saw what happened to the house and we’re halfway to Malibu. We’ll be there to help as soon as we can.” She paused for a half second before finishing with, “Be careful.”</p>
<p>She caught the tail end of Bruce leaving a similar message for Tony as she finished and settled back beside Clint, purposefully keeping close.</p>
<p>“SHIELD’s working on following the helicopters, but they were only beginning to figure people on the mansion, nowhere near having anything ready in the air for possible pursuit,” he told her while working on a message.</p>
<p>“Uh, Steve’s calling me,” Bruce said before answering, his voice tired. “Hey, we saw about the attack.” He paused for a few moments. “Yeah, we’re still at least a couple hours out but hurrying as fast as we can. And trying to contact Pepper.”</p>
<p>“If he asks, SHIELD’s still figuring a few things too,” Clint commented.</p>
<p>Bruce wordlessly nodded at him and waited another few seconds before replying to whatever Steve had said. “We’ll update you when we hopefully hear something, otherwise we’re all just waiting.” Bruce glanced down and swallowed for a moment. “Yeah, me too.”</p>
<p>Natasha leaned slightly closer to Clint and kept her voice at a low murmur. “No one’s hearing anything from JARVIS either.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he whispered back, “dunno whether that’s a bad or decent sign. Just definitely not great.”</p>
<p>“He should’ve talked to the team.”</p>
<p>“Some Tony habits die hard,” Clint muttered with a touch of ruefulness before raising his voice loud enough for Bruce to hear. “Sounds like first responders are getting to the mansion.”</p>
<p>Bruce repeated the sentence to Steve and waited for another few moments before continuing. “Yeah, we’ll keep each other updated. Talk to you soon.” He hung up and cleared his throat while focusing back on Clint and Natasha. “We’re all just waiting on information.”</p>
<p>“SHIELD’s routing it to us as quick as they can and working to get on site.” Clint frowned and tapped on the attachment on a new message before shifting the tablet for them all to see. “Potential social media hit, could be promising…”</p>
<p>It was a short video clip captioned “TAYLOR’S SICK FLIP… AND IRON MAN PHOTOBOMB?!?” showing a teen flipping backwards off a trampoline while something probably humanoid flew across the background in a golden blur.</p>
<p>Natasha reached over to replay the clip before making a small sound of affirmation. “It could be Tony.”</p>
<p>“He could’ve flown away when the helicopters left,” Bruce quietly said. “And it’s not impossible that the suit could be damaged enough or something that he can’t contact us…”</p>
<p>“Slash he was still working on it.” Clint let out a moderately annoyed exhale. “Everything’s just a waiting game right now.”</p>
<p>Bruce took a long drink from his water bottle and leaned back in his seat with a heavy sigh, momentarily closing his eyes. “At least there’s some hope for Tony surviving. Now if we could just hear something from Pepper…”</p>
<p>“First responder reports should start coming in any time,” Natasha somberly said without glancing away from the message log even as Clint subtly nudged her thigh with his in support.</p>
<p>She marginally relaxed when her phone rang after a few more minutes, Pepper’s name popping up as the caller.</p>
<p>“Initial reports are sounding like she’s okay, and there’s another woman there,” Clint said as she answered.</p>
<p>“Pepper, are you-?”</p>
<p>“I’m safe, I got out of the house before… before.” She went quiet for a moment as her voice faltered before taking a deep breath and continuing. “Ah, Maya Hansen is safe with me too, she came by just before the attack. And emergency responders are arriving, they’re calling in people to check the structural integrity of the house before we go in again.” Pepper swallowed. “It’s… a lot. Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, we’re heading there as fast as we can.” Natasha hesitated for a half-second and glanced at Clint before adding, “There might be evidence that Tony made it out.”</p>
<p>Pepper sharply inhaled. “Oh my god. Are you… are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Short of getting a better quality picture or hearing directly from him it’s not certain, officially only a guess,” Natasha cautioned.</p>
<p>“But you’re confident enough to tell me,” Pepper said, her tone a mixture of practicality and desperation.</p>
<p>“I think you deserve to know.”</p>
<p>Pepper took another deep breath. “Thank you. I-.” She stopped for a second, an urgent note in her voice when she continued. “Sorry, Rhodey’s trying to reach me, I should-.”</p>
<p>“I’ll let you know when we’re close and update for anything significant in between,” Natasha reassured. “Talk to Rhodey.”</p>
<p>Waiting to reach Malibu only made Clint and Natasha increasingly restless, Bruce staying marginally more relaxed while retreating away from watching the message log to practice some breathing exercises.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, nothing more had come up for any possible Iron Man sightings in the hours since, and admittedly they weren’t shocked that there still hadn’t been any communication from Tony after gathering more about the beating the suit must have taken in the attack.</p>
<p>Steve and SHIELD had been providing updates on increasing threats the Mandarin was making in light of claiming to have killed Tony, and it was only thanks to SHIELD’s air traffic clearances that they were still flying after a nation-wide ground stop had been declared.</p>
<p>Rhodey had briefly checked in to tell them to keep him posted on events while he was deployed as Iron Patriot in response to the Ten Rings.</p>
<p>After a cautious glance at Bruce to check that he had his eyes closed during one set of breathing exercises, Natasha leaned her head on Clint’s shoulder. “Who wants to drive once we’re on the ground?” she quietly asked.</p>
<p>“If you want to, you can.” He leaned his head on hers and slightly smiled. “Your lead foot could be handy.”</p>
<p>Without lifting her head, she elbowed him in the side. “You only complain because you’re not as good a driver.”</p>
<p>He gently shoved back. “I’m just a safer driver.”</p>
<p>They silently sat for a long moment before Natasha started to lift her head, prompting Clint to follow suit while double checking whether Bruce seemed to have noticed them.</p>
<p>She took the tablet and pulled up a map to the mansion, zooming in and out along the route from the airfield they were headed to. “I’m thinking half an hour max to the mansion once we’re on the ground, hopefully twenty max if the traffic’s nice.”</p>
<p>“Gotta admit that has actually been going relatively in our favor lately,” Clint murmured.</p>
<p>Their luck held in getting to the mansion in an impressive eighteen and a half minutes, Bruce then content to let Natasha and Clint take charge for getting them past the caution tape line without too many questions.</p>
<p>Pepper had practically leapt up from where she was sitting on a part of the outside landscaping as she noticed them come through, relief completely coloring her expression. “I heard from Tony,” she instantly said when she was closer with a gesture back at an Iron Man helmet on the landscaping ledge. “A message on one of our Stark servers, I don’t think he has a lot of communication options right now.”</p>
<p>“Did he sound okay?” Bruce asked, his brow furrowed in concern.</p>
<p>“Mostly.” Pepper anxiously fidgeted with her hands. “The suit needs some work to be entirely functional again and he didn’t remember to say where he was, only that he’s planning on finding the Mandarin and doesn’t want to risk anyone else.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s only halfway useful,” Clint muttered beneath his breath, only Natasha hearing him.</p>
<p>She spoke just loud enough for the group of them to hear after casually looking around to double check whether anyone else was hovering nearby. “Can we access the server, see if there is any log of location data? Today has only shown that we could use a head start.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea,” Pepper sighed before slightly biting at her lip. “I think JARVIS is still online somewhere in the house, but the lab is definitely gone and I don’t know where else to hook up the helmet that might work.”</p>
<p>Natasha pursed her lips and nodded. “Good to know.”</p>
<p>Clint glanced toward where another woman sat a few feet away from the helmet and was trying not to obviously watch their conversation. “So Dr. Hansen’s sticking around?”</p>
<p>“She came for Tony’s help on top of us not being able to leave here yet,” Pepper said with a careful look back at Maya, “and, ah, she didn’t want me to be alone.” She finished with a swallow.</p>
<p>Bruce quietly cleared his throat. “If she’s up to it, we might be able to help with whatever she needed Tony for.”</p>
<p>“We can ask,” Natasha hummed while breaking aside to head towards Maya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FYI there might be more than about a week before the next chapter just because my work's a little consuming right now, but I'm hopeful to be able to put it up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was definitely not originally planning on over a month between updates (oops), but the good news is my work should be much calmer for a bit to be more consistent again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken a little bit to get Maya comfortable enough to tell them what she had come to speak to Tony about, Natasha and Clint subtly laying on their best casual interrogation techniques and helped by neither Pepper or Bruce commenting on the false names they gave in introduction.</p>
<p>Clint had immediately passed on the news of Aldrich Killian and AIM being associated with the Mandarin to SHIELD to start to investigate while Natasha and Bruce pivoted to discussing Maya and Pepper’s options for where to go for the night.</p>
<p>They opted to stick to the Avengers angle and leave SHIELD out of direct mention per Natasha’s lead, trying to suggest a safe house. Maya was reluctant to be taken completely out of her element without feeling personally under particular threat and voiced a strong preference for heading to a hotel a reasonable driving distance out of Malibu in the interest of Pepper’s safety.</p>
<p>Admittedly, Natasha would’ve pushed more for a safe house instead if it hadn’t been for JARVIS coming back online in the Iron Man suit and calling Bruce to let them know that Tony was in Rose Hill, Tennessee. In the interest of more specifically finding him, they were leaving Pepper and Maya to their own devices at an area hotel (albeit after calling in for a SHIELD agent or two to discreetly check on them in the morning).</p>
<p>While Bruce almost immediately started to doze off as they were back on the Quinjet, Natasha again waited until he definitely seemed to be unaware of them before leaning against Clint’s side and resting her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You should get some sleep,” he murmured while tipping his head against hers.</p>
<p>“Look who’s talking.”</p>
<p>Clint shrugged the shoulder she wasn’t leaning against. “Hey, I might accidentally start snoring, wake Bruce up. And we don’t want that.”</p>
<p>Natasha rolled her eyes. “You don’t ever sleep that deeply in the air, you’ll be fine.” After a second she supportively laced her fingers through his and quietly asked, “Something you’re worried about seeing?”</p>
<p>“Nothing more than usual,” he half sighed with a rueful note, pausing for a long moment before continuing. “I’m more worried for Tony and us being several steps behind in everything right now rather than my nightmares. And it’s not the worst we’ve gone in with, but something’s weird.”</p>
<p>“That’s more the common factor these days,” Natasha muttered.</p>
<p>“Our lives really are never gonna be the same.” Clint broke into a small smile after a silent moment. “Though not to be all sappy, but at least we’re facing it together and better than ever. Between us and the team.”</p>
<p>She squeezed his hand with a slight smile of her own. “I’ll take it.”</p>
<p>Clint waited for several seconds before clearing his throat. “Any chance you’re feeling better about how this is going than I am?”</p>
<p>“Like you said, we’re annoyingly several steps behind.” Natasha pursed her lips. “Especially with Tony half shutting us out.”</p>
<p>“That’s gonna be a fun conversation with him after all this,” Clint sighed.</p>
<p>“I have a few choice words,” she agreed with a slight grumble.</p>
<p>They sat in a comfortable silence for a long moment before he squeezed her hand back and simultaneously nudged her knee with his. “But we both know that worrying too much isn’t going to get us anywhere, might as well do something actionable for the moment.”</p>
<p>“Actionably resting.”</p>
<p>“Yup.” He closed his eyes and lifted his head before leaning back with an exhale. “Hopefully a couple hours.”</p>
<p>Natasha kept her head on his shoulder as she adjusted to a better position to nod off in. “As long as you actually sleep.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of disappointing you, Tasha,” Clint reassured after yawning.</p>
<p>They both quickly drifted into a light sleep and fortunately managed to reach Tennessee without significantly stirring despite a few moments of turbulence en route.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Bruce apologetically shook Clint awake a little before they found a decent Quinjet landing site outside of Rose Hill and only waited a few seconds as Clint blinked awake and focused on him before holding up his phone. “We, uh, have a couple new problems.”</p>
<p>Clint leaned forward with another blink, careful not to try and jostle Natasha leaning on him. “What’s up… oh. Oh.” Without looking he reached over to shake Natasha’s shoulder. “Well shit.”</p>
<p>She woke up almost immediately and took a moment to gather her bearings before lifting her head from Clint’s shoulder while curiously arching an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Pepper and Maya are missing from their hotel,” Bruce informed, his jaw tight.</p>
<p>Natasha sat up straighter as her expression turned suspicious. “How long ago?”</p>
<p>“Deputy Director Hill called me when she couldn’t reach either of you, apparently it was Killian who came after Pepper and Maya as best SHIELD can gather from some area security footage, but without having had anyone right in the area…”</p>
<p>“They’re not easy to follow,” Natasha finished with a frown, her tone flat. “Do we know how long after we left them?”</p>
<p>Clint slightly cleared his throat and cast her a soft look. “Nat-.”</p>
<p>“Not now.” She evenly held Bruce’s gaze. “Did Hill say?”</p>
<p>“I think it would’ve been some time after we left, but I, uh, didn’t think to ask for too many details,” he carefully said. “Ah, I think she left you a message though.”</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint simultaneously pulled out their phones to check their respective texts and voicemails while their pilots informed that they were approaching the coordinates of their identified landing site and would start their descent.</p>
<p>Bruce awkwardly shifted in his seat as he waited for Clint and Natasha to finish coming up to speed.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Clint sighed as he put his phone down, “now let’s just hope no new updates on Tony is actually good news after this.”</p>
<p>“I tried calling him a little bit ago, but didn’t get him or JARVIS,” Bruce said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s actually sleeping,” Clint suggested.</p>
<p>Natasha drily huffed without glancing up from the message she was composing to Maria. “The only way he’s sleeping right now is if he’s dangerously injured and forcefully unconscious.” Before Bruce or Clint could reply she asked, “Has Steve reached out to either of you to say whether he’s staying put for now or wants to join us?”</p>
<p>“I think he wants to know where to go before figuring something out, but I honestly haven’t asked.” Bruce anxiously adjusted his glasses. “Should we…?”</p>
<p>“I’m telling Hill to contact him and coordinate, SHIELD will be faster than anything else out of DC and can start without knowing exactly where to head.”</p>
<p>Clint added a nod. “And by the time they do get that together, we’ll have a better idea where he should go anyways.”</p>
<p>Bruce made a small noncommittal sound in response. “Hopefully.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Clint gently said while casting Bruce a supportive look. “We stopped a god and an alien army from taking over the planet, we can handle a bit more of a normal threat together just the same.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Bruce murmured while glancing down and trailing off.</p>
<p>Both Natasha and Clint paused to gauge his reaction for a moment before she continued. “The forest should give us decent cover to-.”</p>
<p>“Agent Romanoff! Agent Barton!” one of the pilots called back in interruption. “You should come see this!”</p>
<p>“Aww, c’mon, there’s always something,” Clint muttered to himself while unbuckling to hurry into the cockpit a half step behind Natasha.</p>
<p>They immediately noticed the smolders of a decently sized fire surrounded by multiple sets of flashing lights on the horizon, centered by what they figured was the center of Rose Hill.</p>
<p>Bruce had followed and lowly whistled at the sight. “That’s a problem.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s almost definitely Tony,” Clint commented.</p>
<p>The pilots separately angled to look at them. “Do you want us to continue approach, or does this change the plan?”</p>
<p>“Go wide and continue approach,” Natasha firmly confirmed. “We need to verify a few things on the ground.”</p>
<p>“Copy that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see if we’re low enough to pick up any chatter,” Clint murmured while slipping past her to open a side storage panel between the bay and cockpit and pull out a device before heading back to his seat, prompting Bruce to curiously follow.</p>
<p>Natasha lingered in the cockpit for an extra moment to continue to take in the scene of the town before joining them as Clint started working through channels of static before successfully finding one actively in use by the local law enforcement.</p>
<p>Between the sight of the town and listening in, they gathered that a building had exploded and the area water tower had suspiciously collapsed.</p>
<p>“Small town, big night,” Clint ruefully remarked.</p>
<p>From the landing site, it was a brief hike into the town proper, the pilots having taken full advantage of the time of night to taxi as close to the edges as they discreetly dared.</p>
<p>Bruce had opted to trek along with Clint and Natasha, but stayed a couple steps behind as they casually approached the investigation line. Beyond a few sheriffs and the area fire department, there were several curious observers hovering around to watch the scene documentation and initial clean up.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Clint started to quietly commentate as they drew closer, “I’m no explosions expert and I can’t hear what those people are saying, but it looks like confusion. I’d wager we’re looking at the same mystery as the Mandarin bombings.”</p>
<p>“Probably some good force behind debris like this,” Bruce agreed in a matching tone.</p>
<p>Natasha eyed where one sheriff seemed to be collecting witness statements a few feet behind where a cruiser was parked before nodding towards them to direct Clint and Bruce’s attention. “Divide and conquer?”</p>
<p>“I’ll just, uh, stick with Clint then.” Bruce uneasily glanced around at the flashing lights. “What all are we looking for?”</p>
<p>“Any more information on what happened here, mostly, especially anything specific about Tony.” Clint jerked his head to the side opposite of the sheriff and witnesses. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep us out of any trouble, Doc.” He took a step in the appropriate direction before pausing to look at Natasha. “How long do you want to take?”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “Until we hear something to go from, here or otherwise.”</p>
<p>They had only separated for a couple minutes before Bruce received a phone call from a Tennessee area code and stared at his phone for a moment before answering, his voice tentative. “Hello?”</p>
<p>“Hey Bruce, thanks for picking up, I had to bor-.”</p>
<p>“Tony!” Bruce interrupted in relief, immediately catching Clint’s attention. “Where are you? Are you okay? We’re in Rose Hill-.”</p>
<p>Tony cut him off. “Wait, how?”</p>
<p>“Er, JARVIS called us.” Bruce nodded at Clint as he prompted him to start back towards Natasha. “Are you still here? We’re seeing there’s been some, uh, damage.”</p>
<p>“Yup, that was me,” Tony ruefully said. “But no, uh, I’m a ways out of town, long story but I had to drop off a kid first and get some military server access. Interesting twist, looks like the Mandarin is coordinating with Advanced Idea Mechanics and the bombings have been Extremis test subjects. And I’ve got a lead on the Mandarin in Miami.”</p>
<p>Bruce angled the phone slightly away to talk to Clint. “He says he’s got something on the Mandarin in Miami.”</p>
<p>Slight surprise flashed across Clint’s expression. “No shit? Does he have a specific location to share?”</p>
<p>“Clint wants to know how specific a location you have.”</p>
<p>“JARVIS should be sending that along in a bit, just thought I should check in first.” Tony awkwardly cleared his throat. “Uh, I probably should’ve made the team call a few big events ago rather than falling back onto myself, but thanks for following after me regardless.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been worried,” Bruce softly said.</p>
<p>Clint pointed towards Natasha and murmured, “Keep him talking, I’ll get Nat and we’ll head back to the Quinjet.”</p>
<p>Bruce responded with a nod while Tony replied to him, his tone equally soft. “I’ll just try to keep you in the loop from here.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.” Bruce barely paused before adding, “Going back a bit, Tony, are you okay?”</p>
<p>Tony blew out an exhale before letting out a short, anxious laugh. “Physically, yeah. In other ways… this has been a lot of shit all at once, Bruce. You can guess what that answer is.”</p>
<p>“Just… hang in there. We’re here to help.”</p>
<p>“Thanks buddy.” Tony again cleared his throat. “I’m going to assume Thor hasn’t come back yet and it’s just you, Clint and Nat, and Steve getting around via SHIELD help?”</p>
<p>“Steve’s been in D.C. and is supposed to be getting on a Quinjet anytime, I’m with Clint and Natasha in Rose Hill.”</p>
<p>“So you’re all considerably faster than me for the moment.”</p>
<p>“What about the suit?” Concern layered Bruce’s voice.</p>
<p>“Charging. Long story. I had to, ah, borrow a car and everything.”</p>
<p>“Where are you right now?” Bruce asked as Clint and Natasha walked back up to him, both their expressions set in restrained concern and curiosity.</p>
<p>Tony took a moment to respond. “A side highway trying to work my way to I-75, generally trying to get to Miami. Anything more specific, you’re gonna have to give me a bit.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” Bruce again slightly angled the phone away to talk to Clint and Natasha as they started to hurriedly trek back towards the Quinjet. “He’s on a highway heading towards Miami, JARVIS is supposed to send us specifics for where he’s tracked the Mandarin to.”</p>
<p>“He’s not in the suit?” Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“It’s apparently charging, he’s only able to drive for the moment.”</p>
<p>She held back a sigh and instead only let a vaguely annoyed note through her voice. “Is he willing to let us pick him up and coordinate our efforts more directly, or does he want to insist on doing this by himself?”</p>
<p>“He wants our help.”</p>
<p>By the time they reached the Quinjet, they had arranged where to meet Tony en route to Miami and had updated Steve and SHIELD with the specific location from JARVIS. (Sharing with SHIELD also led to discovering it was officially the site of Killian’s personal mansion.)</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha had politely forced the pilots into taking a break to sleep and letting them fly instead, and waited until they were comfortably at a cruising altitude before starting a quiet conversation.</p>
<p>“How long do you really think we can keep from letting him know about Pepper?” Clint asked while casting Natasha a long look.</p>
<p>She briefly pursed her lips and held his gaze. “He’s been volatile enough already, I’m standing by it being a terrible idea to let him know before we’re there with him.”</p>
<p>Clint nodded. “Which I agree with, but we have to do it some point, regardless of how we think it’ll hurt him.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Natasha focused out the cockpit window, her voice going firm. “And whether or not we tell him before we get there, I’m getting information on where she is once we’re at the mansion.”</p>
<p>“Killian’s not gonna know what hit him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After picking up Tony, Bruce squeezed with him into the cockpit as Natasha and Clint flew so that Tony could talk without overly interrupting the sleeping pilots.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Clint incredulously said shortly into Tony’s rushed elaboration on the events in Rose Hill, “you seriously gave a random kid you had just met access into your systems and left your suit sitting in his garage?”</p>
<p>“He was able to keep up with helping me, and he’s a great kid,” Tony defensively replied. “And despite that, yeah, it’s not ideal to leave the suit there for now, but I couldn’t charge it on the way or move it that easily. This way it’ll be ready when I need it, and the kid wants to help.”</p>
<p>Natasha fixed him with a long look. “Do you know the kid’s name?”</p>
<p>“Harley Keener, I did ask.” Tony pursed his lips. “You don’t have to be so worried, I’m paying attention and trying to be considerate, and just for the record I’m already planning nice things to do for him after this to really say thank you. Give him some opportunities.”</p>
<p>She inclined her head towards him in a little nod. “That’s thoughtful of you.”</p>
<p>Bruce quietly cleared his throat and interjected a comment before Tony could reply. “Do you have a way to know when the suit’s fully charged?”</p>
<p>Tony held up his left wrist and rolled his sleeve back to reveal a pink toned watch. “I did set an alarm on this, but I was hoping to borrow one of your phones to remotely log into my servers and talk to JARVIS. I’m hesitant to use the one I, er, borrowed for that connection.”</p>
<p>Clint couldn’t resist a snort after he glanced over. “First, despite the circumstances I’m not giving you my phone, sorry. Second, is that seriously <i>Dora the Explorer</i>?”</p>
<p>“I’m borrowing it from Harley’s little sister, I work with what I’ve got. I’ve just got to take good care of it, apparently it’s limited edition.” Tony looked at Bruce. “I think we can assume you’re the most willing to share, no matter how much I can promise these two,” he waved a hand at Clint and Natasha, “I won’t look at anything I shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>Natasha rolled her eyes. “Forgive me for not entirely believing that your focus outweighs your curiosity.”</p>
<p>He was quiet for a moment before nodding in reply. “Okay, that’s admittedly fair. Mildly hurtful, but fair.”</p>
<p>Bruce slightly chuckled while pulling his phone out and unlocked the screen before handing it to Tony. “Do what you need to.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Tony continued without looking up from the phone as he started typing. “So how sneaky are we planning on being on arrival to Killian’s mansion? And are we waiting for Steve?”</p>
<p>“Hill’s arranged for a couple agents to watch from a distance and can spare a few more if we want the help for infiltration,” Clint said. “But for sneaky, I’d definitely say let me and Nat call the shots. Ten Rings plus what we know about Killian and AIM, we don’t want to tip anyone off.”</p>
<p>“I want to keep the element of surprise for this,” Tony firmly reassured before pausing and looking up at Clint and Natasha. “I know this is right in your comfort zone and all, but we’re looking at the Mandarin working with AIM, they’re bound to have some decent security forces on site. You sure we don’t want some more reinforcements?”</p>
<p>She casually shrugged. “I’m not worried.”</p>
<p>Tony hummed in response and continued typing for several moments before making a thoughtful sound. “I’m going to call Rhodey, see if he can make it for the fun. He’d hate to miss out on significant Avengers activity again.”</p>
<p>“If he could make it in time, last we heard he was being sent to Pakistan,” Bruce said before ending on a yawn. “Sorry, how much more do we immediately need to talk about? I wouldn’t mind trying to get at least another hour of sleep knowing we’ve got a busy day ahead of us.”</p>
<p>“I think you’ve got the gist of it,” Tony said with a supportive half nod to the bay as he dialed Rhodey. “We’ll yell if we need you.”</p>
<p>Bruce unsuccessfully tried to stifle another yawn as he nodded back and stepped away with a little wave in goodbye. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>As he left, Tony waited for another few seconds before his expression fell in a concerned frown. “Straight to Rhodey’s voicemail after ringing.”</p>
<p>“He is actively deployed,” Natasha said as she glanced back at Tony to gauge his expression.</p>
<p>“I’ll try direct to the suit.” Tony redialed after interfacing with JARVIS and waited for another few moments before his frown deepened. “Something could’ve been damaged.”</p>
<p>Clint adopted a frown of his own. “You said you talked to him earlier, right? What sort of timeframe are we looking at?”</p>
<p>“Uh, a couple hours max.” Tony tapped on the screen for another couple seconds before heavily exhaling. “GPS says Iron Patriot’s somewhere across the Atlantic and moving fast enough that narrowing that down would take some time.” He paused for a long moment before raising his eyebrows and glancing between Clint and Natasha. “I was hoping for some logical reassurance.”</p>
<p>“Moving is a good sign, could just be system damage,” Clint started to say while exchanging a side glance with Natasha, prompting Tony to speak over him midway through as suspicion colored his expression.</p>
<p>“You think AIM or the Mandarin got to Rhodey, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Natasha evenly held his gaze. “We can’t pretend like it’s impossible given the circumstances.”</p>
<p>Tony sucked in a breath while narrowing his eyes and slightly raising his voice. “Why the fuck are you so calm right now? It’s Rhodey!”</p>
<p>“Panicking isn’t going to change anything-.”</p>
<p>“They already hurt Happy!” Tony pointedly said, cutting Clint off. “Part of why I didn’t reach out for a bit was trying to keep anyone else from getting hurt in this, and look what happens when I do reach out!”</p>
<p>Natasha narrowed her eyes back at him. “We don’t know what may or may not have happened, and Rhodey wasn’t acting on anything you said, he was following military orders. He’d be involved without you.”</p>
<p>At the sound of Tony’s raised voice, Bruce had returned to the cockpit and quietly cleared his throat. “Tony, it’s-.”</p>
<p>“Can any of you even tell me how Happy’s doing?”</p>
<p>“He’s mostly been sleeping,” Bruce softly said.</p>
<p>Relief mingled with the set frustration of Tony’s expression. “Have you had a good chance to talk to Pepper?”</p>
<p>“We checked in with her after the attack,” Clint carefully said while exchanging a subtle side look with Natasha.</p>
<p>Tony accusingly pointed at them with the phone. “Hey, I saw that. You’re keeping something from me.” He shifted his focus to Bruce, uncertainty in his eyes. “Are you in on whatever it is too?”</p>
<p>Bruce couldn’t help a nervous glance at the floor. “Uh, you might want to take some deep breaths.”</p>
<p>“Did something happen to Pepper?” Tony insistently asked, an anxious quaver in his voice and his eyes starting to widen.</p>
<p>Natasha slightly sighed before slowly nodding and replying, her voice careful. “Killian appears to have kidnapped her and Dr. Hansen.”</p>
<p>“<i>What</i>?” Shock settled across Tony’s expression, quickly morphing into panic while he unconsciously stumbled back a step into the cabin wall. “Was no one else around? The house was attacked, she shouldn’t have been alone-!”</p>
<p>“We didn’t abandon her, we left with planned SHIELD check-in and Dr. Hansen sticking with her,” Clint said with a defensive note. “They opted away from something more secure, but Killian finding them took everyone by surprise.”</p>
<p>“Were you planning on telling me anytime soon?” Tony’s voice broke while his gaze darted between everyone. “It’s <i>Pepper</i>, she’s everything, and I can’t…” He sucked in a deep breath before hurriedly continuing. “Is she okay, did he hurt her?! Do you have any idea where she is?”</p>
<p>Clint held out a hand to catch Tony’s attention, his gaze soft with sympathy. “Last we have visual confirmation, she was physically fine. And finding her current location is an active concern, so we really want to keep the element of surprise at the mansion.”</p>
<p>“Tony,” Natasha started to say, her voice simultaneously empathetic and firm, “we’re not the only ones looking, and we will find her. But we need have a lead on infiltrating the mansion, we should focus on that until we hear something concrete on Pepper.” After a half second she added on, “Or Rhodey.”</p>
<p>“How are you so calm right now?” Tony halfheartedly snapped before briefly rubbing at his face with his free hand. “Fuck, I should’ve-.”</p>
<p>Natasha cut him off, a sharp note in her tone. “Don’t. It’s not your fault.” Her eyes flashed with a warning. “We need you, don’t wallow.”</p>
<p>To either side, Bruce and Clint stayed tensely silent as Tony grimaced but nodded, taking a few moments to steady his breathing before replying, his voice flat. “You’re stone cold sometimes, you know that?”</p>
<p>Clint’s expression darkened. “Hey man,” he sharply said, “you don’t need to lash out just because you’re frustrated. Nat’s just as concerned as you, we all are.”</p>
<p>Her expression hadn’t shifted since Tony’s comment, only a barely perceptible flicker of hurt showing in her eyes as she held his gaze and waited for Clint to finish before replying. “Anything else you want to say?”</p>
<p>Tony pursed his lips to force a pause. “Assuming the power stays steady, should be almost two hours before the suit’s sufficiently charged to travel.” He started to slip past Bruce. “I’m gonna try to get some sleep too.”</p>
<p>Bruce hovered for a moment, concern in his eyes as he absentmindedly adjusted his glasses and looked at Natasha. “I’m sorry, are you-?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, he didn’t mean it.” She kept her voice even and nodded Bruce to the bay. “Don’t let us interrupt your sleep.”</p>
<p>He hesitated for a moment and glanced between her and where Clint was still glowering before angling away while pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. “Okay. I’ll just be, er, there if you need me.”</p>
<p>“We know.” She waited until Bruce had again left before letting her expression fall into a frown. “Clint-.”</p>
<p>“He was completely out of line,” he tightly said, managing to keep his voice quiet despite the irritation roiling in his tone as he clenched his jaw.</p>
<p>Natasha focused out the window, her gaze going distant. “We both know it’s not worth the fight right now, he’s only snapping because he’s worried and feels out of his depth.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make it okay.”</p>
<p>“You know full well I’ve heard worse,” she drily said.</p>
<p>“And it shouldn’t happen from your team, of all places.” Clint’s brow heavily furrowed. “Nat-.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “I won’t pretend it didn’t sting, but I’m fine.” She spoke in a murmur. “I’ll worry if the attitude stays.” After a moment she cleared her throat. “We need to give Maria an updated ETA and connect with the agents in Miami.”</p>
<p>Clint cast her a discerning look. “You sound like you want to be the one to call.”</p>
<p>“It’d be a productive distraction,” Natasha quietly agreed. “Can you check in with Steve?”</p>
<p>“On it.”</p>
<p>After coordinating arrival times and a little over another hour of flight, they arrived at a SHIELD aligned airstrip outside Miami shortly after dawn.</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha let the pilots take over running post-flight procedures while they brought Tony and Bruce up to speed on the initial intel from the agents outside the mansion and stepped out onto the runway with their gear in hand.</p>
<p>Steve almost immediately greeted them and gave a summary of his time in D.C. on the way to the van SHIELD had arranged for them to take to the mansion.</p>
<p>“I’m driving, Nat gets passenger,” Clint declared as they got close. “The rest of you can squeeze in the back as you see fit.”</p>
<p>Steve shrugged and obligingly handed Clint the keys. “Works for me.”</p>
<p>“If we ever do a road trip, we are switching up this driving arrangement,” Tony halfheartedly complained.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m a great driver.”</p>
<p>They managed to maintain a relatively lighthearted conversation until they approached the location the agents had suggested as an ideal entry point onto the mansion’s grounds.</p>
<p>The plan was for Clint and Natasha to head in first and start to clear the way to the mansion, followed shortly after by Steve and Tony while Bruce opted to stay in the van and provide input over comms while also updating on how close the Mark 42 was.</p>
<p>The outdoor guards left plenty of gaps for Clint and Natasha to expertly slip through, taking one or two down and easily moving onto the next until they had all been knocked out.</p>
<p>“Outside is clear,” Natasha informed in a murmur as she lowered the last of the guards behind a piece of the landscaping while keeping a wary eye on the closest mansion windows. “I’m positioned to infiltrate from the east side.”</p>
<p>“Ready on north,” Clint replied.</p>
<p>“Cap and I are coming from the, uh, west,” Tony added after a moment. “Before we go in, Bruce, how’s the suit looking?”</p>
<p>“Still a ways out, but it’s coming.”</p>
<p>Tony quietly sighed. “Okay, we don’t need to wait for it. Whenever we want to move.”</p>
<p>Steve had fully shifted into his Captain America voice. “Let’s go, call anything important out as you see it.”</p>
<p>Natasha was the first to happen across another guard and took them down in a quick chokehold just as Clint commented, “For the Mandarin apparently being here and how coordinated the Ten Rings have been, the guards here seem a little sloppy.”</p>
<p>“You sure it’s not just because you’re really good at this spy thing?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“Aww, thanks,” Clint lightly said before continuing without missing a beat. “But no, it’s definitely not just experience that’s making this pretty easy thus far. There’s some training behind these guys, but they’re nothing to write home about.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got one with a Five Gators Security Corporation badge,” Natasha said with a hint of dry amusement. “Probably Killian’s personal hire.”</p>
<p>Tony made a short grumbling sound. “I’m still confident the Mandarin’s here even if we're not seeing any Ten Rings yet."</p>
<p>"We wouldn't be here if we weren't just as confident," Steve supportively said.</p>
<p>"For the record," Tony wryly murmured, "he just said that while practically posing with the shield, very dramatic."</p>
<p>Clint chuckled beneath his breath while peeking around a corner, instinctively tensing as he saw someone else before relaxing as he realized it was Natasha.</p>
<p>"Widow and I can take upstairs, Cap and Stark take the rest of this floor?" he suggested over the comms, keeping his voice just loud enough to catch her attention.</p>
<p>She immediately looked over and affectionately rolled her eyes in response to the giddy grin he broke into.</p>
<p>"Eyes on target, Hawkeye," she mouthed before saying, "Keep an eye out for guard rotation."</p>
<p>"We'll be careful," Steve said, his voice dropping as he finished.</p>
<p>Natasha turned her comm off as she walked over to Clint. "Technically we might be better off splitting."</p>
<p>He shrugged while turning off his comm. "I think they can manage so-so security just fine."</p>
<p>"And you just wanted to spend some time with me?"</p>
<p>Clint shrugged again as they crept forward to clear another room.  "Seems like partial privacy is all we're getting for a bit, figure we may as well take advantage of it."</p>
<p>"Mmm." Natasha opened her mouth to say more only to close it at the sound of other footsteps from the next room, prompting her to turn her comm back on while simultaneously flattening to one side of the doorway, Clint taking the other side.</p>
<p>He craned his head over to look around the doorframe after reactivating his comm.</p>
<p>There were two guards, one facing away from them towards a stairwell and the other angled slightly parallel, positioned just well enough that the doorway was in their peripheral.</p>
<p>"Sounds like they finally cracked into the Patriot," the nearest guard remarked.</p>
<p>"It's about time," the far one drily said. "Don't know why they didn't just start with a good power saw."</p>
<p>"Probably presentation."</p>
<p>Natasha pulled out a pocket smoke bomb and knelt to roll it towards the guards' feet while Clint prepared to rush in.</p>
<p>They both waited a few moments for the smoke to kick up decent cover before moving in and knocking the guards out.</p>
<p>"We have confirmation that Rhodey's in the building," Natasha informed over the comms while they removed the guards' guns.</p>
<p>Tony immediately replied, his tone urgent. "Where?"</p>
<p>"Not sure." Clint hid the guards' guns under a nearby chair. "Just that they broke into the suit."</p>
<p>"Well shit."</p>
<p>Natasha started leading up the stairs. "It does mean that Killian is probably here."</p>
<p>An angry undertone was evident in Tony's voice. "Hopefully two birds, one stone when we're done here."</p>
<p>Bruce cleared his throat. "Mark 42 is about sixteen minutes out."</p>
<p>"I really need to improve those boosters," Tony muttered below his breath.</p>
<p>Clint forwent a response while stealthily proceeding up the stairs a couple steps behind Natasha after preemptively snapping out his bow.</p>
<p>She held a hand back to prompt him to stop as she reached the top landing before holding up three fingers and pointing to the right.</p>
<p>He shifted to a net arrowhead and nocked it while creeping up beside her. "We want these ones to talk?" he asked in a whisper too low for the comms to pick up.</p>
<p>"It’d be easier." She lit up the Widow’s Bites on her left wrist while keeping her right hand just hovering over the matching holster. “Whenever you’re ready.”</p>
<p>Clint took a deep breath as he stepped out at the top of the stairs with his bow drawn. Picking the guard with the least cover, he loosed the arrow before dropping to roll to cover behind a nearby couch.</p>
<p>While one guard struggled against the net with a surprised exclamation, the other two whirled to face the stairs while starting to draw their guns.</p>
<p>One took a Bite directly to the chest, and the other barely managed to get their gun into a good aiming position before Clint caught them in another net arrow.</p>
<p>As with the previous guards, they quickly set about disarming them and removing the arrow shafts before additionally securing the shocked guard and propping them all up against the wall in a separated line.</p>
<p>Natasha temporarily ignored Tony reporting in that they had found a very high woman and were starting into what almost looked to be a recording studio in favor of focusing on the downed guards.</p>
<p>“Anyone else up here?” she asked while Clint stood threateningly behind and kept an eye on their surroundings.</p>
<p>One of the net guards glared at her. “Who the fuck are you?”</p>
<p>“Do you work for Aldrich Killian?”</p>
<p>She only technically heard the guard’s next response, her attention grabbed by Steve urgently informing, “We found the Mandarin.”</p>
<p>“Stay on top of him,” Clint said while stepping even with Natasha and exchanging a side look as they heard Tony tightly tell the Mandarin not to move. “You got it under control or are you asking for backup?”</p>
<p>Their indirect reply was another couple seconds in coming. “You’re not him, the real guy.” Tony sharply inhaled and raised his voice to a yell. “Where’s the Mandarin? Where is he?”</p>
<p>“What’s happening?” Bruce nervously asked.</p>
<p>Natasha fired a Bite to catch both of the guards in nets before starting for the stairs. “Hawkeye and I are en route, where exactly are you?” she firmly asked.</p>
<p>“Ground floor, follow the hallway past the stairs,” Steve said in a hushed tone before slipping back into his full-fledged Captain America voice. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>Clint pointed at a far window as he reached the ground floor in step with Natasha, eliciting a small irritated sound from her at the sight of a couple vehicles driving away from the mansion. “Cap, Stark, we’ve got some people hurriedly leaving grounds.”</p>
<p>“Ask him if he’s a decoy,” Natasha added while striding over to get a better view out the window. “Banner, can you try to get in position to tell us which way those vehicles are heading?”</p>
<p>“Er, I can try.”</p>
<p>Clint grit his teeth as he watched the vehicles continue away. “Dammit, I talked myself out of bringing a tracker,” he muttered to Natasha.</p>
<p>She put her hand on his forearm and frowned. “We had no reason to anticipate a chase, don’t blame yourself.”</p>
<p>Before he could reply, Steve provided an update on the apparently fake Mandarin. “Long story short, he says he’s an actor, hired by Killian.”</p>
<p>“Custom made terror threat,” Tony said in frustration.</p>
<p>Natasha made a short humming sound and turned away from the window to start back beyond the stairs. “Keep him talking, we’re almost there.”</p>
<p>Bruce cleared his throat before he talked. “From the front of the mansion they’re going to the left, passing in front of me.”</p>
<p>“Tell Agent Paulson,” Clint started to say, quickly interrupted by Tony, his frustration shaking his voice.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’ve got one friend in a coma, might not wake up, and another friend and my girlfriend kidnapped. So you’re gonna have to answer for that. You’re still going down, pal. Do you unders-.”</p>
<p>A speaker system crackled overhead throughout all of the mansion. “As much as it is an honor, truly, to have the, ah, Avengers show an interest in my affairs, I’m primarily interested in Tony. I apologize that we can’t talk in person, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m returning the gift you gave me back in Switzerland.” Killian paused for a moment. “<i>Desperation</i>.” He apologetically chuckled. “Now this would be much more impactful if I could show you, but I trust we’ll be seeing each other soon enough. I’m sure you’re concerned for Pepper, so you might care to know that her body is currently trying to decide whether to accept Extremis or just give up. And if it gives up… I have to say, the detonation is quite spectacular.”</p>
<p>Tony made a choked sound. “Killian, why don’t-!”</p>
<p>Killian continued without any indication of hearing him. “But until that point, it’s really just a lot of pain. Now, if you want to help her, I’m giving you one chance to join AIM. Dr. Hansen is on the verge of stabilizing Extremis, but she insists the key to doing so is stuck in your brain. Now I can’t talk perks until after finishing up some other business, but call me, I trust you’re able to look up my office.” He made a thoughtful sound. “And this offer only applies to Tony, the rest of the Avengers are invited to keep their distance. We don’t need this to get any messier.”</p>
<p>“We slightly underestimated him,” Clint murmured to Natasha.</p>
<p>She curtly nodded, her mouth set in a tight line.</p>
<p>They proceeded through the studio space to find Tony and Steve standing in front of where the Mandarin actor was in a recliner, his hands defensively held up.</p>
<p>“I don’t know that much about the plan, but I do know it’s happening off the coast. Something with a big boat,” the actor said in a strong British accent. He slightly lowered his hands. “I can take you there.” After a second he quizzically added on, “Oh, and it involves the vice president. Is that important?”</p>
<p>“Just a little bit,” Tony flatly said.</p>
<p>“That’s why they wanted Iron Patriot,” Clint called over.</p>
<p>“Like I said, I don’t know that much- okay.” The actor stopped as Tony cast him a glare and Steve slightly shifted his shield arm.</p>
<p>Unaware of most of the conversation, Bruce interjected, “Parts of the Mark 42 should be reaching you any time.” He paused for a moment. “Uh, hold on. Rhodey’s calling, give me a sec…”</p>
<p>Between meeting up with Rhodey and Steve calling the vice president, they quickly figured that Air Force One and President Ellis were Killian’s targets.</p>
<p>“I have an idea to find Pepper, the boat, and Killian while saving the president,” Tony declared after a side conversation with JARVIS, all the pieces of the Mark 42 having reformed into the whole suit on him. “But first, Trevor,” he angled to where Steve was supervising the Mandarin actor, “we’re gonna need your speedboat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can never resist a little mid-mission flirty Clint, though I PROMISE we'll get back to some just Clint and Nat time soon ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As much as I wanted to, I couldn't incorporate the detail of Clint ending up as the one who got to drive the speedboat (after a quick conversation of who had arguably the most maritime experience) in any way I liked without dragging back some plans, but it's too important a little thing for me not to share in a bit of commentary ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looking like it’s almost all Extremis heat signatures on board, Killian’s got a small army of them,” Tony informed over the comms.</p>
<p>Between the Avengers, SHIELD, and the GPS feature within the stolen Iron Patriot armor, they had tracked Killian to the <i>Norco</i> oil tanker and figured his planned political statement with President Ellis.</p>
<p>“Anything to indicate which one is Pepper?” Natasha asked from where she was crouching behind a support pillar.</p>
<p>“There’s a stationary one surrounded by several mobile ones up in the control center, seems likely to me. But once the other suits get here I can get a better idea.”</p>
<p>“We might not have that sort of time to wait, they’re getting cameras in position for the main event,” Clint lowly said from where he was stealthily working his way up to a better vantage point.</p>
<p>“How far out are those SHIELD agents and Bruce?” Steve asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“Should be about ten minutes by now.” Clint dropped his voice to a murmur. “I’m gonna have to take a guy out of rotation to get up there, are we ready to move when they notice?”</p>
<p>“I can cover Tony, we’ll start towards the president,” Rhodey quietly said. “Rogers, you’re welcome to watch our backs or pick your own path.”</p>
<p>“I’ll stick with you.”</p>
<p>Natasha carefully craned around the side of her pillar to eye the proximity of the closest Extremis soldier to her position. “Watch your six, we don’t need to force Killian’s hand.”</p>
<p>“Copy that.”</p>
<p>They all stayed quiet for several moments while sneaking before Clint quietly cleared his throat while nocking an arrow. “Hey Cap, you’ve got a couple coming around the corner behind you. I can take one but the second will definitely notice.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get the other,” Steve murmured back, another few moments passing before he grunted and muttered, “They’re clear.”</p>
<p>“I’d pull ‘em out of sight,” Clint prompted before adding, “Widow, one coming down the stairs in front of you.”</p>
<p>She wordlessly dropped behind a small shipping crate for cover and drew her Glock, simultaneously flicking the safety off.</p>
<p>The sudden sound of back-to-back gunshots from above had her instinctively ducking further before glancing up with a worried frown. “Does anyone have visual?” she tersely whispered.</p>
<p>“I think it was the control center!” Tony barely paused before firmly saying, “Sorry, I’ve gotta get in there.”</p>
<p>“Tony, wait!” Rhodey hissed before slightly sighing. “Guys, he’s actively on the move.”</p>
<p>Natasha hesitated for a half second before popping up from behind the crate and immediately shooting at the Extremis soldier on the stairs Clint had warned her about.</p>
<p>“Nat, what’re you-?”</p>
<p>“Distraction.” With a glance around to verify whether anyone was liable to sneak up on her, she bolted for the stairs to start running up while an announcement started running over the tanker’s PA system about hostiles on board.</p>
<p>Showcasing the sort of resistance Natasha had honestly expected, the Extremis soldier had only stumbled after her shot and jumped over the closest side of the stair rail to land directly in front of her. Just as they brought their arm back to throw a punch, an arrow tore into their back, buying Natasha an extra couple seconds to directly shock the soldier with her left Bite and jerk her knee up into their groin to help knock them down before rushing past.</p>
<p>“Widow? Hawkeye?” Steve worriedly asked. “What’s happening over there?”</p>
<p>“We’re making some noise.” Clint took down an Extremis soldier who had started towards Natasha’s stairs. “Get ready, they definitely know we’re here now.”</p>
<p>The Extremis soldiers quickly showed that they were easily capable of parkouring up and down the various railings and support beams in the area while going after whichever Avenger they happened to be closest to.</p>
<p>Clint only managed to loose a few more arrows before he was forced to scramble a step backwards to avoid a couple gunshots, immediately followed by whirling around at the sound of someone heavily landing behind him.</p>
<p>He dropped his bow to free both hands as a soldier tried to grapple him, Clint barely managing to divert the soldier’s grip and dart to the side to land a punch into the soldier’s side.</p>
<p>They grunted and immediately retaliated by turning and kicking him in the chest, the action sufficiently knocking him off balance for the soldier to successfully grab him by the front of his uniform.</p>
<p>Clint slammed a razor tipped arrow into the soldier’s shoulder and twisted, eliciting a pained shout as the soldier let him go. He followed by roughly shoving the soldier back at both shoulders into the nearby railing before grabbing his bow and sprinting to the upper level while drawing another arrow.</p>
<p>“My perch is compromised, nobody need my help for a few seconds,” Clint said over the comms as he moved, partially interrupted by Tony starting to confront Killian and the sound of a repulsor blast from overhead as several Iron Man suits arrived and started targeting Extremis soldiers.</p>
<p>Admittedly, everyone else only paid half attention to what Tony was saying, more focused on fighting off the soldiers and getting to the upper level by the control center.</p>
<p>“I have the Iron Patriot armor and the president, bringing him to a secure location now,” Rhodey informed just as Natasha slipped into the control center with her Glock at the ready.</p>
<p>Apparently having gotten most of the body of a suit at some point, Tony was in the midst of exchanging faltering blows with Killian, the latter’s hands and forearms glowing a bright orange. A few feet away, Pepper was restrained and struggling to try and break free while also clearly in physical pain, her veins lightly glowing. Behind her, Maya was unconscious on the ground, her midsection coated in blood.</p>
<p>Before Killian could make a comment as he angled over to look at her with a darkly curious look, Natasha fired a warning shot just past his head.</p>
<p>“Stand down, you’re surrounded,” she warned.</p>
<p>“I don’t th- augh!” Killian broke into a pained exclamation as Tony blasted him in the chest with a repulsor, leaving a singed cavity behind.</p>
<p>“I’ve got him, get Pepper!” Tony started to tell Natasha, ending on a surprised yelp as Killian reached to grab around the arc reactor, his hands burning hot enough to push through the material with little resistance.</p>
<p>“I warned you,” Killian snarled as he jerked his arm back, pulling out the suit’s arc reactor connection along with some of the surrounding metal and circuitry and immediately eliciting a strangled sound of surprise from Tony while Pepper weakly exclaimed his name.</p>
<p>Natasha shot Killian twice in the shoulder, earning a low hiss as he protectively reached across his body to cover the area and angled to face her with a harsh glare.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that he was still actively on his feet and Killian’s shirt starting to burn away as his upper half ominously glowed orange, she held her ground and fired another several shots into the repulsor wound, aiming by his heart.</p>
<p>Killian stumbled back for a second with a grunt before leaning to charge at her.</p>
<p>He managed a few steps before he was yanked backwards by Pepper grabbing his bad shoulder after she had apparently burned through her restraints and come after him, her skin similarly alight.</p>
<p>Pepper forced Killian far enough to face her so she could sharply thrust the heel of her hand under his chin with enough force to send him reeling back with a groan.</p>
<p>As Killian collapsed against the wall behind him, Pepper heavily exhaled and took a couple shaky steps backwards without looking away from him.</p>
<p>Tony tentatively reached out towards her, his eyes wide. “Honey?”</p>
<p>Pepper’s focus immediately shifted towards him as she gasped, “Oh my god, that was really violent.”</p>
<p>“Uh… a little.” His gaze flickered back to Killian. “Is he…?”</p>
<p>“Hold on.” Keeping her aim focused at his chest, Natasha walked over towards Killian and cautiously poked his leg with her foot, already having guessed the answer by the way the glow had dimmed in Killian’s skin but waiting another few moments to make sure he seemed to be staying still before making the call. “I’m not checking his pulse yet, but Killian appears to be down.”</p>
<p>Tony and Pepper simultaneously breathed out in relief before she gasped again. “Oh my god, Maya!” She started towards her only to stop and anxiously look at her arms. “Tony-.”</p>
<p>“You two take a moment, I’ve got her,” Natasha murmured while brushing past them to head over to kneel by Maya’s side.</p>
<p>“Is everyone alright in there?” Steve worriedly asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“Pepper’s okay, we’re mostly fine,” Tony immediately said before nervously looking at Natasha. “But Maya’s…”</p>
<p>“She has a decent pulse, but she needs medical attention ASAP.” Natasha curiously frowned at what looked to be an injection device by Maya’s right hand. “I’ll call it in.”</p>
<p>She whirled around at the sound of Pepper exclaiming “Wait!” with clear panic in her voice, only to relax as she saw the scene and Pepper continued. “Don’t touch me, I’ll burn you!”</p>
<p>Tony was reaching out to embrace Pepper while she tensed and partially moved away from him. “Don’t worry about it,” he soothed, his expression soft with understanding. “You won’t hurt me.” After a pause he supportively put his hand on her shoulder. “See? Not hot.”</p>
<p>Pepper glanced down and teared up as she saw her skin had lost its glow. “Am I gonna be okay?” she asked while looking back up into Tony’s eyes, her voice breaking on the words.</p>
<p>Conscious that he was still mostly in an Iron Man suit, he carefully pulled her into a hug. “We’re gonna make it okay,” he quietly promised.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>With JARVIS having helped to ensure the Extremis soldiers had all been taken down, it took less than half an hour for SHIELD and the Avengers to finish up on the <i>Norco</i>, clearing out before any local law enforcement or government personnel arrived on site.</p>
<p>After a little internal back and forth, the team and Pepper decided to take advantage of the offer to spend the rest of the day at a SHIELD safehouse located in Miami, everyone all too happy to have some time to sit back and start to relax for the first time in several days.</p>
<p>“Good news, sounds like the doctors believe Dr. Hansen should make it,” Clint informed as they settled into a mixed living and dining room area. “Anyone followed up with Rhodey yet?”</p>
<p>Steve cleared his throat and slightly held up his hand. “He got President Ellis to safety and it sounds like they’re starting to investigate Killian’s connections.”</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas to us,” Tony murmured.</p>
<p>Clint tiredly chuckled. “Honestly forgot about that being today.”</p>
<p>“Good news is we’ve got plenty of time left to do something if anyone wants.”</p>
<p>“Let’s just take some time to breathe first, we’ve been busy,” Bruce said with a tired chuckle of his own as he relaxed back in his chair.</p>
<p>Pepper firmly nodded. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>They all sat in comfortable silence until Tony suggested naps were in order, followed by Natasha and Clint thinking to check what food supplies were available in the kitchen cabinets before heading out on a brief grocery run after changing into casual outfits from the available clothing supply.</p>
<p>It certainly didn’t hurt that heading out together gave them a much-needed moment of privacy in the van.</p>
<p>“We definitely need to do something nice, just the two of us, when we’re back in New York,” Clint said as he buckled in. “Ideally a vacation, but I’m flexible.”</p>
<p>Natasha affectionately smiled as she started the van. “I’ve got a few ideas, but vacation might have to wait.”</p>
<p>“Story of our lives,” Clint sighed with an amused head shake. “Definitely a point to bring up with the team once everyone’s done processing.” After a moment’s pause he added, “But I’m curious about your ideas.”</p>
<p>“It depends,” she started to say, her smile still entirely present. “Literally for something nice, we could always go for some event we have to dress up for and try some five-star restaurant, or we can do something less elegant.”</p>
<p>“I’m all ears.”</p>
<p>She quickly glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow. “I want to hear your ideas first.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I don’t have anything super definitive and it’s a little cliché, but there’s always the Met and MOMA, plus exploring somewhere like Central Park.” He made an eager sound. “Do you want to do a food tour? I’ve always kinda wanted to do a food tour.”</p>
<p>“We can plan on a food tour sometime.” Natasha cast him another glance and slightly smirked. “Though I should ask if you want to plan on staying in sooner rather than later...”</p>
<p>Clint couldn’t help a slightly goofy smile in return. “I like where this is going. And we should- hold on.” He stopped to fish out his phone as it started buzzing and curiously furrowed his brow before answering. “Hey Hill.”</p>
<p>He ended up giving an update on the Avengers side of recent events the rest of the way to the store before promising to share the news that Maya was conscious and beginning to testify about AIM and Killian.</p>
<p>Natasha waited for him to finish before leaning closer across the center console. “One more thing to do while we’ve got some privacy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>She gently grabbed his face while moving close enough to kiss him before pulling away with a smile. “Definitely sooner.”</p>
<p>Clint broke into a grin. “It’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>